Capitulo 1 Nueva amiga
by Xocolate
Summary: Edward dejó a Bella.Los Vulturi,Victoria y el Clan Morrighan,un grupo de hechiceras,van en busca de Bella.Edward no podia leerle la mente porque su habilidad tiene algo mas de lo que nunca imaginaron.Todos van en busca de su poder y Victoria por su muerte
1. Chapter 1 Nueva amiga

Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Nueva amiga

Los 5 meses han pasado tan difíciles sin el y los demas. A pesar de la compañía de Jake, y toda la manada, es obvio que no estoy completa, estoy feliz a medias. Pero es mi esfuerzo lo que me quiere poner a fuerzas esa idea " Como si no existiera",

Por favor!! Otra vez no ese hoyo!!, siento como si un hoyo negro se estuviera arrancando algo más de mi vida!,ojala me chupara y terminara en otro universo paralelo algo mas interesante; pero por el momento, lo mejor es que me levante a desayunar y crear mi mejor sonrisita para Charlie.

Así que me pongo mi ropa mas colorida, o al menos que me levante el animo, pues el clima no me ayuda en mucho, pero no puedo pedir mas que verde pues mi vestimenta es muy monocromática y tan similar a cualquier día. Como sea eso no me detendrá a poder tener un mejor día, salgo de mi cuarto y bajo a desayunar, por suerte no estaba Charlie. De seguro se fue temprano pero al menos me dejo un poco de entretenimiento, el periódico estaba abierto en la pagina principal que claramente mostraba un titulo muy ensombrecedor:

Multiples desapariciones en Seattle

Esto de veras que llama la atención a primera hora del día, con poco de tiempo para hacerme mi desayuno, me senté a leer el periódico. Y con calma desayune y lei, una mala costumbre en la mesa que no puedo evitar que me guste.

En lo que lleva de 1 semana, se ha tomado 5 denuncias de desapariciones

en zonas diferente de Seattle, todos sin encontrar alguna relación aparente con las posibles victimas, y victimas de diferentes edades y razas, hasta el momento están desconcertadas las autoridades pero trabajando...

Se me hace tarde para la escuela, terminare de leer este artículo, o al menos lo importante esta en las primeras líneas. Sali de mi casa royendo estas claves, obviamente no ayudo en nada con las investigaciones pero al menos tengo algo en que entretener mi mente, que es algo que me pide a gritos. Mientras voy en camino al Instituto, solo puedo imaginar que puede ser cualquier organización criminal o algun vampiro suelto en la ciudad, obviamente puede ser cualquier cosa o cualquiera, pero creo que lo mejor es que termine ese artículo en mi casa. Mientras voy a mi clase de Lenguas, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco rara, como si esperara a alguien en clase... espero que sea interesante esto.

Al tomar asiento en mi mesa, me doy cuenta que no esta Angela, y ya casi el salon esta completo, saco mis utiles y al levantar la vista con el profesor dando los buenos dias, pero me doy cuenta que viene con alguien. Es una chica pelirroja con el cabello. NO!! VICTORIA! Se me hiela la sangre y siento como todo se va a mis pies, no me puedo mover! Un momento! No es ella, pero es algo similar, o al menos el color lo es, pero mas pálido, y obviamente es humana, lo reconozco por la piel sonrosada de la cara. No puedo creer el tremendo susto que me doy, y lo mejor es que termine paralizada y me evite un show en el salón de una loca.

La chica da unas palabras con el profesor para que solo lo escuchara el y asintió, mostró el asiento vacío de mi lado, y la chica se apresura a sentarse a mi lado. Se da por comienzo la clase.

-Holaaa!- la chica se dirige a mi alargando el saludo en un tono muy simpático y jovial, muy despierta para la primera hora del día-Me llamo Leona Dimorgh y tu?.

-Ehh, Bella- no pude evitar sonrojarme, casi nadie me dirige la palabra, y era una chica muy encantadora. Unos ojos de verde claro y el cabello ondulado que le cubría mas arriba de los codos.

-Soy nueva por aquí, me ayudarias a ambientarme en la escuela?-

-Creo que al final me ayudaras a mi-

-En ese caso vamos por paso, y pasame los tips para ganarme a este maestro tan estirado- apuntando con el pulgar al profesor y hablando mas bajo.

-Pues en eso ni quien nos ayude. Me senti un poco mas relajada a su lado, es mas, como un poco más cálida.

No dejamos de platicar en clase, era bien simpática, y no podía dejar de moverse del banco, como si esperara un disparo y empezara la carrera, así las clases pasaron muy rápido y llego la hora del almuerzo, me sente a su lado sin sorprenderme de ver como se acababa toda su bandeja repleta de comida. Ni Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyller y los demas a pesar de lo mucho que le hablaron no quisieron interrumpir su impresionante engullir de comida. Es normal haber visto a Jake, pero una chica con un cuerpo esbelto y muy proporcionado comer tanto?

-No habia visto a una chica comer tanto en mi vida, equivales por tres personas acaso?-dijo Mike sin poder terminar su sándwich hasta que acabo Leona, en 15 minutos antes de terminar la hora del almuerzo.

-Es que hago muchas actividades- Un poco sonrosada de tal espectáculo.

Terminando el día, pude conocer un poco mas de ella, estuve con ella en todas clases y nos la arreglamos para poder platicar a gusto a expensas de los profesores. Viene desde Londres, mas no tiene el acento, con compañía de su familia, 3 hermanas. A las afueras de la ciudad, por el rumbo que yo vivo.

-En ese caso, no quieres ir a mi casa? Te invito a comer- Lo mejor es tener compañía, para evitarme melancolías y al fin y al cabo Jake iria y podría presentarselo, conversación de chicas es lo que necesita Jake.

-SI ME ENCANTARIA!- Sin evitar bailar cuando me lo dijo alrededor de mi

-Perfecto, no te acabes la banqueta a zapatazos!-

Así que nos fuimos a mi casa, en el camino saco su celular y llamo a alguna de sus hermanas y dijo la dirección de mi casa, parece que no hubo problema y un momento después termino la llamada.

No tienes stereo en tu coche?-Buscando detrás del asiento, en el techo, en el espejo retrovisor y en caja.

Eh no, no acostumbro escuchar- Empezando a sentirme mal en el vientre.

Ah no importa, puedo cantar-

Así llegamos a mi casa, al principio empezó a cantar muy desentonado "We are the champions",y llegamos a mi casa cantando a todo pulmón "Smell like teen spirit" de una forma tan aguardientosa que el mismo Kurt Cobain se retorcía en su tumba del dolor.

Empecé a cocinar pasta, pero esta vez al triple con el estomago de Leona y Jake que será un verdadero espectáculo para ver, mientras Leona se paseaba por los cuartos manoseando mis fotos de niña (arrghhhhhh) y arriba para abajo.

-Oye, puedo usar tu baño?-

-Claro, ya sabes por donde es no?- Tratando de revolver la pasta con la salsa y la carne en la pequeña cazuela para el monte de alimento

-Claro, recorrí tu casa 3 veces-

Termine la comida, así que puse la mesa, y espere a Leona, que empezó a tardar, tanto alimento tiene sus repercusiones quiero imaginarme, eehh mejor no. Ya para esta hora debería llegar Charlie o Jake. 5 minutos después llego Jake, saludándome con un manotazo en la cabeza y sacudiéndome el cabello con su manopla como mano.

-Que onda, oye ya quiero comer!- Empezando a ponerse enfadoso siempre cuanto hay comida caliente y sacrificándose por esperar a todos en la mesa

-Calmate que hay visitas- Tratando de pasarlo a la sala, y separarlo del olor, que claro no servia de mucho- asi que comportate como civilizado y no como perro.

- Soy un perro civilizado que es diferente- un poco indignado

Y en un momento mas bajó Leona, pero en los últimos 3 escalones apoya todo su cuerpo a su mano y se da una vuelta de carro para ahorrarse los escalones y caer en el pasillo en un aterrizaje tan natural como un gato, que buena forma de hacer acto de presencia. No me vio en la cocina, así que volteo a la sala y nos vio. Nos quedamos callados, pero ella no dio importancia a eso y rompió el hielo.

-Holaa! Me llamo Leona!- Saludando a Jake

-Deberías llamarte Changa-

Se hizo un silencio muerto y empieza a gritar

-QUE ME DIJISTE?!- Con sus ojos chispeantes y una mano cerrada enfrente de la cara de Jake que recorrio el pasillo antes de terminar la frase.

-Que mucho gusto en conocerte- Muy divertido con la cara de Leona, y yo en medio de ellos.

-Ya calmense ustedes dos!- Aflojando la tensión y que en ese momento con mucha suerte llego Charlie.

Las cosas pasaron muy divertidas, Leona se presentó con Charlie, muy asombrado pues no le avise, pero en asunto de visitas esta claramente encantado de recibirlas y mas por mi iniciativa. Ni un minuto mas perdido, tomamos asiento para comer y les serví a todos, a Leona y Jake les serví mas, en el transcurso solo vimos como Leona y Jake se disputaban por el cinturón mundial del mas gloton, Charlie y yo estabamos sorprendidos y bien divertidos que se llevaran tan poco bien por algo que es comer. Acabo muy pronto la comida y del refrigerador saque un pastel de chocolate pues he estado practicando en hacer mas detalles culinarios para Jake y Charlie y pueda yo también disponer de mi tiempo con mas distracciones. Al final no hubo nada de alimento ,pero todos estuvimos muy satisfechos. Después de una pequeña charla que tuvo Charlie con Leona de donde venia y blabla en la mesa era claro que le cayo muy bien Leona, era muy espontánea y muy viva.

Después de lavar los platos, a Charlie le hablaron de la comisaría y se tuvo que ir, no se veía preocupado. Así que nos quedamos Jake y Leona, nos dispusimos a hacer la tarea, Leona y Jake se siguieron molestándose, no se odiaban, pero si se estuvieron aventando lápices del extremo de la habitación, mientras me reía, a Jake le cayo en un ojo, por suerte fue la cabeza de la goma, Leona tiene una puntería muy fina. Mientras se revolcaba como perro en la alfombra, Leona se revolcaba de la risa como perro también, pero yo no caí tan bajo y me carcajee en el sillón. Era bueno conseguir alguien mas como Jake, estoy segura que Leona se llevara bien con Jake después de todo. Después de haber terminado la tarea, nos dispusimos a ver una película en la televisión de un robo a un banco. Estábamos sentados Leona, yo y Jake en el mismo sillón, Leona me toma del brazo y se acurruca a mi lado, obviamente era para molestar a Jake pues no le iba a permitir hacer lo mismo a el. Jake comprendió al instante lo que hacia y trato de hacer lo mismo. Después de mis reproches se terminó sentando en el piso apoyando su espalda con el sillón muy enfurruñado y Leona y yo dándonos unas risas muy ahogadas a sus espaldas.

Acabo el día muy rápido pero muy a gusto, al final Leona llamo a unas de sus hermanas a que fuera por ella. No alcance a escuchar su conversación o su nombre. Unos 10 minutos después llego un carro oscuro, salió Leona y se despidió de mi y de Jake, un poco mas relajada y dándome las gracias salió corriendo al coche, pues empezó a llover.

-Nos vemos mañana!- adentrándose al coche e instantes después se puso en marcha.

-Me cayo bien Leona- dijo Jake después de entrar a la cocina y disponer a hacer una ligera cena con sandwiches.

-Si se nota- poniendo los ojos en blanco

Ja, ella empezó, a quien se le ocurre saltar en casa ajena-

Es mi casa no crees?-

Pues la voy a marcar como mi territorio- Levantando la pierna y acercándose a la entrada de la cocina.

Ni se te ocurra.

Va pues, nos vemos mañana y trae a tu amiga!!

Claro, será interesante como pelean los perros y los gatos

Leona y hombre lobo, claro que yo tengo la ventaja- irguiendose exageradamente.

Ni me lo digas- viendo directamente su ojo empezando a reirme

Contigo no se puede hablar serio, nos vemos mañana-Robándome un sándwich y revolviéndome el cabello de nuevo .Me voltee y no estaba

La cena sucedió tranquila con Charlie, contando detalles de Leona y de Jake. Divertido por como se llevaban y así acabo otro día. Nos dimos las buenas noches y me fui a mi cuarto, la peor parte del día. Me desvestí y me puse mi pijama y me esforcé en dormir. Esta vez estuvo un poco rápido y tuve un sueño diferente, me encontraba con Leona frente a frente en una pradera muy linda rodeada de arboles que danzaban con el viento,el cabello de Leona se entrelazaba y parecia fuego, se veia sonriente y yo tambien, me tendio su mano junto con el movimiento escuche un sonido apagado de cascabeles. La alcancé con mi mano, la toqué y me dijo:

-Mi nueva hermana.


	2. Chapter 2 Tormentas

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Tormentas

Han pasado 1 semana desde que llego Leona, y ahora somos casi inseparables en la escuela. Me encuentro mucho mejor y eso lo puede ver Charlie, que se encuentra mucho mas feliz, en cuanto Jake, se empieza a amoldar a Leona, y poco a poco se lleva mejor con Leona, aunque le encanta molestarla, se llevan como perros y gatos, con un poco de suerte habrá algo mas entre ellos, no quiero lastimar mas a Jake y no darle falsas esperanzas. Angela acepta que me siente con Leona en clases, ella se cambió a la mesa de atrás con un poco de diplomacia agresiva (amenazo a Tyler que se fuera) pues también le cayó muy bien Leona, es un sol radiante estar con ella, y lo mismo va en la hora del almuerzo, el hecho de ser nueva en la ciudad atrae a los demás a conocerla, ahora comprendo cuando yo llegue al instituto. Y gracias a eso no me siento tan apartada pues Leona me quiere a su lado, aunque es un poco raro pues hay algo en sus ojos que me preocupan, como si me estuviera protegiendo de algo o alguien. Saliendo de clases me fui con Leona, en su coche de la familia, un Mini Cooper, la ventaja de que va por mi misma ruta es que dejo descansar a mi viejo transporte. Así que nos fuimos dirección a su casa, el trayecto fue tranquilo con el sonido estruendoso de la tormenta que atacaba al pequeño coche.

-Me agrada tu coche, es muy acogedor- tamborileando en la ventana con mis dedos

-Es difícil quitarse ciertos gustos de mi país-

Seguimos por la autopista y a pesar de la pesada lluvia, se encontraba muy segura al volante.

-Manejas bien- dije con una sonrisa

-Es que fui piloto profesional- soltando el volante y poniéndosela en las caderas con una pose muy orgullosa.

-En serio?!- gritando en el coche mientras Leona de nuevo posaba las manos en el volante.

-No-

Nos carcajeamos de lo insulsa que soy, yo un poco apagada por haberle creído y Leona se carcajeaba a todo pulmón de su broma. Y al fin llegamos a su casa. Su casa estaba resguardada por unos árboles que daban como un paraguas, unos árboles majestuosos y la casa muy acogedora de 2 pisos. Blanca con varias ventanas y amplia. Acercamos el coche a la casa, salimos disparadas y llegamos a la entrada. Abrió la puerta y entré en plena oscuridad, prendió las luces y vi el pasillo que daba a la sala, repleta de cuadros de pinturas de pintores reconocidos, la casa estaba adornada de plantas, flores y peceras.

-Que linda casa tienes- sin dejar de admirar las flores que no se dan para nada en Forks.

-Para una semana esta aceptable no?- tirando su mochila a un sillón de tela de un color magenta.

Tienes peceras pero sin peces?.

Ah, es que a mi hermana Rhiannon le gusta así con los detalles de las piedritas en el fondo y poner florecitas, así como las pinturas, además de que se ahorra tener que alimentar a los peces- agitando la mano como si no importara.

De repente escucho con mucha atención el sonido de campanitas y cascabeles en el pórtico, en la cocina y también en algún lugar lejano del segundo piso.

Las campanas y cascabeles son detalles de mi hermana Sakura , le gusta ponerse sorda con tantos repiqueteos en la casa- poniendo los ojos en blanco y poniendo su mano en forma de pistola en la sien.

Y tu que le pones de detalle en la casa?-

Te mostraré- un poco mas alegre y tomándome de la mano

Seguimos por el pasillo, pasamos algo rápido y creí ver de reojo el comedor y la cocina, llegamos a otro pasillo que daba a las escalera, en cada escalón había una vela de tamaños y colores, regresamos a nuestros pasos y llegamos a la cocina, en una esquina del cuarto habían varias velas.

Me encanta las velas y sobre todo de olores, creo que es agradable ponerle un toque a tu propia casa en vez de dejarle todo a los padres y lo llenen todo de encaje y peluches o quien sabe que espanto. Aunque suele ser un martirio a veces.

Leona me dejo que recorriera la casa mientras ella preparaba la comida, pasé al comedor que era una amplia mesa con 4 sillas en cada lado. Seguí al pasillo de las escaleras y en el lado opuesto había una ventana con una pequeña mesita en que había una sola foto de una mujer muy hermosa de cierta edad que no podía calcular, entre 40 mas o menos, tenía facciones de un vampiro, con una belleza impresionante de un cabello tan claro con un tono platinado. Aunque era claro que era humana pues no tiene ese tono espectral ojeroso en su cara. Reposando en un sillón de terciopelo rojo en un vestido gris. La foto estaba inundada en peonías, de seguro es la madre de Leona, tal vez es un detalle que por el momento no me ha querido hablar, de seguro falleció.

Subí las escaleras, que daban a 6 cuartos. El cuarto de Sakura que en la puerta colgaba unas plumas, enfrente se encontraba el de Rhiannon que tenía pegados varias postales de hermosos paisajes acuáticos, seguía en ese mismo lado el de Leona que tenía en el piso algunas velas en cada lado de la puerta, los siguientes cuartos eran un salón con una televisión, un sillón cómodo, algunas sillas con una mesita con un juego de ajedrez sin terminar. El siguiente cuarto era una biblioteca con muchísimos libros en los estantes y unos en el piso formando pilares con los libros haciendo un equilibrio a punto de caerse. Y en medio de los estantes había un espacio cerrado con una puerta de cristal, me acerque y habían unos cuantos libros muy desgastados acomodados con el lomo hacia mi vista pero sin ningún título y papeles acomodados en pilares en el que no se veía nada escrito, aunque si ciertas siluetas toscas muy claras, como hechas en tinta negra y pincel. Traté de abrirla pero estaba cerrado a llave, así que mejor lo dejé. Lo primero que toco en una casa ajena es para matar mi curiosidad, así que mejor salí de ese lugar antes de romperlo con alguna enciclopedia o lo mas similar a un tabique. El último cuarto en ver era un cuarto lleno de cajas de seguro de la mudanza pero tenía un balcón, desde la ventana que daba vi que daba una vista muy linda de una muralla de árboles que daban hacia al bosque, contemple un momento como los árboles bailaban con el viento y como soportaban la lluvia y en ese momento comprendí que estaba igual. Tratando de sobrevivir a la tormenta que tengo en mi interior, me dejé llevar por la melancolía un segundo y escuché atrás que tocaban en la puerta abierta.

-Ey, te gusta la vista? A mi me gusta más con un poco de luz- en ese momento prende la luz y sólo veo las cajas que sobresalían ciertas ropas de cama, pinceles gruesos, más libros, y..

-Mascaras?- Mientras me acerqué como un imán a la caja en que sobresalían mascaras de tantas culturas, camboyanas, japonesas, de muñecas, africanas, de animales, antifaces y con tamaños diferentes pero todas estas cubrían bien un rostro.

-Este es casi nuestro único gusto que nos gusta a mi y a mis hermanas, coleccionar máscaras.- Abriéndome la caja repleta y cubierta de forros para no dañarlas.

-Son hermosas aunque algunas dan miedo- mientras veía la de un ogro japonés con los colmillos chuecos

-Eh si, pero es como si entraras dentro de otro ser y decides poseer este ser, ya sea que de miedo, que te imprima fuerza, belleza, misterio, y a la vez ser tu misma dentro de la mascara.

-Al fin dices algo muy serio- viéndola a la cara algo divertida y ella se sorprendió de mis palabras.

-Me ves con cara de payasa?-diciéndome algo indignada

-Pues todavía no te quitas la mascara- que descarada soy!

Hija de la...- rechinando los dientes

-Mejor vámonos abajo- dejando con cuidado la máscara en su caja.

Bajamos y terminando el pasillo Leona vio la foto y me tomó de la mano hacia la mesita.

-Bella, te presento a Elena, ella es mi mamá, me adoptó y también a Rhiannon cuando éramos muy chicas. Ella murió hace unos 6 meses . Sakura es su única hija. Se podría decir que ella es la otra hermana que faltaba, mis 3 hermanas. Fue un chiste muy malo habértelo dicho así, pero sólo estamos Sakura, Rhiannon y yo. Rhiannon y Sakura trabajan y yo soy la única que estudio, nos las arreglamos bien solas. Rhiannon ilustra libros y Sakura hace traducciones. Rhiannon y Sakura tienen 20 años.

-Cuanto lo siento lo de tu mamá-algo apenada, no quería ni saber como fue que murió siendo algo tan reciente y comprendí porque no lo dijo.

-No te preocupes, estamos juntas y nos cuidamos bien- dedicándome una sonrisa muy honesta.

Y entonces se escucha la puerta abriéndose.

Nos acercamos al pasillo y vimos como sacudían la lluvia del impermeable y colgándolo en unos ganchos a lado de la puerta.

Nos vieron , y se acercaron con la cara iluminada de sorpresa y mucha alegría.

-Hola Bella- Una chica muy atractiva alta de cabello lacio y negro corto hasta los hombros me acercó su mano, tenía unos ojos almendrados de un color oscuro chispeante y una cara ovalada de un tono muy claro de piel- soy Sakura, me da mucho gusto conocerte.

-Hola, mucho gusto- algo apenada por ver tan atentamente todos los detalles de su cara y no su mano

Hola, yo soy Rhiannon- una chica un poco mas baja que Sakura, con ojos azules cristalinos y un cabello rizado recogido en una liga, muy linda también con una piel muy limpia y blanca. Sonriéndome con mucha dulzura y tendiéndome su mano.

-Mucho gusto Rhiannon

-Ey Leona, hiciste de comer? Estoy que me quiero comer mis propias tripas.- decía Sakura en un tono mas casual, sobándose el estómago

Si pero mejor comete tus tripas.

Rhiannon se empezó a reir tapándose la boca, pero Sakura hizo un bufido y se voltearon hacia la cocina

-Sakura no se parece a tu mamá- le dije acercándome a su oreja cubriéndola con una mano

-Claro que no, Sakura esta fea y narizona-

Y escuchamos claramente como Rhiannon se empezó a carcajear, como pudo escucharnos?.

-Rhiannon se ríe de los chistes 5 minutos después, apenas entendió lo de las tripas- apresurándose a contestar

Fuimos a la cocina y vi que todo estaba dispuesto a servirse, en cantidades exuberantes, esta familia debieron de estar a dieta recientemente. Llevamos todo al comedor y empezamos a comer una deliciosa sopa de cebolla acompañada de papas y pollo. En unos minutos no hablamos nada, estábamos bien hambrientas, pero en cuento acabe mi plato, ellas seguían comiendo y comiendo. Yo para no sentirme sin hacer nada, tomé un poco mas de papas y los mastiqué lentamente. En un rato todo en la mesa se acabó y todas hicieron suspiros de estar completamente satisfechas.

-Estuvo muy bien la comida Leona-hablaba Rhiannon ya en un ambiente mas relajado y amodorrado.

-Si sólo falta que laves los platos-decía Leona relajándose en la silla y chasqueando los dedos.

-Ggrrrrrrr, sólo por esta te la salvo- mientras se levantaba Rhiannon acompañada de Sakura que levantaban todos los platos.

Me ofrecí a ayudarlas en la cocina pero se negaron, así que me senté en un banquito cerca del área para preparar la comida mientras me preguntaban cosas sobre mi, Charlie, la escuela, si Leona me molestaba mucho, que me gustaba hacer, mis amigos , hasta que llegaron a mi abismo

Y tienes novio?- preguntó Sakura

Nada mas sentí como dejó de palpitar un segundo y se tensó el ambiente, me apresuré a contestar diplomáticamente y con un tono sencillo

Tenía, hace 5 meses. Se fue de Forks con su familia a vivir a Los Ángeles, pero principalmente nos separamos porque éramos de mundos diferentes se podría decir- con una sonrisa clara y amable terminé esquivando ese horrible tema.

-Vaya, cuanto lo siento, es feo querer a alguien y ver como ciertas cosas no encajan, como si fueran piezas diferentes en un mismo rompecabezas- aclaró Rhiannon terminando de lavar los platos y Sakura poniéndolos en sus respectivos aparadores

Me levanté del banco para poder hacer algo con mis pies antes de que se pusieran a temblar, nos alejamos de la cocina y nos fuimos a la sala de entretenimiento a ver una película, Sakura y Rhiannon me dejaron escoger una película, Leona me quiso ayudar pues era demasiado estrés tomar alguna yo misma. Al final, Leona quería ver El Señor de los Anillos mientras Rhiannon se peleaba para ver Lo que el viento se llevó, se hizo la elección con un volado por parte de Sakura que por su cara se veía acostumbrada a tales escenas, y terminamos viendo Lo que el viento se llevó. Estaba a punto de ponerme histérica con una película romántica, pero tuve que esforzarme. Después de toda la tarde vimos completa la película de 4 o 5 horas, yo esperaba ponerme muy melancólica pero estuvo muy interesante, al terminar vi como Leona estaba dormida y Rhiannon y Sakura muy tocadas del corazón. Tal vez me estoy haciendo inmune a estas cosas y mi corazón se esta haciendo de piedra. Se hacía tarde y me despedí de Sakura y Rhiannon; Leona me hizo el favor de llevarme a casa y en cuanto llegue a mi casa, al poner un pie fuera del carro, me retiene mi brazo Leona con su mano.

-Espero no te hayamos molestado con nuestras peleas familiares- algo avergonzada y sacudiéndose la cabeza

-JAJAJAJA no te preocupes me la pasé muy bien, me cayeron muy bien tus hermanas-

Y también quisiera decirte lo de tu novio-

Ah, Edward- con un peso de una piedra sentí las palabras en mi boca

Ah, así se llama. Eh siento mucho tu tristeza, si necesitas algo estoy contigo.- regalándome una sonrisa muy apenada y también muy cálida.

Me soltó del brazo y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un collar con una piedra como dije, era un ámbar pulido con el tamaño de una perla.

-Te lo regalo, espero no te lo quites nunca eh?!- muy divertida pero amenazándome con un dedo

-Está bien, te lo prometo, está muy bonito y gracias- y salí corriendo a mi casa.

-Nos vemos mañana!- me gritó desde el coche, cerró la puerta del lado que estaba, tocó el claxon y se fue.

Dentro de la casa ya estaba Charlie viendo la televisión con una hamburguesa en el plato, ha de estar muy interesante el partido.

-Hola Bella como te fue?- volteándome a ver con una sonrisa

-Bien papá-

Y le di un relato de todo mi día, como Leona atrae a las personas como si hiciera su sistema solar, sus hermanas, su casa, lo que hicimos y todo, me escuchaba a medias pero se veía muy atento a la tele y a mi. Le di las buenas noches y me fui arriba. Me decidí a tomar una ducha y en el baño me puse el collar, me vi en el espejo y tristemente el color me recordó a ciertos ojos. Pero di mi promesa y lo tomaré como un reto tener tal recuerdo. Saliendo del baño, me fui a mi cuarto y de repente me sentí cansada y en pocos minutos de haberme acostado me dormí profundamente, esta vez sólo recordé en mi sueño que estaba esperando a Leona en un prado, pero llegaron Sakura, Rhiannon y Leona. Nos tomamos de la mano y nos acostamos en el césped a tomar un baño de luz de sol. Nunca había soñado con tanto sol y pensé que es un buen comienzo para una nueva serie de sueños futuros.


	3. Chapter 3 Secretos

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Secretos

En estos 4 últimos días, Charlie ha estado muy ocupado en el trabajo. Las recientes desapariciones en Seattle se han convertido en múltiples sin manera de captar alguna pista del posible o posibles responsables y el problema va avanzando que en las autopistas cercanas de Seattle se han tomado reportes de desapariciones. Por como va el asunto, están tomando víctimas en sus trayectos, si están en lo correcto, pueden que lleguen a Forks. Por lo que Charlie ha tomado esto muy en serio y ha puesto mucha vigilancia en las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que lo veo menos y mucho más cansado. Por suerte la manada de Jake patrulla las afueras pero también es muy problemático para ellos en el caso de que los vean.

Mientras dejo un poco de bistec en el microondas para cuando llegue Charlie, Jake y Leona están concentrados en una partida de ajedrez, son demasiado malos para tener paciencia y se empiezan a desesperar.

No puedo poner alguna mina en el cuadro de tu rey y fin del asunto?-decía Leona algo aburrida mientras eliminaba un peón con su torre.

No seas tan mal perdedora, perdedora- y Jake se adelantaba a comerse la torre con su caballo.

A cuestión de las desapariciones, Jake no se me despega, y mucho menos Leona, como si pudiera hacer algo ella, pero es lindo que se preocupen los dos aunque suele a veces ser asfixiante.

-Voy al baño, no hagas trampa tramposo.- saliendo de la cocina

-Oye Bella, siéntate por favor.- Me pide Jake mostrándome la silla donde se sentaba Leona.

-Eh si.- mientras dejo de ver el fregadero y todas mis ideas locas de Seattle

-Mira Bella, hace 2 días Sam, Jared y Paul fueron a Seattle como rastreadores, estas desapariciones no pintan bien. Posiblemente en 3 días regresen a contarnos lo que sucede y si está feo el asunto nos avisarán por pensamiento en cuanto antes. En este momento están siguiendo una pista muy prometedora, por suerte está fuera de la ciudad. No te preocupes, si Victoria está detrás de todo esto nos encargaremos.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Victoria, pero es una posibilidad de que pueda estar tras esto, enfrentarse sola a tantos lobos puede que busque la forma de conseguir reclutas en una ciudad tan grande como Seattle.

-Por favor tengan cuidado- eran las únicas palabras que pude decir, un momento después apareció Leona.

-Gracias por vigilar a Jake, Bella- volteando a ver el tablero por alguna pieza fuera de su lugar- me inspiré en el baño, ya se como hacerte perder.

-Pues tardaste mucho, en serio te concentraste en la estrategia o no fue en otra cosa?

-Cállate!- mientras le dio un manotazo en la cabeza, lo asombroso es que pudo mover la cabeza de Jake con el golpe, cosa que como hombre lobo pudiera haberla lastimado que habernos asombrado a los 2, se hizo un silencio incómodo y Leona lo percibió en el momento.

-Ayy!!, mi manitaaa!!- agitando la mano por el golpe, pero a nadie engañaba, algo nos escondía a los 2.

No creo que cualquiera pudiera haber hecho que Jake cambiara de posición con un golpe, es de piedra y lo mismo sabe Jake, pero Jake sólo puso una mirada extraña y se empezó a carcajearse de Leona, yo en cambio viví algo similar con...no vale la pena seguir con el tema. Leona se tranquilizo pero afirmó no haberse lastimado seriamente por lo que continuaron con el juego, cuando Leona prosiguió con mover el peón, me di cuenta que tiene puesto un brazalete con un granate colgado en forma de perla, instintivamente toqué el mío colgado de mi cuello. Un movimiento más y Jake le dio jaque mate al rey de Leona.

-Argggghhhhh!! Odio esto!!-dijo Leona revolviendo las piezas con enojo

-Si, es triste verte perder- mientras me guiñaba con una sonrisa arrogante.

Limpiamos todo de la cocina y nos pusimos a hacer los deberes, al terminar los deberes llegó Charlie.

-Hola chicos, como están?- Saludándonos con la mano y removiéndose su cinturón con la pistola y su placa, pasando así a la cocina.

Nos movimos todos hacia la cocina para darle compañía mientras comía y que nos diera las últimas noticias de lo que sucedía. Le calenté su comida, y lo dejamos comer un momento pero empezó a hablar, de seguro iba a ser de mucho interés para guardárselo hasta el final.

-Ha habido mucho trabajo, aparte de mantener patrullaje en la ciudad, ha habido reportes más frecuentes de los osos, pues nos tenemos que dividir a los bosques también, por lo que somos menos en el asunto. Y algo muy extraño sucede en las últimas semanas es que los animales del bosque y como los pájaros también sienten un cambio extraño en el ambiente, como si hubiera alguien que los incomode. Y ni hablar de las desapariciones de Seattle, me llegó un informe de un chico que desapareció en Hoquiam, por lo que o se van al sur o siguen el curso al norte por curso de autopista, hay que estar precavidos- dándonos a todos unas miradas que nos decía "no hagan nada estúpido".

Yo quedé como si me acabaran de decir el peor cuento de terror. Viene hacia acá! De eso no soy tonta, voltee a ver a Jake, que tenía una cara muy pensativa y Leona que me sorprendió verla tan seria como nunca antes. Que pensará Leona?.

-Bueno chicos, si me disculpan, iré a tomar una siesta, en un rato me levanto para terminar ciertos asuntos en la jefatura, Bella, no te preocupes, hoy llegaré antes de las 11 de la noche, sólo que estoy algo agotado.

Se levanto de la silla y se despidió diciendo buenas noches a todos, cosa que apenas eran las 5 y media de la tarde.

Voltee a ver a Jake y Leona, seguían en sus pensamientos, un momento después se levantó Jake.

-Bella, me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer ciertos asuntos con la familia- guiñándome el ojo, tendría que hacer ciertos asuntos con su otra familia.

-Yo también me tengo que ir- levantándose Leona en sus pensamientos, pero se veía indecisa.

-Oye Jake, me puedes llevar a mi casa?- le preguntó Leona con una cara de completa inocencia.

-Ehh si claro, ya es hora de conocer tu madriguera- Jake esperaba que Leona se enojara pero ella sólo mostró una sonrisa apagada.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella-volteó Leona sonriéndome y los acompañé a la puerta.

-Cuídense y nos vemos!- los saludé con la mano desde la puerta de mi casa mientras se alejaban de la casa.

La tarde pasó rápido, me puse a leer los correos de Renee y no contaba nada nuevo mas que si tuviera cuidado de lo que acontece cerca de Washington. Le contesté que no se preocupara por nada y le conté cosas de Leona y como se la llevaba con Jake, espero que con eso la alegre. Después de forzar a la pobre máquina, Charlie se despertó y fue de nuevo al trabajo, yo bajé a preparar un poco de cena, sólo comí cereal, cosa que me sabía a cartón y le dejé una porción de sopa en el microondas. No me encontraba nada bien así que me fui a dormir sin antes tomarme una ducha, pues estaba con los nervios a flor, verdaderamente preocupada por Charlie, al menos Jake tiene a toda la manada y trabajan juntos, pero Charlie está en gran desventaja contra un ejército de vampiros y todavía está dividido de sus compañeros. Y ni hablar de Leona, tenerla siempre conmigo me surge la idea que puedan atacarnos con ella cerca y la puedan matar. Mejor me tranquilizo.

Ya en mi cama me encuentro un poco más tranquila y me trato de dormir, en 15 minutos después de dar vueltas a la cama empiezo a sentir que me duermo. Esta vez sueño que contemplo a Jake en su forma de lobo, acompañado de un lobo o un animal similar con el pelaje más corto pero del mismo tamaño de un color vivo como el fuego, se encuentran muy lejos de mi vista pero el pelaje de este animal es raro. Como si brillara y se moviera con el viento, y se van de mi vista.

A la mañana siguiente en el Instituto me encuentro con Leona ya en clases, se veía muy animada. Me preguntó si dormí bien y le dije que sí, ojalá su optimismo se me pudiera pegar, si supiera lo que está sucediendo a kilómetros de distancia.

-Te preocupa algo?

-Me preocupo por Charlie y el asunto de las desapariciones.

-No te preocupes tanto por él, es un sujeto duro y aparte tiene a su lado una placa, cualquier persona no se metería con algún policía.

-Tienes razón- ojalá fuera cualquier persona y no un vampiro.

El tiempo pasó lentamente y lo único que quería era hablar a casa de Jake y pedir las últimas noticias si Sam ya se había comunicado con Jake, pasó lentamente las clases, el almuerzo, clases y si no fuera por Leona como guía seguiría en el mismo banco de la primera aula en que tuve Lenguas. Al terminar las clases, Leona se vino en mi camioneta camino a casa, está vez no llegó al Instituto por automóvil, sus hermanas usaron el Mini Cooper.

Llegando a casa fui corriendo al teléfono y marqué al número de la casa de Jake, Leona se fue a tomar un vaso de agua y aproveché ese momento.

-Bella?

-Si Jake, soy yo. Ha pasado algo?

-AH, Bella. Por ahí esta Leona?

-Si, pero en la cocina.

-Bien, ayer en la noche me comuniqué con Sam, todas esas pistas han resultado señuelos para despistarlos y separarlos, es obvio que saben que tratan contra hombres lobo, por lo que es un hecho que quieren llegar hasta Forks. Tenemos un as debajo de la manga, así que no nos pueden engañar tan fácilmente. Así que no quiero que te separes de Leona bien?

-Porque no? Ella corre peligro también-

-Te aseguro que sólo tratarán contigo a solas-

Su respuesta no me calmó, es más me inquietó, tiene que ver algo Leona después de todo?

-Si quieres más detalles de lo que te digo, prende la tele y pon el noticiero, y pásame a Leona.

-Bien, cuídate

Levanté la voz a Leona, y le dije que Jake la llamaba, sinceramente no me importó porque y salí corriendo a la televisión, la prendí y puse el canal del noticiero, por el momento salió una noticia de la próxima película que se estrenará en los cines y que los críticos veían prometedor. Es este el canal? Si lo es. Entonces porque pasa esta estupidez?. Esperé a que fuera sólo un breve artículo, pero no acababa. Me engañó?. Salí de la sala y Leona ya había colgado

-Que te dijo Jake?- esperaba llegar al teléfono antes de que colgara.

-Ah...- el semblante le cambió y se volvió un poco histérica.

-De que hablaron ayer en el trayecto cuando te llevó a tu casa?- El que Jake quisiera hablar con Leona en el teléfono me picaba la curiosidad, me están ocultando algo.

-Ah pues- unos segundos después se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa bien pícara- el muy descarado me quería besar cuando llegamos a mi casa, pero le dí una patada en la cara. Y lo que me dijo en el teléfono no fue para disculparse si no para decirme que esta loco por mi. Que pervertido está.

Me carcajee a todo pulmón, no me lo puedo creer, Jake al fin se libera de mi, ahora estará detrás de Leona. Pero al menos Leona esta divertida con la situación, en mi caso yo estaría bien alterada.

Leona me acompañó en la tarde, y nos pusimos a hablar de Jake y los planes malévolos que tiene Leona para aprovecharse de que está loco por ella. Y antes de las ocho, llegaron sus hermanas en el coche. Se despidió Leona de mi, me abrazó y acarició mi pelo, se veía muy alterada, corrió a través de la lluvia hacia el coche y arrancaron estrepitosamente. Me sentí confundida, lo último que hicimos era ver un programa de caricaturas y después se puso así, quién la entiende?. Hoy Charlie llegaría tarde, así que le dejé alimento frío en el microondas. Y me dispuse a comerme una ensalada, en los momentos que comía, me sentí verdaderamente desdichada, Charlie afuera en el bosque, Jake dando sus rondas, Leona quién sabe que hará pero ahora dependo de ella para estar a salvo. No pude acabarme mi cena y lo dejé dentro del refrigerador para más tarde. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

-Bueno?-

-Hola Bella, soy Jake- se escuchó apresurado- escucha, odio tener que decírtelo pero prefiero que lo sepas, tenemos el presentimiento que varios vampiros se aproximan a Forks.

Sentí que el cuerpo se me paralizó, y seguí escuchando.

-Por lo que no quiero que salgas para nada de la casa, no te preocupes por Charlie, va en camino a casa, los vampiros tendrán menos de un día de distancia antes de que lleguen a Forks. Mañana en la mañana no vayas al instituto, quédate en casa, Charlie se irá temprano y tendrás todo el día sin preocupación. Y estaremos cuidando de Charlie, tranquilízate bien? Estaremos rondando cerca de la casa. Yo estaré contigo en un rato en la noche bien?

-Pero Charlie se dará cuenta que faltaré mañana a clases.

-Eso lo tenemos controlado. Sólo preocúpate de verte tranquila cuando llegue Charlie.

Y en ese momento se escucha la patrulla de Charlie, me despedí de Jake me relajé lo mejor posible y Charlie entró a la casa.

-Hola papá, como estuvo el trabajo?- marcando una sonrisa lo mejor posible a pesar de sentirme desfallecerme

-Hola, pequeña- y se acomodaba en su silla predilecta de la cocina.

Le calenté su cena y me contaba que todo estaba muy calmado por los alrededores.

En silencio se comió en un santiamén las porciones de pollo y me dijo buenas noches. En ese momento se percató de mi cara.

-Estás un poco pálida, te encuentras bien?

-Si papá, acabo de ver una película de terror y sigo con las escenas en mi cabeza.

Se rió de la situación, y me dijo con una sonrisa

-No te preocupes Bella, para eso estoy, para cuidarte-me dio un beso en la coronilla y se fue.

Me sentí todavía peor, así que apagué las luces, y me fui a mi cuarto. Me senté en mi cama y esperé a Jake con las lágrimas que se me desbordaban.

Una hora después apareció Jake en la ventana, lo dejé pasar.

-Hola Bella como estás?- algo preocupado por mi cara de muerta

-Me muero del miedo, pero por Charlie.

-No te preocupes, por eso vine, me quedaré en tu casa si no te importa- muy avergonzado y con la voz verdaderamente tímida a pesar de ser un monstruo a comparación con mi tamaño

-Oye, en serio le querías dar un beso a Leona?- ya más relajada de tener a Jake de compañía

-ESO TE DIJO?

-Si, de lo que pasó cuando la llevaste a su casa y de lo que hablaron en el teléfono.

-Hija de su...- levantando el puño hacia la dirección del techo, se relajó y puso los ojos en blanco- será mejor que te duermas.

Jake se fue a acomodarse en la esquina, me fui a poner la pijama en el baño y de regreso a mi cuarto estaba transformado en lobo. Un buen pedazo abarcaba en mi cuarto.

-Se va a caer mi casa con tu peso, que descanses.

Soltó un bufido y se acomodó

Me costó trabajo dormirme, pero tener a mi ángel de la guarda me tranquilizó. Esta vez no tuve algún sueño.


	4. Chapter 4 Atrapada

Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Atrapada

No pude dormir mucho, la preocupación me mata y Jake tampoco no pudo dormir, empezó a roncar y suficiente para despertar a Charlie, me levanté de mi casa y me fui a recostar en su estómago peludo, estaba muy cálido y reconfortante.

A las 6 de la mañana salió Charlie de la casa y se situé en mi ventana para verlo en su carro, hasta que se perdió de vista en el pavimento. Hasta entonces nunca he olvidado esa imagen de mi cabeza.

Esperé a que amaneciera.

Después de una hora y media, Jake salió de mi cuarto con mucho esfuerzo por la puerta, y unos momento después estaba en forma humana con su ropa puesta, unos pantalones rotos y mostrando su pecho.

-Bien Bella, tengo nuevas órdenes, voy a estar afuera de la casa, quiero que desayunes o te pongas a ver tele o lo que sea, entretente lo que puedas pues estarás aquí todo el día, para nada salgas de la casa y si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que gritarme, estaré fuera bien? Y trata de no estar en tu dormitorio, trata de estar abajo bien?

Bien – estas palabras la dije como autómata

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de mi cuarto rumbo hacia la salida. Me tranquilicé, no tenía hambre, es viernes y me imaginé que fuera un sábado, así que haré las tareas de un sábado, limpiar la casa y lavar la ropa.

Me cambié de ropa, y tomé mi ropa sucia del cesto, la de Charlie y la llevé a la lavadora. Mientras se completaba el ciclo de lavado, trapee y barrí la casa. Casi esto lo hice sin tener idea de si lo hacía bien o mal o si tenía la escoba en el lado correcto o sí completé de limpiar todos los cuartos. Sonó la lavadora de que ya había completado el lavado y tomé la ropa y los puse en el secador. Seguí con mis tareas, limpie los baños, la cocina, cociné lasaña y todo esto era a penas medio día. Saqué la ropa seca, que ya se me olvidaba y la doblé, puse la ropa de Charlie en sus cajones y los míos, me di cuenta que se me olvidaba lavar las sábanas.

Tomé las sábanas de mi cama y con un tirón fuerte las saqué, pero no me fijé que también moví el colchón estrepitosamente, puse las sábanas en la entrada de mi cuarto y fui por las de Charlie, con más cuidado las saqué y las reuní con las mías en la entrada, antes de cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto con las sábanos en mis brazos, noté algo extraño en la base de mi cama, no había acomodado el colchón. Tiré las sábanas al piso y fui a ver, al acercarme me asusté. En la base tenía una hoja pergamino pegado, estaba escrito con un pincel en tinta negra y no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, no estaba escrito en mi idioma y formaban un círculo en medio de la hoja con las florituras, en otro momento diría que era un diseño muy bonito pero sólo me petrifiqué, quien lo puso?

Me temblaba la mano al estirarla para alcanzar el papel, la toqué y estaba cálida al tacto, de una esquina lo tiré, se removió como una calcomanía, ya en mi mano empezó a volverse frío, era raro pero lo arrugué y lo puse en mi bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones.

Salí de mi cuarto, cerré la puerta, tomé las sábanas y las llevé a la lavadora de nuevo. De nuevo empezó el ciclo y entró Jake a la casa.

-Bella, hay movimientos en los bosques, hemos contado unos 10 vampiros hasta el momento, todos vienen hacia esta dirección, por lo que cerraremos el perímetro.

Me empecé a sentir mal y le di la espalda, no quería que me viera en este estado.

-Vamos Bella, relájate, lo tenemos controlado...que es esto?- sentí que sacaba algo de mi bolsillo.

Me volteé a verlo, estaba pálido y pasmado, veía la hoja de mi cama.

-Y esto?

-Lo saqué debajo de mi cama, no se que es, alguien lo puso, fue hace un momento.

-Te dije que no entraras a tu cuarto.

-Que pasa con ese papel?

Salió disparado Jake hacia la salido y en el trayecto me gritó

-No salgas de la casa!

Cerró la puerta y sólo pude sentarme, que sucede? Que me están ocultando?

Y al momento se escucha un aullido estremecedor, era una advertencia, ya están aquí. No me quiero mover de este asiento, no puedo moverme y sólo puedo escuchar varios aullidos más cerca de la casa y gritos, sonidos. Todo mundo lucha por mí, la ira me recorre por todo el cuerpo, QUE PUEDO HACER?!. Lo que haría para dejar de ser la piedra de Jake y todos. Los Cullen me dejaron por el hecho de que me pudieran lastimar, y el verdadero estorbo de ser novia de un vampiro, odio tener que ser vulnerable, no puedo ser hombre lobo, no puedo ser vampiro, que me queda? Quedarme sentada. Mi triste realidad.

Cierro los ojos y hago puños mis manos apoyados en mis piernas, me tengo que controlar, siento que mi cuerpo vibra, y empiezo a escuchar sonidos de vibración, seré yo o la casa? Debo ser yo, pongo mis manos en las orejas y el sonido se aisla, pero todavía siento las vibraciones, debo estar completamente histérica y enojada como nunca para poder sentirme así, cierro mis ojos con más fuerza. Siento con más fuerza las vibraciones. Maldición! Nunca me he sentido tan desesperada, algo a mi alrededor se escucha, cosas se caen, acaso me estoy sintiendo mareada?

Escucho más voces atronadoras desde afuera, pero no tantos aullidos, nos están superando en número.

Entonces escucho una voz muy clara fuera de la casa.

-Vayan por la chica!

Abro mis ojos, me levanto de mi asiento y volteo hacia la puerta. Se aproximan 7 vampiros jóvenes hacia a mi por el pasillo, todo lo vi en una forma muy clara y lenta, con las pupilas dilatadas en un tono escarlata de sus ojos. Los 2 vampiros que se acercaban más a mi se veían completamente diferentes a los demás, demasiado calmados y no alborotados como el resto de los vampiros jóvenes, sus ojos no mostraban ese instinto tan bestial y se veían completamente divertidos con la situación, tenían en cabello corto y otro le caía en los hombros, ambos tenían capas grises, desentonaban con los otros no eran cualquier vampiro. Se acerca mi fin, sólo puedo pensar en Jake, Leona, Charlie, acaso todo se perdió, que verá Charlie cuando regrese, mi cuerpo desmembrado o a nadie? Y lo último que llega a mi cabeza fue Edward, mi amor y lo perdí, al menos viviré en paz o mi espíritu lo acompañará, espero lo último. Traté de eliminar mis restos de felicidad de él, pero están completamente adheridos a mi, te amo Edward, aunque no sea recíproca a ti, es cierto, somos piezas que no encajan, pero estoy feliz de que hayas sido parte de mi mundo, mi rompecabezas. Siento y escucho de nuevo las vibraciones, me siento muy mareada, y sólo puedo cerrar los ojos.

A unos pasos de que me atraparan esos malditos, se escuchó un estruendo a mi lado, no alcancé a voltear y abrir los ojos por la rapidez y no me importaba más, pero entonces sentí una mano que tomó de mi antebrazo. Abrí los ojos. No me soltó y en un momento de un segundo sentí un vértigo en mi estómago, sentí vueltas, y sólo recuerdo haber visto por milésimas de segundos muchos colores y formas. Un segundo después estaba en medio de los árboles.

Tomé unos segundos para creer lo que veía, y lo que vi a mi lado empezó a tomar unos pasos, tenía una capa larga negra y le cubría la cara, estaba de espaldas, con sus manos se quitó la capucha y sólo vi uno cabellos rojos.

-Victoria- ya no me sentí asustada, me iba a abrazar a mi muerte

-Claro que no- se volteó y me vio con una sonrisa apagada

-Leona?

-Ni loca que te iba a dejar con esos zopencos vampiros- sólo trataba de alegrarme un poco, pero es obvio que no lo haría.

Me le quedé mirando, no necesitaba formular preguntas, con sólo verla la obligaría a que me dijera que estaba sucediendo. Suspiró y prosiguió diciéndome:

-Bella, sinceramente no esperaba que llegáramos a esto, pero estuve preparada por si las dudas. Necesito regresar con Jake y la manada, te dejo una carta con toda las explicaciones que me llegan a la cabeza que puedas exigir, regresaré por ti.

Me entrega una carta abultada que sacó dentro de su capa, y de su mano izquierda saca una hoja exactamente al que arranqué de mi cama.

-Tú lo pusiste!- apuntando al papel.

Leona se agachó y lo pegó al césped. Pone una mano abierta y con los dedos juntos como si meditara o rezara con una mano y dijo:

-Liberar

El papel se pegó completamente al piso como si pesara varios kilos y alrededor se creo una burbuja de un color turquesa pálido, se expandió hasta cubrirnos, sentí al traspasarme la burbuja, un ambiente diferente dentro de la burbuja, más tranquilizante, se expandió más hasta formar un diámetro de 3 metros, y desapareció.

-Esta vez Bella no vayas a quitar el sello por favor, forme un campo de defensa, nadie te dañará DENTRO de la burbuja. Ves el límite de la burbuja?

Me apuntó a su izquierda y se veía claramente una delgada cuerda fina que formaba el círculo.

-Si Bella, yo puse el sello en tu cuarto, cada vez que me tardaba en el baño de tu casa iba a revisarlo. Más no creí que este día en especial te pudieras dar cuenta, y mucho menos que pudieras quitarlo. Debí pensar antes que es parte de nosotras la mala suerte. Como sea, tengo que irme, trataré de apurarme.

Salió de la burbuja, y se veía a traspasarlo como si cruzara por una burbuja de jabón en el que alrededor se deformaba levemente las imágenes de los árboles.

Al salir completamente de la burbuja me guiñó y dijo:

-Todo saldrá bien Bella. Pronto regresaremos.

Desapareció como si se esfumara una llama.

Se senté pesadamente en el césped y me acosté, me sentía mareada y con la carta me tapé los ojos del leve sol que salía tímidamente de las nubes. No podía llorar, quiero primero saber que esta pasando de una vez por todas. Ya no me sorprende que Leona esté en todo esto, siempre aparece una cosa rara en Forks y yo me hago amiga de esa cosa, que suerte la mía. Abrí la carta y saqué el contenido. Eran varias hojas, solté el sobre y tomé las hojas con mis dos manos.

Empecé a leer.


	5. Chapter 5 La carta

Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

La carta

_Querida Bella:_

_Me cuesta trabajo como explicarte todo en una carta, el contenido sólo lo podrás leer una sola vez, por lo que presta mucha atención, una vez que termines, esta carta se carbonizará para evitar que el contenido de esta información llegue a manos ajenas._

_Lo mejor es que te explique primero los orígenes de Sakura, Rhiannon y yo. Las 3 somos adoptadas, Sakura a excepción de nosotras fue adoptada cuando fue un bebé de unos cuantos días por parte de Elena, por lo que aparentamos decir que es legítima de Elena. Rhiannon fue adoptada a los 9 y yo a los 15. El hecho de que fuimos adoptadas es que tenemos una habilidad en control con los elementos y habilidad para controlar magia. Elena nos adoptó en su familia del clan Morrighan. Según cuenta la historia Elena, somos hijas de Morrighan, la diosa celta, bla bla para mi son patrañas. Pero por eso nos concede ese nombre y apellido, técnicamente me llamaría Leona Morrighan, pero optamos por cambiarlo, demasiado dramatismo en mi opinión. En fin, yo controlo el elemento fuego, Sakura el elemento aire, Rhiannon el elemento agua y tú el elemento tierra, aunque tu no lo creas, teníamos años buscándote. Nuestra familia ha estado incompleta desde hace años y no tienes una idea de cuanto nos costó. Y hasta hace poco te encontramos. Y sobre esto te contaré._

_En todos estos años, Elena ha estado buscándonos, Sakura es de Japón, aunque sus facciones no lo muestren, Rhiannon es de Francia, yo soy de Irlanda y desde entonces nos hemos estado moviendo sin rumbo. Sin ninguna pista de cómo encontrarte. Optamos por buscar en América,después de haber buscado en Europa y Asia. En el momento en que nos movilizamos aquí (estábamos en Londres) recibimos una invitación de Los Vulturi, estoy segura que sabes quienes son, te explicaré luego porqué lo sé._

_Resulta que nosotros como clan de hechiceras o controladoras, hemos estado en contacto con los Vulturi, antes que nosotras habían otras, pero era raro que hubieran 3 controladoras de elementos a la vez. Mucho menos 4._

_Resulta que Elena era un vampiro, recuerdas la foto en mi casa? Pero tiene ni una pizca de imagen de vampiro, eso es porque Elena cuando fue humana fue una controladora, y perdió su habilidad de control al convertirse en vampiro, pero su habilidad natural es poder cambiar físicamente, por lo que prefiere darse una imagen humana, aunque sus necesidades alimentarias (que era a base de animales) y habilidades físicas son de vampiro. Tenía 504 años de edad, y en su vida siempre fue la líder y maestra del clan, y por consiguiente siempre estuvo en búsqueda de personas con nuestras habilidades y a cargo del entrenamiento para control. Nuestra misión como clan es mantener latente la vena de la magia, transferir el conocimiento y dar protección a los elementos en la tierra, aunque de vez en cuando nos metemos a proteger ciertas familias de vampiros y humanos. Pero siempre por razones lógicas. En nuestro caso ha estado eso muy aburrido, sólo hemos estado entrenando estos años._

_De regreso a la invitación de los Vulturi; fuimos a Italia y nos encontramos con Marco, Cayo y Aro. La razón de su invitación es que querían que nos uniéramos a su ejército élite. Nosotras dijimos rotundamente que no, después de tantos años como compañeras neutro mas no como aliados nos pidieron eso, planeaban algo. Antes de Elena, las hechiceras que habían no tenían tanta organización y no siempre en su vida se encontraban con otra hermana. Y mucho menos hacían sociedad con vampiros. De seguro nos vieron como sus nuevas joyas, el vernos tan unidas y ser 3. Por lo que se disgustaron, más bien Marco por que los demás ni tenían tanto interés y respetaron nuestra decisión, pero tocaron cierta fibra muy delicada, necesariamente teníamos que unirnos a ellos porque siendo humanas no podíamos saber de su existencia. El problema no caía en Elena pues es vampiro, pero en nosotras sí, no quisimos, consideramos nuestra familia a Elena y no a ellos, Elena lo entendió y tampoco no estaba de acuerdo ( y es muy estúpido que si querían que nos uniéramos, a fuerzas nos tendrían que mantener humanas pues nuestros poderes se van en cuanto estemos hechos vampiros, o muertos. Así que sólo querían el capricho de tenernos como peones en su juego)._

_En conclusión, estamos en el bando enemigo de los Vulturi. En ese momento nos querían matar, pero por Elena nos dijo que nos fuéramos, yo tengo como habilidad nata teletransportarme así que salimos de Italia y llegamos a los montes Pirineos, tenemos una cabaña como resguardo, aplicamos sellos de defensa y Sakura se puso en contacto con Elena, (la habilidad de Sakura es la telepatía) recibimos nuestras últimas órdenes. Encontrarte y protegerte, y hasta entonces no hemos vuelto a ver a Elena, es más, ni sabemos si está muerta, desaparecida o prisionera de los Vulturi._

_Hasta estos meses te hemos estado buscado como locas por todo el continente, pero hasta hace poco Rhiannon tuvo una corazonada, o cierta intuición, se podría decir que esa es la habilidad de Rhiannon. Nos dijo que teníamos que buscar a una cierta familia de vampiros. Y eso estuvimos buscando, encontramos una pista vieja, es más de décadas, que estaban o estuvieron en Forks, ellos nos darían información de ti. Así que nos instalamos aquí; Sakura y Rhiannon buscarían en la ciudad y alrededores, yo me inscribí en el Instituto por cosa de otra intuición de Rhiannon, esperábamos ver a cualquier vampiro en las cercanías y que mayor sorpresa que en vez de encontrarlos a ellos te encontramos a ti, a veces las corazonadas de Rhiannon no tienen ni patas ni cabeza. Al llegar al instituto presentí que te encontraría, y te vi en la misma aula, aunque no lo creas, despides un aura increíble, algo extraño para cualquier humano y estuve segura que eras tú, pero había que asegurarse al 100 (órdenes de mis hermanas) y ver si tu encajabas con la corazonada de Rhiannon, de alguna forma tenías que estar relacionada con la familia de vampiros que pudieron vivir aquÍ._

_Nos relacionábamos mientras que Sakura y Rhiannon conseguían toda la información posible de los vampiros por aquí. Ese mismo día en la noche entre a ver los registros del instituto pues pude encontrar información que tú sólo tenías un año en la escuela, revisé las últimas bajas de estudiantes y los egresados. _

_Tomé esa información para estudiarla, y al día siguiente quise obtener información de Angela y demás compañeros tuyos, pero de quién mas obtuve la información que quería era de Jessica. De verdad te adora, lo único que decía de ti es que estas bien idiota por seguir idiotizada de un tal Edward Cullen, que te la pasabas pegada todo el pleno día con él y su familia hasta que se fueron por asuntos de su familia en Septiembre del año pasado. Descarté por completo a los demás. Nuestra mejor oportunidad estaban con los Cullen, y todo encajó cuando fuimos a mi casa, me comuniqué con Sakura por telepatía de todo lo que encontré y tanteamos la información contigo en la cocina. Recuerdas? Rhiannon te preguntó por si tenías novio. Y cuando dijiste que se separaron por cosa de que eran de mundos diferentes fue cuando todo encajó. No tienes ni idea de cómo nos sentimos en ese momento, al fin nos habíamos encontrado!! Y el hecho de que estuvieras en tanta comunión con vampiros era claro que pudieras tener alguna idea remota de los Vulturi. Y una amplia idea de la vida de un vampiro._

_Y al final del día te regalé el collar, es una piedra ámbar que está en conexión con nosotras, nos da la sensación si te encontraras en algún momento en peligro, o una idea de donde estarías (en tu caso necesitas entrenarte para usarlo), es sólo un objeto para nosotras 4 y cada una tiene el suyo, pero sólo se puede usar cuando estemos juntas. Y posiblemente tiene alguna otra habilidad esas piedras. En este tiempo que lo estoy usando, he estado como en más facilidad de contacto en mi naturaleza, no sé como explicarte, sientes lo mismo?_

_Veo que algo que fluye en ti es la mala suerte, me lo cuentan mucho en la escuela de lo patosa que eres, y lo he visto, inclusive Jake me lo ha dicho, pero aunque no lo creas a nosotras también nos pasa, pero no se desarrolla como a ti. Nosotras perdimos a nuestras familias, y ciertas cosas se nos dan, Rhiannon y yo de una forma muy desagradable, que no quisiera comentarte por el momento._

_Lo siguiente fue protegerte, puse el sello el día que fui a tu casa, yo sabía que eras tu a quien tantos años buscaba. Y estuve contigo el más tiempo posible, pero la cosa estaba ahora con Jake, el día que le di el manazo a Jake sentí el exagerado calor que desprendió e hice la estupidez de mostrar mi fuerza. A través del conjunto de conocimientos mágicos que tenemos, somos capaces de ser tan rápidas, fuertes y con una sensibilidad de reacciones como la de los vampiros, inclusive podemos superar ciertas cosas. Y me descubrí en ese error y Jake también, tenemos el conocimiento de hombres lobo, Elena en un tiempo conoció a algunos. Entonces ese día hablé claramente con Jake de tu situación, la nuestra y las desapariciones de Seattle, entonces me aclaró que en efecto es un hombre lobo y la situación de su manada. Esa noche presenté a Jake con mis hermanas y fuimos luego con la manada de Jake, desde ese día trabajamos en conjunto por tu seguridad. Llegamos a la conclusión que era Victoria quien te seguía y no el grupo elite de los Volturi,eso creemos por las desapariciones de las personas que de seguro era una mala organización de parte de Victoria contener a vampiros recién transformados. No te quisimos decir nuestra naturaleza, y Jake estuvo de acuerdo, esperaríamos a que elimináramos la mancha de Victoria y poder comentarte todo con mucha calma, no queríamos darte la información de un solo golpe, porque como puedes darte una idea, encontrarte tiene el propósito de pedirte si quieres unirte a nuestra familia._

_Hasta entonces te he contado nuestros orígenes, la situación de menos de un año y lo que sucede en estos días, Bella, en algún momento o en muchos muchos años, no sé, tarde o temprano se revelará tu poder (o tal vez nunca), y es muy necesario que lo controles, en tu vida , has sentido algo extraño, fuera de lo común, que creas que lo pudiste hacer tu? Hasta el momento que he estado contigo no lo he visto. _

_A pesar de que no te dijimos la verdad mis hermanas y yo de nuestra familia, debemos decirte que nos encantaría que fueras parte de nosotras. Y si no, lo comprenderemos, pero también has de saber que una vez que los Vulturi te encuentren si es que sucede (que espero que hasta el momento no sepan de nuestra ubicación y los acontecimientos recientes) te pueden matar o te obligarán a que seas parte de ellos, en esa decisión no influimos._

_Lo último que te pido es que tomes en secreto nuestra familia y lo que somos. Y si hay alguna posibilidad de que nos perdones por lo que te hemos hecho y guardado, si hay algo que podamos hacer, dínoslo, me encantaría seguir siento tu amiga, Sakura y Rhiannon también así lo desean y espero que todo esto no influya sobre nosotras. De verdad me apeno haberte guardado todo desde un principio y sinceramente no creí que te tendría tanto cariño. Tal vez es parte de nuestra unión mágica ,espero sientas lo mismo que nosotras._

_Sea cual sea tu decisión la vamos a respetar, nuestra búsqueda no significa que a fuerzas sea como lo deseamos, en otras eras, no siempre encontrarse con otra hechicera significaba hermandad y unión. En nuestro caso, es verdadera suerte a la vez que nos mantengamos juntas como familia y suerte la tuya que tengas a tu familia. Así que piensa que deseas, ser hechicera es la onda, poder controlar un elemento y ser fuerte, rápida o lo que quieras, lo malo es que detrás de todo esto hay mucho trabajo duro y sesiones largas de entrenamiento (que vale la pena!), además de que podrás tener otra familia._

_Nos agrada ser parte de tu mismo rompecabezas._

_Tu amiga y hermana _

_Leona _

A lado del nombre de Leona pude ver un pequeño dibujo de ella haciendo el símbolo de paz ( muy feo por cierto), sonreí y aventé a un lado la carta, me ladee y contemplé como se transformó en cenizas la carta mientras el viento se la llevaba. Me acosté de nuevo y pude contemplar el sol que se escondía en los árboles. Pronto iba a oscurecer.

Así que las vibraciones de la casa, las produje yo? No estaba mareada después de todo?

Me sonreí, no me quedaba nada más que aceptar lo que soy. Tengo la opción de dejar de ser la indefensa. Tomé con mi mano mi pequeña perla. Y con la otra encajé los dedos dentro del césped hasta sentir la tierra húmeda.


	6. Chapter 6 Estrategias

Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Estrategias

Me quedé recostada, esperando a Leona, y mientras pensé en mi opción de ser parte de ellas. Siento que todavía falta mucho por pensar y cosas que preguntar, en una carta no se responde mis preguntas aunque le doy un fuerte aplauso a Leona por haberme quitado muchas dudas. Así que tengo poderes? Eso explica porque Edward nunca pudo leer mi mente? Mientras pienso en él, se me hace un retortijón aunque ciertamente me estoy volviendo inmune a ese hoyo feo que se aparece para absorber mi poca cordura, aunque a la vez me pongo triste. Habrá algún día en que pueda olvidarlo? Que no sienta nada por él, hasta el momento siento tristeza poder pensar en eso, espero que algún día al menos le deje un espacio en mi corazón, al menos como amigo, o no sé. Algo especial más no mi verdadera estrella. Va oscureciendo y me pongo nerviosa. Porque tardan tanto? Sucedió algún problema?

Que puedo hacer, es cierto que puedo controlar la tierra? Tomé un pequeño pedazo de tierra con mis manos, estaba húmeda y fresca, me lo acerqué a los ojos, a tan sólo una palma de mis ojos, mmmm era inútil, no le puedo decir que le salgan patitas y empiece a bailar. Lo dejé en el mismo lugar donde lo tomé, empiezo a sentir cierto respeto por ella. Vaya, me estoy tomando bastante bien esto de la magia. Bueno, siempre lo he tomado bastante bien estas cosas mágicas, raras y fuera de los humanos. Un novio vampiro. Mejor amigo hombre lobo. Y yo una hechicera. El círculo se cierra, sólo faltaba yo que fuera una cosa rara aparte de loca.

De repente escucho un chasquido, como el de algún petardo pero no tan exageradamente fuerte. Aparece Bella con Sakura y Rhiannon, se apresuraban a meterse en la burbuja.

-Hola- les sonreí a todas

Pero algo no esta bien, se ven muy alteradas.

-Aquí falta algo de luz- dice Leona y junta sus manos tocando las yemas formando una conchita, las extiende y aparece una esfera de llamas.

Esto es tan impresionante como ver a Jacob como lobo y como haber vivido las experiencias con los Cullen. Levitó la esfera hasta el centro superior de la burbuja, se expandió un poco más y se quedó como un foco iluminándonos y dándome mejor vista de todas, estaban muy pálidas. Me empecé a asustar.

-Bella, estás ahora consciente de lo que somos y lo que eres?- me dirigió la vista Sakura con un tono muy precavido

-Pues si y no, estoy consciente de ustedes, estoy sorprendida por lo que acaba de hacer Leona, me acaba de ver que si es una hechicera, pero yo no. Me divierte que piense que tenga poderes mas no creo tenerlos. Hasta el momento no he hecho nada que diga que pude haber sido yo responsable de, no sé, algo inusual.

-Pues en ese caso pronto lo verás- me dijo Rhiannon con una sonrisa muy triste

-Que ha pasado?

Se voltean a ver entre ellas y decidieron que lo mejor era que hablara Sakura con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Bien, sinceramente, las cosas salieron peor de lo que esperábamos. Odio tener que decirte las cosas de este modo, pero no hay tiempo.

Por suerte estoy sentada, si estuviera parada, ya me habría dejado caer en el césped, empiezo a sentir mi corazón como se va a desbordar.

-La manada de Sam tiene a varios heridos, pero son cosas nada graves y ninguna baja hay. Jacob se encuentra, bien. Te diré rápidamente los hechos de la batalla, al principio creíamos que eran 10, máximo 15, todos se acercaron al perímetro que trazamos, les dimos caza uno por uno. Estaba muy controlado la situación, pero no encontrábamos a Victoria, en unos momentos después aparece otro grupo de vampiros, nunca nos dimos importancia de seguir vigilando las cercanías, pues nos importabas tú, no hubo ningún problema. Entonces apareció Victoria, en compañía de 3 vampiros del grupo de los soldados de los Vulturi, Jane, Alec y Demetri. Las cosas se complicaron entonces, Jane se encargó de varios de los hombres lobo, pero con su habilidad que es que con el toque provoca un espantoso dolor, pudo noquear a media manada, tiene cientos de años de entrenamiento, además de que para ser franca, a pesar de ser muy organizado la manada de Sam, no tenía experiencia en combate con vampiros ni conocimiento de su habilidad. Les pedimos a los lobos que se encargaran de los demás vampiros y nosotros peleamos contra Victoria, Demetri, Alec y Jane. Obviamente estos últimos tres se veían más gustosos de luchar con nosotras, creamos unos campos de defensa similares a una segunda piel a través de nuestros elementos, pudimos ser inmunes a las habilidades de Alec y Jane. La habilidad de Alec en una definición sencilla es sacarte de tus sentidos, ponerte en un estado como semiinconsciente y fuera de tu voluntad. Pero fue algo bastante complicado de todas formas, Victoria se estuvo metiendo en nuestras peleas, y de pronto apareció otro contingente de vampiros, fue una verdadera estupidez no pensar en que Victoria pudo haberse aliado a los Vulturi. Después de todo, Victoria te busca, por consiguiente los Vulturi también, o más bien al cuarto miembro de nuestra familia, si te encontraba a ti, nos encontraba a nosotras. Debieron haberse encontrado en este país de alguna manera, los Vulturi buscándonos, o Victoria pudo haber ido con ellos en busca de ayuda. MALDICIÓN! Si tan sólo estuviera Elena, ella de seguro tendría idea de esta posibilidad. Llegó un momento en que teníamos las manos demasiado ocupadas, pero nos confiamos en el sello de la casa, no nos dijo Jake que lo quitaste, no lo culpamos y tampoco a ti, era demasiado problema en tener que comunicárnoslo cuando tenía en comunicación a sus otros compañeros en la mente. Entonces Victoria dio la orden a Alec y Demetri de sacarte de la casa. Se metió Victoria en nuestra pelea y entraron en la casa. En cuanto entraron por la puerta casi se nos cayó encima el cielo, técnicamente no podrían haber pasado por la puerta, y mucho menos tocar un escalón. Leona se teletransportó y te llevó hasta aquí, a faldas del monte Olympus en el Parque Nacional Olympic, preparamos esta área por una emergencia aplicando otros sellos de nuestra reserva de la biblioteca esta mañana. Por magia, poderes mentales y algunos otros físicos, te pusimos en un punto prácticamente borrado del mapa. Y otro sello más en el que estamos para que confiaras en un sello visible pues no nos creerías si te dijéramos que estás en un lugar seguro en medio del bosque. Regresó Leona y seguimos la lucha, al final teniéndote en un lugar seguro, nos encontramos con renovadas fuerzas y empezamos a obtener ventaja.

Cuando quedaron Victoria, Alec, Demetri y Jena, tomaron retirada, se adentraron al bosque, Sam, Jacob , Quil y Embry y nosotras seguimos a los vampiros, nos resguardaron una sorpresa a unos kilómetros en el bosque

Sakura levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, se presionó el pelo en modo de tensión, pude ver que resplandecía un arete de una piedrita de Jade y suspiró fuerte. Lo peor lo dejó al final, apreté el césped. Se le rompió la voz:

-Por favor Bella, necesito que te calmes, tienen de rehén a Charlie.

Me empieza a dar vueltas la cabeza, me apoyé con mi mano antes de irme de un lado hacia el césped, me sucedió esto casi un año, esta vez estoy segura que sucede y no es un juego de una cinta de video. Empiezo a llorar, me siento paralizada, que puedo hacer?

Se agacha Rhiannon y me empieza a sacudir suavemente los hombros. Puedo ver como tiene un anillo que resplandece con las llamas, una piedra redonda de color turquesa.

-Bella, no te preocupes, lo rescataremos, Charlie se encuentra bien, está inconsciente, no tiene idea de lo que sucede. Nosotras lo vimos. Los chicos de la manada nos aseguran que se encuentra bien, no esta lastimado, ni nada. Los Vulturi saben de más de no tener que hacerle daño ni tenerlo consciente, arriesgan su anonimato. Ellos lo que piden a cambio es a ti por Charlie.

-A mi?- empiezo a despertar, si puedo hacer algo por Charlie lo haré.

Asintió Rhiannon, se veía más calmada.

-Si, suponemos que tenerte a ti como prisionera nos incitaría a rescatarte y tener otra oportunidad de matarnos, esta vez en su propio terreno de juego.

-La manada los tienen vigilados, no harán nada, y tampoco los Vulturi y Victoria, tenemos menos de una hora para hacer contacto y para preparar un plan- dijo Leona un poco más animada

-Díganme que hacer- ahora alguien depende de mi, tengo que salvar a Charlie

Bien, esto haremos- con una sonrisa en su cara

Sakura revuelve su mano dentro de la capa negra, buscando algo. Saca un papel de un cuadro del tamaño de su palma de la mano. Sólo había un pequeño círculo de color morado, el papel se veía de un color crema, algo viejo.

Ahora toma unos pocos pelos sueltos y ponlos sobre el círculo del papel- me decía Rhiannon, mientras Sakura se concentraba en el papel, el papel estaba inmóvil.

Tomé unos pelos jalando suavemente todo mi cabello, salieron 4. Los puse en el papel, el pequeño círculo empezó a absorberlos suavemente y en un instante los absorbió completamente como si fuera una tira de spaguetti. Empezó a retorcerse el papel si empezó a doblar como figurita de origami. Tomó una forma tosca de una persona, Sakura lo tiró al piso y empezó a expandirse, hasta tomar mi tamaño normal. Se formó completamente y pude verme en un espejo, el problema es que estaba desnuda, me dio mucha pena. Me quedé pasmada, tenía los ojos cerrados, se encontraba como una estatua. Leona se quitó la capa, la cubrió. Me percaté hasta este momento que tiene una ropa verdaderamente preciosa, un pantalón con un corte mas arriba de las rodillas de una tela suave, negra y elástica. Con una blusa con unos tirantes de tela que se abrían como unas pequeñas hombreras que cubrían un pequeño pedazo de sus hombros, muy ceñido, y con un detalle de un pedazo de tela brillante iridescente larga roja como cinto y que el resto colgaba de un lado en un nudo complicado y estético con detalles de hilos de oro. Era una modelo vestida glamorosa y práctica para la batalla. Sacudió la capa un poco y la quitó, mi copia estaba completamente vestida como estoy ahora.

-Adoro estas capas, nuestro vestidor en los hombros- Leona se lo volvía a poner en los hombros

-Bien Bella, acabamos de hacer una copia tuya, esta fue lo mismo que hicimos en la mañana para poder aparentar que fuiste a clases.

-Yo cuando me despedí de ti en la noche pude quitarte unos cuantos.

-Eso no me importa más, quiero saber si ya podemos ir por Charlie- estoy verdaderamente desesperada con varios niveles de voz arriba.

-Bien, vamos por él. Quédate aquí Bella- decía Rhiannon en tono autoritario

-Espera, no podemos dejar que Bella pueda ver lo que sucede?- de repente habló Leona

-A una conexión hablas?- algo extrañada dijo Sakura

-Tiene el derecho de ver que sucede no?- comentó Leona

Bien, Bella. Accedes a compartir mi visión y comunicación? Quieres ver lo que veré cuando vayamos por tu padre?

Si - No entiendo mucho lo que dice, pero lo que sea mientras no esté sola retorciéndome en mi miedo

Sakura se agachó y apoyo su cuerpo a las rodillas.

-Relájate

Me toma de la cara con sus manos, presiona su frente con la mía, y tuve sus ojos castaños oscuros a centímetros de los míos. Se nubló mi vista, pero poco a poco se disipó. Al aclararse pude verme. Se levantó Sakura, tomó del hombro a mi copia y caminaron.

Salieron del círculo, y me pude ver sentada con los ojos viendo hacia la nada, mi visión estaba con ella, pero lo demás estaba en mi cuerpo. Escuché de repente la voz clara de Sakura.

Me escuchas Bella?

Si.

Bien, vamos en camino.


	7. Chapter 7 Decisión

Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Decisión

Se fue la imagen de mi sentada y aparecieron de nuevo los colores en un santiamén, se eliminó la visión y pude ver una escena con árboles diferentes al que estoy. Adentraron, sólo se veía oscuridad pero entonces aparecieron ciertas mariposas de llamas que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Obra de Leona.

Unos minutos se encontraron con los lobos en posición de alerta, se acercaron 2 lobos hacia Sakura.

Reconocía a Jacob, el otro era Sam.

-Que hace aquí Bella?- pude escuchar el tono agresivo de la voz de Sam en la mente de Sakura y en consecuencia en la mía.

Toda la conversación se debatía en la mente de Sakura.

-No es Bella, se encuentra en el parque, esta es una copia, de la misma forma hicimos una para que Bella no perdiera clases.

-Confío en ti, se ve como una marioneta, se la creerán?

-Nunca han visto que seamos capaces de hacer esto, es un conjuro que sólo yo puedo hacer.

-Perfecto.

-Entonces Bella está bien?- en un tono agradable prosiguió Jacob en la mente de Sakura

-AQUÍ ESTOY!- traté de imaginarme que hablaba en la mente de Sakura, espero funcione.

-Ya te escuchamos Bella, trata de imaginarte que hablas tan normal como si estuviéramos en un cuarto, recuerda que estamos en mi mente, no en un auditorio- sentía su voz un poco apresurada, de seguro la asusté.

-Como estás Jake?

-Ahora estoy de maravilla, que bueno que estás bien- Jacob empezó a agitar la cola enérgicamente

-Bien, es hora de proseguir- agregó Sakura caminando

Empezaron a caminar todas, los lobos situaron su posición y nos dejaron proseguir

-Cualquier cosa estamos aquí, suerte- sentí la voz de Sam en la mente.

-Gracias. Es hora de que se alejen lo más rápido de aquí.

-Bien- asintió Sam, aulló tristemente y todos partieron en un segundo, retomando la dirección opuesta

Prosiguieron unos 5 minutos más, hasta encontrarnos en un área amplia, enfrente se encontraba los Vulturi, Victoria y daban espaldas al árbol. Por sus pies había cierta silueta. Charlie!

-CHARLIE! Se encuentra bien?!- empecé a desesperarme y llorar, por suerte la visión de Sakura seguía intacta a pesar que llorara, si fuera mi vista estaría empapada de lágrimas

-CÁLMATE BELLA! SI NO TE SACO DE MI VISTA. TODO SALDRÁ BIEN. TU DECIDES

Suspiré fuertemente, cerré mis ojos, pero podía seguir viendo la imagen de Sakura en mi mente.

-Ya estoy mejor (mentiraaaaaaaa) haz que sea rápido

-Será rápido

Se acercaron más, esta vez tomaron menos distancia mi copia y yo, Sakura volteó a verme, estaba llorando silenciosamente y temblaba. Me veía completamente pálida.

Prometido es deuda. La decisión la tomó Bella. Entreguen a Charlie.

Jena tomó a Charlie del brazo y lo arrastró como saco hacia Sakura. Maldita infeliz, como puede tratar así a Charlie!

Mi copia se abraza a Charlie y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, momentos después se calmó, le dio un beso en la frente, se levantó y tomó marcha hacia Jena

-Me puedes decir porque no te resistes a entregar a Bella a cambio de ese mugroso humano?- dijo Jena en un tono muy natural como si fuera una selección de un color.

-Porque no podemos obligarla a ser de nosotras, ella decidió hacer esto. Sabiendo esto, para que la quieres?

Nosotros no la queremos más, Victoria hará nuestro trabajo y nos ahorraremos el trabajo sucio. Aunque sería un buen bocadillo. Pero ese fue el precio por su ayuda y su grupo de vampiros idiotas- dijo Demetri relamiéndose los labios

Cállate, sabes que es mía- en un tono agresivo le espetó a Demetri

Así que tenemos su palabras que nos podremos ir de aquí sin que nos pisen los talones esos pulgosos?- alegó Alec

Sí. Ya les di la orden que se vayan con el resto de la manada- acaró Sakura en un tono seco

Bien. Nos vamos. Nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro- se despidió Jena con una voz dulce y a la vez llena del gusto que así sucederá. Aclarando la derrota que tuvieron el día de hoy.

Victoria tomó a mi copia como un bebé y lo presionó a su pecho formado así su jaula. Entonces desaparecieron hacia el bosque.

Ya se fueron- de seguro ese pensamiento se dirigía a Sam

Bien, tomaremos de nuevo vigilancia- dijo Sam con un tono de más alivio

-Bien, vámonos- Rhiannon tomó de Charlie, Sakura tomó el hombro de Rhiannon y Leona tomó el hombro de Rhiannon, instantes después me veía en el bosque, entraron en el círculo. Me podía ver levantándome torpemente basándome en la vista de Sakura para encontrarme a Charlie.

-Espera Bella- cerró los ojos Sakura, los cerré fuera de mi voluntad, al querer abrirlos, cedieron mis párpados y ya tenía mi vista de nuevo.

Salí corriendo al encuentro de Charlie, Rhiannon lo dejó sentado en el césped y me arrodillé a abrazarlo. Me encontraba eufórica, no le había pasado nada, pero seguía dormido.

Leona fue hacia la esfera en que estaba y retiró el sello.

Muchas gracias a todas. Desde el corazón- me sentía aliviada, y cansada por demasiadas tensiones para mi y Charlie-Ya es hora de irnos a casa- aclaré a Sakura

Esperen- dijo en tono autoritario levantando una mano hacia Rhiannon y Leona. Cerró los ojos. Lo que fueron instantes, me pareció eternidad o Sakura se durmió. Abrió los ojos.

Acabo de comunicarme con Sam, Victoria se separó de los Vulturi. Victoria se dirige a Neah Bay. Van a ir a matarla. Se tienen que darse prisa o la perderán en el océano. Se las arreglarán, conocen los terrenos de por aquí.

Vámonos chicas. Ahora verás de lo que eres capaz Bella- me decía Sakura con un gesto burlón

Antes de que pudiera decir algo o reprochar, me tomaron del hombro, Rhiannon y Sakura. Leona tomó el de Rhiannon y en instantes estaba viendo los colores de nuevo, me mareé tratando de encontrar algún significado pero casi eran todos tonos verdes y oscuros. Parpadeé varias veces al desaparecer los colores. Pero volví a parpadear, no creía lo que veía, mi casa estaba en escombros.

-Que pasó?!- mis ojos se abrieron como platos, lo único intacto eran los automóviles, lo demás estaba en pedazos. Pude ver en donde se supone estaban los escalones para la entrada de mi casa estaba Jacob en forma humana, quitando unos pedazos de madera o revolviéndolo más.

-Hola Bella, ya viste lo que hiciste?! De veras me entristece lo de tu pobre casa pero puedes vivir con nosotros.- mostrando una sonrisa radiante, y acercándose para checar a Charlie- Se encuentra bien, no debería estar despertando ya? Ehh, mejor no. Se desmayará de nuevo si ve lo que le hiciste a tu casa. Estarás desheredada por el resto de tu vida.

-Ves el resultado de haberte sobrepasado con tu ira Bella? Tal vez hoy precisamente se liberó tu poder de control- Leona lo dijo en un tono muy jovial para las circunstancias de mi pobre casa- por suerte te saqué de tu casa a tiempo antes de que se desplomara, también estaba muy débil la casa. También te puedes quedar a vivir en nuestra casa Bella, podemos cambiar el último cuarto para Charlie y tú te puedes pasar a mi cuarto. Nos la pasaremos genial!

EHH- todavía sigo sin tragarme la historia que yo provoqué esto-Que le diré a Charlie?!- me empecé a sentir histérica, no teníamos una coartada.- Y que pasó con los vampiros, donde los incineraron?

No te preocupes por eso, mi habilidad la tengo bien controlada, se carbonizan tan rápido como papel si sé como utilizar el fuego. Los restos se encargaron la manada de Jake, hace un rato, no nos tomó tanto tiempo. Ya están en la profundidad del bosque.- dijo Leona muy orgullosa de su habilidad, se frotó los nudillos en el pecho con una cara arrogante

Presumida- dijo Jake en un tono desdeñoso

Envidioso- no le molestó a Leona, es más , la divirtió aún más

Y Charlie? Cómo fue que quedó inconsciente?

Estacionó el carro en la entrada de la casa y quedó completamente dormido en ese instante de lo pesado que estuvo su día de trabajo. Y lo fue, con el terremoto que hiciste, se sintió en la ciudad, aunque por suerte fue débil. A comparación de aquí. Tú sólo tienes que decirle que acabas de llegar, estuviste todo el día con nosotras y con Jake.

Se quitaron las capas, y Jake y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos, de verdad se ven tan increíbles como la atracción que dan un vampiro, las ropas eran iguales en colores, salvo los cortes, Sakura tenía el pantalón hasta los tobillos, y mangas largas. Rhiannon tenía casi un short, le cubría menos de la mitad de los muslos y mangas ¾.

-Primera vez que te veo CASI femenina Leona- sin despegar los ojos de su blusa

-Cállate, a ti te falta algo de ropa, pordiosero- mirando su desgastado pantalón con manchas de aceite para coche.

Con una mano, las tres jalaron en el aire sus capas, se cubrieron a vista y dieron la vuelta con la capa con el mismo movimiento en el aire. Al dar el círculo completo, ya estaban vestidas todas en forma casual. Tomaron sus capas y empezaron rápidamente a doblarla hasta formarse el tamaño de un pañuelo, y la guardaron en sus bolsillos.

- Bien Bella, despierta a Charlie- aclaró Leona

- OK - tomé de los hombros de Charlie y lo sacudí con firmeza y empecé a hablarle claramente.

No despertaba, tomé más fuerza y lo moví hasta que cabeceaba diciendo SI

-CHARLIE!- me volvía a desesperar

Entonces se puso rígido el cuerpo, y la cabeza se dobló hacia el cielo y tomó un ángulo antinatural. Me asusté, pegué un grito y me alejé a gatas. Me quedé arrodillada a los pies de Leona y Jacob, todos quedamos paralizados. Una risa maniaca salió de la boca de Charlie, la de Victoria.

ESTUPIDAS! Caímos en tu conjuro, bruja de cabellos negros. Pero ustedes también, tenemos nuestra propia fuente- que quiere decir? no podía moverme, hasta ahora empiezo a sentir que tengo latidos, nunca lo he sentido tan frenético.

No se molesten más, estoy muy lejos ahora, sin la carga de esa copia de la chiquilla. A desgracia que perdimos la batalla, quisimos darles un regalo también, nosotros también jugamos sucio.

Ahora me dirijo a ti chiquilla estúpida, Bella.- dijo mi nombre con tanta dulzura, como si me saboreara- A pesar de haber planeado un plan con tanto esfuerzo, para hacer sufrir a tu novio, el saber que no estabas más con él, me indicó que no le daría tanto sufrimiento como si fuera un año atrás. Me di cuenta que tenía tanta ira que me desquitaría contigo primero y luego lo haré con él. No busques más a tus padres, ya los maté. No te preocupes por tu madre, no sufrió...mucho, y tu asqueroso padre me sirvió de un agradable bocadillo. No te preocupes por encontrarlos. Están muy resguardados bajo los árboles.

Te voy a pedir algo, Bella. Ódiame, detéstame, escupe mi nombre y llora por la muerte de tus estúpidos padres. Sé que un día volverás, es lo que me encanta de todo esto, no tendré que buscarte y te mataré entonces sin antes disfrutar más de tu ira y dolor. Y entonces llegará tu novio para matarlo también, no sin antes hacerlos tan infelices antes de matarlos, así que llora Bella, por tus inmunda vida. No importa si te vas con esas brujas, estaré un paso adelante como siempre. Hasta entonces. Nos volveremos a ver Bella.

El cuerpo de lo que creí que era Charlie se empezó a desintegrar, hasta quedar una pasta de lodo.

No puede ser, este es el conjuro de Elena, la tienen viva- no podía voltear a ver a Rhiannon.

Hubo un silencio tétrico para tener voluntad de decir mi decisión:

Está decidido. Quiero controlar mi poder. No dejaré que nadie pase por lo mismo que yo.- en una voz que no podía reconocer como mía. Nadie respondió.

No sentía nada, no me lo podía creer, estoy en un estado shock al que nunca podré salir. Ahora se ha ido mi familia, para poder entrar a otra. Te juro papá, mamá, que me vengaré y haré lo que me dice Victoria. Trabajaré duro para vengarlos, trabajaré duro para proteger a las personas que quiero y proteger a los demás de esos desgraciados. No puedo ver nada, se me nubla la vista de las lágrimas, todo ha sido mi culpa, por ser una débil, por dejar que los demás arreglen mis problemas. No dejaré que pase más, enterraré esta vida para renacer en otra. Dejaré a la débil Bella, para crear a una nueva, mi propósito lo tengo claro, no veré a nadie más su espalda. Es turno de que vean la mía.

Me desplomé, en seguida llegó Jacob llorando y Leona me acarició el cabello, me trataron de consolar con su calor y palabras dulces. Empecé a gritar a todo pulmón, a llorar desconsoladamente, en mi casa destrozada, en una tumba abandonada. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así. Y sólo pude sostener mi cabeza y presionar mis puños, sentía correr la sangre de mis palmas, sentí la ira como nunca antes, podía sentir las vibraciones con más fuerza, su sonido que se estrellaba en mis tímpanos junto con mis gritos. No me importa, no permitiré sentir tanto dolor de nuevo, es el único y último día, déjenme sentir.

- CÁLMATE BELLA, RESPIRA!!- alguien me gritaba a pesar del estruendo de las vibraciones y los movimientos

Antes de desmayarme, pude abrir ligeramente los ojos y ver cómo se desplomaba aún más mi casa, una fisura en la tierra se lo comía, así como algunas otras se formaban alrededor. Cerré los ojos para nunca más volver a ver este lugar, y poder ver en mi mente como Charlie partía en su patrulla hacia otro día, desapareciendo en el trayecto hacia la ciudad.


	8. Chapter 8 Reunión

Edward

Edward

Capítulo 8

Reunión

Después de más de 2 años de no saber nada de Bella. Me pone verdaderamente ansioso de no saber nada d e ella. Que podría estar haciendo en este momento. No quisiera que me viera como me encontrara, en un estado completamente penoso. En mi triste casa solitaria en las cercanías de la ciudad Rossburn en Canadá. Toda mi familia se fue a alimentarse a las cercanías del Parque Nacional Rinding Mountain. Me encuentro pensando en ella en mi sofá favorito, en la sala, el cuarto central de la casa, donde contemplo la cúpula vitral que resplandece en el techo. Mi casa era muy similar a la que tuvimos una vez en Forks, Unos cuantos rayos de sol son capaces de acariciarme, su calor me es indiferente, prefiero mi propia Bella. Es increíble que después de todo este sea tan egoísta y no quiera dejar a Bella vivir su vida, pero me esfuerzo. No puedo entrar más en ella. Lo último que supe de ella fue que hubo un terremoto muy fuerte, en el que varios edificios fueron dañados.

Veo como en mis manos empiezan a temblar y a desprender destellos también. Me desgarró el corazón haber sabido eso por una noticia vieja de un periódico cuando caminaba por la ciudad. Me enfurecí con Alice, pero ella tenía razón en no haberme dicho "Le prometiste que serías para ella como si no hubieras existido" me dijo. En ese momento me llegó una desesperación; Bella es tan patosa que no quiero saber si le pasó algo a ella a causa del terremoto. Unos minutos después tomé el teléfono y marqué a la casa de Bella, la operadora me decía que el teléfono no existía. Sólo quiero saber como se encuentra, a nadie le afecta saber eso. Recordé entonces el teléfono de Jake. Marqué el teléfono y esperé:

-Bueno?

-Jacob Black? Soy Edward Cullen, supe de unos días atrás hubo un fuerte terremoto. Se encuentra bien Bella, no contesta en su casa.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio.

-Se encuentra bien, de hecho se encuentra muy bien. Mejor que nunca- escuché su tono de voz muy arrogante pero podía sentir que sonreía al decirme esto

Colgó y no volví a entrometerme más, aunque me sentí mejor en una parte. Y a la vez peor. Que quería decir?

Hace 3 horas me alimenté, por obligación de mi familia:

-Edward! Venimos a visitarte pero no venimos a cuidar de un esquelético- me regañaba Alice, Esme sólo podía verme con tristeza.

Una hora después; en el salón estaban todos, me contaban de sus últimas noticias. Todos vivían cerca de Whitehorse, Yukon, yo vivía solo, al otro lado del país, pero me frecuentaban visitar cada fin de semana, es cuando estaba más activo. El resto de la semana me la pasaba como muerto tirado en el sillón y tratando de perder el tiempo. Es más difícil siendo vampiro, no poder dormir y así poder sentir que pierdo más las horas o que se me cumpla el deseo de no poder despertar más.

De repente volteamos a ver a Alice, estaba recibiendo una premonición.

-Varios vampiros se acercan, cerca de 15. En 5 minutos llegan. Vienen en un estado de agresión

Nos alertamos y alejamos los sillones hacia los lados, para tener más espacio. Nos alejamos y nos juntamos viendo hacia la puerta principal, en medio se veía el círculo de colores del vitral que sellaba el piso con coloreas pálidos. Veníamos con muchas fuerzas pues acabábamos de alimentarnos, por lo que nos sentíamos en más serenos.

Unos minutos después aparecieron arrancando la puerta con una embestida, se dispersaron haciendo un arco hacia nosotros. En medio apareció un vampiro mucho mayor que los demás. El resto eran casi puros jóvenes, neófitos. El mayor era el líder del grupo y tomó unos pasos hacia adelante. Emmet era el que tuvimos casi contenerlo, estaba que rabiaba y gruñía ásperamente.

Son la familia Cullen?

Así es. Que derecho tienen para entrar así en nuestra casa?

Disculpe, estos novatos son un verdadero fastidio para controlarlos. Vengo por parte de los Vulturi. Queremos hablar de cierta humana con la que tuvieron contato

Bella?! Que quieren de ella?!- empecé a rabiar yo y me tuvieron que contener ahora Alice y Jasper

Estamos buscando información de su paradero.

Se escuchó un chasquido a nuestras espaldas, en las escaleras. No le tuvimos mucha importancia.

Ah, son ustedes- tomando un tono de más alerta y también los demás vampiros. Pero sus palabras no iban dirigidas a nosotros, si no en las escaleras

Que quieren de mi?- me quedé paralizado y sentí las manos de Alice y Jasper que también lo hacían a nuestros lados había una chica pelirroja y a mi lado derecho estaba a quién tanto tiempo buscaba. Me sentía frenético, tanto tiempo en soñarla pero aparece en el peor momento.

Era la voz de Bella, todos la volteamos a ver como autómatas, nadie dijo nada, tenía puesta una capa escarlata, sobresalía su cabeza y su cabello largo castaño y ligeramente ondulado, atado con un listón largo que en un extremo sonaba unos cascabeles. Pero no desprendía su cuerpo el olor que tanto me vuelve loco. Tampoco su compañera. Como fue que no la presentimos, cuanto tiempo tienen adentro de la casa? Porqué está aquí como si hablara del clima? Voltéate Bella, quiero ver tu cara!

La pelirroja sacó algo de su capa, sólo podía verla de reojo, toda mi concentración estaba en Bella. A un metro de mis pies se pegó algo al piso y de pronto nos vimos rodeados de una burbuja en un color turquesa, de pronto desapareció y escuché unos cascabeles a nuestro alrededor. Estábamos dentro de esta extraña burbuja y ellas afuera. Bella sacó dentro de su capa un papel que se retorció levemente en sus manos, la lanzó exactamente arriba de su cabeza y se pegó en el concreto pero esta vez no hubo un cambio. Se quedó como calcomanía

Bien, quién eres y qué quieres?- respondió la pelirroja en despecho

Sólo soy el mensajero- dando una reverencia hacia la pelirroja con una sonrisa

Para ser un mensajero sólo tienes que dar el mensaje. No necesitas venir con un contingente de soldados.

Es por mi seguridad señorita Bella

Me retuerce que le hable con el nombre de Bella

Bella, lárgate de aquí, te van a matar!- logré reunir fuerzas para hablarle

Se empieza a reír las dos.

Que gracioso, se supone que venimos a rescatarlos nosotras. Que se preocupen ellos.- sólo vi como se formaba las arrugas en su cara, como si sonriera descaradamente

Bien, y cuál es tu mensaje, señor mensajero?- la pelirroja se reverenciaba hacia el mensajero

Venimos a obtener información del paradero de la señorita Bella. Y a la vez a llevarnos a la familia Cullen. Expusieron su naturaleza hacia la señorita Bella, que esta en contra de nuestras reglas. Los llevaremos a Volterra para que se les forme un veredicto de acuerdo a la gravedad del caso. Pero ya que estamos reunidos, le pediremos que se una a nosotros señorita Bella y su compañera... como se llama usted?

No he escuchado tu nombre primero, señor mensajero- en un tono autoritario

Sólo soy el mensajero.

Y yo tu peor pesadilla

Será mejor que te calles, chiquilla si no quieres ser mi plato fuerte

El vampiro mostró una cara de pocos amigos, los vampiros se ponían más ansiosos y mostrando los dientes hacia Bella y la pelirroja, prosiguió hacia nosotros:

Familia Cullen, acceden a venir con nosotros? O lo haremos a la fuerza

No lo haremos. No de esta forma agresiva. Y mucho menos en amenazas.

Y usted señorita Bella?

No creo que seas capaz de llevarme a Volterra, asegúrate primero si vivirás.

En ese caso no nos dejan otra opción ,los retendremos a la fuerza. USTEDES. RETENGALOS. Y NO LAS MATEN. EN CUANTO DÉ LA ORDEN, PREPÁRENSE!!

Bella, maldita sea huye de aquí!- pude zafarme, los demás siguen conmocionados

Apenas di 2 pasos cuando sentí que una fuerza se encontraba en medio como una pared, me repelía como la fuerza de un imán, bajé la vista a mis pies y veía que vibraban los cascabeles. No podía salir

Cállate Edward. Que puedo cuidarme yo solita, lo hice siempre y lo volveré a hacer de nuevo

Me volteó a ver al fin, no había cambiado nada, seguí siendo la misma cara que recordaba todos los días, en todo momento. Pero sus ojos se veían diferentes, como si alrededor de ellos tuvieran un halo de madurez. Sus ojos no denotaban nada de sentimiento al verme, sólo yo he sido un estúpido todos estos años al creer que algún día la podría abrazar y sentir de nuevo su cariño

Tú solo pretende que no estoy, será como si nunca hubiese existido- vuelve su cara hacia los vampiros que se acercaban

Hasta ahora siento el poder de esas palabras, es horrible escuchar eso. Oh Bella, de verdad lo siento mucho! No puedo creer lo cruel que fui en decirte tales palabras tan hirientes!


	9. Chapter 9 Demostración

Bella

Bella

Capítulo 9

Demostración

Nos quitamos las capas y las aventamos hacia la burbuja, caen pesadamente a los lados de Edward como si fueran sacos. Bella, cálmate, esto no es más un entrenamiento, es tu primera lucha en tiempo real. Deja de pensar en él! Volteó a vernos, me volteé rápidamente, que miedo casi lo veo. No se que haría si nos encontramos cara a cara.

Leona y yo teníamos vestiduras similares y blancas, yo tenía un pantalón hasta la mitad de mis piernas con una blusa ceñida sin tirantes. Me sentía como si no tuviera ropa. Tengo en mi cintura un larga tela roja escarlata como cinto, anudado a mi lado derecho. En mi parte trasera, cerca de mi codo derecho sentía mi cartucho largo de piel, hacía un conteo de mis sellos y que posibles podría usar, más largos que mi mano y con el mismo ancho de mi palma, y siento al lado izquierdo del cartucho, mi rollo pergamino, del mismo tamaño que mi cartucho por si las cosas salen mal, aunque esto se ve pan comido. En cuanto a Leona vestía casi igual, sólo que los lados de sus papeles y su rollo de papel estaban a su lado izquierdo, es zurda. Las dos andábamos descalzas. Yo me encuentro en más contacto con mi elemento. Que rico está este mármol; liso y suave, y rico en mineral, espero hacer uso de esta ventaja. Sé que veo tan impresionante, nunca me he sentido tan segura en una situación como esta en mi porte físico, pero por dentro estoy que quiero llorar. Diablos, no me puedo aventar a los brazos de Edward, me verá como una arrastrada sin voluntad. CÁLMATE Y CONCENTRATE BELLA!!

Me acerqué a Leona y ella a mi, cerramos el paso de la burbuja. Me agacho y toco el frío mármol, presiono más mis dedos. Siento como cede el mármol. Lo dejo hasta la mitad de los dedos

- 17 en total. Está afuera 6. Toma del 7 al 11 en punto. Tomaré de 1 a 5 en punto- digo a Leona como repartirnos a los neófitos

- Perfecto- Mientras se tronaba los nudillos

Qué están diciendo?- por primera vez escucho la voz de Rosalie, se dirigía a Jasper, el más veterano en la guerra.

Estrategia. Están tomando la casa como campo de batalla. Bella cuenta 17 vampiros en total. Si nos situamos encima de un reloj analógico, la pelirroja tomara el lado izquierdo, de 7 en punto a 11 en punto. Bella tomará de 1 en punto hasta las 5. Nosotros estamos en 6 en punto y el mensajero en las 12. Lo dejarán al final. Tomarán cada una la mitad de los vampiros para matarlos.

Porque estás tan confiado Jasper?- reprochaba Rosalie

Es obvio que vienen preparadas. Quién sabe que estuvo haciendo estos años Bella, pero me parece que se ha estado divirtiendo de lo lindo- lo dijo en un tono muy divertido- Suerte Bella!- me grita Jasper

No me volteé a verlo pero tomé mi mano izquierda, pegué los dedos y lo acerqué a mi sien, lo saludé como saluda un cadete a un general

Pues tenemos que ayudarlos, tenemos que salir de aquí, no pienso estar en la banca- decía Emmet mientras veía de reojo como se acercaba al papel que se encontraba pegado, olvidé completamente a Emmet que es el que mejor se toma las cosas de la lucha.

Emmet trató de tomar una esquina del papel pero no lo podía arrancar, estaba tan pegado como si fuera parte del mármol. Trató de quitar el cuadro del mármol pero tampoco podía.

Maldición, nos quedaremos en esta jaula- muy decepcionado aclaraba hacia a todos

Me sonreí a ver por primera vez incapaz de hacer algo Emmet, y empecé a hablar con Leona del sello que puse al techo, sólo iba a contener los daños físicos y mágicos que haríamos, una vez removido, todo artículo y el inmueble quedará intacto de nuevo, ella asintió.

Detente, no he dado la orden!- ordenó el mensajero

BELLA, MUÉVETE!!- escuché la voz de Edward pero yo ya lo veía de segundos antes.

Un neófito se aproximaba a mi para matarme. Sentía las vibraciones del mármol en los pies del neófito. Pero vengo con mucho entusiasmo por mostrar mi capacidad de estos años. Les mostraré lo mucho que he cambiado, a Leona, Edward y los demás. En un segundo se desarrollará todo, el vampiro estaba a 5 pasos de llegar a mi cuello.

Volteo y en un instante más rápido que el salto del neófito ,le propino un golpe en la cara del vampiro, dirijo la fuerza y cambio el transcurso y lo tiro al piso.

Si no te quieres esperar, púdrete!- le doy un golpe más fuerte de lo que esperaba y se lo doy en el estómago, le perforo el estómago y era tanta mi fuerza y adrenalina contenida que rompo el mármol en un metro de diámetro, como si hubiera caído encima una bola de demolición. Las vibraciones de expansión se sintieron levemente por la casa

No se podía moverse el neófito, me levantó con naturalidad y sin ningún esfuerzo. En mi mano contenía sangre, de seguro de alguna víctima reciente del neófito. Se lo merecía, desgraciado. Entonces con un pie presionó el cuello del vampiro, asquerosamente pude desprender la cabeza como si fuera plastilina. Me separo un poco y Leona sopla fuerte, como un traga llamas profesional, lanza su aliento al vampiro y se calcina rápidamente.

Me volteé, estaban todos sorprendidos, hasta Alice se quitó las manos, inclusive Esme estaba viendo el espectáculo, yo creía que había cubierto su cara al pecho de Carlisle. Todos tenían las bocas abiertas.

- Bella, que te pasó?! No eres un vampiro, verdad?!- preguntó Alice, la última pregunta lo hacía en forma retórica

- ADELANTE. RETÉNGALAS!!- dio la orden el vampiro y los neófitos tomaron carrera.

QUE?! Acaso necesito ser vampiro u hombre lobo para poder sorprenderlos?!- me di la vuelta muy indignada para responderle, de veras me enojé.

Le di la espalda a 3 neófitos que se acercaban rápidamente a mi, pero estoy al tanto con sentir los pasos sobre el mármol. Leona ya estaba en la lucha de 5 a 1. Quería golpear a Alice, acaso es estúpida!?

CUIDADO ATRÁS!- todos gritaron al unísono y no fui capaz de voltear

Seguía con cara de refunfuñada, me quiero morir. Me concentro en el sofá de mi lado izquierdo, levanto la mano izquierda y chasco los dedos. En pleno salto de los 3 vampiros, sale disparado el sofá y da de golpe al costado del vampiro llevándose consigo a los otros 2, terminaron aplastados por el sofá al otro lado de la casa.

Tengan un poco de fe por favor, lo tengo todo controlado- seguía refunfuñada pero al fin me di la vuelta.

Con mi mano izquierda tomo el lazo suelto de mi cabello, lo jalo y se suelta completamente el listón, en el otro extremo se escuchó como los cascabeles caían sobre el mármol. Se aproximaba el resto de los 5. Leona ya había matado y calcinado a 6, se divertía con el resto que quedaban. Me relajo de las preguntas de Alice.Trataré de presumir mis habilidades, me encanta las caras que ponen, hasta me pondré a reír.

Podía contemplar la cara de espanto del vampiro mensajero. Sacó un celular y marcó un número, se dio la vuelta y habló precipitadamente. Colgó y salió precipitadamente de la casa. Que se vaya, y traiga más amigos, mejor para Leona y para mi . Leona ya había matado a su grupo completo, sólo había montoncitos de cenizas a su alrededor y se dispuso a matar a los que había golpeado con el sofá, que se divierta, a ella le encanta jugar.

Bella, tienes que apresurarte! Vienen 50 neófitos hacia acá. Son demasiados inclusive para nosotros juntos! El mensajero pidió refuerzos!- era Alice gritándome, recibió otra premonición

Claro que podemos con tantos. Sólo necesitamos un plan!- decía con mucha energía Leona, acababa de matar a los vampiros y se acercaba a la burbuja

Me tomó menos tiempo que a Leona en matar a los neófitos, tomé mi lazo con decisión y sólo hice un movimiento como látigo, hice un corte rápido y limpio sobre los 5 neófitos, los partí a la mitad, sobre la cintura, no tuvieron ni tiempo de reacción. Con mi mano derecha tomo 5 papeles de mi cartucho y los lanzo con la mano como si fueran dardos, antes de caer los cuerpos, ya estaban transformados en cenizas. Soy la onda!!

Me acerco lentamente hacia la burbuja, mientras me recogía el cabello con el lazo pausadamente. Entro en el círculo.

Presumida- no podía evitar sonreírme Leona alegremente

Envidiosa- yo tampoco no me creía que fuera tan rápido, pero empiezo a temblar, tengo a Edward a menos de un metro. Esto es peor que pelear contra 100 vampiros. No voltees!! No voltees!!

Dirigí mi mirada a cada uno de la familia de vampiros, me sentía feliz por verlos y sin sorprenderme seguían igual, en Edward sólo podía verlo casi de reojo, no se veía bien de la cara.

Alice sale disparada y me abraza, tenía cuidado de no lastimarme, pero todavía no sabe que mi cuerpo es tan resistente como el suyo, así que la abracé con mis fuerzas, se sorprendió pero me respondió con un fuerte abrazo también.

Que sucede Bella? Que has hecho en estos años?- no podía evitar sonreírme con muchas ganas

Todo a su momento Alice. Falta que matemos a otros 50 neófitos más- le di una sonrisa calmada

Me da gusto verlos a todos. Familia Cullen, les presento a mi amiga y hermana, ella es Leona.- me dirigí a los demás y me zafé de Alice con cariño

Hola a todos!!- estrechaba Leona a cada uno de la mano mientras cada uno decía su nombre y hasta que llegó por último con Edward

Hola, soy Edward Cullen- tomó la mano de Leona y se presenta tan educadamente como siempre lo recordé, mi corazón se derrite

Ah eres el famoso Edward! Ya entiendo porque le gustas tanto a Bella- mientras saludaba enérgicamente la mano de Edward, y le pega con su codo en los costados. Edward sonrió tímidamente y volteó a verme.

Antes de que chocáramos las vistas pude darle la espalda. Maldita Leona! Me las pagará! La avergonzaré enfrente de Jake para que se le quite! Que vergüenza, y enfrente de todos. ARGGHHHHHHHH. No puedo evitar gruñir con fuerza. Emmet se reía.

- AJAJAJA. Sigues sonrojándote como bien sabes Bella!!

Leona, ya están aquí los vampiros- mientras me arrodillaba, trataba de callar la risa de Emmet y tocaba el mármol, sentía las vibraciones de los pasos de 50 cuerpos.

Bien- Leona cambió de voz y se escuchó una más alerta y fuera de sentimiento

Mientras esperaba presionaba con mi mano izquierda el disco que tenía colgado en mi cuello por una cadena delgadita. Sentí como mi dedo pasaba cada una de las 4 piedritas de colores.

Aparecieron todos los vampiros que esperábamos, se escucho romperse cristal, salieron del vitral del techo, todos cayeron he hicieron la misma formación de media luna hacia nosotros. El último en caer de seguro era el líder, haciéndose el importante y dando acto de presencia. Me levanté rápidamente, era una mujer, con cabellos de fuego. Empiezo a arder de nuevo y conmigo, leves vibraciones en el suelo y toda la casa.


	10. Chapter 10 Venganza

Edward

Edward

Capítulo 10

Venganza

-VICTORIA!- gritó Bella con todo su odio y todas sus fuerzas, yo me sobresalto

Bella trataba de salir de la burbuja, pero la retuvieron Alice y Leona, no podían con Bella, las estaba arrastrando, entonces se metió Emmet y la pudieron retener completamente.

Victoria estaba pasmada, segundos después su cara cambió y mostró una cara encantadora hacia Bella.

Yo me sentía alerta, más no entendía porque irradiaba tanto odio Bella, estaba retorciéndose como animal en los brazos de Emmet, Leona y Alice . Empiezo a sentir como Jasper pone su don en acción, Bella no mitigaba en su odio. Sentimos vibraciones en la casa que poco a poco suben de intensidad. Esto lo provoca Bella? Emmet empezaba a mostrarse esforzado para retener a Bella.

-Querida Bella. Has hecho el favor que te pedí hace 2 años?- se acercaba paso a paso hasta quedar a 2 metros de la burbuja. No ponía atención a los temblores. Mostraba una sonrisa arrogante

HE HECHO LO QUE ME HAS PEDIDO! TE HE ODIADO, DETESTADO, ABORRECIDO CADA DÍA DE MI VIDA. TE MATARÉ!- Bella estaba incontrolable, y los temblores estuvieron peor, se empezaban a hacer fisuras en el piso y objetoss de alrededor se caían. Las paredes se resquebrajaban.

Jasper tocó la frente de Bella, Bella ya no se movía tan compulsivamente y las vibraciones cesaron, Bella se calmó, pero seguía conteniendo esa ira. Daba miedo, me empecé a asustar. Qué hizo Victoria en ese tiempo que no estuvimos? Me siento realmente sorprendido de Bella, ella mucho ha cambiado.

Bella, que ha hecho Victoria para verte yo así?- preguntó Carlisle, sentía el miedo en sus palabras pero estaban disfrazados de calma

Me tengo que calmar, nunca había visto a Bella tan destrozada, tengo que aceptar lo que tenga que decir, abandoné a Bella y Victoria apareció. Cómo no pudimos haberlo previsto?

Me odio por haberle provocado tanto dolor y dejarla sola y desprotegida.

Leona se puso atrás de Emmet, ya habían soltado a Bella y Bella se erguía de nuevo. Leona hacía un gesto a Carlisle con la mano como una navaja sobre su cuello repetidamente, de seguro era un tabú para Bella hacerle hablar sobre eso.

Pero habló tranquilamente Bella

Victoria mató a mis papás- increíblemente lo dijo en un tono muy calmado, su vista se encontraba vacía

Me sentí que se me caía el mundo, Emmet quedó pasmado; Alice empezó a llorar y se tapó la boca, no podía dejar de ver a Bella, escuchaba a Esme llorando silenciosamente junto a Carlisle. Los demás estaban callados, Leona sólo podía ver el piso, se sentía descorazonada. Volteé hacia Victoria, se le formó una sonrisa amplia y arrogante.

Me dejo llevar por la ira, pero Jasper lo mitiga.

Ahora Leona, Sakura y Rhiannon son mi familia pero he vivido cada día desde ese el momento que abandoné Forks esperando al fin hoy. He trabajado duro para este momento. No necesito de nadie más para protegerme.

Victoria regresó a su línea y extendió la mano, todos los vampiros salieron corriendo hacia nosotros. Pero terminaron golpeándose en la burbuja, se escuchaban arañazos, golpes. Pero era inútil. No podían entrar

-Leona, pondré el sello en activación completa. Ahora nadie va a salir de aquí. Su tumba está hecha.

Bella se agachó, tocó con su mano derecha el piso y dijo:

-Activación. Segundo sello.

No podíamos ver que sucedía, todos los vampiros estaban amontonados en la burbuja. Como veían que era inútil, se retiraron por órdenes de Victoria. He hicieron la misma formación.

-Vamos Bella, no puedes estar todo el tiempo ahí. Sal y mátame si puedes- se reía maniáticamente en la cara de Bella. Bella estaba calmada.

- Diablos, no tengo ningún plan. Tendré que pensar en algo- decía calmadamente Bella, se termino sentando en método de meditación

Yo tengo un plan- empezó a canturrear y saltar Leona. A pesar de la situación, quería evitar deprimirse y poner peor a Bella con su preocupación.

Bella volteó a su amiga. Leona se agacha y toma de sus manos:

Creo Bella que estás lista para usar a Dalia- lo decía de una forma muy orgullosa de Bella

Si pudiera Leona, necesitaríamos de 2 sellos tortuga, o terminará explotando la casa.

En ese caso déjamelo a mí!- golpeándose el pecho con mucha alegría

Soltó a Bella y fue en busca de su capa tirada a un extremo de la burbuja. Estuvo revolviendo en su capa hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, eran 2 rollos algo voluminosos con un lazo verde cerrando la hoja cada uno. Se acercó a Bella y se los dio.

Aún con los sellos, con que esperas que trabaje Dalia? – con una cara desdeñosa pregunta Bella

Con mármol, está perfecto no? Tiene los minerales que necesitas no?

Toda la casa tiene mármol como piso?- preguntó Bella hacia Carlisle o Esme

Si cariño. Yo misma reconstruí esta casa- dijo Esme con su voz cariñosa hacia Bella

Acto seguido nos dieron la espalda y los abrieron hasta donde podían sus brazos extender el papel, sólo había un dibujo a la mitad de la hoja, se aparecía una silueta de tortuga de vista hacia arriba pero en cada arruga del caparazón había detalles pequeños como en letras sin entendimiento. Examinaron el dibujo.

Está perfecto el sello, Leona. Estoy sorprendida, si salimos de esta le diré a Jake que te dé un beso.

Cállate Bella. Que entonces no quiero salir de aquí- mientras se daba un falso y exagerado escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Entonces si serás capaz de formar a Dalia?- mientras se volvía a emocionar y tomaba del hombro de Bella y la sacudía enérgicamente

Dame unos minutos- mientras se soltaba de Leona y se acomodaba en su posición de sentada

No puede ser. JAJAJAJAJA. Que pena que no esté Sakura ni Rhiannon, se retuercerán de no ver a Dalia Abierta. Y Jake se revolcará también como el perro que es JAJAJAJAJA! Que emoción! Que emoción! Familia Cullen, van a ver a Bella en acción y esto es en serio. Que divertido!!- todo esto lo hacía brincando y bailando alrededor del círculo. Nadie tiene idea de que habla. Pero se veía muy confiada.

Bien, estoy lista- Los rollos se envuelven y se cierran con su lazo sin que Bella los tocara con las manos.

Luego Bella tomó los rollos con cada mano. Y se levantó, su capa salió volando hacia los hombros de Bella y la capucha cubrió la cabeza y la mitad de la cara, entonces le dio los dos rollos a Leona.

Tienes 7 segundos, estás segura?

Más que nunca- se juntan y tocan sus frentes, cierran los ojos y los abren, habían cambiado de color, a un tono plateado

A la cuenta de 3- sugirió Bella

Una- dijo Leona mientras se posicionaba como corredora

Dos – dijo Bella

Tres- salió como bólido Leona hacia el centro, le tomó 2 segundos.

Bella se agachó y rompió el mármol con un puño, abrió la mano y no volvió a hablar.

Leona se situó en el centro del vitral, soltó la atadura del pergamino lanzándolo hacia donde estaba el vitral. Todos los vampiros se apresuraban a hacia Leona como una ola. El pergamino se abrió completamente y de cada extremo se expandía hasta limitar la casa en dos, el papel se pegó en techo y piso.

Leona estaba debajo de la unión, mientras sucedía esto, se preparaba para hacer algo contra todos los 50 vampiros juntos. Tomó sus manos y formó un puño, golpeó el piso y se hizo una explosión. Esto le tomó otros 2 segundos y regresaba corriendo hacia nosotros. Los vampiros volaban en el aire por la explosión

Bella ya se había levantado y en su mano derecha, en efecto tenía una Dalia, de un color rosa pálido que retozonamente se iba abriendo.

Deséenme suerte, adiós- no se volteó y salió corriendo al encuentro de la explosión

Espera!- sólo podía retenerla aquí, se iba al encuentro sola de los 50 vampiros, mientras de seguro Leona nos iba a encerrar aquí de nuevo , pero tengo que creer en ellas. No puedo caerme destrozado

Cuando Leona y Bella estaban en el mismo punto a mitad de la distancia, chocaron sus manos, Leona entró ágilmente en el círculo.

Bella ya estaba en medio, todos los vampiros ya estaban de nuevo sobre ella, la explosión solo era una dispersión para darle tiempo a Bella de llegar y hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

Faltaba un segundo, Leona abrió el pergamino, lo lanzó al frente y se abrió completamente al límite de la línea de cascabeles y los extremos se unieron en nuestras espaldas.

Liberación!- el dibujo que tenía enfrente Leona desapareció, y reapareció en la burbuja completamente expandido, la burbuja parecía que tenía la forma de una tortuga, y lo mismo sucedió con la casa, cada pared y techo tenía el mismo patrón y pronto desaparecieron

Entonces vi a Bella, tenía a Victoria a 2 metros encima de su cabeza, mi cuerpo se siente agarrotado y entumido, mi mente también. Esto no tiene vuelta atrás, o hace algo Bella o la matan en mi vista junto con esos 50 neófitos más.

Entonces escuché claramente la voz de Bella que rugía por toda la casa

León de la arena.

Mientras golpeaba con la palma hacia el piso, Victoria estaba por tocar el cabello de Bella con apenas un dedo, pero antes que sucediera, se escucha una explosión más fuerte y lo que se expandió fue algo como una avalancha de arena fina y blanca.

Leona presionó con su mano izquierda mientras que la otra la apoyaba en ese momento con fuerzas el papel como si sostuviera la burbuja, pude sentir a través de la burbuja el viento agresivo que revolvió mi cabello. Aguardamos a que se calmara la avalancha, todo fue en cuestión de segundos. No pudimos ver nada, la arena se formó en la burbuja claramente como una pìel.

Bien hecho Bella, ahora regresa- parecía que se lo decía a sí misma mientras soltaba el papel- todo salió mejor de lo que esperábamos, familia Cullen, se encuentran todos bien?

Todos asentimos, lo único que importaba era Bella. Por favor, aparece Bella, no me puedo contener o voy a obligar a que Leona me deje salir

Hay que esperar a que regrese Bella, le mitad del plan " Descuartizar a los vampiros" esta completado- decía en un tono alegre mientras nos daba la espalda de nuevo

Esperamos unos momentos, estaba muy nervioso, empecé a relajarme, mi tensión era clara para Jasper. Entonces una mano de afuera removió un poco la arena para ver el interior, era unos ojos plateados, y toca la burbuja con sus nudillos como una puerta

Es Bella!! Que entre rápido!- sentía agarrotado el cuerpo, no podía moverme

Cálmate hombre, ya voy, ya voy- no hacía caso de mi desesperación, necesita que alguien la despierte, que lenta es!

Pone su mano izquierda a una palma de distancia de su pecho con los dedos pegados y la mano abierta, entonces empiezas a desaparecer los trazos del caparazón de tortuga, empieza a deslizarse lentamente el papel ( que papel tan lento!!) hasta pegarse al piso.

Ya puedes entrar!- grita Leona como si estuviera dentro de su casa

Bella entra, su capa estaba llena de granitos de mármol y la cara la tenía cubierta del polvo fino, entró tosiendo fuertemente.

Bella te encuentras bien?!- salí esta vez disparado a su encuentro mientras le quitaba la capucha, tenía una vista jocosa

Perdón, es que tragué arena- mientras tomaba de mi brazo y se sentaba en el piso, no se atrevía a verme en la cara pero su mano es tan cálida a mi piel como tal y la recuerdo

Bella, aparte de tragar arena te encuentras bien?- proseguí desesperado

Si- ya había recuperado algo de su voz aunque se escuchaba un poco áspera y se empieza a carcajear de lo hinchada que estaba su orgullo

Presumida- decía Leona mientras se reía con ella

Envidiosa- todo mundo se relajó y de nuevo habló Bella

Bien ya estuvo suave- se levantó de nuevo, la mano seguía la Dalia

Bella vio con atención la Dalia y todos también vimos cada uno de sus movimientos, cerró los ojos, tomó un momento más y cerró la mano, escuchamos sonidos raros allá afuera. Piezas se caían a la arena, pero escuchábamos cómo se amortiguaba el sonido. No podíamos ver nada, la burbuja estaba cubierta de arena.

Yuck, sesos, tripas y sangre, otro aburrido día de trabajo- decía Leona con cara de asco, acto siguiente puso la palma de su mano izquierda hacia arriba al nivel de su barbilla, sopló suavemente hasta que el aliento formó una esfera de cristal granate

Te encargas del sello Bella?- preguntó Leona mientras inspeccionaba su esfera

Bien- el pergamino se empezó a mover de nuevo, tomando la posición que antes estaba, Bella ponía su mano en el centro

Estoy lista.- Bella aguardaba

Bien, tápense los oídos todos!- y lanza la esfera hacia fuera del círculo

Liberación- ordenó Bella y de nuevo se formó los trazos en la burbuja.

Se escuchó un sonido más fuerte que la avalancha y tuvimos que taparnos los oídos, esta vez sentimos una onda de calor que traspasaba la burbuja, pero no tan intenso como fue con el viento que provocó Bella.

Al fin!!- y se desplomó Leona en el piso- adiós a esos espantos, ehh sin ofender- dirigiéndose a nosotros

Bella de nuevo quitó el sello, el pergamino se contrajo de nuevo, regresó a envolverse y se hizo un atadura de nuevo al rollo. Bella, con su mano izquierda extendió el movimiento fuera de su cuerpo como si borrara en un pizarrón. La arena fina se removió. Estaba el piso cubierto de arena, estaba negra de los cuerpos chamuscados, los muebles, paredes. En fin, toda la casa estaba completamente chamuscada, y había un pedazo de la casa sin techo. No había ningún cuerpo.

De nuevo se agachó Bella para retirar el papel pequeño en la loza y Leona se levantaba de nuevo.

Emmet, no desesperes en la próxima. Sólo un miembro de nuestro clan lo puede remover. – mostrándole el pequeño papel que no podía quitar

Eso lo explica todo- poniendo los ojos en blanco

Entonces eres un miembro del clan Morrighan verdad Bella?-aclaró Carlisle

Así es, es tiempo de las preguntas- armándose de paciencia para el interrogatorio


	11. Chapter 11 Respuestas

Edward

Edward

Capítulo 11

Respuestas

- Que significa eso Carlisle?- preguntó Alice

Que Bella es una hechicera, y por lo que puedo ver controlas el elemento tierra, Leona elemento fuego verdad?

Así es Carlisle – dijo Leona poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura y expandiendo el pecho de orgullo

Entonces con ustedes estará Elena verdad?- de nuevo preguntó Carlisle

No, Elena no la hemos visto desde hace más de 2 años y medio. La última vez que la vimos estábamos con los Vulturi.- estas líneas la dio en un tono muy triste- Como no aceptamos su invitación de reclutamiento en su grupo élite, nos escapamos, Elena se quedó para retenerlos. Pero no sabemos si la mataron, la tienen de prisionera, nada. Ahora nos quieren matar. Por ser humanas y conocer su naturaleza.-dijo Leona y poniendo los ojos en blanco al final de su explicación- como conoces a Elena?

En ciertas ocasiones nos encontrábamos cuando vivía en Europa junto con los Vulturi, no creí que se interesaran hasta este momento, el clan esta completo por 4 hechiceras verdad Leona?- dijo Carisle complementando su respuesta con la pregunta

Así es.- respondió Leona

Tal vez por eso se interesaron en que se unieran a ellos, de alguna forma pudieron saber que estaban por encontrarse a la última hermana del clan, es muy raro que suceda esto y que conlleven que es a lo que especulo

Nosotras creemos lo mismo- dio Bella, su semblante era muy sereno

Esto huele muy mal. Hay que irnos con cuidado, vienen por nosotros de forma agresiva. Y por ustedes también. Es mejor irnos de aquí y saber por la familia de Tanya si saben algo.

Alto, todo va muy rápido! Que eres que Bella!?- preguntó Alice de nuevo, el único que se tragó la historia fue Carlisle, pero cuando ha pasado esto? Se supone que soy quién mejor la conozco

Te odio Bella, no puedo creer que seas más fuerte que yo- dijo Emmet aguantando una sonrisa hacia Bella

En realidad la más fuerte de aquí es Leona- apuntando Bella con el pulgar a Leona

No lleva mucho con nosotras pero ha desarrollado de una forma impresionante su control- Leona le da un golpe en el hombro de Bella, pero la fuerza la tira al piso golpeándose la frente

Perdón Bella, a veces se me olvida!- se apresuró a levantarla, me encantaría ayudarla pero lo mejor es que me aleje un poco por más que lo odie, quiero saber que siente por mi primero

Diablos Leona, me llenaste la cara de cenizas!- Bella se limpiaba la cara con la capa pero empeoraba las manchas de cenizas negras expandiéndolas por la cara

Esme se adelanta para ayudarle a limpiarle la cara y Emmet se reía de ella, es quién mejor se toma las cosas de esta situación. Esperamos a que le limpiara la cara.

Soy una controladora de elemento tierra y pues yo apenas me la creo también. Es cosa del azar que una nace con esto. Por eso mis hermanas son de etnias diferentes y no nos parecemos en nada cuando decimos que somos hermanas. Soy la Bella de siempre pero un poco menos frágil que antes- decía sin evitar sonreír

Y desde cuando has estado en el clan, Bella?- esta vez habló Esme

Desde hace 2 años- ya se levantaba Bella con la cara un poco más clara

Tanto?! Cómo fue que nunca supe esto por alguna premonición?!- espetó Alice

Eso es raro, tal vez sea su habilidad mágica- especuló Jasper

Leona, me haces el favor de quitar el sello de la casa? quiero evitar mancharme más.- decía Bella hacia Leona con una cara de poco amigos

Sale una órden- se da la vuelta y empieza a rebuscar entre la arena y cenizas la unión del sello

Oye Bella, cómo le haces para ser tan resistente como nosotros o ser tan rápida?- preguntó Rosalie con mucha curiosidad

A través de esto- levanta el collar que tenía a la altura de su cara, contenía 4 piedras de colores. Turquesa, granate, jade y ámbar.

Cada una tiene un collar y cada uno puso algo de su naturaleza de elemento en la piedra. En el jade, que es de Sakura, controladora de viento la velocidad. Granate: De Leona, la fuerza. El ámbar que es mío, fortaleza. Rhiannon, la turquesa, reflejo. Y pero cada quién tiene una fuerza nata como elemento. Sakura la más rápida, Rhiannon tiene cierta habilidad de sexto sentido y reflejos increíbles. Leona es la más fuerte. Yo soy la más resistente, pero se está mucho de la mano con la fuerza también, así que estoy casi a la par con Leona en fuerza.

En tus sueños Bella!- escuchábamos a Leona buscando en las paredes el sello

Y tu olor Bella? Tampoco no sentimos el de Leona.- preguntó Emmet aspirando fuertemente en la casa en busca de algún rastro de olor. Yo también lo busco, desde que apareció Bella, no puedo evitar aspirar fuerte inconscientemente.

Eso se arregla fácil- Bella se quita su collar y poco a poco empiezo a percibir su aroma. Me siento tan relajado ahora, como en Forks, si alguien preguntara como es Forks, le respondería que huele delicioso.

Bella se pone de nuevo el collar (maldito collar!) y aparece Leona, le dice algo en su oreja tapándose con la mano. Se pone verde Bella. Puedo percibir su desesperación, vaya, puedo leer vagamente la mente de Leona, al fin me acuerdo de eso, no puedo evitar borrar eso de mi cabeza con Bella aquí, tiene claramente el pergamino pegado en las paredes en los pensamientos de Leona.

Sucede algo Bella?- Alice percibió su alerta

Esperen- decía Bella, se dan la vuelta y se pusieron a rebuscar por toda la casa el pergamino, no puede ser tan difícil pues divide la casa

Tu vas a pagar la casa!!- le gritaba Bella al otro lado de la casa hacia Leona

Tiene que estar por aquí!!- se empezaba a desesperar Leona.

Deja quito la arena!- Bella ya se encontraba en instantes en el centro de la casa.

Bella se agacha, expande la mano y entonces la arena empieza a vibrar, cuestiones de segundos se mueve y se divide por toda la casa, empezaban a embonarse y crear de nuevo las lozas de mármol. Pero no quitaba el hecho que todo estaba chamuscado, no había muebles, las paredes eran un desastre y el techo se estaba desquebrajando.

De quién es la casa?- decía Leona, las dos estaban pálidas al voltearse

Mía, porque?- aclaré a Leona

Diablos, tendré que reconstruir tu casa, el sello no aguantó y en la explosión la desintegró. Si estuviera intacto podría quitarlo y dejar la casa como estaba antes sin que nosotras la destrozáramos.

Estuvieron completamente hechos pero no completamente perfectos- se veía Bella que se iba a vomitar con el color de su cara

O fuertes del todo- Leona se veía peor, sólo falta que se desmaye

Ah, no hay problema- sinceramente me daría igual que se la comiera, puedo comprar más casas o no vivir en una

No si lo hay. Pero luego hablaremos de negocios, ya vámonos que tengo hambre!- dándose la vuelta apresuradamente

Yo también!- Leona y Bella se dirigen caminando hacia la puerta, nosotros nos quedamos ahí, que par de locas están, mataron a 50 vampiros y están como si nada

Que no vienen?!- preguntó Leona en la puerta

A donde?- pregunté

Pues a casa de Bella! Tenemos que escondernos de los Vulturi hasta nuevo aviso!- algo extrañada decía Leona

A mi me encantará conocer tus nuevas amigas- Alice tomaba camino hacia la puerta tomada de la mano de Jasper

Pues a mi me gustaría comprobar que tan fuerte eres Bella, te reto a un duelo!- decía Emmet, Rosalie también lo acompañaba

Me parece perfecto. Odiaré tener que patearte el trasero- Bella decía con la cara de maliciosa.

Pues nos encantará pasar unos días contigo Bella!- Carlisle se veía relajado, no podía evitar separarse de su familia y menos Esme- Ya me faltan unas vacaciones.

Yo no tenía necesidad de decir más. Me dirigí a la puerta lentamente a lado de Esme y Carlisle. Ya todos afuera, Leona y Bella tenían un cambio de ropa diferente. Tenían pantalones de mezclilla, Leona portaba unas botas militares y blusa larga con una chamarra gruesa, Bella unos sencillos tenis, camiseta y chamarra con capucha. Sus capas se las habían quitado

Alice se ponía la capa de Bella y se la quitaba, cambió de ropa también.

Que genial está la capa! Pero ni teniendo esta capa milagrosa te puedes poner a la moda Bella!- le refutaba Alice y Bella ponía los ojos en blanco

No te preocupes, Rhiannon me odia por eso todos los días, aunque se la carga más con Leona- vieron Bella y Alice la ropa de Leona con ojo crítico, no entiendo que se ven pero allá ellas

Mmmmmmm. Bueno, es mejor que busque transporte- se volteó hacia el sendero lleno de árboles, no se avergüenza de las conclusiones de Alice, pero en su mente maldice a Alice por ser posiblemente la hermana perdida de Rhiannon

Yo tengo mis dos Volvo en la cochera- ofrecí los coches pues no creo que Leona encuentre un autobús en los arbustos

Lo haremos en un solo carro, es menos problema para Bella y para mi- comentó Leona agradeciendo mi ayuda

A donde vamos?- Carlisle

Jeje, es la ubicación secreta de nuestro cuartel general - guiñando Leona hacia Carlisle

Vamos cerca de la ciudad Obed, en Alberta – Bella decía completando la respuesta de Leona

Ah ya sé!. Recuerdas Bella en Regina el tanque que vimos?- se le alegró la cara esperando la respuesta de Bella

Está perfecto!- coincidió con Leona

Bien, ya vengo!- Y un momento después desapareció Leona con el sonido de un petardo

Le dio una combustión instantánea a Leona- se alarmó Alice aunque sin tratar de exagerar, cada cosa de ellas es algo nuevo

No, ella puede teletransportarse. Traerá nuestro transporte- un poco divertida de que seamos por primera vez los sorprendidos y no ella

Tú puedes también hacerlo Bella?- preguntó Jasper impresionado también

No, yo tengo telequinésis- y se volteó rápidamente al sonido del petardo, entonces apareció Leona sobre la tapa del motor de una Hummer, aparecieron a medio metro del piso pero el carro toca suavemente en el suelo hasta quedar completamente en el suelo, como si levitara.

Odio estos tanques! Pero es necesario por primera y última vez- decía Leona regañando al carro con el dedo amenazador

Yo también- Bella quitaba en anuncia de SE VENDE del cristal del conductor. Miró profundamente la manija de la puerta del conductor y se escuchó clic. Abrió la puerta

Me tendrán que disculpar, con gusto los teletransportaría hasta la casa pero es mucho riesgo tener que hacerlo con tantas personas. No tengo tanta capacidad controlada, sólo puedo con objetos o 5 personas máximo.

De todas formas es una maravilla poder hacerlo- admitía Emmet

Si, sólo que puedo hacerlo si sé como es el lugar. No puedo llegar a un lugar sin ni siquiera sé si existe, puedo terminar en un retrete.- dándose escalofríos falsos- el asunto de la teletransportación no está en llegar de "A" a "B" , si no en el transcurso

Y como aparecieron en la casa? Es más cómo supieron que estábamos en problemas?- Preguntó Emmet- a penas me acuerdo de ese detalle, sigo pasmado con que Bella es más fuerte que yo.

Fue idea de Rhiannon, le dio cierta corazonada. Nos dijo que nos situáramos cerca del parque de Riding Mountain y esperáramos. Es como las premoniciones de Alice, pero son casi acertijos sin patas ni cabeza, dándonos ciertas ideas más no sabemos en que pueda repercutir o si se acercan al futuro o algo. Inclusive a veces nos hace perder el tiempo. Tal vez era momento de volvernos a encontrar y salvarlos de esos vampiros. Los vimos en el bosque, no se percataron que estábamos por aquí y los seguimos. Y llegamos aquí, entramos por la ventana de la casa (ustedes no saben que es poner un segurito!), y por cosa de Leona hicimos entrada dramática.- poniendo Bella los ojos en blanco y Leona sacando la lengua después de sentirse cohibida y divertida.

No necesitábamos tu ayuda Bella- decía Emmet sacándole la lengua

Pues que pena!. Bueno, será mejor irnos- Bella se acerca a la entrada de la llave, levanta la mano y se concentra. Momentos después se escucha el rugido del automóvil.

Listo. Genial, tiene el tanque lleno. Que mejor. Tu turno Leona.- le cedía el asiento de conductor a Leona

Perfecto. Estás seguro de poder seguirnos el paso Bella? Serán al menos 6 horas de trayecto.

Claro que sí. Alguien tiene que mostrarte el camino- Se agachó mientras hablaba y tocó el piso, nos daba la espalda. No soporta mucho mi mirada en su cara. Que desastre.

Vamos hacia allá, en línea recta.- decía Bella apuntando con su mano hacia su izquierda y levantándose del piso

Bien, espero no perderme- poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Leona se acomodaba en el asiento. Todos tomábamos asiento en el carro, y sin necesidad de hablar, todos se pusieron de acuerdo en que nada más dejarían espacio a lado de mi asiento, para Bella, se pondrá interesante esto. Pero cuál es mi sorpresa que Bella cierra la puerta, se sube a la tapa y se sienta en el techo del carro

Qué? Bella no irá adentro?!- Me siento frustrado! Un plan maestro se va a la deriva

Nope! Como esperas a que hagamos 6 horas de trayecto hacia Alberta?! Sólo en línea recta! Bella nos hará nuestro caminito.

Vaya, es una caja de sorpresas Bella!- sorprendiéndose Rosalie mientras jugueteaba con la capa de Bella ahora.

Si lo sé. Lista Bella?!- mientras Leona gritaba sacando la cabeza por la ventana

Se escuchó unos golpes en el techo

Perfecto. En marcha.

Leona aceleró lentamente, dio hacia la dirección que apuntó Bella y tomó gradualmente la velocidad, en unos 6 metros se encontraban los árboles, acaso volaremos? O los traspasaremos? Cuando estábamos a 3 metros, los árboles empezaban a moverse cediendo un túnel con sus ramas sobre el coche, y se veía a la distancia que los demás árboles se apartaban

Los árboles le responden a Bella? – preguntó Rosalie

Que le responden? Los árboles hablan Rosalie -se empezó a carcajear Emmet, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie se empezó a enfurruñarse- jeje no te creas, si te acercas a la ventana, lo que hace Bella es como un camino, remueve la tierra y con ello los árboles, formando un camino plano y si volteas atrás la tierra regresa a su lugar y en consiguiente los árboles, y metros más adelante hace lo mismo Bella. Algún día Bella le responderá a los árboles y me refiero que es parte de su elemento la vida vegetal. Pero todavía no llega a eso, pero será increíble!- comentó con entusiasmo Leona

Leona aumentaba la velocidad hasta llegar al otro extremo del velocímetro. Que fastidio de viaje, Bella en el techo. Mejor me concentro en desapercibir el remolino de emociones y pensamientos de todos. Si, estoy de acuerdo, Bella cambió. Me enfurruño, parece que Bella me trata de evitar. Pero el único pensamiento agradable de todos está en Leona, piensa que Bella está feliz de verme. Apuesto a favor de Leona. Me empieza a caer bien Leona.


	12. Chapter 12 En el viaje

Edward

Edward

Capítulo 12

En el viaje

- Bella aguantará hacer esto por 6 horas?- preguntó Jasper en el asiento de copiloto

- Claro! Bella es una piedra!- todos nos reímos

Algo que me sorprendí de ver a Bella, es que se ve igual a cuando tenía 18.Eso fue hace 2 años. Al verla creía que se había vuelto vampiro- decía Alice

Eso es porque Bella sigue teniendo 18- volteó a guiñar a Alice

QUE?! Cómo puede ser eso posible?!- Alice nos ahorró que todos habláramos a la vez para que nos aclare las cosas Leona

Una vez que una persona se conecta a su elemento, que es cuando se hace la primera manifestación del elemento que generalmente es una catástrofe. Se une también en parte al elemento y en consiguiente con el planeta. Cada 4 años se hace a nosotras un año de edad, porque la tierra completa exactamente un ciclo en tiempo de las vueltas al sol, a causa de las 6 horas sobrantes en cada año y entonces el planeta cumple un año también.

Cuando empezó a dejar de envejecer? Fue hace 2 años, en el terremoto de Forks- dijo Leona-yo tengo técnicamente 27 años pero tengo la misma edad de Bella. Sakura es la más anciana con 56 y Rhiannon con 50, pero son de 20 años

Así que fue ella quién provocó el terremoto?- pregunté, me empecé a sentir absorto, puede que Bella se lastime alguna vez o a alguien más con su poder.

Así es, y hoy ha sido la segunda vez que ha hecho el terremoto. Fuera de sus casillas.- dijo Leona en una voz tétrica

Todos nos quedamos callados absorbiendo las explicaciones de Leona, es un alivio encontrar a Bella sana y salva, fuerte como nosotros o inclusive más, pero también se encuentra en un peligro mayor en que la busquen también como a nosotros.

Necesito hablarles de algo. Pero discúlpenme.. BELLA ME ESCUCHAS?!

Todos saltamos del susto, pero Bella no hizo algún sonido

Perfecto. Bueno, quiero hablar sobre Bella. Y quería que no nos escuchara. Lo que sucedió con Victoria.

Me vuelvo a sentir mal y con un peso que no podré quitarme al escuchar el nombre de Victoria, sólo por haber hecho tanto daño a Bella, me sentí furioso saber que mató a Charlie y Reneé pero fue impresionante ver el odio de Bella. Me pone verdaderamente melancólico e impotente poder ayudar a Bella.

Bella, a como la conozco es una chica genial. Es mi mejor amiga, pero no puede tragarse ese odio que tiene. A todos, les pido que la ayuden a sacarse ese veneno, porque llegará un momento que eso la matará. Los temblores pueden empeorar si Bella no controla sus emociones. Ella se ha esforzado a ser lo que es ahora, pero nos preocupábamos hasta hoy que su trabajo sea para sólo vengarse. Acabo de comprobar que no, pero tal vez se de cuenta Bella que tantos meses de entrenamiento y esfuerzo la hayan dejado a un punto muerto. Es difícil que Bella abra su corazón, y tal como dije, es una piedra. Porque la conocimos en una situación muy difícil Y con todo el respecto Edward, seré bien clara y discúlpame: le hiciste daño, no en el hecho de haberla dejado. Pero no sé, a los primeros meses de haberse venido a vivir con nosotras decía cosas incongruentes sobre ti. Pero tú tienes la capacidad de ayudarla.

Llegamos a la conclusión de dejar Forks porque se nos hacía difícil vivir como somos después de algunos años. Y era decisión de Edward que lo mejor para Bella era dejar que viviera su vida- decía Jasper defendiéndome

Si lo entiendo. Pero no saben que es lo mejor para ella- dijo pausadamente- en fin, no estoy para criticar, pero es tiempo de borrón y cuenta nueva. Sólo les pido que ayuden a Bella. No sé como se está tomando el haber matado a Victoria.

Se me nubla la vista, sólo puedo cerrar los puños y levantar la vista al techo. Yo sé cuanto dañé a Bella y necesitaba que alguien me dijera lo desgraciado que soy. Presiono fuerte mis ojos. Cuanto lo siento Bella, haré lo que sea por recompensarte, te lo juro, toda mi existencia será para poder reponer lo que tanto te desgarré por dentro.

Seguimos en el trayecto de Bella, el carro iba en un trayecto plano y si ninguna dificultad. Yo sigo plenamente avergonzado, tengo la mano de Alice conmigo.

Alguna otra pregunta que me quisieran hacer?- decía Leona concentrada en el camino o pensando en algo que sinceramente no me interesa saber

Bella es feliz?- pregunté a Leona, por favor dime que sí!

Pregúntale a ella. Considero que le gusta vivir con nosotras, y le gusta tener un día con una agenda apretada, como si no quisiera pasar ni un minuto en soledad, pero no es plenamente feliz. Ni bien ni mal diría. Nos esforzamos para que sea feliz, y ella también.- podía sentir el sentimiento de frustración de Leona

Bella no se arrepiente de esta vida, estoy segura. Creo que es el requisito para entrar al clan. Ser huérfana- dijo tristemente Bella- nos tenemos la una de la otra.

No tienes tampoco padres? -Preguntó Esme descorazonada

Nadie de nuestro clan. Bella es la única que a sus padres no han muerto por su causa aunque diga que sí. Yo incendié mi casa cuando tenía 9 años y dentro estaba mi familia durmiendo. Nunca supe hasta que desperté y la casa estaba en cenizas. Nunca percibí el fuego, creía que soñaba. Yo no me puedo quemar, y mi familia por suerte murió primero asfixiada que en las llamas. Y ha sido similar este hecho en cada una de las familias de mis hermanas. Bella destrozó completamente su casa y varios edificios dañó en Forks.

Nos tomó casi 3 horas a que nos relatara la historia de Bella y como llegaron a Forks y la protegieron. Tengo una deuda eterna con ellas... y con los hombres lobo. No me puedo creer que los hombres lobos.. se hicieran amiga de Bella. Típico de Bella. Pero no puedo decir más, no lo puedo aceptar pero no puedo influir en los amigos de Bella. Tengo que verlo para creerlo.

Llegamos a Saskatoon para tomar un descanso, sería sólo para que descansara un poco Bella, retomara fuerzas y cargar gasolina. Bella antes de salir del bosque y entrar a la autopista entró por la ventana de Jasper y aterrizar en un suave salto como gato.

Como te encuentras Bella?- preguntó Leona, ya entraba en la autopista

Aturdida por el viento- se levantaba y buscaba asiento, se fijó que había uno a mi lado y se sentó a mi lado reticentemente.

Puedo sentir los latidos furiosos de Bella, de seguro se escuchaba por todo el automóvil.

Te encuentras bien?- me siento tan relajado hablarle aunque ella se sentía algo presionada. Su cabello estaba bien revuelto por el viento, tenía hojitas en el cabello, tenía un aroma de resina y tierra, pero su cuerpo no mostraba mi olor favorito.

Si, sólo tengo hambre- se empezaba a calmar y Leona entraba en una gasolinera afueras de la ciudad.

Se bajó Leona y Bella también, se encargó de abrir la entrada de gasolina del carro y fue al autoservicio con tranquilidad. Me apresuré a acompañarla en seguida, no la quiero perder de vista más. Ya adentro se percató de mi presencia y se volvía a cohibir. Tomó una canastita y la llenó de mucha comida chatarra, dulces y otros alimentos preparados

Permite que te ayude- tomo su canastilla y pude rozar un poco su mano, se puso roja de la cara y de nuevo empezó a palpitar su corazón frenéticamente y cedió al instante la canastilla.

Siguió llenando la canastilla hasta dejarla repleta, llegamos a la caja y después de pasar todos los alimentos por manos de la cajera que era una chica muy joven. No podía dejar de verme, que le pasa? Volteé a ver a Bella y estaba a punto de saltarle encima de la cajera. La chica le dio el precio total a Bella escuetamente, Bella se puso a buscar en los bolsillos, no encontraba dinero y yo saqué de mi cartera mi tarjeta de crédito rápidamente. Pusimos todo en dos bolsas de plástico y nos fuimos cargando yo con las bolsas, Bella salía enfurruñada, debe ser el hambre. Le dí lo primero que salió de una de las bolsas, era un pastelillo.

Gracias- lo tomó rápidamente y se lo tragó en dos bocados

Seguí dándole otro pastelillo mientras se guardaba la envoltura en la chamarra. Llegó con Leona a mitad de la distancia del carro y hablaron rápido. Se tomaron de las manos y de nuevo juntaron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos. Esperé. Que harán?

Se soltaron y tomamos de nuevo camino. Llegamos al coche y nos subimos, ya estábamos todos arriba. Bella tomó una de las bolsas, esta vez no puso cuidado en tocarme y parece que no le importó esta vez. Hacía progreso. Le dio una bolsa repleta de comida a Leona. Y subimos al carro hacia nuestros asientos.

Gracias, seguiremos en la autopista, me dices cuando estés lista Bella- mientras tomaba dirección dentro de la autopista- acabamos de hablar con Sakura por telepatía. Esta enterada de que los llevaremos invitados a casa, nos falta otras tres horas. Llegaremos antes del atarceder.

Te digo cuando esté lista- se puso a comer. Leona hacía lo mismo con una mano

Desde cuando comes tanto?- pregunté muy divertido ver así a Bella

Desde que formo carreteras- respondió tímidamente, me reí de lo insulso que fue mi pregunta y lo obvio que fue la respuesta. Me faltaba reír desde quién sabe cuanto tiempo, y cuando lo hice tan natural?

No tienes porque esforzarte en llegar hoy a casa. Podemos llegar a algún hotel- sugerí a Bella, me preocupa que se pueda esforzar demasiado aunque no sepa cuales son sus límites.

No quiero, tengo llegar antes de la cena. Soy una chica de familia- nos reímos todos

Dejé que comiera Bella, en menos de 10 minutos acabó toda la bolsa. Alice la veía con una mirada maliciosa.

Terminarás gorda- decía Alice viendo la bolsa

Por favor, este es sólo el bocadillo de viaje- Bella volteaba hacia la ventana, ya habíamos pasado la ciudad- Bien, a trabajar.

Abrió la ventana más cerca, me empezaba a sentir enfurruñado ahora que se iba, sacó las manos, se apoyó, sacó los pies , y fue capaz de apoyarse casi con una mano hacia el techo. Escuchamos como aterrizó en el techo como respuesta de su aterrizaje. Cerré la ventana y empezamos a adentrarnos en el bosque. Sucedió como los árboles se volvían a separar dando un sendero.

Seguimos así un rato, contándonos detalles Leona de sus hermanas, su vida, detalles insignificantes. Le encanta hablar, todo mundo le ponía atención, yo sólo reposaba en el asiento volteando hacia arriba. Maldito collar. Se lo voy a arrebatar. Que locas ganas tengo de absorber su olor.

De repente escucho como entran de nuevo en la conversación de sus poderes

Pues vaya, Rosalie. Eh en parte no es tan complicado pues digamos que nacimos con el don, pero cada elemento es diferente en su control. Técnicamente cualquiera de mis hermanas somos capaces de controlar cualquier elemento. Pero tiene cierta "personalidad" y dificultad cada elemento, por ejemplo, el elemento tierra es el elemento más vivo, el fuego, pues la lógica te dice, te quema y es casi como explosiva y rebelde (como yo jeje), el de agua es muy difícil de darle control o forma, como si quisieras formar un cubo con tus manos, y el viento, pues es intangible, invisible, y te das idea que no tienes nada. Aunque tenemos tanto tiempo perfeccionando nuestro control, tratamos de adentrar en algún otro elemento. Por ejemplo, Sakura que es la más veterana en esto, sólo es capaz de formar vibraciones en el agua, yo de mover patéticamente unos granos de arena. Pero tiene muchas ventajas cada una como controladora, formamos una habilidad mental como Bella la telequinesis, yo teletransportarme y adquirimos una sensibilidad aguda en un sentido para ayudarnos en el control de cada elemento. Bella lo tiene en el tacto, Sakura en el oído, Rhiannon en el olfato y yo la vista. Pero pronto verán de cómo entramos en acción todas. Hay práctica mañana, espero que no, hay que entretener las visitas, pero creo que sería entretenido vernos practicando ahora que lo pienso, les daré unos pequeños datos, yo soy la que tengo el mayor ataque o fuerza en la batalla, Sakura es increíblemente rápida, Rhiannon es una fortaleza y Bella es sorprendentemente buena con las habilidades mágicas, y cada una con su debilidad pero eso luego lo verán, claro que yo les gano a todas- se empezó a carcajear dramáticamente y todos se sintieron muy divertidos y entretenidos por Leona en el transcurso del trayecto.

Seguimos hablando ahora de nosotros de detalles de nuestra vida como vampiros, yo traté de saltarme esa parte. Y entonces llegó un momento en que empezó a disminuir la velocidad. Y entramos a un paisaje diferente, muy boscoso y de alguna forma, muy llena de vida y un ambiente como estático o raro. Leona sacó la cabeza y le gritó a Bella que contactara a Sakura, metió la cabeza y siguió en línea recta.

Como se pueden contactar por telepatía si no tienen la habilidad nata?- preguntó Emmet

Vaya, es algo interesante. Si estamos en lugares lejanos, mezclamos nuestros pensamientos como si fueran ondas, es como si hablaras bajo y luego gritaras. Como estamos cerca de ella podemos hacerlo individualmente. Y expandimos esas ondas para que las reciba y pueda comunicarse con nosotras. Es como sintonizarse a una estación de radio- observé que en los alrededores ya no se movían los árboles y sentí que el terreno bajo las llantas se volvieron irregulares-Ya casi llegamos, sólo Sakura abre el sello y estamos en nuestro territorio.

Minutos siguieron hasta que golpea el techo Bella

Ya pasamos el círculo, me avisa que ya cerró Sakura la barrera, en momentos ya llegamos, sólo pasamos un montecito, un ligero salto y salimos de este tanque.

Minutos de nuevo pasaron, los árboles alrededor eran de diferentes colores, tamaños, muy diversos habían alrededor. Entonces sentí una ligera elevación, el movimiento dormido de estar en el aire y estrepitoso movimiento de caída. Antes de caer al suelo, el carro se detiene en seco. Leona baja completamente la velocidad y se escucha como el carro se apaga. El carro entonces aterriza suavemente en el césped.

Salimos lentamente, y una chica con cabello negro corto abrazaba a Bella, una rubia a Leona y así viceversa. Nos presentaron Bella y Leona, nos saludamos. Rhiannon y Sakura me saludaron efusivamente, Sakura se comunicó por mente

Bienvenido Edward, me da mucho gusto conocerte al fin- era muy amable en su pensamiento y mostraba mucha calidez y serenidad

Bienvenido Edward, espero te sientas cómodo aquí- Rhiannon se dirigía con hospitalidad, era muy tranquila en sus pensamientos, como bien dijo Leona, similares a sus elementos.

Bella, puedes encargarte de ese tanque y ponerlo en la cochera?- preguntó Sakura

Yo lo hago!- decía Leona, se volvió hacia el asiento de conductor, Bella hizo primero funcionar de nuevo el coche pero se escuchó que explotó algo dentro del motor.

Esforzaste demasiado el motor, que bueno que llegó hasta el final- dijo alegremente Rhiannon

Ja! Hasta creen que compraré este monstruo. Basura!- y Leona se fue hacia Sakura

Bueno, yo me encargo de llevarlo al garage - se ofreció Emmet, segundos después se preparaba a tomar el coche por debajo pero llegó Bella reteniéndolo por el hombro

No te preocupes Emmet, yo lo haré. Soy la anfitriona. Ahora eres mi invitado de honor- se voltea al carro y lo levanta con su habilidad mental, Emmet estaba muy frustrado, no tuvo la necesidad de tocar el carro

Argh!! Maldita Bella, ya me caes bien mal! No puedo creer que me superes en un montón de cosas!- muy indignado se fue con nosotros hacia la casa. Escuchábamos como se carcajeaba victoriosa

Era una casa tan grande como la de Forks ,blanca y pilares sostenían el techo, era de tres pisos y mostraban muchas ventanas. Todas las ventanas eran tan grandes como puertas que estaban conectadas por un mismo pasillo abierto con vista hacia nosotros. Bella se apresuraba y llevaba el carro levitado atrás de la casa, llegamos a la entrada y momentos después llegó Bella corriendo a mi lado para entrar juntos a su casa.


	13. Chapter 13 Tensión

Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Tensión

Todos entraron a mi casa y quedaron muy sorprendidos, era algo familiar a la casa de Forks o eso me lo recordaba. Aunque traté de cambiarla a ser diferente. Hay un amplio vestíbulo a nuestros ojos con sofás y sillones, y pequeñas mesas, y pinturas por todos las paredes, toma casi todo el primer piso como salón principal. En los cuartos a los lados del vestíbulo del primer piso son la cocina, comedor, cuarto de té y un cuarto de descanso o para visitas. Lo que más de gusta de lo que hay en este piso de mi casa es que al fondo se encuentran una colección de máscaras, a mi también se me pego esa afición, pero lo que más me gusta es su utilidad. A lado se encuentra la escalera principal que se divide al terminar las escaleras hacia los pasillos abiertos con vista del vestíbulo, donde se encuentran los principales dormitorios.

Sakura se acerca, estaba vestida con un pantalón muy ajustado, tacones y una blusa negra, siempre se ha visto como modelo de pasarela, ella ni siquiera se esfuerza en vestirse bien y termina viéndose mejor.

Bienvenidos a casa de Bella!- levantaba las manos Sakura hacia todos, yo nada más me ruborizo, maldición, esto será así todos los días?!

Esta es tu casa Bella? Que linda es.- me decía Esme viendo todo el vestíbulo y dirigiendo la mirada hacia arriba, podía ver todos los pisos hasta pegar con el techo.

Eh si. Desde que soy de la familia, tengo ciertas propiedades- estaba muy avergonzada, aún no me creo que pueda tener una casa tan grande y cientos de millones en cuentas bancarias a nivel mundial, Elena se forjó una riqueza en sus siglos de existencia y lo ha compartido todo con Sakura, Leona y Rhiannon. A consecuencia de ser de la familia también tengo el privilegio.

Me permites Edward? Tengo que hablar con Bella, vamos a la salita?-me señaló el cuarto de mi derecha y me separé tristemente de Edward

Bien- Creo que tengo idea de que me va a hablar, fuimos al cuarto y cerró la puerta, tomé asiento en un sofá y ella enfrente de mi.

Bella, ya me contó Leona lo que sucedió en la casa de los Cullen, como te sientes?

No he tenido tiempo de pensarlo, en todo el trayecto sólo me concentré en mover la tierra- me frotaba la sien, no me sentía cansada pero empiezo a sentir el efecto de haber matado a Victoria, me siento como paralizada, todo en un solo día

Quieres hablar?- preguntó tranquilamente Sakura

Vaya, pues pude formar a León de arena- le sonreí, estoy segura que está feliz de mi logro, no lo había podido hacer con la magnitud de hoy

Me encuentro orgullosa de ti Bella, y muy sorprendida. Pudiste matar a 50 tú sola y con ayuda de Leona, aunque te llevas todo el crédito- me dijo sonriendo

Antes de cerrar la Dalia pude acercarme a Victoria, estaba a mi lado...- empecé a recordar

Dime Bella..Eres feliz ahora que me matarás?- me preguntó Victoria, aún sentía el impacto de la arena y hablaba dificultosamente, cubierta de arena como un capullo

Realmente no. No regresarán mis padres, y es ahora cuando me puedo dar cuenta- mi cuerpo se sentía paralizado, hasta ahora me llega eso a mi cabeza. Siento como si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar a causa de mi descubrimiento, he sido una estúpida.

Maldita Bella, te seguiré atormentando siendo muerta, cueste lo que me cueste.- escupía sus palabras atropelladamente, con odio, como yo lo hice momentos antes

Prefiero que ahora descanses en paz.- realmente me sentí desdichada y muy avergonzada- me doy cuenta que algo de mi se convertía en ti, desdichada por venganza, siento que estos años me volví amargada, pero no a causa de ti, si no de mí. El único enemigo que me hice fui yo.- las lágrimas borbotaban silenciosamente de mi cara

Al menos me llevaré algo de ti a mi tumba Bella- sonreía amargamente

Si. Fuiste un gran reto en mi vida, poder llegar hasta aquí. Pero no volverá a suceder. Me siento ahora ligera de poder llegar a esta conclusión y entendimiento y no por matarte. Pero por seguridad de Edward y los Cullen tendré que hacerlo- me libero de mi letargo y me doy la vuelta hacia la burbuja cubierta de arena.

Adiós Bella.- y rió amargamente

Adiós- se me corrían unas lágrimas abundantes hasta que llegué a la burbuja, me las sequé completamente

Te encuentras mejor entonces Bella?- me preguntó con dulzura, esta vez se levanto y se sentó a mi lado. Yo tenía la cabeza mirando mis zapatos

Si – levanté la vista, me sentía bien haber contado esto a Sakura, no podía evitar sonreír me sentía más ligera que el viento- ya me siento bien.

Que bueno y me alegra que estén los Cullen, son personas muy amables. Porque no vas a tu cuarto, te das una ducha y bajas a comer?

Tan mal me veo?- tocándome las mejillas

Estás llena de cenizas y polvo en la cara y hojas por todo el cabello?- reía con dulzura, debo de verme como payaso- Te molesta si lo que hablamos se lo comente a todas?

No hay problema- no me importaba, ya es cosa del pasado

Salí del cuarto junto con Sakura, Sakura vio a Leona jugando vencidas con Emmet, iba muy reñida la cosa

Oye Leona ,no quieres ir a darte una ducha?- preguntó Sakura

Primero quiero comer!!. Tengo hambre!!- Leona se esforzaba por hablar y ganarle a Emmet

Primero límpiate!!- Sakura empezaba a sonar de nuevo como la mamá de la casa

Bien- se dejó ganar por Emmet y Emmet empezó a hacerse fiestas, estaba disgustada Leona- ganaste porque tengo hambre y no tengo fuerzas!

Adiós perdedora!!- Emmet seguía feliz, sólo Rosalie lo acompañaba, todos estaban dispersados en el vestíbulo contemplando pinturas de Rhiannon o nuestra colección de máscaras. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme estaban con Rhiannon mostrándoles las máscaras.

Nos fuimos hacia el primer piso, los cuartos de mis hermanas y mío se encontraban en el mismo pasillo de mi lado derecho, el mío está hasta el final del pasillo, nos separamos Leona y yo y me fui a mi cuarto.

Ya en mi cuarto me dirigí al baño, no quería perder más el tiempo pues tenía hambre. Me di una ducha, me quité una montaña de lodo cenizas y hojas en la ducha. Debo de haberme visto como un espanto y me tomó más tiempo del que quería. Pero ya me sentía más relajada. Apenas puedo pensar en Victoria, todo lo que tuve estos años se lo pude decir y lo que tenía yo en estos años también. Salí del baño en una toalla, me asusto pues me encuentro con Alice, Rhiannon y Leona. Leona ya se había bañado y cambiado, tenía hecha una trenza muy floja en el cabello. Me ponían cara de que me iban a hacer algo, y de seguro era algo que no me gustaría.

Ah!! Que hacen aquí!?- les apunté con mi dedo a cada una, algo huele feo y no soy yo ahora

Sólo queremos ayudarte a ponerte algo bonito Bella- Rhiannon me sonreía maliciosamente y se dirigía a mi vestidor que estaba a mis espaldas

Puedo sola gracias- Alice me tomaba del brazo y me sentó en mi tocador. Que estaba enfrente de mi cama. Me secaba el pelo con la toalla

Espera Alice, hagámoslo a mi manera tradicional- Rhiannon expandió su mano y el agua que escurría de mi cabello fue hacia su mano como aspiradora hasta formar una bolita de agua. Tenía el cabello seco ahora.

Me pueden decir que están haciendo conmigo en MI cuarto?- Rhiannon y Alice se veían con una cara de cómplices, Leona se aburría y se acostó en mi cama blanca.

No es obvio Bella? Queremos ponerte guapa para Edward!- se me puso la cara bien roja, que lindas de su parte pero no quiero salir en minifalda y uñas rojas

Ay Bella, no me imaginaba que Edward fuera tan guapo y tú lo ignores. Hazlo sufrir más jajajajajaa- se reía maliciosamente Leona

Vamos Bella, como en los viejos tiempos, tienes que hacer entrada triunfal para Edward después de tantos años- decía Alice mientras jugaba con mi pelo haciendo un peinado sencillo y glamoroso

No puedo evitar dar una sonrisita a Alice, me gusta el plan, que malvada soy. Pero por mucho que quiera negarlo, si quiero vestirme bien para Edward.

Una hora después de que me peinara Alice, Rhiannon y Alice discutieron luego de cual sería mi mejor vestuario, Leona ya se había ido abajo a esperarnos de lo aburrida que estaba. Ya estaba cambiada, tenía un vestido negro de tela vaporosa con mangas cortas y cerrado de cuello, me veía muy bien y a la vez casual. Y unos zapatos planos y sencillos negros, prefiero mil veces estar descalza, adoro sentir la loza o cualquier cosa bajo mi piel. Pero por esta ocasión me dijo Rhiannon que usara zapatos. Me quito el sombrero a mis especialistas del vestuario.

El último toque era quitarme el collar..

Pero no quiero quitarme mi collar Alice- le ponía una cara triste a Alice de piedad

Ay vamos Bella, no pasa nada que te lo quites hoy – Rhiannon se empezaba a molestar de ser tan terca

Esta bien- les gruñía a las dos y me puse mi collar adorable en un bolsillo escondido del vestido. Para que me hago tonta, lo que hago para que se fije Edward

Mucho mejor- Alice aspiraba profundamente mi aroma y salimos de mi cuarto. Ya tenía mucha hambre

Estaba bien nerviosa, me tuve que tomar de la mano de Alice, no recordaba la sensación de su piel, esta vez lo sentía a mayor sensibilidad y profundidad por cada poro, la firmeza y el tacto frío a la vez me era reconfortante. Si tocara de nuevo a Edward sentiría calentura que otra cosa. Así que bajamos juntas y era peor que estar en un auditorio y contar un mal chiste. Sólo podía de ver de reojo a Edward, estaba sentado en el sofá y se para rápidamente y queda como estaca ahí, porque hizo eso?

Alice y Rhiannon me toman del brazo y me obligan a la fuerza a que me vaya a sentarme en los sillones, de seguro que el de Edward que se encontraba vacío. Aplico fuerza al piso y siguieron moviéndome, maldición, sin mi collar estoy indefensa contra estas que si son las malvadas, Carlisle Jasper y Leona tenían unas máscaras en las manos.

Este es uno de mis favoritos, te lo pones y te despeja mentalmente para concentrarte - era una máscara de jade maya la que mostraba- tenemos el pasatiempo de coleccionarlas pero es una de las varias colecciones que tenemos, Bella nos dio la idea de encantarlas para algún propósito en especial.

Ya estaba pronto de sentarme con Edward, se veía tenso y entonces escucho Sakura en la cocina claramente

Bella, Leona! Vengan a cenar!- hablaba claramente, gracias a su habilidad de expandir su voz de manera provechosa por el aire

VAMOS!!- gritamos juntas Leona y yo y salimos disparadas del salón, tuve que cruzarme con Edward en el sillón pero mi mirada no salía del piso y sus zapatos. Me salvé, si no me hubiera desmayado de la pena a su lado.

Ya en la cocina, Sakura nos tenía preparado mucha pasta y nos servimos hasta tener rebozado el plato. Comimos de prisa Leona y yo, se me olvidaba que tenía hambre de estar concentrándome en rodear a Edward. Entraron luego Alice y Rhiannon, estaban furiosas.

Bella, se necesita más de tu patético esfuerzo para que evites que te juntemos con Edward. Tu come, pronto nos vengaremos- decía Rhiannon y salió a atender a los huéspedes, Alice salió de la cocina hecha furia

Sakura escuchó algo fuera de la casa, puso atención y seguimos comiendo pausadamente

- Es Jacob, viene para acá. Será mejor que lo ponga al tanto de lo que ha pasado el día de hoy. Las voy a dejar.

No podíamos hablar, nos acabamos cada Leona y yo una cazuela de pasta por persona, no me di tiempo ni para saborearlo. Pero terminamos muy satisfechas. Ahora esperábamos a Jacob, la ansiosa era ahora Leona, se puso a lavar las cazuelas rápidamente y salimos de ahí. Me vi el estómago, no quiero verme panzona de tanta comida pero sigo igual como si no hubiera comido nada. Saliendo de la cocina aparece Jacob con Sakura, sale disparado Jacob hacia Leona y a mi sin dejar de ver a nuestros invitados. Nos levanta con un abrazo de un brazo cada una y nos lleva así a la sala de té, que vergüenza. Leona se zafó y miró a Jacob tratando de matarlo con la mirada. No se dio cuenta pero habló con mucho desdén Jacob:

Porque están esos fenómenos en tu casa Bella?- me veía Jacob como si lo hubiera insultado

Los Vulturi los persiguen y pues hice añicos la casa- intercedía Leona ya que me empezaba a enfurecer con su calificativo a los Cullen

Y cuando se van?- habló escuetamente hacia Leona

Se tomarán todo el tiempo que quieran, son mis invitados y esta mi casa, si no te gusta te puedes ir Jacob- me volteo y me dirigí a la puerta

No, espera Bella, hasta crees que las voy a dejar con esos chupasangre, me voy a quedar – Jacob me retuvo de mi brazo

Bien, en cualquier problema te saco de la casa Jacob. Así que vete comportando- traté de zafarme pero era claro que quería conversar

Sakura me contó lo que sucedió en la mañana- diablos, no quiero hablar de Victoria!- que formaste al León de arena?- estaba estupefacto Jacob y me soltó

Debiste verlo Jacob!! Descuartizó Bella a 50 vampiros, no pude ver las tripas porque nos cubrió el escudo la arena- estaba emocionada como si hubiera sido hace 5 minutos

Cómo los descuartizó? Quiero detalles!- estaba emocionado Jacob y salíamos al vestíbulo, Jacob empezó a tensarse y los Cullen se alertaban también

No lo ví, pero estoy segura que pidió Bella que la arena cubriera los cuerpos y así inmovilizarlos, e hizo que la arena presionara los cuerpos hasta desmembrarlos, realmente fue muy rápido y muy aburrido- mostrando con señas a Jacob, ya estábamos a pasos de sentarnos en los sillones, estaban todos viendo a Jacob con mucha cautela.

Presenté a Jacob, cuando les dije que era mi mejor amigo casi todos me vieron con una mirada acusadora. Se estaba volviendo muy tenso el ambiente, que debería hacer? Al menos Leona trataba de distraer a Jacob.

Sabías Jacob que acabo de crear una nueva técnica de fuego?- se le iluminaba los ojos a Leona

Si? - ya estaba olvidando un poco de la presencia de los vampiros en mi casa, ellos trataban de seguir en las pláticas con Sakura y Rhiannon

Se llama beso francés – lo acentuaba en un tono muy respetuoso

En serio? Matas a la gente con un beso?- le seguía la corriente y lo dijo en un tono serio también

Quieres ver?- empezaba Leona a coquetear con Jacob, Jacob es su conejillo de Indias para estas cosas, y Jacob se deja querer

Bueno pues- algo divertido y se acomoda en el asiento

Bien, cierra los ojos- decía Leona en un tono apasionado, Jacob se ha de sentir extasiado

Cierra los ojos Jacob y levanta los labios, yo me estaba aguantando la risa, ya había visto la técnica de Leona. Todos en el vestíbulo guardaban silencio, y estaban interesados en ver que sucedería. Leona se prepara y sopla suavemente con la palma abierta enfrente de su cara al nivel de su boca, como si lanzara un beso a la cara de Jacob, pero aparece una burbuja de jabón en un tono ámbar e iridescente y vuela torpemente a la cara de Jacob, y se escucha como explota como si fuera un petardo cediendo una pequeña explosión infantil. Antes de eso me levanto del sillón de a lado de Jacob que ya puedo predecir la reacción de la técnica de Leona. Jacob se asusta y se cae del sillón, tenía chamuscada las pestañas y sus cejas. Nos empezamos a carcajear Leona y yo. Luego siguió las risitas de Alice, Rosalie y de Emmet. Por respeto, los demás no se quisieron carcajearse aunque es claro que en cuanto salga Jacob se empezarán a reír, sobre todo Emmet que se tuvo que esconder la cara en un cojín. Jacob no se dio cuenta y maldijo a Leona por todo el vestíbulo hasta llegar a la cocina. Leona lo acompañó, yo estaba tratando de recuperar la respiración en el sillón.

Regresan Jacob y Leona, Jacob se tuvo que recortar los pelitos y se veía la cara chueca por las pestañas irregulares que ahora tenía.

Bien Bella. Hacemos nuestra apuesta en este momento?- me preguntaba Emmet, tenía una cara maliciosa.

Tú te quieres aprovechar de mí ahora que no tengo mi collar puesto- mientras con mi mano toqué mi pecho tratando de buscar mi collar

Ahora o nunca- Ponía su brazo en posición en la mesita que tenía enfrente y centro del vestíbulo.

Te aprovechas de mi debilidad- sin más preámbulos me arrodillé y puse mi brazo contra su frío tacto. Era una textura más gruesa que la de Edward, por muy pequeña la diferencia, noto que es una corteza dura la Emmet, que la piel fina de Edward.

Me concentro, lo que no sabe Emmet es que me quité los zapatos al arrodillarme, así que me conecto con la fría loza y dura. Tomo su naturaleza, fortaleza, soy también parte del piso y puedo sentir como mi cuerpo cambia.

Cuenta Bella.- decía Emmet concentrado

Te doy el honor, Emmet- tenía los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa en mi comisura y seguí concentrándome en adquirir más fuerza de la tierra.

1, 2 , 3!- Emmet presionó más mi mano, pero apenas la había movido 3 centímetros, y abrí los ojos

Ya empezaste Emmet?- ponía cara de desconcertada, Emmet ponía una cara de mucho esfuerzo

Eres una tramposa Bella- sin dejar de ver mi mano, todos me veían , Jacob y Leona me echaban porras, no se la creían los Cullen. Emmet siempre fue el más fuerte de todos.

Bueno, si no quieres empezar, lo haré yo.- Empecé a aplicar fuerza, no era del todo fácil con Emmet, si era fuerte, en 2 minutos de muchos esfuerzos pude ganar.

Luego hablaremos del premio- le decía a Emmet y me volvía a sentar en el sillón, pero esta vez estaba sentada Alice aunque le doliera tener que hacerlo cerca de Jacob. Jacob se movió hasta quitar a Leona y ponerla en medio del sofá

Ya tenía idea de que iba a hacer Alice, aunque tuviera que besar a Jacob. Me volteo, estaba Edward sólo en un sillón, con un asiento vacío para mi. Me senté, no es tan malo ahora, todo mundo regresa a su conversación y enfrente tenía una máscara egipcia, para poder quitar el estrés. Me lo puse rápidamente , relajé la cabeza en el respaldo y cerré los ojos.

Disculpa Sakura, tengo una duda. Eres capaz de telecomunicarte con Bella?- preguntaba Carlisle

Ja. No, tampoco puedo- estoy segura que se dirigía a Edward- sé que tampoco puedes usar tu don verdad Edward?

No. Nunca he podido.¿Cómo le hizo entonces Bella para comunicarte que habíamos llegado?- preguntó Edward a mi lado, su voz suena tan angelical y melodiosa, tal vez sea esta máscara que me pone así

Expande sus ondas, y yo las percibo, pero no puedo comunicarme ni saber que me pueda decir. Es todo un caso Bella.- sentía todas las miradas en mi, ni la máscara me puede ayudar en esto ahora.

Buenas noches a todos!!- saludé a todos con la mano y pienso en irme a mi cuarto. Me quité entonces la máscara y la dejé en la mesa.

Me levanto, ya me cansé de esta sensación de que me vean todos.

Ya vas a dormir tan pronto Bella?- dijo escuetamente Rhiannon, sé a donde quiere llegar, mejor me apresuro antes de que me regañe.

No. Voy a trabajar- Escucho claramente un gruñido de parte de Alice-

Estando en las escaleras no puedo evitar sonreír, acabo de ganarle a Emmet en vencidas, esto es una maravilla, las ventajas que he obtenido por mi esfuerzo sin necesidad de terminar siendo vampiro u hombre lobo. Y todos lo perciben también. Me dirijo a mi cuarto sin dejar de sentir las miradas en mí y creo que sobre todo en Edward porque me siento más apenada, como si estuviera desnuda, Que me pasa? No lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar. Ni una ni mil máscaras me quitarán esta sensación.


	14. Chapter 14 Cerca y Lejos

Edward

Edward

Capítulo 14

Cerca y lejos

Me quedé viendo como Bella se iba a su cuarto, los cuartos de toda la casa se encontraban a los lados dando en medio el vestíbulo principal donde estamos todos y si volteo hacia arriba se encuentra el techo adornado de diseños intrínsecos. Los pasillos de los cuartos eran visibles desde aquí. Podía oler el aroma de Bella que se encontraba más concentrado en la esquina al final del pasillo, los cuartos de mi familia se encontraba al otro lado de la casa, mi cuarto deba exactamente enfrente al cuarto de Bella. Sólo lo separaba el amplio espacio que en medio estaba el vestíbulo. Leona y Jake se levantaban muy animados en su plática, no me puedo creer que ese apestoso sea amigo de Bella, pero no puedo decir más, esto me lo gano por dejar a Bella. Me empiezo a entristecer, es cierto lo que dijo Leona, la herí muchísimo, me ve y no tiene idea de que hacer. La veo confundida, y yo también, tengo que hablar con ella y de alguna forma disculparme y si encuentro el valor de decirme que siente por mi porque siento que mi amor por ella se ha vuelto más loco y enfermo por ella. Me levanto también y digo buenas noches. Necesito pensar en qué decir. Me voy a las escaleras y me alcanza Alice:

Hey Edward, hazme un favor. Acompáñame, necesito entregar esta capa.

Ah bien.- me extraña que quiera que la acompañe y toma mi brazo de la fuerza.

Sigo sus pasos y me doy cuenta que vamos al cuarto de Bella, me empiezo a poner nervioso, y Alice me toma con más seguridad, llegamos al cuarto y abre la puerta, el olor de Bella me da como una bofetada en la cara al abrirlo, adoro el olor, pero desgraciadamente me desacostumbré y me pone más atontando y paralizado por lo agradable del aroma

Hey Bella! Vengo a entregarte tu capa, luego me la prestas de nuevo!- escuchaba a Alice muy esforzada por hablar. De seguro el aroma la presionaba también

El cuarto de Bella era grande, tenía a mi mano izquierda un tocador , a la esquina de ese mismo lado del cuarto, un pequeño librero que contenía libros y muchos papeles enrollados, hoja formando columnas, pinceles y envases de porcelana. A mi lado derecho había otro pasillo que de seguro daba con el vestidor y baño, la pieza principal era una cama grande en que arriba de la cabecera se encontraba colgada en la pared, una máscara japonesa que representaba a un zorro. Bella estaba sentada en un sofá, daba la espalda a su cama, escribía algo, enfrente de ella había una mesa sencilla, a su lado derecho tenía a Jacob y luego a Leona. Jacob me observó retadoramente e hizo un gruñido muy bajo que sólo Alice y yo de seguro pudimos escuchar. Alice también se encontraba alerta de tener a Jacob en el mismo cuarto y contaminando el aroma de Bella. Bella al vernos, sobre todo a mi, posó la vista en mis ojos, para mi fue un momento fuera del tiempo, pude sostener la mirada y ella también. Pero rompe el encanto Bella, a pesar de ser cosa de un segundo, la presión o la sorpresa hace que rompa con la mano el pincel que sostenía. Se dio cuenta de su error y se levantó torpemente hasta su librero, deja el pincel roto y toma otro de un tarro de porcelana. Se va a su asiento rápidamente.

Ah si Alice, si quiere puedes llevarte la capa y usarla todo el tiempo que quieras. Le preguntaré a Sakura si de casualidad tiene otro, yo creo que sólo queda el de Elena.

Tampoco te molestes, que haces Bella, podemos acompañarte?- rápidamente Alice toma de mi mano y me sienta a lado de Bella, no sabía que hacer y terminé abrazándome fuertemente para mitigar esta sensación del tener a Bella y su olor. Me encuentro perfectamente bien, es sólo la presencia que me pone así.

Ah si no hay problema- Y siguió trazando líneas en el papel, esta vez temblaba su picel en el papel, eran los mismos papeles que portaba en el estuche en la mañana en mi casa.

Hey Alice, quieres acompañarme a mi cuarto? si quieres te puedo prestar mi capa.

Bien- dijo rápidamente Alice, estas dos estaban planeando algo, no tendrán telequinesis pero la mente de una mujer funciona peligrosamente

Ven Jacob, acompáñame- Leona tomaba de la fuerza de la oreja de Jacob

Hasta crees que te voy a acompañar, aquí nos vemos- se empezaba a molestar, no me quería dejar solo con Bella. Bella estaba un poco inquieta pero seguía trazando

Vamos Alice- salieron rápidamente las dos

Nos quedamos yo, Bella y el perro. Bella trataba de concentrarse y nosotros nos mirábamos amenazadoramente encima de la cabeza de Bella.

Será mejor que te calmes Jacob o te saco de mi cuarto- habló tranquilamente y autoritariamente sin dejar de trazar en sus papeles

Jacob no habló pero siguió viéndome, entonces sonrió y paso su brazo en el respaldo del sofá, trataba de obtener más terreno sobre Bella, o quería abrazarla. Pero de repente se levanta Bella sin darse cuenta tomando la pila de sellos y tomando con su otra mano una lupa. Sonrío, me vio de reojo y volvió a gruñir. Bella pasó por el lado de Jacob y se puso delante de la mesa y lanzó al aire los sellos. Formaron una pared tomando distancia cada papel de uno en el aire. Y se puso a examinar cada papel con la lupa, de donde tenía los trazos y el reverso de cada papel. Yo sólo me enfurruñaba con Jacob a mi lado. Me traté de retirar más pero terminaría cayéndome del sofá. Jacob sonó más amenazadoramente y muy claramente.

Primera llamada Jacob- habló tranquilamente Bella sin dejar de ver los papeles levitados

De nuevo entraron Alice y Leona, pudieron comprender cómo estaba el ambiente en el cuarto y se pusieron en acción

Hey Jacob, me puedes hacer un favor?- habló de forma muy coqueta Leona. Gracias Leona!! Te adoro Alice! Te juro que te voy a regalar una colección de temporada del diseñador que quieras!! Y a ti Leona, lo que sea que te guste.

No quiero- habló amargadamente sin voltear a verla, sólo veíia a Bella

Leona esta vez se molestó, se sentía un calor que desprendía de su cuerpo, se apresuró y tomó un papel de la mesa e hizo unos rápidos trazos. Lo secó con un soplo de su boca y en un movimiento rápido lo puso en la frente de Jacob de forma horizontal. Jacob cerró los ojos y empezó a roncar.

Es un verdadero zoquete este hombre. Nos vemos- y sin más tiempo que perder se teletransportó junto con Jacob, no pude aclarar el pensamiento de Leona, era muy rápido pero me daba igual. Sólo faltaba Alice, que pronto ya estaba en la puerta.

Ya vengo Bella, quieres algo de la cocina?- preguntó Alice cerrando la puerta

Eh siii. Una jarra de agua por favor- empezó a hablar entrecortadamente

Estás bien Bella?- me empecé a preocupar, le pasa algo, no puede respirar acaso?

Si estoy bien gracias!!- se volteó hacia su librero y dejó la pila de papeles junto otra pila.

Tomó las cosas de su mesa y los puso torpemente en su librero rápidamente. Se volteó, mostró su palma hacia la mesa y la mesa empezó a separarse de las patas y se escondió detrás del librero. Se volteó hacia mi dirección, no podía verme en la cara, era clara su incomodidad. Trataré de relajar la situación.

Hay algo más que me quieras sorprender?- la volteé a ver y le sonreí, no podía evitar verme en la cara ahora que me dirigía a solas con ella

Posiblemente mañana o pasado mañana tengamos entrenamiento. Verás de lo que cada una es capaz de hacer- levantando un poco las manos y sonriéndome muy lentamente

Empezaba a sentir sus latidos rápidamente, y empezó a sudar levemente, es otra complicación de haber respirado entrecortadamente?

Te encuentras bien?- me empiezo a levantar para verla más de cerca pero es más rápida que yo

SI!! TENGO CALOR- algo raro en Alberta, pero decide abrir la ventana más similar a puerta que daba al pasillo y a la vista del bosque.

Al abrir la ventana entra un viento cargado de temperatura muy baja, le revuelve el pelo y la ropa, el aroma me azota más fuerte en la cara, si pudiera ya estaría dormido del aroma tan agradable. Me relajo en el sofá y escucho como cierra la ventana.

Está demasiado frío, te encuentras bien?- me preguntó pausadamente

Eh si, es tu aroma. Me desacostumbré- llevándome una mano a mis ojos y sin evitar sonreír de lo agradable que era recordar

Ah, perdón- escuché raro que se disculpara y abrí los ojos para verla, se estaba poniendo su collar de nuevo

No lo hagas!- me sorprendí pero no me importó escucharme muy alarmado

Porque?- se asustó Bella, y se quitó rápidamente su collar

Ah, no importa.- será mejor que me relaje- Ya es tarde- consultaba mi reloj y daba las 11.

Bien- no puedo evitar sentirme frustrado de no poder leerle la mente, la veía con una tristeza en los ojos

Que descanses, nos vemos mañana- será mejor que me vaya

Esto parece inútil, está tan cerca de mi pero a la vez tan lejos como nunca. No tengo idea de cómo llegar a Bella, se asusta al verme o no sé que tenga. Pero no quiero intentar molestar más a Bella, pero no puedo evitar poder acercarme a ella. Qué puedo hacer y evitar no hacerla sentir presionada? Entonces recuerdo cuando visitaba a Bella dormida en las noches, mi único consuelo como antes lo era al no saber los sentimientos que ella tenía por mi y lo que yo sentía por ella y que ahora se repite de nuevo. Esperaré una hora y veré si puedo entrar en su cuarto y contemplar una vez más la respiración de Bella. Ahora más que nunca encuentro que puedo ser feliz con Bella, ahora que la edad de Bella se puede retrasar, la fortaleza de Bella me pueda dar ánimos de volver con ella, ya no hay excusa! Me encuentro un poco mas esperanzado, y a la vez no, Bella es quién da la última palabra si me perdona o regresar a mi agujero en la tierra, es mi última oportunidad!

Ya ha pasado una hora, y estoy que ardo de ansiedad, se habrá dormido ya? Para perder el tiempo me di una ducha y me cambié de ropa. El cuarto que me dieron Sakura y Rhiannon proveía todo lo que necesitaba de ropa y demás cosas. Salí de mi cuarto por la ventana y fui descalzo siguiendo el pasillo hasta el cuarto de Bella, estaba oscuro el cuarto y la ventana cubierta de una cortina ligera, traté de abrir la ventana y cedió, no había seguro, pasé y retiré suavemente la cortina. Pude ver en la penumbra el cuerpo de Bella, respiraba profundamente, y podía notar su cabeza apoyada en la almohada. Me volteé a cerrar rápida y silenciosamente la ventana y cubrirla con la cortina. Me volteé de nuevo a ver y escuchar a Bella, me acerqué hasta casi tocar la cama. Estaba cubierta por una fina sábana. Dormía de un lado y me daba la espalda. Que no tiene frío? Tomé con mi mano el cobertor del pie de la cama.

- Qué haces aquí?- escuché pausadamente la voz de Bella

Ya me descubrió, no tengo idea de que decir.

Cómo me escuchaste?- no podía decir más. Estaba avergonzado.

Levantó la mano, no veía perfectamente, pero las pequeñas luces que salían de la ventana me mostró que portaba su collar anudado en la mano. Maldito collar. La cubrí con el cobertor sin tratar de tocarla y di retirada de su cuarto, que mala idea fue, se me olvida que ahora no es la misma Bella. Me va a tomar como un pervertido.

No te vayas- como música a mis oídos retrocedo y me volteo

Pasa algo?

No me contestaste, que haces aquí?- no se daba la vuelta a verme, pero se escuchaba ansiosa por escuchar mi respuesta

Que puedo decir Bella, después de 2 años no puedo evitar dejar de verte, y quería observarte al menos dormida y evitar sentir cómo te pones tan incómoda en mi presencia- me saqué un peso de encima y sigue un silencio incómodo

Lo siento- me parte en dos escuchar su respuesta tan triste, al menos no puedo ver en su cara la aflicción

Discúlpame, no volverá a suceder- me doy vuelta y salgo lo más rápido posible sin hacer tanto ruido en su cuarto, me siento frustrado que no haya salido como esperaba

No puedo hacer más que quedarme sentado en la barandal observando el paisaje del bosque tan profundo, que no se compara con ver a Bella y quedarme peor que antes. Esperando a que amanezca y dé con otro día menos complicado para entrar de nuevo en el corazón de Bella y uno tan eufórico de haber visto de nuevo a Bella abrir mi corazón.


	15. Chapter 15 Entrenamiento

Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

Entrenamiento

Mierda!! Edward salió antes de que pudiera decir algo, debería ir a buscarlo. Pero que le diré? Será mejor que me calme. No tengo idea de que pensar, todo esto se me ha juntado en un día, Victoria, mi venganza, Edward, los Cullen en un mismo techo, fui capaz de completar mi técnica que he estado trabajado desde hace meses. Que puedo pensar primero!? Ya sé, iré por la máscara maya que está en la sala de abajo, y trataré de relajarme y dejaré que todo venga poco a poco. Y luego me cuelgo, trataré de decirle mis sentimientos a Edward. Me levanto y voy rápidamente por mi capa en el sofá delante de mi cama. Lo que no vio Edward es que duermo desnuda. Que mala suerte!. El tener como sentido superior el tacto es que muchas veces las ropas me desagradan por las costuras que chocan con mi piel y las sábanas de mi cama son suaves y sedosas, y hacen que me relaje y duerma un poco a gusto. Me dejo la capa puesta en mis hombros, ya tenía puesta un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga, y fui descalza hacia el vestíbulo. La suerte de ser elemento tierra es que soy más resistente a las temperaturas. Y tengo la suerte de sentir el agradable piso tan liso. En mis pies siento las vibraciones de tantos pasos en el mismo piso, se me olvida que nosotras dormimos poco y Los Cullen tienen un insomnio que volvería loco a cualquier humano. Llego a la colección de máscaras y tomo la máscara. Me acuesto en un sofá y me pongo la máscara. Y se despeja entonces mi mente, la encuentro libre de tonterías y dejo que venga lo que tenga que venir.

Después de dos horas de pensar en todo lo que tenía que pensar, me quito la máscara. Después de llorar por Charlie y Reneé, después de sentirme libre al fin de este horror de la venganza de Victoria. Me llega a lo que es ahora mi prioridad, hablar con Edward. Tengo que decirle lo que siento, que todavía lo amo por raro que sea después de dos años. Dejo la máscara junto las demás y me voy hacia las escaleras, iré a su cuarto por el pasillo que da a las afueras de la casa, tal como lo hizo él. Entonces me encuentro a Sakura en el pasillo:

Hola Bella, te parece bien si en unas horas tenemos entrenamiento?

Sí, llevaré los sellos al campo – no tengo ganas de practicar pero tal vez me sienta un poco mejor desquitándome con mis hermanas y presumir un poco a los Cullen de nuevo jeje

Bien, trata de dormir, utiliza la márcara inca y luego voy y te lo quito- viéndome con una mirada crítica a ver que estoy fuera de mi cuarto con ropa y capa puesta.

Bien, no he podido dormir nada. Aunque no me siento cansada.- me dirijo a mi cuarto

Lo estarás dentro de poco- y Sakura de mi vista

Ya dentro de mi cuarto no tengo idea de que hacer, dormir o hablar con Edward. Guardo todos los sellos y rollos hechos dentro de una bolsa de mi capa, la ventaja de esta capa es que puedo guardar todo sin sentir el peso de lo que guardo. Tomo unos pinceles. Y me pongo mi collar que dejé en mi cama. Doblo y guardo la capa en mi bolsillo del pantalón.Salgo de mi cuarto por la ventana y busco en el pasillo si Edward estuviera por ahí. Pero no está, estaba muy oscuro, pisaba y la loza se encontraba húmedo por el rocío de la noche. Llego al cuarto de Edward, en la ventana que tenía las cortinas abiertas no pude ver a nadie en la penumbra. Seguí buscando en los pasillos hasta darle la vuelta a la casa y llegar a mi cuarto. Decepcionada, subo al siguiente piso entrando por mi cuarto hacia las escaleras dentro de la casa. Lo que había en el segundo piso era una sala de ocio y entretenimiento, de entrenamiento con varias armas y una biblioteca, que era mi área favorita, busqué a Edward por todos los cuartos y no estaba, así que pasé a la biblioteca y abrí la ventana para seguir buscando en el pasillo. Pasó lo mismo en el pasillo, no lo encontré, me empezaba a enfurruñar, cuando estaba conmigo no quería verlo y ahora que quiero no está. Seguí al tercer piso que ya eran varios cuartos para huéspedes, un cuarto con varios objetos mágicos para nuestro entrenamiento, un cuarto en donde se encuentran todos los sellos y defensas de mi casa. Salas de estudio, algunos vacíos y un cuarto muy especial que es nuestra área de curación, con implementos para agilizarla, tratar heridas. Libros, conjuros y estantes repletos de plantas y muchos ingredientes para curaciones y otros usos verdaderamente prácticos que cualquier doctor mataría por tenerlos. Luego le enseñaré varias cosas Carlisle. No tenía tiempo de buscar en cada cuarto y puse en acción mi sentido del tacto, toqué el piso y traté de percibir algún aura muy fría sobre el tercer piso... habían bastantes, una fría en la sala de curación y otra cálida, de seguro era Carlisle y Rhiannon. Me empezaba a decepcionar. Mejor me tomo las cosas para cuando lo encuentre frente a frente. Faltaba el techo, pero quién se encuentra siempre ahí es Sakura contemplando el cielo y sintiendo el aire. Pero no quedaba más, para llegar al techo tengo que salir de la casa y dar un fuerte salto para llegar ahí. Así que para ahorrarme las escaleras salto del pasillo para llegar directamente al vestíbulo, caigo cerca de la mesita en una suave caída como si fuera una pluma. Levanto la cara y estaba Sakura viéndome, a su lado estaba Edward.

Ya estás lista? Pudiste dormir?- Sakura se dirigía a la cocina

Qué hora es?- confundida con su pregunta

Son las 5 de la mañana- me dijo Edward sin poder verme a la cara

Leona y Rhiannon estaban bajando las escaleras, todas tenían sus capas puestas.

Qué sucede?- preguntó Edward extrañado de que tuvieran las capas

Vamos a entrenar. Pero antes tenemos que comer mucho- hablaba Leona, se dirigían a la cocina

No tenía idea de que hacer con Edward, me palpitaba el corazón de una forma muy triste y me dirigí a la cocina. Edward me siguió. Sakura y Rhiannon estaban en la estufa cocinando ya.

Es muy temprano, no deberían dormir un poco más?- preguntó Edward hacia todas

Nosotras dormimos 3 o 4 horas cuando mucho. Nuestros cuerpos resisten el triple que cualquier persona y son más diferentes que un cuerpo normal. Nuestro metabolismo es diferente también.A veces podemos cortar ese tiempo de dormir con un sello- Sakura ponía unos platos y sacaba del refrigerador botes de jugo- o no dormir nada si tomas alguna píldora de energía.

Yo necesito tomar una- algo apenada al sentarme en la mesa de la cocina junto a Leona que seguía cabeceando en la mesa

No dormiste nada?- dijo extrañada Rhiannon poniendo una cazuela de huevos revueltos en el centro

No, pero no me siento cansada- Sakura ponía un plato con una columna peligrosamente cayendo de hot cakes.

Que raro, usaste mucha energía el día de ayer, desayuna bien y saliendo te daré una píldora- me decía Rhiannon y me ponía en mi plato 5 hot cakes que se veían muy apetitosos.

No vas a comer Leona?- decía Sakura poniéndole una buena porción de huevos a su plato

Eh si- se levantó y empezó a comer lentamente

Edward nos acompañaba en la mesa a mi lado, todas ya casi terminábamos de comer

Oye Edward, cuando necesitas alimentarte?- preguntó Leona un poco más despierta

En un mes aproximadamente, ayer antes de que llegaran a nuestra casa acabábamos de llegar de alimentarnos- dijo calmadamente

Ah bueno, entonces llegaremos a ese tema dentro de un mes- dijo Rhiannon retirando los platos, abrió el grifo, el agua se puso en movimiento frenéticamente eliminando los restos de comida

Traes todo Bella?- preguntaba Sakura mientras nos levantábamos todas de la mesa

Si, todo lo necesario- dando palmaditas a mi bolsillo

Bien, vámonos. Nos quieres acompañar Edward?-Sakura reparó de nuevo en la presencia de Edward

Si me encantaría- dándole una sonrisa amable a Sakura

Al salir nos encontramos a todos en el vestíbulo, Jacob estaba medio dormido e irritado como siempre a presencia de los Cullen. Sakura invitó a todos al presenciar el entrenamiento y se disculpó por ser malas anfitrionas y no agasajar a los invitados. Como siempre todos educadamente no se preocuparon y se levantaron a seguirnos.

Y tu Jacob? No tienes necesidad de seguirnos, puedes dormir de nuevo- le pregunté a Jacob

Fue idea de Leona- dijo su nombre como si fuera un insulto- quiere que sea el comentarista del entrenamiento

Pues me parece una buena idea- decía sonriendo a Jacob, no lo aceptó tan bien mi sonrisa y le saqué mejor la lengua

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a espaldas de la casa, atrás había una rampa que daba al sótano y se encontraban algunos automóviles y cachivaches. Seguimos hacia el bosque unos minutos, estaba oscuro pero un poco más claro que antes. Hasta que damos en un amplio terreno, el césped estaba lleno de gotitas de rocío, perfecto para Rhiannon, el aire era frío y cortaba los labios, perfecto para Sakura, y yo a mis pies sentía una tierra muy fértil y suave, perfecto para mi. Leona, no necesita nada, ella lo provoca. Nos separamos y empezamos a poner sellos en los árboles haciendo un círculo grande. Los Cullen estaban afuera de este círculo pero en un área donde los árboles estaban a sus espaldas dándoles una agradable sombra para cuando haya más luz y pudieran ver todo el entrenamiento. Me siento un poco nerviosa.

Terminamos de poner los sellos y nos alejamos un poco de los árboles con sellos hasta llegar con los Cullen. Saqué mi capa y saqué todos los sellos, papeles y pinceles y los repartí en números iguales a cada una. Nos sacudimos en nuestras capas y nos concentramos en nuestra ropa de siempre, la misma en que nos vio Edward en su casa. Nos quitamos las capas y las dejamos en el piso. Pusimos nuestros papeles en el cartucho y el rollo lo anudamos bien al lado del cartucho y el pincel lo guardamos en un pequeño espacio del cartucho. Rhiannon nos dio a cada una bolsita con 2 píldoras de energía. Yo tomé una, era redonda, pequeña como una perla y de color como tierra, en su tacto me era como al chocolate. Y es chocolate, sólo que Rhiannon las mezcla con los componentes que tiene en su botica del tercer piso para hacerla una píldora tan efectiva que ningún otro medicamento la alcanza. Me la puse en la boca y la tragué. Pronto sentí una calidez en ella, y me sentía con tantas fuerzas y energía como si fuera una hiperactiva, como si me acabara de levantar. Técnicamente te quita la necesidad de dormir un día, pero las fuerzas que usaremos en el entrenamiento serán necesarias. Antes de entrar al círculo. Sakura sacó unas plumas escondidas en su cinto, el nudo de su tela como cinto rojo lo tenía anudado atrás y no a los lados como yo y Leona. Rhiannon lo tenía hacia delante. Cerró las plumas en su mano y sólo salía un pedazo de cada pluma. Cada una tomamos una pluma, esto nos diría con quién empezaríamos a practicar. Los sacamos y la pluma más chica era la de Leona, seguía la mía, la de Sakura y al final la de Rhiannon. Leona pegó un grito de emoción.

Que bien! Empiezo yo!- y se dirigía corriendo al centro del prado.

Familia Cullen, nos tomará esto algunas horas, pero les aseguro que lo encontrarán bastante entretenido. Esto es una situación controlada, así que no se preocupen si alguna se ve en problemas o con algunas heridas- sonrió tétricamente Rhiannon

Que?! Se van a dar a golpes o lo que vayan a hacer?!- preguntó Emmet estupefacto

Si no duele no sirve. Contamos contigo Jacob- dijo Sakura, Jacob sólo hizo un gruñido, estaba separado a 3 metros de los vampiros y sentado apoyado la espalda en un árbol.

Todos parecían que aguantaban la respiración. Quedaron callados.

- Suerte y tengan cuidado- fue Jasper quién habló, es el único que parece que toma las cosas más calmadas como deben de ser. De seguro es porque esto lo ha vivido.

Nos volteamos hacia el campo, espero que no se preocupen demasiado. Nos juntamos todas en medio del círculo, nos concentramos y cada una puso en acción el sello, eran varios y nos tomó unos minutos. Eran sellos para proteger dentro y fuera del círculo. Hacíamos un campo especialmente mágico para ser más sencillo la creación de técnicas de elemento. Como una incubadora. Cosa que en algunos lugares sería más difícil pero necesario para practicar nuestro control de elemento. Esto lo hacíamos cada sábado. El campo se completó, los Cullen no podrán pasar, eso es por su protección, pero los demás elementos si. Nos separamos y formamos un cuadro, en medio estaba Leona, esta vez Leona estaba muy calmada, de las pocas situaciones que se encuentra así. Quedamos quietas y nos concentramos, cada una haciendo conexión con su elemento. Tomo un sello de mi cartucho y lo pongo sobre mi pecho, al nivel del esternón, todas hacían lo mismo, cierro los ojos. Y me concentré en el sello, mi piel la absorbió como agua y sólo se vio levemente el diseño del papel hasta desaparecer. Con esto termina la primera fase, esto me creará una armadura invisible a partir de mi elemento para soportar la fuerza de cada una, sobre todo de Leona, porque es la más peligrosa físicamente, como una bestia suelta. Abro los ojos y lo siento más nítido y puedo ver cosas con más capacidad de alcance, como si mis ojos tuvieran "Zoom", mis ojos se encuentran con la de Sakura que esta al frente de mí, sus ojos de color oscuro cambiaron al tono plateado, como los míos. Estamos en contacto con nuestro elemento completamente, nuestros sentidos están al máximo y siento a cada bajo mis pies la sensación de la tierra, Leona que está en el centro y empieza a despedir mucho calor.

Volteo hacia Leona, se levantaba del piso, y suspiró calmadamente

Nos pusimos en alerta y esperamos la señal de Leona

Estoy lista- estaba en una pose erguida, sus manos se extendían levemente del

cuerpo.

Leona no podía contener su sonrisa de arrogancia, realmente disfruta desquitarse con nosotras y nosotras también con cada una. Rhiannon y Sakura salieron corriendo hacia Leona, yo esperé como cualquier piedra antes de la tempestad.


	16. Chapter 16 El zorro

Capítulo 16

Edward

Capítulo 16

El zorro

Sakura llegó junto a lado de Leona y trató de asestarle una patada en la cara, Leona tomó la pierna y la lanzó a los aires. Rhiannon llegó y empezaron a defenderse cada una de sus ataques, era pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, cada una sabía artes marciales y lo practicaban, al menos Bella está fuera e impasible de la batalla.

Jacob, esto es el entrenamiento? Para que ponen entonces el escudo?- le pregunté a Jacob, no me interesa tener que hablarle, quiero comprender que puede suceder y a Bella

El entrenamiento se conforma de 4 partes. Leona es primero, luego Bella, Sakura y Rhiannon. Así que las tres están luchando contra Leona, todas contra una. El entrenamiento de cada una se divide en 4 partes también, práctica de artes marciales, armas, y su habilidad mágica y control de elemento. Están calentando, se pone mejor poco a poco, verás que es imprescindible la burbuja- Jacob sonrió hacia el campo- Las reglas del entrenamiento es que al momento de rendirse o terminar inconsciente pierde a quién se enfocan a entrenar, en caso de algunas de las tres no hay problema. Si Leona deja inconscientes a las 3 se podría decir que es la ganadora de su entrenamiento. Tienen cada una de las cuatro, 2 minutos de descanso fuera de la burbuja en el tiempo de cada entrenamiento, más de ese tiempo pierden y no entran en combate.

Volteé y Bella ya estaba peleando contra Leona, poco a poco se metían Rhiannon cada vez que Leona dejaba un hueco, por el momento Bella se encuentra si ningún golpe, la del problema es Leona. No quiero ver que pasará cuando le toque a Bella. Leona poco a poco estaba teniendo ventaja, empezaba a contraatacar. En un momento que quería dar un puñetazo a Sakura, Sakura lo esquivó, pero el golpe fue directo el piso y se escuchó un sonido de explosión. Pedazos de tierra y césped volaron, todas se alejaron prontamente.

Lo que sucede ahora es que Leona esta mezclando la pelea con un poco de su poder de elemento. Se va a poner más difícil para las demás. Poco a poco cambiarán de fase y podrán mezclar armas con pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo. Ya al final toda herramienta entrará al mismo tiempo.

Volteé hacia mi familia, también escuchaban detenidamente a Jacob, y siguieron contemplando la pelea. Se veían fascinados. Yo me siento fatal, Bella ten cuidado!

Leona se estaba poniendo más difícil, cada vez sus movimientos eran más toscos y ponía poses de un animal. Seguían atacando a la vez, pero de pronto da un golpe Leona a Bella en el vientre con un manotazo, claramente fue con fuerza, sale volando varios metros a metros de nosotros

Vamos Bella! Concéntrate! – gritaba Jacob muy decepcionado, esto es normal?!

Cállate Jacob!- se levantó de un salto y salió disparada hacia Leona, en el trayecto saca el pincel, se lo mete en la boca y dibuja rápido sobre su brazo derecho hasta la palma. Sale una espada larga de la palma de su mano y guarda el pincel

Siguieron así los minutos, pero se volvía más violenta la situación, Sakura sólo agitaba la espada y de pronto creaba cortes sobre la piel de Leona, Bella golpeaba con tal fuerza que lograba enterrar un poco a Leona sobre el césped. Rhiannon creaba una niebla muy baja en los pies de Leona, logrando que fuera más lenta de los pies. Leona a cada golpe que daba se podía percibir que a su alrededor el aire era muy caliente distorsionando la imagen profunda de los árboles. Siguió así varios minutos más, esta vez Leona utilizaba su teletransportación para atacar a cada una en ángulos diferentes. La esquivaban con mucha dificultad.

Cómo son capaces de esquivar la teletransportación si es un movimiento casi instantáneo?- Rosalie le preguntó a Jacob en un tono poco seco

Por el sonido, todas llegan a un punto en que sus sentidos son muy agudos, un poco más que el de nosotros. Y eso se denota por el cambio del color de sus ojos. Leona al teletransportarse hace un sonido y desaparece, y al aparecerse lo primero que llega es el sonido de cómo una pequeña explosión, y luego aparece ella. Todas están esperando ese sonido para esquivarla, por lo que es poco efectivo en estos casos, pero para lo demás es una verdadera ventaja.

Leona entonces se separó de todas en un salto y aguardaron. Entrarían de seguro a la tercera fase, la habilidad mágica. Pero Leona se puso en posición como de gato y sonó con un gruñido gutural amenazador que todos claramente escuchamos.

Eres una tramposa Leona!- gritó Jacob hacia la burbuja

Que sucede?- pregunté, eso suena muy mal para Bella

Se supone que Leona tiene que trabajar con sellos y cosas así, pero cambió a la parte del elemento. Cuando Leona se encuentra, digamos... inspirada. Cambia de forma, como lo hago yo, todas pueden hacerlo. Pero es la más peligrosa al estar en ese estado para las demás. Se vuelve muy incontrolable- Jacob no se veía preocupado, estaba emocionado. Y empezó a echarle porras a todas.

Quieres decir que van a salir heridas o bastante mal en esto?!- le espeté a Jacob

Si pero se pueden cuidar solas, y de eso se trata este entrenamiento. Trabajo en equipo y para Leona un trabajo en situaciones solitarias que es la parte en que una no tiene que llegar nunca en una batalla con cualquier enemigo- se volteó y siguió gritando, pero debo de confiar en Bella como lo hace Jacob

VAMOS BELLA TU PUEDES!!- le grité con todas mis fuerzas, se volteó rápidamente y me lanzó una sonrisa, y con sus ojos plateados me tranquilizó, como si todo llegaría bien.

Contemplé a Leona, el césped de su alrededor empezó a quemarse y las cenizas volaban hacia arriba, unas llamas le lamían los miembros hasta envolverla. Se formó una silueta, la de un animal del tamaño humano en posición de ataque.

Es un zorro?- preguntó Carlisle dirigiéndose amablemente hacia Jacob

Si. Cada elemento se trata de representar en la forma de un animal. Este animal representa la personalidad de la controladora.

El zorro se movió muy rápido hacia las demás, despedía fuego de sus patas y a cada paso dejaba una huella negra, era claramente amenazador. Llegó un momento después con Sakura, Leona era más rápida e hizo un movimiento con su pata delantera como un martillo sobre la cabeza de Sakura. Sakura se movió instantáneamente y al golpe seguido llegó el sonido de una explosión, pero en donde golpeó se levantaron unas llamas como torrentes hasta el techo de la burbuja que era bastante alto, las llamas se expandieron , y sólo quedó un hoyo calcinado, como una explosión de volcán. Todas se juntaron y fueron dispersándose alrededor de Leona, Bella tomó unos sellos y los lanzó debajo de Leona, explotaron pero no hubo ningún daño a la piel del zorro. El zorro salió disparado hacia Bella, Bella sólo pudo defenderse con sus brazos y le dio un golpe que salió directo hacia mi. Bella en instantes se aplastó con la pared de la burbuja. Se quedó un momento parada contra la pared y se desplomó arrodillándose.

Yo corrí a su encuentro pero de nuevo sentí esa fuerza magnética que no me dejaba acercarme, también lo hizo Alice y Emmet, pero era el más cercano a Bella

Te encuentras bien Bella?!- estaba histérico, como diablos me puedo acercar?!

Bella se levantó lentamente escupiendo sangre de la boca y se limpió con la mano, la piel de los brazos tenían un mal aspecto todos se empezaron a poner intranquilos con la sangre. Sobre todo Jasper, pero después de los años con la situación de Bella en su cumpleaños se ha puesto más sobre la situación.

Ya me enojé!! Si Edward estoy bien!!-volteando hacia mi. Esta hecha una furia, empecé a sentir vibraciones en mis pies.

Recuerda Bella, es la que mejor se distrae!- Jacob se dirigió rápido a Bella

Cierto- su ira se volvió en asombro, de seguro se le ocurrió algo ,aguardó unos momentos

Salió disparada hacia el encuentro con el zorro, Sakura y Rhiannon estaban a metros del zorro, Sakura se recuperaba de un golpe y Rhiannon tenía unas quemaduras en sus brazos, se estaban curando poniéndose los papeles en los brazos, absorbían el dolor. El zorro esperó a Bella. Bella estaba cerca del zorro cuando la tierra absorbe a Bella, como arena movediza. Esperamos a ver que sucede, no se escuchaba ninguna vibración, y de repente la tierra se formó como estalagmitas debajo de Leona, eran cuchillas. Leona se movió rápidamente, pero la tierra siguió haciendo lo mismo, creando una fila de estalagmitas. El zorro nunca se dio cuenta que la tierra estaba manipulando el movimiento del zorro, a sus espaldas de encontraba Bella, apenas me percaté de ella. Sólo tuvo que saltar sobre el lomo del zorro y tomó sus dos mano formando un solo puño. La fuerza provocó que el zorro se pegara a la tierra, fue tan poderoso el golpe que provocó que la tierra se levantara como una ola de estalagmitas cubriéndolas a las dos. Y el sonido fue tan fuerte que hizo vibrar todo alrededor, nos caía una lluvia de hojas de los árboles a nuestro alrededor.

BIEN HECHO BELLA!!- estaba eufórico Emmet dándole porras, Jacob estaba aullando jocosamente. Me siento relajado, tengo que confiar en ella y en las demás, esto no es la primera vez que lo hacen, esto seguro. Todos estaban gritando del júbilo, inclusive Esme que es la más pacífica de todos.

La tierra se dispersó y salió Bella del cráter que formó, y pronto salió Leona llena de tierra, todas se acercaron a donde estábamos. Leona estaba apoyada sobre los hombros de Sakura y Rhiannon. De seguro el entrenamiento de Leona terminó. Salieron del círculo delimitado por una tira blanca y pusieron a Leona suavemente sobre el árbol donde estaba Jacob y troté hacia donde estaba Bella, se sonrojó pero no pudo evitar sonreírme.

Eso estuvo genial Bella!!- no podía sentirme bien, espero se encuentre bien de ese golpe que le dio Leona. Pero se veía muy satisfecha

Yo lo sé!! JAJAJAJAJAJA- se empezó a reír descaradamente con las manos sobre su cadera por su triunfo

Maldición, no esperaba que fuera tan rápida mi pelea, esperaba divertirme un rato con ustedes- Leona se encontraba de nuevo parada, de seguro se tomó una de esas píldoras

Eso te pasa por tramposa- trató de regañar Rhiannon a Leona con despecho

Cómo se te ocurrió?- Leona se dirigía a Bella con curiosidad

Gracias a Jacob- se acercó y le dio unas palmadas al brazo de Jacob- es quién mejor te conoce y me dio la idea

Eres un traidor Jacob!- le gritó a Jacob amenazándolo con el puño, se levantó pero se sentía muy divertida con la situación

Ya cálmense, sigamos con el entrenamiento. Es tu turno Bella – Sakura de dirigió a Bella

Regresaron a la burbuja y yo me senté, en donde antes estaba, a unos metros lejos de la pestilencia de ese lobo y cerca de mi familia. Jacob regresó al árbol. Empezaba a verse destellos flojos del sol entre los árboles. Todos nos encontrábamos maravillados de sus habilidades, que manera de entretenernos. Jacob se veía paciente, de seguro ha visto esto todo el tiempo. Bella tomó el lugar en el centro sin antes aplanar el área donde estaba el cráter provocando que la tierra se moviera, el campo se veía con áreas sin césped, ciertas áreas quemadas y desgarrones. Tomaron tiempo para que todas se curaran de las quemaduras y heridas, sobre todo Bella. Se pusieron en su posición y esperaron a Bella se encontrara lista, Bella se irguió y se puso de lado, su mano derecha se escondía en su espalda y su palma de la mano izquierda estaba viendo hacia arriba al nivel de su cadera.

Lista!- Bella se encontraba concentrada y todas a la vez corrieron hacia Bella

Cada una es hábil en algo en el arte de la guerra si lo pudiéramos decir así. Leona es la más fuerte, Bella la más resistente, Rhiannon con la mejor defensa y Sakura la más rápida. Leona es la mejor en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, Rhiannon en control de elemento, Sakura en armas y Bella es la más hábil en la magia, pero estoy seguro que será la más poderosa en el control de su elemento. - dijo Jacob

Porque lo dices?- preguntó Alice sin despegar los ojos de Bella, se trataba de defender de los golpes de cada una, le tomaba mucho esfuerzo

Porque Bella es capaz en su momento de controlar la madera, que es parte del elemento

En serio?- preguntó Jasper, veía con ojo crítico la pelea de Bella

Si. Pero todavía no llega a eso. Falta práctica y tiempo- volteé hacia la pelea, Bella estaba en el piso, no se le da muy bien con esto supongo- y Sakura es bastante buena en la magia aunque no lo acepte

VAMOS BELLA. LEVANTATE!!- sólo puedo darle ánimos y por suerte le ayuda, se levanta y esta vez saca el listón de su cabello.

Pone en marcha la segunda parte de su entrenamiento, y aplica el listón como látigo, abriendo cortes en la tierra. Todas sacan su pincel y aplican la misma forma que Bella y sacan cada una su espada. Todas eran diferente y aplicaban diferentes estilos. La de Leona era una medieval, sus ataques eran más fuertes, la de Sakura era una cimitarra corta, su forma de pelar era más rápido y movimientos secos. La de Rhiannon era muy delgada como la de esgrima, trataba de llegar a huecos en la defensa de Bella. Bella tenía una japonesa, un equilibrio de las 3. Y por suerte Bella era más hábil que la pelea a cuerpo a cuerpo, se defendía con su espada y aplicaba el listón como ataque. Siguieron los minutos así y todo mundo le gritaba a Bella con muchos ánimos.

Seguía la practica, Bella tenía unos ligeros cortes en sus brazos vientre y piernas. Y entonces Sakura lanzó un sello hacia los pies de Bella. Bella reaccionó y saltó hacia atrás. Del sello salieron varias esferas, Bella levantó la mano y una capa gruesa de tierra la protegió formando una concha. La esferas chocaron y formaron explosiones. Salió corriendo de ahí y también aventó varios sellos hacia sus hermanas, las esquivaron pero los sellos fueron absorbidos por la tierra. No comprendí pero siguió Bella al ataque, con su poder telequinético sacó piedras grandes que salieron disparadas hacia sus rivales. Leona se teletransportó y terminó detrás de Bella que preparaba darle una tajada en la espalda con su espada. Todo lo vi en un segundo, quería gritar pero quedé paralizado, va a terminar gravemente herida!. Pero no podía evitar seguir viendo. Veo como la espada corta en 2 al cuerpo de Bella, pero vi como se separaba el cuerpo volviéndose una montaña de tierra. Detrás de Leona aparece otra Bella, salía de la tierra y tenía en la mano un sello. Escucha el movimiento Leona y voltea, entonces Bella pega el sello en los ojos de Leona como una venda.


	17. Prefacio

Prefacio

Prefacio

Encontrarme sentada con una espada enterrada en mi vientre, de la persona que menos podría pensar en toda mi vida, y pasar mi vista a mi nueva familia y la familia que alguna vez pensé que seria mía. Solo me hace pensar que al final estuvo bien haber terminado así, aún si pudiera acabar como vencedora, faltaría poder luchar para ver si el poder que me conceden es apto para mi, si puedo aceptarlo o si me aceptan. Es una espada de doble filo, tener tanto poder o seria demasiado para que me matara y poner en peligro a los demás. Peor en el último momento solo pude ver los ojos de Edward. Como si viera el horizonte dorado, pero empapado de lágrimas, antes de caer a mi descanso llevándome conmigo esa ira que me desgarra mas que mi propia espada.


	18. Chapter 17 Arte de la guerra

Capítulo 17

Edward

Capítulo 17

Arte de la guerra

BIEN HECHO BELLA!! POR ESO ERES LA MUJER DE MI VIDA!!- me volteé hacia Jacob queriéndolo matar, yo debería decir eso!! Pero sólo se me ocurre preguntar que hizo Bella e ignorarlo por más que me cueste, será que no haga las cosas más difíciles para Bella si ve descuartizado a su mascota

Bella hizo una copia de ella a base de tierra dentro de su escudo de roca, lo que vimos salir era la copia mientras que Bella se introdujo dentro de la tierra esperando. Leona fue la víctima y cortó a quién creyó era Bella. Pero se dio cuenta al traspasar la espada, las armas de cada una no se atraviesan mortalmente entre ellas, sólo producen cortes superficiales. Y lo que hizo Bella es poner un sello a Leona desprevenida, es un sello de control, va a controlar el cuerpo de Leona como marioneta, fíjate- apuntó hacia Bella y volteé, Bella introdujo los dedos de su mano derecha dentro de la nuca de Leona, los dedos se esconden gracias a el cabello de Leona, saca los dedos y sale corriendo Bella

Es una buena estrategia ser 2 contra 2- decía Jasper mientras seguía viendo a Bella que corría hacia Rhiannon

Este juego termina hasta que le puedan quitar el papel de los ojos de Leona- aclaraba Jacob

Bella extendía los dedos y Leona salió corriendo hacia Sakura, los dos grupos se empezaron a atacar con armas, Bella se ayudaba de su telequinesis levantando piedras para entorpecer los pasos de Rhiannon, además que movía alocadamente los dedos para hacer que Leona se mueva, era igual de difícil como estar sola. Se tenía que preocupar por dos personas ahora. Sakura trataba de quitar el papel de los ojos de Leona mientras que Leona no dejaba de decirle palabrotas a Bella. Bella sólo podía reírse y seguir peleando contra Rhiannon.

- Cierra el pico Leona- decía Bella y movió claramente un dedo hacia los labios y acto seguido se calló Leona

Sólo relájate y no te preocupes por Bella, es la que mejor se la da las estrategias. Pero siempre necesita de alguien para que le muestre las pistas- decía hacia mi viendo cómo me empezaba a retorcer las manos

Seguimos viendo unos minutos como se desenvolvía la pelea y Sakura empezó a usar su elemento, sólo levantó la mano y como si quitara el sello hizo el movimiento bruscamente. El papel se hizo pedazos en dos y Leona salió de su trance. La cosas se pondrán peor ya que era el arranque del papel fue con un corte del viento. Bella se dio cuenta que tenía desventaja de nuevo y creo estalagmitas en la tierra tratando de atacar a cada una de sus contrincantes. Todas las esquivaban, Leona se teletransportó y apareció en el aire, metros arriba de la cabeza de Bella

CUIDADO BELLA, ARRIBA!!- le grité rápidamente y reaccionó, se agachó y formó de nuevo su concha de tierra.

Leona en el aire hizo lo que creo que hizo ayer en la noche con Jacob, formó esferas que salieron disparadas al campo de Bella explotando con más fuerza, se estaba fracturando la burbuja, siguió Sakura formando como ventarrones con su mano hacia la burbuja, creaba cortes finos sobre la tierra pero profundos. Tiene que estar pensando algo Bella. Rhiannon dio una vuelta sobre si, en sus manos contenía una bola de agua del tamaño de un balón de básquetbol, pudo absorber el agua del césped de alrededor de ella. Se agachó y dejó que el agua se absorbiera rápidamente. Entonces se escucha un estallido amortiguado dentro de la burbuja. Sale un pico que atraviesa la concha, y se debilita la tierra de la concha. Sale Bella, precipitadamente de la burbuja de tierra, el pico salió del centro de la concha, Bella estaba sangrando del brazo. Respiraba dificultosamente, salen corriendo las 3 al encuentro de Bella, Bella sólo puede chascar sus dedos y aparecen explosiones cerrando el camino de las 3, salen volando hacia donde se encontraban un momento antes. Cayeron y mientras re recuperaba de la explosión, Bella no perdió tiempo en curar el corte que tenía en su brazo.

Porque aparecieron las explosiones?- preguntó Alice sin dejar de ver preocupada a Bella como se ponía un papel como vendaje sobre su brazo

Eran los sellos que había puesto antes que nunca hicieron efecto, las que fueron absorbidas por la tierra. Los puso como minas para algún momento necesario. Las olvidaron y cayeron de nuevo en su trampa.

Bella se levantó de nuevo, se veía cansada y respiraba rápidamente. Las demás se encontraban más estables. Fueron corriendo hacia Bella, Bella levantó una muralla alta de tierra, y Leona lo derrumbó de un solo golpe. Siguieron su trayecto, Bella siguió minándoles el camino con estalagmitas. Bella no se encuentra capaz de una pelea física así que aguardó. Estaban a menos de 5 metros y Bella levanta una ola gigante de tierra para sepultarlas. La ola las sepulta con fuerza, aguardamos a ver que sucedía. Al dispersarse la nube de polvo vimos que sólo quedaba de la tierra una mano. La mano se abre y se mete dentro de la tierra rápidamente. Dejó una esfera transparente. Era la misma que lanzó Leona aquella vez...

BELLA CÚBRETE!!- le grité con todo mi dolor, y me deslumbró enseguida una luz, el escudo que pusieron alrededor de los árboles soportó la explosión. Fue tan impresionante como la primera vez que lo experimenté, pero tener a Bella como objetivo de la explosión me retuerce la preocupación.

Me levanto rápidamente y corro rodeando el círculo hasta acercarme hasta donde pueda de Bella. Toda la tierra estaba cubriendo la vista como niebla, estuve tratando de reconocer algo en la nube de polvo hasta que me llamó la atención un charco de sangre.

BELLA!! RESPONDE!! LEVÁNTATE!!- no podía evitar lanzar golpes con tanta ira hacia la burbuja, pero nunca la fuerza de mi golpe llegaba a manifestarse, sólo se expandía alrededor la fuerza.

Vi una burbuja de nuevo, a metros de Bella, pero estaba por debajo del nivel de la tierra. Era donde estaban sepultadas las tres por obra de Bella. Esta era como de cristal, dentro estaban Sakura, Leona y Rhiannon, el cristal se empezó a derretir. Era agua y salieron apresuradas las tres en encuentro de Bella. Bella se levantaba lentamente y con esfuerzo antes de que llegaran. Soltaba sangre de nuevo por la boca, esta vez más profusamente. Su ropa se veía muy desgastada y chamuscada. Se agacharon las tres y emprendieron a curarla con sellos sobre todas sus heridas, Leona sacó uno más pequeño y lo hizo bolita y obligó a que se lo tragara Bella. Momentos después se levantaban y llevaban a Bella apoyada de sus hombros hacia donde están los demás, me apresuré a recibir a Bella fuera de la burbuja. La sentaron en el árbol y no podía evitar acribillarla de preguntas y tomar de la mano a Bella.

Bella, te encuentras bien? BELLA?!- me ponía histérico, no abría los ojos.

Si me encuentro bien, gracias- seguía con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo hacia donde percibía mi voz. A mi lado estaba Carlisle en momento de ayudarla como médico. Era reconfortante que Bella presionara con cariño mi mano y no me soltara.

Fue buena la pelea verdad Bella?- preguntó Jacob, estaba cerca de Bella pero no tanto a causa de Carlisle y yo, que mejor que se quede ahí.

Si. Fue genial, de verdad que me dejaron con la boca abierta- se empezó a reír- aún cubriéndome con un escudo de tierra no pude soportar la explosión.

Soy la onda verdad Bella?- esta vez Leona es la que se regodeaba de la victoria

A ti no se te ocurrió verdad Leona?- se escuchaba muy escéptica Bella

No, fue idea de Sakura y Rhiannon, esta vez si fue trabajo de equipo- decía Leona enfurruñada que no fuera la del crédito y la desconfianza de Bella

Si, estuvo muy buena la idea. La próxima no será tan fácil- decía Bella, poco a poco abría los ojos

Bella rebuscaba algo en su cartucho, sacó una píldora y se la comió, instantes después ya se había parado de nuevo. Como si nada, la que desmentía su mejora era su ropa. Me soltó la mano, pareció que lo hacía con indecisión. Bella tomó de nuevo su capa y se la quitó, tenía un juego de ropa igual pero completamente nuevo.

Bueno, ya vamos a la mitad del entrenamiento, acabemos rápido que ya tengo hambre- dijo Leona dándonos la espalda hacia la burbuja.

Todas las siguieron al instante y entraron de nuevo a la burbuja. Todos nos sentamos en el piso y ver lo que iba a suceder.

Tomaron su posición de nuevo. Todas preparadas

Puedes predecir esta pelea?- habló Emmet hacia Alice, Alice puso cara de poco amigos

No puedo predecir nada. No puedo predecir nada de Jacob y sólo ciertos detalles me muestran de Sakura, Rhiannon, Leona y Bella. No sé si es este ambiente de mucha magia, de Jacob ni idea tengo, tal vez es su naturaleza. Y de ellas como no son completamente arraigadas a su magia o elemento, puedo conseguir ciertas cosas, no sé, me siento incompleta- Alice se presionaba en su propio abrazo, tal vez no se lo creía que pudiera sentirse tan normal

Lo que puedo decir yo es que acabará muy pronto esta pelea. Nunca dura mucho- decía un poco decepcionado Jacob- Sakura es la más rápida que no les deja tiempo ni de respirar. Lo han intentado todo y no encuentran forma de cómo encontrar ventaja. Pero Sakura es paciente, ella misma sabe la estrategia para volverla más lenta. Obviamente no nos ha dicho.

Volteé hacia Bella, se estaba esforzando en tomar ventaja de la pelea física, nadie era capaz de acercarse demasiado a ella. Ella se divertía con ellas. Así que prosiguieron a usar todas armas. Pero seguía siendo lo mismo. Sakura tomaba su habilidad, aún cuando Leona se teletransportaba no había gran ventaja. Sakura no tenía ningún rasguño sobre ella y las demás si. Empecé a darle ánimos a Bella, espero eso la ayude, los demás me siguieron que les daban ánimos a Leona y Rhiannon. Tenía en mis manos unas piedras que desboronaba para calmar mi ansiedad.

Entonces siguió el vuelo de los sellos. Bella minó todo el campo con los sellos que tenía con la esperanza de que cayera en alguno. Rhiannon utilizó el agua para expandirla por todo el campo y humedecerla.

Lo siguiente que hizo Rhiannon es crear una leve lluvia de abajo hacia arriba, la fuerza era de pequeñas púas. Pero lo que hacía Sakura era sólo mover un brazo violentamente para que el viento producido lo cambiara de curso o se quedara inmovilizado y caer de nuevo al suelo.

Se ve que es un dolor de cabeza para todas. Sakura es la que más tiempo tiene controlando sus habilidades. Y a diferencia de Leona, toma las cosas con una mente muy serena. Cada una se asemeja a su elemento, se nota, y por eso en ciertas cosas Bella es tan fuerte como siempre lo he admirado, terca y reticente en sus palabras y con los pies en la tierra y vaya las palabras con las que me expreso. Leona irradia tanta calidez y energía, es explosiva y difícil de seguir un camino como lo hace una llama. Sakura es serena y estoy segura que es la que se enfurece como una fuerza incontrolable y por suerte no lo hemos visto.

Y Rhiannon se adapta a las situaciones, la más flexible y con la defensa del hielo. Estoy seguro que es la que menos se espera uno que es, como ver el reflejo en el agua y tratar de alcanzar en fondo de un estanque. Será interesante verla cuando le toque la práctica.

En un momento después salen las tres de la burbuja, muy cerca de donde estamos, Bella se acerca a mi lado y se arrodilla retomando su respiración por el esfuerzo.

Te encuentras bien?- No puedo evitar acercarme mucho para verla, siento sus latidos muy rápidos pero no persisten en tranquilizarse

Si. Debemos formar alguna idea de cómo hacerla más lenta o inmovilizarla. He usado la mitad de los sellos y no la han dañado- a su alrededor estaban Leona y Rhiannon discutiendo y aprovechando de sus 2 minutos. Sakura esperaba pacientemente.

Sólo pude levantarme y observar. ¿En que puedo ayudar a Bella? Sigo apretando las piedras.

Qué tienes en la mano?- Bella tomó de mi mano y la abrió, sólo había arena fina de las piedras. Contempló lo que quedaba de las piedras y la puso en sus manos con cautela

Leona. Rhiannon. Tengo una idea. Saquen los rollos- inmediatamente hacen caso y los sacan- entren y creen el escudo, formaré a Dalia.

Leona y Rhiannon se sorprenden, todavía no entienden que hará Bella pero salen disparadas hacia el escudo. Bella lanza un gritito de felicidad.

YA SE CÓMO GANARLE!! GRACIAS EDWARD!!- Se levanta de un salto y se pone en frente de mi, no tuve tiempo de reacción y me planta un beso en la boca.

De veras sucedió!! Aunque fue cuestión de un segundo el tiempo se detuvo para mi, no fui capaz de moverme pero si de sentir esa explosión de cómo si las piezas de nuevo encajaran para nosotros dos, ella no se ha olvidado de mí, y yo seguía como piedra, no era capaz de abrazarla y aprovechar que al fin puedo sentir con mis fuerzas a Bella, ahora que no es una humana frágil como cualquiera. Se separó de mi. Yo levanté mi vista, había un silencio irreal. Sakura, Leona y Rhiannon nos veían muy contentas, hasta se les olvidó que se peleaban a muerte. No podía voltear a ver a mi familia, estaba estupefacto y paralizado. Sólo escuche el gritito de alegría de júbilo de Alice y el gruñido nefasto a mi lado de Jacob

QUE A MI NO ME VAS A DAR UN BESO?! – le gritó a Bella muy furioso, hijo de... como se atreve a gritarle. Formé un sonido verdaderamente amenazante, pero seguía aún disfrutando del beso, dentro de poco empezaré a maullar

No te lo mereces Jacob- rápidamente Bella me quitó las piedras , no podía poner fuerza, estaba como gelatina. Y me dio la espalda hacia el círculo, no te vayas!

TE AYUDÉ A GANARLE TU SOOLAA A LEONA!! ME MEREZCO DOS!!- interponiéndose en medio de Bella y tomándole de los hombros

Se caducó la promoción, apártate Jacob o te doy un golpe- esta vez se escucha el gruñido amenazador de Bella

Con todas sus fuerzas retiene a Bella de los hombros y se apresura a hacer lo que creo que va a hacer. HIJO DE ...!!

Bella fue más rápida y lanza un puño disparado a su cara. Se lo da en el centro de la cara y termina en el piso noqueado. Se apresura Bella hacia sus hermanas. Emmet y yo nos carcajeamos a todo pulmón de Jacob, por suerte no nos escucha. Los demás se rieron de Bella, damisela en apuros. No recordaba cuando me había reído de esta forma, era claro que tenía años y muy seguro que en algún momento esto sucedió con Bella. Me encuentro tan tranquilo ahora, con una sonrisa plena en mi cara. No ponía atención mas que en Bella, sus demás hermanas no tenía idea de que hacían. Me siento con ganas de cantar, silbar o algo que estar sentado. No quisiera verme en el espejo, de seguro me vería bien idiotizado. Pero me encanta; concentro la vista en lo que hará Bella. Entra pausadamente en la burbuja escudo dentro del campo de entrenamiento y entonces se agacha.


	19. Chapter 18 El último respiro

Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

El último respiro

Me siento con la cabeza vacía y mi corazón dando vueltas. Desde cuando soy tan precipitada? Pero me siento tan ligera como el viento, tanto como Sakura, seré capaz de doblarle la velocidad? Ojalá fuera así. Me apresuro a entrar en el círculo de defensa creado por Rhiannon, Leona me aguarda con impaciencia y una sonrisa se desborda de su cara. De vuelta a la realidad, Leona me empezará a molestar...

Ey Bellaaaaa, bájate de tu nube, que hay que ponerle una lección a Sakura. Que tienes en mente?- no dejaba de reírse, Rhiannon estaba concentrada en su sello.

Este es el plan... Arena – me tengo que concentrar ahora en Sakura por mucho que lo odie

Quieres usar a Dalia abierta?- preguntó Rhiannon de nuevo maravillada y eufórica volteándome a ver, el cuello lo tuerce lo más que puede

Si. Pueden en 15 segundos?- pregunté enfocando mi vista a Sakura, estaba impasible en medio del prado, nos esperaba

Claro. Danos la orden- dijo Leona poniendo posición de corredora olímpica

Ahora- digo sin emoción

Leona salió disparada sin antes Rhiannon bajara las defensas, que bueno que están concentradas ahora, yo no puedo!

Rhiannon y Leona llegaron con Sakura a montar distracción, esto es peor que ayer. Sakura si es capaz de llegar a su velocidad a interponerse en mi técnica. Volteo a ver como se desarrolla la distracción. Es muy pobre la estrategia y no las culpo. Sakura es la más experimentada de todas. Hasta el momento ha sido un día cúspide en el entrenamiento de las 4 en llegar a algún plan para eclipsar a Sakura. Siento la emoción de todos. Me agacho, presiono el polvo junto con el suelo en mis manos abiertas y me concentro en extraer los minerales de la piedra de Edward, y en tomar también del todo el prado y alrededores. Esta vez tiene que ser al menos el doble, así mi plan funcionará. No me toma mucho, sólo concentro en lo que deseo, el problema será cuando se abra Dalia, tengo que soportar poder multiplicar, atraer y expandir en forma tempestuosa los minerales debajo de la tierra. Mi deseo se encuentra en mi mano. Dalia simplemente es como mi piel se expande formando unas puntas similares a una Dalia, pero no se abre mi piel y veo el hueso o el músculo, es algo verdaderamente bizarro pero cualquiera diría que tengo una flor en mi mano. Es una conexión directa. Contemplo a Dalia rápidamente, es de un color marrón a causa de mi sangre y los minerales. El precio para hacer este conjuro. Me tomó 5 segundos obtener a Dalia, pero no puedo tener tanto tiempo a Dalia sin ponerla a marcha, es una espada de doble filo. Si todo marcha bien, ganaremos, si no, no quiero saber. Esta vez Leona y Rhiannon dan su último esfuerzo. Tengo que esperar a que entren la burbuja, pero Leona no se puede teletransportarse adentro. Espero a que desaparezca con Rhiannon. Llevan 8 segundos. Entonces veo a Leona que saca su esfera granada, la misma que usó conmigo, que va a hacer?!

Quédate adentro Bella!- veía a Leona herida de los brazos y Rhiannon de la cara.

Espero. Leona lanza la esfera a 3 metros de ella y desaparece junto a Rhiannon. Me levanto con rapidez.

Sakura ve la acción y con un abanico que usa como una de sus armas predilectas, salta y da un golpe con el abanico abierto con fuerza, la esfera sale disparada hacia a mi y un segundo después aparece Leona y Rhiannon. No hubo tiempo, Leona vio en el momento preciso la esfera que caerá sobre un metro de ella y sólo alcanzó a empujar con fuerza a Rhiannon hacia la burbuja. No había tiempo, cerré en instantes la defensa dejando a Leona afuera, tiene que soportarlo, es su mismo elemento.

Se escucha la explosión a mi lado, me deja sorda por el momento, el campo me da cierto acobijo de tal fuerza dañina pero me daña los ojos el flash. Bajo el sello de nuevo. Tengo que salir del círculo, esta es la distracción y el tiempo para aplicar a Dalia. Rhiannon está preparada y de nuevo en pie, tengo 5 segundos para encontrar a Leona de donde esté y hacer que entre en el círculo. Salgo, esta hecho pedazos la tierra y una nube de polvo me deja ciega. Tengo que sentir a Leona bajo mis pies. Pero no puedo percibirla! Esta tan débil y arenosa la tierra que no logro sentirla, no lograré usar a Dalia y he gastado sangre para esto, volteo a mi izquierda y ahí se encuentra Leona, a 6 metros de mi. El polvo es tan denso que la veo como una sombra, sin perder tiempo corro y la tomo de la mano. Está inconsciente, no se porqué pero la aviento dentro del círculo. Espero me perdone, no hay tiempo o me irá peor que ella. Rhiannon cierra el círculo. Corro hacia el centro lo más rápido que puedo, pero no se donde está Sakura. El polvo me cierra los ojos, pero pude ver una sombra, escucha mis pasos, mi respiración. Está tan perdida como yo, pero no importa más. Se acabó el tiempo y ella lo sabe. Crea su sello de defensa..

Y conjuro las palabras.. León de la arena.

Cierro los ojos, y me concentro en absorber todo de la tierra, los minerales, piedras. Me concentro en formar la arena, lo mejor para mi propósito, me dejo llevar por la tierra y ser parte de ella. Expando la arena con fuerza hacia mi alrededor. El estruendo es grande y a la vez pequeña, siento como me baño de arena y siento cada grano sobre mi piel, como si me inundara de hormigas, sensaciones y vibraciones, es increíble tener este sentido tan amplificado. Todo termina en segundos que pareció para mi un momento de increíble relajación para mi cuerpo tan formidable y poderosa que acabo con una sonrisa. Abro los ojos. Todo el prado está inundado de una arena de color azúcar mascabado. No claro como de las playas pero no tan oscuro como una tierra normal. Donde me encuentro estoy al nivel de la tierra que pisan Edward o Jacob fuera del círculo, pero la arena está a 30 centímetros más arriba de donde estoy. Tal como lo planeé. Quiero tener mucha arena para contener a Sakura. Piso la arena más nivelado y contemplo a mi alrededor, no hay ninguna abertura que la arena no haya cubierto a excepción de donde esta Rhiannon y Sakura. Sakura se encuentra bien dentro de su círculo si ningún grano de arena. Está estupefacta, no había visto mi técnica de arena, claro que me ayudó a diseñar mi técnica más nunca lo vio que lo pusiera a práctica en estas dimensiones. Siempre era en áreas de pocos metros. Ahora que estoy en mi terreno de ventaja también estoy en mi desventaja. Me encuentro más débil y la arena me cuesta tanto trabajo de formarla o manejarla pues me tengo que concentrar en granos y no en pedazos de roca. Rhiannon también estaba estupefacta, seguía dentro de la burbuja. Leona no despertaba. Me apresuré hacia ellas y Rhiannon abrió la defensa soltando el sello.

No lo puedo creer Bella. Si que te pegó duro ese beso- estaba con la boca abierta

Ay no digas tonterías- ya no sabía ni que pensar, me puse roja

Esto era lo que querías, como va ayudarnos? Con el viento hará una tormenta de arena!- se desesperaba Rhiannon de mi idea

Quiero que formes lluvia- atajé pronto sus reproches

Vamos Bella, tardaré en hacerlo!- se empezaba a desesperar, se veía cansada y herida

Me apresuré a despertar a Leona, momentos después abrió los ojos como si la levantara de un sueño.

Perdón Bella. Mi esfera provocó mucho daño en la tierra y en parte me afectó mucho el golpe, no creí que me pudiera dañar mi propia técnica- me vio con una sonrisa triste, odia quedar fuera de una batalla

Si juegas con fuego te quemarás- tengo menos idea que ella de lo que sucedió

En mi caso no funciona eso, supongo que fue la potencia de llevarme a los aires y darme un buen golpe en la cabeza. Se me hará un bonito chichón- Leona se tocaba con cuidado en la frente ensangrentada

No se preocupen, podré con Sakura. Cuento contigo Rhiannon- tengo que verme confiada, ni yo sé si funcione mi plan

Bien- dame unos minutos y te daré lo que quieres. Espero funcione- me decía con un tono muy escéptico pero sin nada que perder

Salí del círculo, Sakura ya me esperaba fuera también del círculo, podía escuchar los gritos y aplausos de todos afuera del campo a pleno pulmón. Me da ganas de correr, Edward se escucha con más fuerza por encima de todos. Sakura se veía confiada, no tiene idea de mi plan, es ventaja para mi. También piensa igual que Rhiannon. Tomo mi pincel de nuevo y esta vez uso un poco de mi sangre de mis brazos. Formo el conjuro escrito en mi brazo izquierdo y me concentro en formar una espada japonesa, mi favorita. Al tenerlo en mi mano el peso del arma, guardo el pincel y salgo corriendo hacia Sakura, ella me aguarda con una espada también. Concentro mis pies en la arena y en vez de dejar que se hundan en la arena, hago que la arena se forme como un piso sobre mis pies y siento como si corriera sobre lozas.

Sakura hace lo mismo, y esta vez comprende mi plan. Su cara se torna fuera de su serenidad. Todo el peso se hunde haciéndola muy lenta bajo sus pies, pero no sobre sus brazos. Esta fuera de su ventaja en velocidad. Estoy cerca de ella y dejo aplicar con fuerza mi espada sobre ella, Sakura me detiene y trata de atacarme con su abanico. Salto hacia atrás y formo una muralla con la arena. Escucho como el viento se detiene pero la arena no es tan resistente como la tierra. Y me cuesta más trabajo formarla y detener el viento con facilidad. Me adelanto de nuevo, y formo batalla con Sakura. Esta vez es quién se aleja para formar ventarrones de aire, pero lo que no sabe es que aún en la tierra se encuentran escondidas varios sellos explosivos del último encuentro que tuvimos. Sakura se mueve lo más rápido que puede, y cae en mi trampa, acciono uno de los sellos y explota bajo sus pies, pero no se deja llevar por el dolor ni la sorpresa.

Sakura aún en el aire toma su abanico con determinación y lanza hacia a mi su fuerza en forma de navajas. El viento me corta las mejillas, los labios y los brazos. Es rápido su técnica pero no tan poderosa. Formo una concha de arena y saco mis últimos 3 papeles para formar copias mías y me pongo a trabajar rápidamente. Tengo que hacer tiempo para Rhiannon y apoyo para mí. Es demasiado para mi sola.

Salgo de la concha al mismo tiempo, somos 4 Bellas sobre el campo y Sakura no podrá con tantas. Le damos pelea todas juntas, golpeamos en todas direcciones y Sakura claramente se encuentra en desventaja. Formo la arena como olas y las controlo para que de su espalda la tomen y traten de hundirla hacia la arena. Pero Sakura escucha todo, y el movimiento de atrás la alertó, por lo que dio su salto más potente hacia arriba, la arena no alcanzó a golpearla. Todas volteamos y Sakura prepara su abanico, aplica toda su fuerza y crea de nuevo su viento cortante. Pero esta la expandirá hacia todo el campo.

Fue completamente rápida, sin la arena en sus pies logró destruir mis copias con un solo corte, en un corte o acción fatal para los cuerpos de las copias, pierden la forma y se destruyen, el ataque me provoca varios cortes sobre mi cuerpo. Me derriba y la arena amortigua el viento y mi cuerpo. Abro los ojos, veo una nube oscura repleta de agua bajo el campo del prado. Exactamente del mismo tamaño para el área de entrenamiento.

Me levanto, Sakura se veía tan fatal como yo. Sakura abanica de nuevo, esta vez levanta con el viento la arena y trata de dañarme con ella. Pero mala idea, sólo detengo la arena a medio campo y formo otro escudo para protegerme del viento. Choca de nuevo pero esta vez es más débil. Bajo con desgana la arena y empieza a llover. Es hora de ponerme a trabajar. Espero a que la lluvia moje completamente la arena y por suerte es una lluvia muy fuerte y pesada. En menos de 2 minutos estuvo completamente mojada y nosotras también. Esta vez será más pesada la arena para Sakura y hará más daño el golpe, aparte que me es más fácil controlarla. Sakura abanica de nuevo y es la lluvia que sale estrepitosamente, pero se detiene la lluvia en el aire por obra de Rhiannon y me cubro de nuevo con la arena, que me es más rápida de controlar. Volteo hacia Rhiannon, esta claramente cansada y se apoya de sus rodillas. Respira como si acabara de correr un maratón.

Me concentro de nuevo en Sakura y salgo corriendo hacia ella, la arena la vuelvo dura bajo mis pies como lozas. Y Sakura se esfuerza por moverse, sólo tengo que darle un golpe con fuerza para hacerla caer, no encuentra equilibrio y no es capaz de moverse. Está ahora sobre arena movediza. Me siento calmada y eufórica, esto pronto acabará.

Me acerco a Sakura y se prepara, tiene idea de que puede suceder. Abanica de nuevo para alejarme, el viento me corta de nuevo pero no me detiene. Me hiere la piel pero no es tan fuerte como antes, el último respiro. Levanto mi puño y concentro la arena, formo ataduras sobre las muñecas de Sakura, eso no se lo esperó y sólo pude ver su cara de asombro. Le di un buen golpe sobre la cara y la dirijo hacia el suelo húmedo. Adoro levantar la tierra sobre mis pies. Sakura no pone resistencia, no puede con la arena tan pastosa. La arena se levanta hasta hacer sombra aún con la nube y la lluvia sobre nosotras. Pronto Rhiannon la quitará.

No quise ver a Sakura en la cara, después de desear tanto en este momento me sentí mal de lastimarla. La arena cayó junto con la lluvia con fuerza, esta vez no se formó una nube de polvo. Me siento muy cansada. Espero contemplando a Sakura sobre la arena. Está inconsciente. Es increíble, le ganamos.

Pero no tengo tiempo de celebrarlo, quiero regresar con Edward, pero no creo llegar. Se me cierran los ojos. Vaya es increíble la lluvia bajo mi piel, la temperatura es tal como la piel de Edward, sentir que me toca cada centímetro de piel...

Bella!! Bella!!- Edward, es su voz? Siempre sueño con ella..

Eh?! Que pasa?- no podía ver a mi alrededor y esperé a que se aclarara mi vista, me sentía cansada

Te encuentras bien Bella?- era la voz de Sakura a mi lado, se escucha pastosa

Si. Cansada, que pasó?- levanté mi cara hacia Sakura, estaba a mi lado Rhiannon Edward y Jacob

COMO QUE QUÉ PASÓ?! Fuiste capaz de formar un desierto! Esto hiciste ayer?! En menos de un día?! Estás loca?!- escuchaba a Jacob gritando en mi oreja

Si Jacob y no te pienso dar un beso!- tratando de apartarlo de donde provenía su voz y luego escuché un gruñido y varias risas

Será mejor que vayamos a descansar. Mañana continuaremos con la pelea de Rhiannon. Tengo hambre!!- decía Leona y se dirigía hacia la dirección para la casa

Estoy de acuerdo contigo por primera vez- decía Sakura, se tocaba una mejilla, tal vez le arranqué algún diente, se veía muy inflamada la mejilla donde la golpeé

Oye Edward.- mi voz se volvía muy débil, no podía dejar más tiempo abiertos mis ojos, están tan pesados del cansancio!

Dime- se escuchaba ansioso por decirle algo

Eres mi estrella de la suerte, fuimos capaz de ganarle a Sakura y darme la energía que necesitaba- sonreía socarronamente, no podía abrir los ojos, sentía su aliento tan cerca de mi, empiezo a latir con fuerza

Y YO QUE?!- escuché gritando de nuevo a Jacob

Tu también Jake- me reí de los celos de Jake, lo recompensaré de alguna forma menos un beso, eso es propiedad de Edward- gracias

Sentí como me levantaban del suelo, Edward me acunaba en sus brazos y me acurruqué en su pecho, a pesar de la ropa que lo cubría pude sentir su piel y su temperatura que para mi es tan cálida y agradable. Me tomó con más fuerza y cariño.

Caminamos hacia la casa, con calma,apenas ibamos a salir del prado en dirección hacia los árboles espesos y yo me encontraba cansada, sentía poco a poco que caía al sueño. Antes de perderme en el país de los sueños, me sobresalto; siento un latido. Edward se dio la vuelta. Vi que todos voltearon a la misma dirección, era Rhiannon. Una corazonada.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Carlisle

-Sólo..... siento que... deberíamos enterrar sellos...-dijo Rhiannon, extrañada por su comentario, nadie entendía porque, pero accedimos de inmediato.

-Ay Rhiannon, deja de hacerle caso a lo que te dicen las ardillas-dijo divirtiéndose Leona pero dando a Rhiannon sus pocos sellos y un pergamino.

Edward tomó mi cartucho, y lo mismo hicieron mis hermanas. Le dimos todo nuestro arsenal a Rhiannon y Rhiannon ató todo en un paquete con su faja roja de su cintura. Con un poco de esfuerzo, hice un hoyo en la tierra, Rhiannon lo tiró al hoyo improvisado y lo cubrí. No se notaba que hubiera un hoyo pues lo cubrí con césped de alrededor. Pero al menos sabré donde estaba pues se encontraban tréboles alrededor. Dimos la vuelta y nos fuimos como si no hubiera pasado nada y las peticiones de Rhiannon fueran de lo más común.


	20. Chapter 19 Competencia

Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

Competencia

Siento que vuelvo a la realidad, después de una larga siesta, abro los ojos lentamente y se encontraba a mi lado Edward, sentado a mi lado. Estoy acostada y mi cabeza apoyada en una almohada. Y cubierta por un cobertor blanco. Escucho voces pero cierro de nuevo los ojos para pretender estar dormida. No tengo idea de donde me encuentro.

Porque acompañas a Bella en su cama? Déjala descansar SOLA- escuchaba la voz de Jacob en voz baja, quería evitar despertarme pero era amenazadora a la vez, hay alguien más aparte de Edward?

Estaré con Bella por si se le ofrece algo- es Edward, como los viejos tiempos me acompaña mientas duermo, si que se quede!

Puedes hacerlo FUERA de su habitación- de nuevo es Jacob imponiendo sus reglas en mi casa, lo tenemos demasiado mimado todas mis hermanas y yo

Jacob, déjalo en paz- mi voz sonó tranquila y seguía con los ojos cerrados, esta vez me encuentro despierta, no lo puedo evitar ahora que siento la presencia de Edward a mi lado.

Desde cuando nos escuchas?- preguntó Edward a mi lado con voz tan cariñosa, no puedo evitar empezar a latir eufóricamente de nuevo, como odio esto!

Algo me llega a la cabeza de golpe, y abro los ojos con fuerza, si tengo que dormir desnuda, entonces estoy, estuve durmiendo?!

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!- no puedo evitar levantarme gritando, cubrirme con el cobertor todo el cuerpo hasta la cabeza y salir corriendo a mi baño.

Que te pasa?!- los dos entraron a mi baño gritando en un instante, se peleaban por entrar primero por mi puerta sobre todo porque Jacob se tiene que agachar y Edward entrar de un lado por el tamaño que abarca Jacob

Sal de aquí!!- mis palabras se dirigían a Jacob pero nunca lo vi a los ojos, yo estaba en una esquina de mi baño cubriéndome de la vergüenza, no es que me importe que Edward me viera, pero Jacob si!

Me calmé un poco y me abrí un poco el cobertor para verme, estaba cubierta de ropa. Llevaba un camisón flojo de un tela blanca, de seguro alguna de mis hermanas me vistió. Me relajé y me empecé a reír patéticamente de mi. Me asusté por nada.

Ya relájense los dos, me encuentro bien- Pero me seguí cubriendo con el cobertor, los dos me estaban viendo con cara de rara.

Fui calmadamente hacia mi vestidor y les cerré la puerta en sus narices. Me apresuré a cambiarme, alguien de mis hermanas había puesto mi capa en un cubículo, tengo ropa en el vestidor pero es más práctico hacerlo con la capa para salir rápido de aquí. Cerca de la capa había una revista de moda, estaba abierta en una página que mostraba a una modelo mostrando cierto pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa. De seguro Alice o Rhiannon me lo dan para que me vista como ella, las haré felices por lo menos en eso. Así que me concentré y me imaginé con esa ropa y las menos costuras posibles. Me puse la capa y en un instante sentía por dentro de la capa como se me ceñía a mi cuerpo trozos de tela. Me lo quité y me vi al espejo. Estaba exactamente igual a la modelo, pero no esquelética. Dejé la capa y salí del vestidor, seguían ahí Edward y Jacob viéndome si me sucedía algo, tenerlos cada uno de un lado es como aceite y agua. Edward es traído del cielo, con su cara y esos ojos tan profundos que ni siquiera su don es capaz de penetrarte el alma con esa mirada. Y Jacob, es Jacob. Uno tan divino y otro con necesidad de un baño.

Que te sucede Bella? Porque gritaste?- preguntó Jacob sin tener idea de que me puede pasar por la cabeza.

Ah, ya nada- salí de mi baño, me sentía un poco mareada de haberme asustado y hacer un show, la cabeza aún la tengo dormida

Todos juntos en esta casa no alcanzamos a llegar a tus talones de lo rara que eres- concluyó Jacob y se sentó en mi sofá, yo me tiré en mi cama y me acomodé de nuevo. Los dos me veían

Que hora es?- pregunté con la cabeza encima de mi almohada.

Las 3 de la tarde- respondió Edward- has dormido 4 horas, no quieres descansar más?

No, por el momento no, tengo hambre- tal vez la cabeza me duela por falta de alimento y me levanto lentamente por el caso de que vuelvan los mareos.

Me levanto con ayuda de Edward y Jacob por cada brazo, nunca Jacob ha sido tan caballeroso, generalmente es más tosco. Esto debe ser por tener a Edward a mi lado. Me trataron con mucho cuidado como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana

Me encuentro bien, no hace falta que me traten como enferma- me zafo del brazo de Jacob, pero no esperaba que me soltara Edward, maldición.

Así que bajamos, yo me ahorre hacerlo por las escaleras para que notaran que me encuentro bien, salté del pasillo y caí en un silencioso golpe al primer piso sin evitar sentirme un poco más pesada. De veras que me falta energía. Me dirijo a la cocina, Edward y Jacob ya estaban a mi lado tratando de que me apoyara a cualquiera de los dos, claro que si lo hacía de alguno el otro se sentiría insultado y si lo hiciera de los dos, yo sería la debilucha.

Dentro de la cocina no había nadie ni nada hecho sobre la estufa- me siento pesadamente en la mesa de la cocina y empiezo a quejarme y patalear como niña.

Qué te pasa?!- los dos se situaron a mi lado con mucha alarma, no se esperaban que hiciera eso, pero es que no tengo energía para cocinar y sólo para comer.

No hay comida hecha y no tengo energía para cocinar, estoy muerta de hambre- me levanto con la mirada vacía sobre la estufa

Ay Bella, no es necesario que me des un susto así. Te voy a preparar algo- dijo Jacob, estaba decidido a conquistar mi corazón con comida, lo que no sabe es que eso sólo resulta con él.

Qué quieres comer Bella?- me dijo con dulzura Edward, no puedo evitar sentir como una onda de calor se estremece por mi cuerpo, que lindo es sentir su atención.

No lo sé, supongo que algo rápido o mucha comida- no podía pronunciar las palabras, se me atoraban en la garganta como piedras entrechocándose

Veré que puedo hacer- mientras me acariciaba con el dorso de su mano sobre mi mejilla, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por la adrenalina, en un momento sentí como me ladeaba de mi asiento.

Bella! Te encuentras bien?!- abrí los ojos y estaba en brazos de Edward, volví a latir frenéticamente sin dejar de verle la cara. Los preocupo demasiado.

Si. Me encuentro bien- Traté de zafarme de sus brazos pero me retenía, y poco después estaba en un sofá del vestíbulo, a mi lado estaba Jacob.

Me recostaron en el sofá, y llamaron a Carlisle, es instantes apareció, esto va más allá de lo que quería. Pero no podía evitarlo más, Carlisle me dio un chequeo rápido y varias preguntas innecesarias. Llegó a la conclusión que necesitaba comer. Jacob y Edward se apresuraron hacia la cocina a servirme algo rápido. Regresó Jacob con refrescos fríos y Edward con algunos bocadillos que logró hacer rápidamente. Esto se volvió una guerra personal entre ellos dos y no voy a evitar dejar que me mimen. Que malvada soy muajajajaja. Me dejó Carlisle a que descansara pues vio que estaba en buenos cuidados de Edward y Jacob. Me tomé 3 refrescos y todos los bocadillos del plato que hizo Edward, me sentía un poco más animada y con la mente despejada pero el hambre empezó a rugir con más fuerza. Y me dirigí hacia la cocina a ver que hacían. Entre y la cocina se sentía claramente el ambiente cortado en dos. Una mitad estaba hecha un desastre por parte de Jacob y la otra era impecable por parte de Edward, pero se tenían que compartir la estufa. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la comida cocinándose, no sabía que era lo que preparaban pues me cubrían sus cuerpos y sin mi collar que apenas me percaté que no lo tengo puesto me cuesta trabajo percibir con mayor claridad los aromas de los alimentos. Me senté de nuevo en mi asiento y voltearon a verme, no sintieron mi presencia, se encontraban muy concentrados.

Te encuentras mejor Bella?- preguntó Edward con tanto amor que hizo bailar mi corazón

Si gracias- y no pude evitar sonreír con mucho entusiasmo, Jacob se percató y volvió a gruñir.

Ya terminé- dijo Jacob, y sirvió lo que me hizo en un plato, me lo puso enfrente de mi, era algo como un engrudo blanco

Que es Jacob?- me va a matar Jacob si no me lo como, parece moco.

No se ve? Es arroz- dijo extrañado Jacob, Edward se reía silenciosamente atrás sin que se percatara Jacob.

Ah que delicioso se ve- tomé la cuchara que me acercó sin evitar temblar un poco, me quiere envenenar!

Tomé una cucharada del plato y tenía una textura pastosa, al saborearlo en la boca me dio un sabor insípido y el arroz no estaba ni la mitad de cocido. Me lo tragué, mi orgullo sabe mejor. Pero Jacob se veía tan feliz que tuve que tomar una cucharada más. Antes de situarlo en la boca me quita la cuchara Edward y me retira el plato de Jacob. Su plato era salmón con un aderezo y guarnición. Y me da un tenedor.

Ahora te toca probar de mi platillo- Edward me acaba de salvar de Jacob, gracias!!

Bien, esto se ve estupendo- y lo era, un platillo con una decoración que no quería estropearlo con comerlo, pero me tengo que sacrificar por mi hambre y Edward. Tomé un trozo y lo saboreé, que diferencia, verdaderamente delicioso y empecé a comer como loca el platillo de Edward. Edward se veía satisfecho de mi elección y me sirvió más en otro plato.

QUÉ NO PIENSAS COMER DEL MIO?!- empezó Jacob a enfurruñarse

Claro que si Jacob- no puedo evitar lloriquear por dentro, y tomé de nuevo el plato de Jacob y volví a comer otra cucharada de su engrudo, no puedo mezclar el plato de Edward con el de Jacob. Es un sacrilegio para el salmón de Edward.

Bueno- Jacob se sentía más relajado pero no contento – si quieres más hay una cazuela para ti.

QUE. Ah, gracias Jacob – no me queda más que zanjar este asunto- es que...

Ey que onda! Comida!!- era Leona que salió disparada hacia donde estaba y tomo lo primero que tenía a su lado, el plato de Jacob y se puso una cucharada completita del arroz a su boca sin antes degustar el "arroz" de Jacob.

Leona se paralizó y fue corriendo hacia el fregadero tosiendo y escupiendo el arroz, me salvé.

QUIÉN HIZO ESTO?!- Leona estaba furiosa, adora la comida para probar algo así

No te gustó mi arroz?!- preguntó molesto Jacob hacia Leona

ESO NO ES ARROZ, ES CEMENTO!- y se acercó a zancadas hacia la cazuela de Jacob, la llevó rápidamente hacia el fregadero y lo tiró. Estoy salvada!

Me apresuré esos momentos para comer el plato de Edward y aprovechó él también que se peleaban esos dos para servirme y yo comer todo lo que me preparó, en tiempo récord me lo comí todo. Y salimos apresurados antes de que se percataran de nosotros, salí ilesa del arroz de Jacob.

Saliendo de la cocina no podíamos evitar carcajearnos. Es más que delicioso poder reír junto a él. Nos sentamos un momento para acomodar mi estomago de tanta comida

En un momento vuelvo, voy a mi dormitorio a buscar mi collar- me levantaba del sillón y me retuvo Edward tomando de mi brazo, volví de nuevo a desbordarme el pulso, odio no poder controlar esto de mi

Para que lo quieres?- preguntó calmadamente

Quiero regresar al campo de entrenamiento, de seguro se encuentra la arena en el terreno y quiero regresarlo al suelo. Es importante- y de verdad lo es, no quiero hacer el suelo tan frágil sin los componentes que tomé por más tiempo.

Edward me mira con escepticismo y saca de su bolsillo mi collar. Y me lo da en mi mano, y me suelta.

Porqué lo tienes?- pregunté, no sentía tanta pena de poder verlo a la cara esta vez

Ah, es que no me agrada mucho el collar, y trato de esconderlo de ti- me respondió viendo mi collar con una cara apática

Y eso porqué?- no me puse el collar, quiero saber que encuentra tan desagradable mi collar, yo lo adoro.

Es que me priva de oler tu aroma y siento que eres muy dependiente de ese collar, como si fueras frágil sin el collar- respondió preocupadamente

Ah, bueno. Pues si soy más frágil sin mi collar, y no potencia mis sentidos y habilidades. Si así lo prefieres te prometo que trataré de usarlo lo menos posible. Sólo cuando es claramente necesario- le dediqué una sonrisa, me sentía tímida

Me parece justo- y se levantó para acompañarme

En el trayecto, no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de hablar, pero no tenía idea de que decir y se puso a silbar Edward. Sus melodías eran tan hermosas como si fuera el canto de las aves. Me sentía maravillada.

Yo no puedo silbar- y solté un gruñido, recordé como en Phoenix me sentía furiosa el no poder pedir un taxi con un silbido y tener que gritar a pleno pulmón para que me hicieran caso.

Yo te puedo enseñar- dijo encantado Edward

De regreso me enseñas- ya tenía enfrente el desierto que había formado y me senté.

Tomé mi collar y le puse una cara que por primera vez lo vi con inseguridad. Me lo puse. Me concentré y en unos segundos la arena salió volando como si un ventarrón apareciera barriendo la arena de un costado y tomó curso hacia debajo de la tierra, el color de la tierra retomó a ser el de siempre con una diferencia...

Me entristece esto- mi mirada contemplaba el prado que una vez estaba cubierto de césped húmedo, ahora se encontraba vacío de vida vegetal. Claramente se formaba un gran círculo que delineaba la batalla con el demás paisaje. Seguía siendo un desierto para mi.

No comprendo, que?- decía Edward

Que sea capaz de darle movimiento a la tierra, a la roca, pero afecta la vegetación, no puedo digamos en caso de césped poder tomar control. No tengo aún la capacidad de dar la vida y el movimiento a la vegetación cuando he practicado para esto. Sólo a través de la tierra. Lo que hago es sólo destrucción a mi paso- no puedo evitar pensar en las fisuras que provoco al estar furiosa.

Todo es con paciencia, Bella – dijo calmadamente y dándome apoyo moral

Lo dices porque tú lo tienes- no pude evitar decirlo mordazmente

No, lo que tengo es tiempo, es muy diferente- Edward no me contestó con la misma moneda, me siento un poco apenada- pero para 2 años, ha sido mucho tu esfuerzo en habilidad, no desesperes.

Edward se puso enfrente de mi y me tendió su mano para levantarme, y la tomé, su tacto es tan delicado y firme como la mejor superficie que pueda describir. Me quité mi collar con la otra mano y se lo di, que lo cuide él, verá que cumpliré con mi palabra y que no soy dependiente de ese collar como él cree. Y regresamos a la casa de la mano. Que feliz me encuentro, si pudiera, haría estallar la tierra de flores con la energía de felicidad que contengo. Caminamos bastante lento para evitar llegar pronto a la casa.

Entonces me enseñaras a silbar- ahora si tengo un tema de discusión

Ah si- estaba distraído en algo y me soltó indecisamente de mi mano y situó sus manos en sus labios tan deliciosos. Seguíamos caminando hacia la casa

Trata de hacer esto- se presionó las comisuras de sus labios hacia el centro y sopló, su sonido era suave.

Traté de hacer lo mismo pero no se escuchaba algún sonido. Y Edward se puso enfrente de mi y con sus mano tomó de mis labios y presionó como lo hizo con dulzura. Traté de relajarme al sentir el contacto de su fría piel.

Sopla

Soplé pero con fuerza y en vez de salir algún sonido, cayó un escupitajo al piso y quedé babeada, por suerte no le cayó a él pero quería morirme de la vergüenza.

Edward se rió con ganas y me soltó, no pude evitar reírme y lloriquear de la pena. Seguí caminando pero con mas prisa, tuve que dejar a Edward atrás en su risa. Sólo podía darme golpes en las sienes de lo tonta que soy.

De nuevo estaba Edward a mi lado ya más calmado.

No le digas a Emmet que no puedo silbar- estaba enfurruñada conmigo misma

Y por qué no? Creo que podrá sobrevivir- lo veía tan contento que yo también sonreí

No quiero darle una ventaja en algo que no sé. Se va a aprovechar de mí.

Si se aprovecha de ti. Se las verá conmigo – entendiendo a lo que me refería sin evitar ponerse un poco serio, me sentí de nuevo como niña tonta enamorada

Unos pasos más ya estaba la casa, y seguimos caminando tratando yo de poder silbar sin escupir más. No lo logré y traspasamos la puerta principal.

Casi toda la familia de Edward estaban en el vestíbulo, Rhiannon sale de la cocina.

Bella ya comiste algo? Donde estuviste?- preguntó mientras Edward y yo nos dirigíamos a algún sofá juntos

Si, ya comí. Fui a dispersar la arena del campo – le decía mientras me sentaba junto a Jasper, Edward estaba ya conmigo a mi lado. Alice la tenía enfrente con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Oye Bella, permíteme decirte que peleas de una forma muy impresionante. A mi me tomó décadas lo que a ti te tomó meses- comentó Jasper, yo me sentía contenta- un día de estos podemos tener alguna práctica?

Claro, me encantaría, estoy segura que aprenderé muchas cosas de ti y sobre tu experiencia.- asentí animadamente

Y yo de tu forma de pelea, es muy diferente al mío.

Bella, acabo de pasar por tu biblioteca y tienes libros muy interesantes, te importaría que pudiera tomar algunos?- preguntó Carlisle

Claro! Me insultas que pidas permiso, esta es tu casa, toma lo que te agrade.

No he entrado a tu biblioteca, me lo muestras Bella?- preguntó Alice

Claro, vamos- y me levanté de mi asiento y enseguida lo hizo Edward para darme espacio para salir del sillón

Acompañé a Alice a la biblioteca, pero no alcanzaba a ver a Edward en el vestíbulo donde se sentaba a mi lado. Subimos al tercer piso y llegamos a la biblioteca. Adoro este lugar, me acostumbré a mis tiempos de ocio más que leer y leer. Antes de cerrar la puerta Edward estaba entrando a la biblioteca y me sonrió, y cerré la puerta a sus espaldas. Mientras contemplaban la enorme sala, me dediqué a abrir las ventanas, pero lo hice pausadamente sin la necesidad de hacerlo con mi poder mental, para poder reponerme de la presencia de Edward. Antes de terminar de abrir la tercera y última ventana me volteo y ya no estaba Alice.

En donde está Alice?- pregunté a Edward, espero al menos una buena respuesta por parte de Alice

Se le olvidó algo, ya viene- estaba viéndome, y me volteé a abrir completamente la ventana

Me acerqué a los estantes cerca de donde estaba Edward y me concentré en buscar un nuevo libro que leer, ya varios había leído y me moví a otro estante. Sinceramente no tenía nada de ganas de leer y ni tenía idea de lo que tenía enfrente. Tomé un libro cualquiera y me fui a recostar en un sillón enfrente de Edward, Edward sólo contemplaba donde estaba todos los libros. Y me volteó a ver y mi libro.

Al fin veo que leas un libro diferente a los que tenías en Forks- dijo Edward y se levantaba a buscar un libro para él

Ah, es que en Forks no tenía una biblioteca como esta- vi la portada del libro que escogí, era de Arthur Conan Doyle

Edward se puso a dar vueltas por todo el salón y terminé aventando el libro a mis pies. Me levanté y me fui al pasillo a contemplar el paisaje y sentir el agradable aroma de los árboles y el frío viento que hacía bailar las ramas de los árboles. Dejé que el viento me acariciara la piel y la cara, era muy agradable y cerré los ojos. El clima era bastante frío pero soy capaz ahora de resistir estas temperaturas como si fuera cosquillas. El viento jugaba con mi pelo.

Se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca con agresión

Ey Bella!!- era Jacob, mi momento de relajación se fue.

Hola, que pasa Jake?- me volteé sin entusiasmo para verlo, se veía chamuscado del pelo otra vez, Leona debió de haberse enfurecido con él.

Si quieres ir a una partida de video juegos con Leona- Jacob me tomaba del brazo sin ni siquiera esperar mi respuesta

Ah no gracias Jake. Me encuentro bien- hago un moviemiento seco y me libero de su mano tamaño manopla de béisbol y me volteo de nuevo a sentir el viento

Ey! Jacob, desde cuando tu lees libros?- era Leona que rompía con la tranquilidad de la biblioteca

Vine a ver si Bella quería venir a jugar con nosotros- dijo ácidamente hacia Leona

Por favor Jake, no necesitas de Bella para que te gane si estoy yo para hacerlo con bastante facilidad- lo toma de la mano y lo saca a la fuerza por el pasillo y se fueron sin evitar que Jacob se fuera con dificultad sin mi.

Qué es lo que le pasa a tu mascota?- preguntó a mi lado Edward

Odia la competencia- puse los ojos en blanco


	21. Chapter 20 El sueño

Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

El sueño

Yo veo a Jacob, y se ve bastante claro las intenciones que tiene con Leona.- dijo Edward sin entender aún

Y si, Jacob le gusta Leona, y Leona a Jacob. Pero no puede evitar sentir algo por mi de todas formas por ser su mejor amiga y lo bien que nos la pasamos antes de conocer a Leona. Como que no quiere evitar dejar que le guste, pero poco a poco se le va- lo dije con indiferencia, no me gustaría darle otra idea

Es bastante raro que quiera eso- admitió Edward para ser hombre

Lo que pasa es que vive con Billy aún en La Push, y cada fin de semana nos viene a visitar. Y se siente en las nubes al visitarme a mi, y a Leona en especial. Todas somos amigas de Jake y de la manada. A veces algunos de la manada viene a visitarnos. Y pues no puede evitar Jacob sentirse mimado por nosotras digámoslo así- respondía sin mucho interés en Jacob, porque preguntará eso?

Y no has ido a Forks?- preguntó con indiferencia, estaba muy cerca de mi y contemplábamos el paisaje, pronto iba a atardecer

No. Estoy muerta para Forks- dije a secas mis palabras

A que te refieres?- esta vez me vio a la cara con interés, no pude evitar ver su cara, sus ojos dorados resplandecían

A que se supone que estoy muerta- volteé a verlo, abrió como platos los ojos Edward y puso una cara de no comprender lo que decía

Cuando supe que Charlie se había muerto, provoqué el temblor, y la casa se desplomó porque básicamente era yo el epicentro. Al día siguiente cuando me repuse, supe que habían decidido quemar los restos de mi casa. Creamos la escena de que Charlie y yo quedamos sepultados en la casa e incinerados. Así quedaba libre de irme e Forks y evitar que la ciudad busque el cuerpo desaparecido de Charlie. Así que me fui, para huir y esconderme de los Vulturi hasta el momento, no pensaba quedarme. Fue una ruptura limpia - no puedo evitar ver de nuevo los árboles Edward me veía con una cara de tanta desdicha, sus ojos se volvieron tristes por un momento.

Mi única conexión al mundo ha sido Jake y su manada- respondí con un poco de entusiasmo para que Edward se sienta menos preocupado o triste

Ellos son los únicos que conocen tu ubicación y de lo que eres?- preguntó Edward con una voz de autómata

Si- respondí con un suspiro, no me duele vivir enclaustrada, me la paso bien y muy entretenida entrenando y conociendo mi control

Hay algo que quisiera decirte Bella- dijo Edward después de unos momentos pero entonces escuchamos que se abrían la puerta de la biblioteca

Me volteé, era Sakura que entraba en la biblioteca y se apresuró hacia a mi

Hola Bella. Podrías acompañarme? Queremos curar bien las heridas de la mañana. Sólo faltas tú para hacerte revisión- dijo Sakura sintiéndose apenada de interrumpirnos

Ah Bien, en un momento voy- Sakura entendió y se apresuró a salir

Que me ibas a decir?- dirigí mi vista a Edward, empiezo a latir rápidamente, que me podrá decir?

Será luego. Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó tímidamente viendo al piso

No necesitas preguntar eso- dije y empecé a caminar hacia la entrada de la biblioteca

Se apresuró Edward a abrirme la puerta, son esos detalles que adoro de él, es tan caballeroso como ningún otro, la ventaja de ser de principios del siglo pasado. Tomamos dirección hacia las escaleras para ir al tercer piso con tranquilidad, quiero disfrutar de cada momento con él. Subimos y tomé dirección hacia la izquierda, a la puerta del centro de todas las habitaciones de ese pasillo. Entré y permití que Edward entrara y de nuevo toco mi mano que estaba sobre la perilla para que permitiera que cerrara la puerta. Adentro se encontraba Rhiannon, Sakura y Carlisle. Era una habitación rodeada de estantes, un lado de libros muy viejos y actuales. Y el otro de pequeños compartimientos para ingredientes medicinales, eran muebles chinos con decenas de cajoncitos, los estantes llenaban la pared. Rhiannon me pidió que me sentara en la cama de masaje del centro de la habitación, Carlisle se encontraba tan emocionado de estar ahí, supongo que vio como Rhiannon sanó a mis demás hermanas con conjuros y hierbas sin necesidad de suturas y otras cosas feas de hospital. Rhiannon era la sanadora de la casa, y una muy buena. Su habilidad de olfato le permite reconocer las plantas, resinas y muchas cosas para un uso médico. Además de que le permite recrear medicinas inexistentes y muy prácticas con lo que tiene. Elena le enseñó todo sobre la curación. Es por naturaleza que sea buena en esto, Carlisle ha de tener muchas ganas de aprender y de seguro Rhiannon está encantada de enseñarle. Tomo asiento y se acerca Carlisle y Rhiannon para verme, yo por ser la más resistente no tengo tantas heridas, algunos cortes y raspaduras, además que estoy segura que al momento de quedar inconsciente me ayudaron a sanarme con sellos.

Oye Sakura, te hice mucho daño?- pregunté tímidamente, no me tiene rencor, estoy segura pues es normal llevarnos así en cada entrenamiento, pero es la primera vez que le produje un buen daño

Me aflojaste 3 dientes, ya me ayudó Rhiannon a situarlos y eliminarme las heridas en las encías y mejilla. Pero lo más desagradable fue la hinchazón. Por suerte todo lo cura Rhiannon y ya me encuentro como si nada- dijo Sakura amistosamente indicándome que no me preocupara por ella, yo le sonreí

Sinceramente no creí que hubiera otra forma de volverme más lenta. Siempre creí que Rhiannon tenía la única llave para mi desventaja- se sinceraba Sakura pero no le seguía el juego

A que te refieres?- pregunté, me tomó por sorpresa sus palabras, había otra manera?

Rhiannon no lo ha dicho, pero es capaz de manipular los cuerpos- dijo Sakura, Rhiannon presionaba un poco sobre mis hombros, entramos a un tema delicado para ella

Todos los cuerpos vivientes contienen agua, otros en mayor o menos cantidad pero es inevitable que haya agua. Por lo que puedo controlar el flujo, órgano o miembro de un cuerpo. En simples palabras puedo paralizarlo o matarlo, en algunos cuerpos- dijo Rhiannon secamente, estaba disgustada- por ejemplo, en un vampiro no podría controlarlo completamente pues tienen menos sangre que en un humano, ni hablemos de cuando estén hambrientos, apenas contienen el fluido, no creo que sea capaz de hacerles cosquillas en esos casos.

Y porque no lo habías dicho Rhiannon?- pregunté, es algo increíble, es capaz de ganarnos a todas sin levantar un brazo

Por que lo odio. Trato de ni siquiera pensarlo o usarlo. No me gusta el hecho que pueda manipular a alguien. Lo encuentro bastante tramposo a decir verdad- dijo Rhiannon, marcaba en su cara una sonrisa triste

Volteé a ver que hacía Rhiannon, sólo me veía mis brazos, muy cerca lo hacía también Carlisle

Qué es lo que haces Rhiannon?- preguntó con curiosidad Edward, pues en mis brazos sólo se veían heridas algo rojas pero cicatrizadas. Esto es al uso de los sellos como agilizadores para cicatrizar y limpiar las heridas que usaron mis hermanas en mi, de seguro cuando estaba dormida.

Estoy viendo el curso de la curación en las heridas. La ventaja de Bella es que es muy resistente y siempre recibe cortes pequeños, pero ella tomó píldoras energizantes, y su uso es una espada de doble filo. Te da un aumento en energía y fortaleza, pero el cuerpo se descompensa después del excesivo aumento momentáneo, y a veces el cuerpo no reacciona tan bien como siempre, además de que Bella tomó más de uno y uno es el máximo por día. Seguimos siendo humanas después de todo y es importante ver eso. Bella, sólo necesitas dormir de nuevo, te daré una infusión de hierbas para que te relajes y trata de comer algo antes de dormir. Estás completamente bien- dijo Rhiannon dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro y sonriéndome

Una vez tomé dos píldoras en una práctica y al terminar de haber usado los sellos para cicatrizar mis heridas, volvieron a abrirse y empecé a sangrar profusamente. Me costó trabajo sanar, lo hice en mayor tiempo. Gracias al exceso de la píldora- dijo Rhiannon hacia Edward

Rhiannon fue a los estantes por una hierbas, Carlisle estaba con ella mientras Rhiannon le indicaba las hierbas y sus usos, tomó una tetera y abrió un grifo cerca de ella y la llenó de agua. Extendió su palma hacia la tetera y segundos después la tetera empezó a silbar, el agua estaba hirviendo. Carlisle estaba emocionado, encontró algo que hacer en mi casa. Rhiannon estaba contenta, nos ha enseñado ciertas cosas de curaciones pero nunca ha tenido a un buen estudiante como Carlisle que estaba maravillado de sus conocimientos.

Se acercó Rhiannon a darme una taza de su infusión y me pidió que lo tomara, me acerqué a verlo, tenía un color verde claro, supongo que sabrá bien. A veces me da cosas con contexturas pastosas y no puedo dejar de pensar que te está tomando el pelo y te quiere dar de comer algún excremento de animal. Tomé un sorbito, estaba muy caliente, saqué la lengua desesperada como perrito abanicándola con mi mano, se me salieron unas lágrimas. Se rieron de mí y gruñí, me levanté y me dirigí a la salida y con cuidado de no tirar mi tacita. Supongo que se acabó la visita del doctor. Edward me abrió la puerta y todos salimos de la habitación, Carlisle estaba platicando con Sakura y Rhiannon de datos de hierbas y cosas de medicina. Edward y yo estábamos callados, yo estaba soplando mi infusión y poco a poco lo tomé, a causa del dolor no percibí mucho sabor a la taza pero no sabía mal. Llegando al primer piso, todos estaban ahí charlando en los sillones y me dirigí a la cocina. Dejé la taza vacía en el fregadero y salí de la cocina. Entré al vestíbulo y Edward ya tenía mi espacio para que me sentara a su lado y me apresuré a sentarme, nadie me ganaría el lugar, estoy segura, pero si quería evitar si Jacob decía que me sentara a su lado, que en otro sillón estaba con Leona y un asiento vacío. No dijo nada Jacob y todos empezamos a platicar, Leona me decía que le ganó a Jacob en varias partidas de carreras de carros y en otros juegos.

Deberías verlo Bella. Jacob estaba por tragarse la consola del mal perdedor que es- decía Leona regodeándose de su victoria. Jacob gruñía.

Sakura se fue a la cocina junto con Esme a preparar algo rápido para cenar, tristemente tendré que dormir más temprano para recuperar fuerzas. Generalmente duermo 4 horas al día gracias a la fuerza mágica que reside en mi ahora, pero en los días que hay entrenamiento dormimos más. Alice se sentó a mi lado y me contaba de lo que hizo en el día, caminando por ahí, recogiendo flores, decoró toda la casa con las flores y revoloteando por los alrededores. No me gusta que corte las flores. Emmet me pidió si le enseñaba a pelear también y gustosa acepté, Leona se apuntó a enseñarles a usar armas y también aceptaron. Todo para tener con que entretenerse, me pregunto cuando se irían a sus respectivas casas? Siento un vuelco en mi corazón en pensarlo, espero que sea en bastante tiempo. Pero sólo ha sido un día el que ha pasado, así que me relajo.

Seguimos platicando y ya me encontraba cansada, Leona ya empezaba a bostezar y Sakura nos pidió a que fuéramos a cenar. Habían preparado bastantes sandwiches, Leona y yo comimos. Esme estaba tan feliz de mimarnos con alimentos, sobre todo Leona. Se me olvida que es nuestra huésped para la cariñosa atención que nos da.

Leona se encuentra tan feliz junto a Esme, es quién más le encanta que la mimen. Luego entró Jacob y se sirvió también algo de cenar, inclusive Esme trataba de ser amable con Jacob y Jacob correspondía su atención con respeto, la considera aparte de Carlisle como los mejores vampiros que pueda creer que son "amables".

Terminamos de cenar y fuimos de nuevo a sentarnos, esta vez se me caían los párpados y me despedí tristemente de todos. Leona, Jacob y yo subimos las escaleras como zombis a nuestros respectivos cuartos. Nos despedimos y entré a mi cuarto, cerré mi puerta. Lo primero que hago es ver si está cerrada la ventana y las cortinas cubriendo la ventana, estaba perfecto. Fui directo a mi baño y me pasé la capa, en instantes ya estaba desnuda y me dispuse a darme un baño, de seguro empezaba a darme efecto la infusión pues me sentía muy a gusto. Dentro de la regadera, me caía el agua caliente y era tan agradable que unos momentos después creí que me dormí parada en la regadera, me apuré en bañarme.

Saliendo hice mi ritual de lavarme los dientes, cepillar y secar mi cabello lo mejor que pude, y salí desnuda del baño. Por eso checo primero en la ventana. Fui directo a mi cama y me acosté, me cubrí con el cobertor y me fijé que mi vista aparte de ver el techo, podía distinguir la máscara colgada, no tuve ni tiempo ni me acordé de tomar la máscara y ponérmela. Cerré los ojos cansada y en instantes me quedé dormida.

Soñaba que estaba sentada a las raíces de un árbol apoyada sobre el tronco, la vista se perdía en un bosque frente a mi, como si el árbol estuviera solo en el centro de algún prado; levanté la vista y veía la luz del sol que trataba de salir de las ramas frondosas del árbol. Las hoja despedían destellos esmeraldas a causa de la luz, el ambiente era pálido, como si estuviera nublado. Casi siempre mis sueños han sido así, estaré en Forks? De nuevo sitúo mi vista hacia a el frente y veo que se encuentra contemplándome Edward. Le sonreí, pero el no me sonreía. Me estará viendo?

Edward- le respondo. Pero no sé si me escuchó pues no se percató de mi voz

Edward- esta vez trato de hablar más fuerte y no sucede nada.

Me percato que estaba llorando. Porqué llora? Él no puede llorar, pero lo encontré extraño y traté de levantarme, no podía. Estaba paralizada todo mi cuerpo, sólo la cabeza podía mover.

Le pregunté porque llora y no me respondía, sólo se quedaba viéndome en donde estaba, no sé si puede verme. Él solo está parado, contemplando en donde estoy sin poder moverse como yo , no pude evitar llorar también, nunca había visto a Edward triste. Sólo repetía su nombre, esta vez no gritaba, no podía gritar, sólo caían las lágrimas de mi cara. Entonces una niebla empezó a cubrir el bosque y a él también. Hasta dejar cubierto todo su cuerpo. Entonces lloré con más fuerza. Desapareció.


	22. Chapter 21 Medianoche

Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Medianoche

- Bella. Bella. Despierta- escuchaba la voz de Edward

Abrí los ojos, sentía lágrimas en mi cara y tenía a Edward acunándome en su pecho. Volví a la realidad.

¿Porqué llorabas?- me dijo sin dejar de acunarme abrazándome al nivel de mis hombros

¿Porqué llorabas?- respondí con la misma pregunta, mi mente tenía la imagen de él llorando, no puedo evitar empezar a brotar lágrimas de nuevo

¿De qué hablas?- respondió calmadamente con paciencia, se percató que seguía dormida

Llorabas en mi sueño- mis brazos me presionaban el pecho cubierto con el cobertor sin dejar de ser abrazada por Edward

Yo no puedo llorar, Bella- respondió con dulzura

Lo sé, pero estabas triste, no pude evitar ponerme triste y me dejabas sola de nuevo- me sentía más calmada de nuevo en sus brazos pero seguía llorando

De esto quería hablarte en la tarde. Bella, desde que ha estado contigo en estos días no puedo evitar arrepentirme de dejarte. Te hice mucho daño- esta vez me presionaba con fuerza a su lado.

No te culpo que me hayas dejado- ya dejé de llorar y estaba ya en calma a su lado

Porque dices eso?- su voz sonaba alarmado aunque quería que me percatara de su serenidad disfrazada en la voz

Porque no me quieres- no me duele decirlo, esa es la realidad que me tuve que tragar estos años.

Edward me acostó de nuevo en la cama y se sentó, me dio la espalda y volteó hacia la ventana, yo esperé. El sueño se me fue. Quiero saber que pueda decir o hacer.

Bella. Todo el tiempo que he estado sin ti al dejarte en Forks han sido los peores años de mi existencia. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que me complementas, y me tuve que tragar eso para que seas feliz- hablaba hacia la ventana, pero lo siguiente que me comentó lo hizo mirándome a la cara- Supe luego del terremoto, días después que azotó Forks y sentí que me deterioraba completamente por dentro. Estaba desesperado- movió el cuerpo apuntando hacia a mi- no tenía idea de cómo saber si te encontrabas bien sin que supieras tú de mi. Entonces recordé a Jacob, y busqué su número telefónico. Le llamé y me dijo que te encontrabas bien, y me dio cierta idea que te encontrabas bastante bien, como si tu vida hubiera dado algún giro.- no puedo evitar sentirme ultrajada por mi amigo, enfurecida por dentro, pero debo de esperar a escuchar todo el relato de Edward- Me sentí relajado de que te encontraras bien pero luego tuve otro peso que hasta estos días me lo pude quitar, cuando colgué sentí que perdí mi oportunidad de poder estar contigo en algún momento de tu vida. Eso era exactamente lo que quería al dejarte en Forks, pero no creí que me pondría de lo mas melancólico. Ayer te vi después de estos años y no creí que no hubieras cambiado ni una pizca físicamente, no podía dejar de verte, tal como Alice dijo, creíamos que te habías convertido en vampiro pues no desprendías el aroma que me vuelve loco. Esa fuerza y la rapidez, pero luego llegaban cosas que no encajaban, como tu habilidad mágica. No entendíamos nada. Y vi cómo te comportabas, fría como piedra. Y lo vi claramente en tus ojos y comprendí que estaba completamente fuera de tu vida. Y luego apareció Victoria, estabas consumida por la ira, el haber escuchado de ti que Victoria mató a Charlie y a Reneé me sentí destrozado completamente. El haberte dejado hizo que te lastimara por completo. Y a mi también, te doy mi palabra que haré lo que sea para compensarte este dolor que te he provocado. No sé que puedo hacer por ti, ha sido el peor error que he hecho en mi vida. Te dejé porque te amo, quise que fueras feliz con alguien que pudiera hacerte feliz. Yo sólo fui egoísta, y puedo ver en estos días que te pones verdaderamente incómoda a mi presencia pero...

Espera, me dejaste sólo por eso? Porque me quieres?- recordé como en el bosque de Forks me terminaba- tú en Forks me dijiste que no me querías.

Y me odiaré por habértelo dicho- cubrió su cara con las manos, esto es peor que mi sueño. Pero tengo la oportunidad de moverme y hacer algo por evitar que se ponga triste y yo también.

No quise perder más el tiempo, me acerqué y le quité las manos, me acerqué a su cara y lo besé. No pude evitar sentir que se quedaba paralizado y aproveché para abrazarlo. Entonces sentí como me retomó y me abrazo con fuerza, me presionó hacia su pecho y presionó aún más su boca con la mía. Ha sido el mejor beso que me ha dado, o el que pueda recordar. Empecé a latir frenéticamente. Nos recostamos juntos en mi cama sin dejar de abrazarnos, es una sensación tan agradable, las piezas de rompecabezas encajan a la perfección.

Oye Bella- dijo Edward, mientras me acariciaba los omóplatos

Dime- me presioné más a su pecho con los brazos

Desde cuando duermes desnuda?- preguntó y me dejó de tocar, y tomó el cobertor y me cubrió, de nuevo me abrazó

Desde que soy tan sensible al tacto. Es una ventaja pero se vuelve insoportable, generalmente cuando quiero dormir, me molesta tener puesta ropa y tengo que dormir desnuda. Hay días en que tengo que hacerlo en el piso o dormir dentro de la tina cubierta de agua.

Por eso saliste corriendo en la tarde cuando te despertaste?- no pudo evitar reírse

Si- no pude evitar reírme también de lo tonta que soy

Y porqué no estas corriendo a ponerte ropa?- preguntó volteando a verme

No me importa que tu me veas, yo estaba alarmada de que estuviera Jacob en mi cuarto, nunca entra a menos que esté con alguna de mis hermanas y no quería que me viera- sonrojé y me escuché tímidamente

Ah. Te molestaría que te pusieras ropa?- preguntó como si se odiara tener que decírmelo o prefieres que me vaya y te deje durmiendo

Me pondré ropa- dije rápidamente, me dio la espalda al responderle y me levanté, fui rápidamente por mi capa y busqué algo rápido en la estúpida revista de Alice y Rhiannon, habían ciertos modelos muy sexys para dormir y no pude evitar por dentro reír para mi. Pero era muy exagerado para mi gusto y Edward saldría corriendo si me viera así. Me concentré con la capa puesta en un camisón gris ceñido a mi cuerpo, de una tela suave para evitar fricciones y sin costuras. En instantes estaba vestida, me vi en el espejo a mi lado y me veía BASTANTE bien, el entrenamiento da buenos resultados en mi cuerpo.

Salí y apagué las luces, de nuevo me metí en la cama y abracé a Edward, el no se negó y me abrazó acariciando mi cabello. Seguimos abrazándonos por bastante tiempo, Edward aspiraba mi aroma en el cabello y yo le acariciaba las mejillas. Que dichosa me encuentro. Tuvimos una sesión de acalorados besos. Hasta que marcó el límite Edward. Yo me retorcía por dentro de no terminar lo que quería. Estábamos dentro de mi cama, el cobertor sólo cubría nuestras piernas. Edward se acostó y volteó al techo y se percató de la máscara.

Porqué tienes esa máscara?- me preguntó con su tono cariñoso

Me concentré y la máscara salió volando hacia mi mano y se la di. La vio y se la puso.

No siento que de algún efecto como las que tienes abajo- su voz se escuchaba amortiguado por la máscara, no tenía rendijas.

Esa máscara me la pongo cuando duermo. Hoy no me la puse pues estaba muy cansada que me dormí al instante. Su función hace que no permita que tenga sueños- veía un zorro con cabellos revueltos de color cobrizo, se veía simpático

Sueños como el que te desperté?- su voz se escuchaba triste de nuevo

No, ha habido peores- no puede evitar abrazarme desesperadamente de él- a los primeros 2 meses de vivir con mis hermanas, cada vez que dormía, soñaba con Charlie y Reneé y a veces contigo o Victoria. Y me tenían que despertar mis hermanas, siempre provocaba fisuras en las casas en que dormía, a veces no, sólo hacía levitar las cosas y así descubrimos mi capacidad mental. Tuve que apresurarme a controlar esas dos cosas, pero en sueños es algo que no puedes predisponer. Esos 2 meses eran fatales pues dormía poco y había mucho trabajo para controlar mis habilidades, hasta que un día se me ocurrió formar un conjuro en esta máscara. Esta fue la primera de todas y hasta entonces la más útil. La uso todos los días – bostecé ruidosamente, no quería dormir, pero si estaba algo cansada

Duerme un poco. Quieres que me quede?- me dio un beso en la frente, se había dejado la máscara sobre el cabello

No necesitas preguntar- y lo abracé con más fuerza, la máscara salió volando para colgarse en la pared.

Siento mucho lo de Charlie y Reneé- me presionaba con fuerza- debí haber estado ahí por ti.

No te preocupes más por eso- no quería que Edward se pusiera de nuevo tan desconsolado. Lo besé para que se le fuera esa idea de la cabeza

Luego hablamos. Podrás dormir con ropa o conmigo a tu lado?- no quería soltarme pero se retorcerá si le digo que no

Si. Pero me puedes hacer un favor?- pregunté con mucha lindura, es algo que no le gustará pero de seguro me ayudará para dormir

Cuál?- se percató de mi tono y ya sabe que es algo que no le gustará

Te puedes quitar la camiseta?- me levanté, volteé a verlo y sonreí descaradamente, el puso una cara de ceñudo

Porque?- no le gustó mi idea

Porque si quieres que duerma con ropa, yo quiero poder abrazarte y sentir tu piel, es la única textura que te aseguro que me gusta y me pondrá a roncar- seguí sonriéndole pero el no le halló ningún chiste

Pero..- ya se iba a poner a discutir pero no iba a aguantar sus explicaciones y con un movimiento rápido le rompí la camiseta por adelante, los botones salieron volando, la hice pedazos y la aventé a una esquina, aún sin mi collar puedo tener un poco más de fuerza y velocidad. Edward se quedó sin habla y me apresuré a acostarme y abrazarlo antes de que salga corriendo o haga algo y me concentré en disfrutar de mi abrazo y su pecho.

Gracias, que lindo eres, sabía que lo entenderías- me siento cómo mi Bella interior está haciendo fiesta de mi gran hazaña

Tal como lo imaginé, es una textura tan suave, tan agradable y suspiré. Ha sido de las mejores cosas o más bien la mejor que mi piel pueda percibir. Pero ya que me doy cuenta, esto no me pondrá a dormir. Mas bien me pondrá bien.. cariñosa y acalorada. Que mala idea, pero me voy a tener que concentrar en dormir, no le voy a dar la razón a Edward. Sólo escuché un gruñido de Edward y yo no pude evitar reírme ahogadamente, primera vez que me salgo con la mía. Después de reírme, empezó a volverse mi risa como la del villano por haber raptado a la damisela en apuros.

Lo único que pudo hacer Edward es volver a abrazarme. Suspiró y volvió a acariciarme el cabello, esta vez tarareaba... mi nana. No pude evitar volver a llorar.

Por que lloras?- me trató de calmar con besos y caricias

No recordaba mi nana. Todo estos años me estuve consumiendo por la venganza que no tuve el tiempo para recordar cosas tan hermosas o disfrutar las cosas que sucedían en ese entonces, estuve siempre en un túnel- me sentía tan apenada de mi otra vez, pero no dejé eso adentro y se lo dije con todo el corazón, ya en estos momentos no podía dejar de guardar algo para él.

Eso ya terminó, voy a estar contigo ahora. Te amo- me sentí en las nubes escucharlo claramente

Yo también te amo- sonreí para mi en la oscuridad

Nos dimos un largo beso y traté de dormirme otra vez. Pero no pude, así que entablé tema de conversación.

Es bastante ventajoso poder resistir ya tu fuerza. Y ser un poquito más duradera para ti- adoro que ya pueda alargar un poco mi vida pero no es lo mismo como él o Jacob

Si que lo es. Bastante agradable- de nuevo aspiraba mi aroma pero esta vez de mi cuello, me pone la piel de gallina.

Tienes frío?- se percató de mi piel y se levantó hasta sentarse y tomar el cobertor, vi la forma de su espalda y se ve tan.. apetecible. Nos cubrimos, que bueno que no sabe que no es frío lo que me pone así

Gracias- me retuerzo por dentro. Me debo de calmar si no quiero hiperventilar en su cara

De nada- y me vuelve a abrazar

Me presiono a su cuerpo y me estoy poniendo peor, no puedo controlarme, debo de ponerme guantes o algo, lo toco y la sensación es tan fuerte. Terminaré arrancándole el pantalón, si lo hago nunca más me volverá a ver a la cara.

Me besa en la frente y entonces se percata de mi temperatura.

Te encuentras bien? Estas caliente- estaba confuso, que bueno que no se dio cuenta, tengo que inventar algo rápido

Estoy bien, de repente me dio calor con el cobertor, así me pasa- maldita sea!! SI ESTOY CALIENTE!!-

Me doy la vuelta y tomo su brazo y formo su abrazo, su mano lo sitúo debajo de mi mejilla. Ya me siento un poco mejor con la temperatura de su piel mientras Edward se acomodaba para estar cerca de mi. Ya mejor me trataré de dormir o estaré sufriendo toda la noche. Edward empieza a cantar mi nana cerca de mi oreja, los susurros me dan cosquillas y me pongo a reír.

Ahora que te pasa?- ya se empieza a asustar de mis sensaciones tan raras.

Es que me da cosquillas en la oreja, perdón. Ya me voy a dormir. Buenas noches- y le di un beso en la palma de su mano y él me lo da en la coronilla.

Que descanses- volvió a tararear casi para él, ya ni idea tenía de que efecto me haría. Al menos me encontraba abrazada de él.

Esta vez pude dormir sin soñar, después de estos años me encuentro completamente feliz.


	23. Chapter 22 Amanecer

Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

Amanecer

Siento como voy despertando, los ojos los tengo cerrados pero escucho ruido fuera de mi cuarto, por el pasillo o fuera de la casa. Siento mi frente presionada en una superficie fría. Me abrazo de Edward con la fuerza que podía formar después de despertar, bastante floja pero se dio cuenta.

Buenos días hermosa- me responde con otro abrazo, y empiezo a abrir los ojos. Estaba algo oscuro mi cuarto, de seguro ya amaneció, pero tenía mi cuarto un tono muy gris.

Hola- le doy un beso enfrente de lo que tenía mi cara, se lo di en la clavícula- que se escucha?

Esta lloviendo. Quieres dormir un poco más?- me besó varias veces en la cara

Que hora es?- me hundía en sus besos, no tengo ganas de levantarme de la cama

Aproximadamente las 6, hace unos diez minutos me comuniqué con Sakura, espera que terminen el entrenamiento hoy. Pero hasta que amaine la lluvia.

Espero que no- y bostecé ruidosamente tapándome la cara en la almohada

No quieres dormir más?

No, dormí bastante bien- solté una risita y lo abracé de nuevo

No quieres desayunar entonces? Todas tus hermanas están desayunando- me acariciaba los brazos

En un rato- esta vez abrí los ojos, a pesar de la penumbra pude ver su pecho desnudo, que forma de despertarme. Me pongo bastante alterada de nuevo, por que a mi?!

Que forma de empezar el día, empiezo a latir de nuevo rápidamente. Me apresuro a hacer rápido una conversación.

Que estuviste haciendo mientras dormía?- mi voz se escuchó un poco ahogada

La mayor parte del tiempo te estuve contemplando, duermes como un tronco. ¿No te percatas ya de lo frío que estoy?

Estás frío, pero no influye mucho en que me ponga a tiritar o algo así, sólo temperaturas bastante extremas. La inmune es Leona- lo abracé con más fuerza

Veo a Edward y pone atención a los sonidos de afuera, o estará pensando algo?

Tu perro viene para acá, sabe que estoy contigo- se escuchaba con una voz seca

¿Se da los aires de ser el dueño de la casa?- estoy bastante enojada con él por haber hablado con Edward en el teléfono a los días de la muerte de Charlie y nunca haberme dicho. Si lo veo explotaré de furia.

Me apresuro a tomar la pila de sellos que hay en mi librero con telequinesis, sale volando a mi mano y saco un sello rápidamente para esta ocasión. Abro un poco las cortinas y la lanzo en medio de la ventana arriba de la manija y cierro la cortina con mi mente. En segundos había una sombra inmensa sobre mi ventana. Tomo otro sello y lo aviento a la puerta de mi habitación, dejo de nuevo los demás sellos en el librero. Escucho los gritos de Jacob, pero no les hago caso, y los golpes que da sobre la ventana, amortiguados por el sello, de nuevo me abrazo a Edward y dejamos zanjado el tema. El también lo ignoró, momentos después estaba Leona a lado de Jacob regañándolo y sacándolo de la vista de mi ventana jalándolo de la oreja. La lluvia se aminoraba desgraciadamente, pero las nubes no.

Tienes libros bastante interesantes- me decía Edward y me mostraba uno que levantaba del piso del lado de su cama

Era un libro sin nada escrito. Me reí, es un libro que me encanta. Me levanté y me senté, tomé el libro y sople sobre el libro abierto. Las palabras aparecieron con la temperatura de mi aliento. Entonces le mostré las páginas, no lo entendería, pura teoría mágica. Pero era un diario de Elena. Contemplaba algunas técnicas de control y otras cosas que prácticamente no le interesaría a Edward. Pero se quedó mirando los diseños y otros detalles del libro, lo volvió a dejar de donde lo tomó.

- Bastante interesante- volvió a abrazarme

Si, pocas personas sabrían de que tiene palabras escondidas. Los libros de la esquina, varios son así y unos que otros si están vacíos y otros son libros que he sacado de la biblioteca que me han gustado, algunos que no he leído y que no termino.

No es más fácil dejarlos allá que tener tu librero aquí?- preguntó confuso

Me vuelve loca tantos libros- volví a bostezar- que te gustaría hacer hoy?

Lo que tu quieras- me besó en la boca, el primero del día y otra vez vuelvo a latir como loco mi corazón, gruño, Edward sólo se ríe.

Como adoro eso- me dice abrazándome con ternura, vuelvo a gruñir

Estuvimos buen rato conversando de todo, prácticamente no me dijo nada de nada sobre su vida. Parece que se volvió una estatua en estos años, los demás tuvieron un poco en más que entretenerse, pero no me daba importancia como lo que hizo él. Yo si que hice bastantes cosas en estos años, se me hicieron rápidos y a la vez tan lentos, pero llegamos a una conclusión que a este punto nos va bastante bien las ventajas de ser hechicera, seguiré teniendo 18 hasta el próximo año, ser vampiro me preocupará hasta mi cumpleaños, pero esta situación requiere de mis habilidades, la de comprender y terminar el problema con los Vulturi.

Lo que más me encanta es que decidió quedarse conmigo en mi casa por tiempo indefinido.

En simples palabras te la has pasado enclaustrada en este lugar por bastantes meses, será así por más tiempo?- preguntó Edward viéndome en la cara

No lo sé, posiblemente eso cambie pronto. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha para investigar aquella emboscaba de los Vulturi. Buscar a más vampiros fuera del círculo de los Vulturi para más información. Posiblemente empecemos con el clan de Tanya. Y estamos buscando desde hace tiempo información de Elena, pero nunca he entrado en esa búsqueda pues no estaba tan en forma con mis habilidades. Además de que el día en tu casa había sido la primera vez que hice uso de mis habilidades fuera de entrenamiento- a ver como se toma ese dato

En serio?- me presionó un poco los hombros

Si, nada mal verdad?- mejor aligero un poco la tensión que provoca ese detalle

No permitiré que vayas sola. Iremos juntos. No me quiero separar, te diría que te quedaras, pero eres bastante terca. Espero tus hermanas me ayuden.

No les metas ideas- me enfurruño, aún se preocupa viendo que soy más hábil que él en muchas cosas

Sería bastante práctico aprender todos un poco de tus habilidades de pelea- se profundizaba en sus pensamientos

Suena bien. Tendremos algo en que entretenernos- veo hacia la ventana, esta aclarando y no se escucha tanto ruido de la lluvia

Me tengo que levantar, sinceramente no quiero dejar a Edward pero tengo ganas de hacer práctica. Soy una presumida enfrente de Edward. Además de que terminará rápido, hay bastante agua a los alrededores. Bastante ventaja para Rhiannon y menos para todas.

Mejor me cambio. Le puedes decir a Sakura que en un momento bajo? Para terminar lo más rápido la práctica.

Bien- Edward vio hacia un punto muerto de mi tocador y yo me concentré en traer mi capa con la mente

En segundos me cambié, esta vez con algo más de mi estilo, descalza, camiseta y pantalón de mezclilla. Le di la capa a Edward, es un cuadro hermoso tenerlo en mi cama. Me apresuro a mi tocador para recogerme el cabello y despejar mi mente antes de hiperventilar.

Como se utiliza esta capa?- preguntó poniéndose la capa, le quedaba corto.

Sólo imagina en lo que quieres traer puesto. Lo demás lo hace la capa- No podía evitar de dejar de hacer lo que hacía y verlo por el reflejo. Se veía simpático agitando la capa.

Edward se quitó la capa y me la puso cerca de mi tocador, regresó a su lado de la cama y se agachó, recogió mi collar del diario de Elena y la guardó en el bolsillo. Su ropa era bastante sencilla como la mía, pero tenía una camiseta de mangas largas.

Es interesante esta capa- sonriéndome, volví a recogerme el cabello con el listón largo de cascabeles.

Me puedes prometer algo?- su voz era bastante preocupado

Lo que quieras- me volteé a verlo, me volvía a asustar

Sólo cuídate y apóyate de tus hermanas- se arrodillaba y me daba un beso en el dorso de la mano- es sobre tus prácticas, siento que te presionas demasiado

Y lo hago, pero eso quiero. No puedo quedarme sentada a que me cuiden. Además, contigo a lado es diferente. Tendré de meta regresar contigo. Además de que son mis hermanas, tampoco no se sobrepasan- lo que no sabe es que han sido peores los entrenamientos, a veces termino con quemaduras feas, huesos rotos, heridas y varias cosas feas. Pero lo mejor es no preocuparlo.

Lo sé, pero tienes a Sakura, Rhiannon y Leona en tu equipo, apóyate en ellas. Son una familia.

Es razonable tu punto de vista, te lo prometo- le sonreí despreocupadamente

Está bien- me sonrió y se levantó, ya estábamos listos para salir del cuarto, retiré los sellos con mi mente y llegaron a mi mano volando como plumas. Los dejé en mi tocador y me levanté.

Fui hacia el librero y tomé otra pila de sellos, tengo que volver a hacer más para todas sólo hay sellos sin tinta. Tal vez Edward me quiera ayudar en ciertas cositas, suele ser bastante tedioso.

Salimos de mi cuarto y bajamos a la cocina. No nos separamos, nos teníamos de la mano, me pregunto como se la tomarán los demás. Entramos a la cocina, y nos voltearon a ver mecánicamente mis hermanas y Jacob, me saludaron y volvieron a su plática, sólo Jacob me seguía viendo retadoramente.

Me senté y Edward conmigo a mi lado, empezó a gruñir Jacob.

Segunda llamada Jacob- hablé calmadamente y Leona me sirvió un plato de fruta. Jacob dejó de gruñir pero empezó a doblar los cubiertos como plástico

No son tus cubiertos Jake para que te pongas a doblarlos- dijo Rhiannon amenazadoramente

Perdón- de nuevo los volvió a poner en su forma, quedaron muy chuecos

Como sea, Bella, en cuanto acabes de darte un ligero desayuno empezaremos con la práctica. Tengo la impresión de que Rhiannon nos hará vomitar el desayuno- dijo Sakura amargadamente

Tengo demasiada flojera para entrenar- dijo Leona, reposando su barbilla en la mesa; entiendo su flojera, se pondrá bastante difícil con la lluvia.

Yo no- Rhiannon estaba tranquila y reía amenazadoramente

Tendrás piedad de nosotras verdad Rhiannon?- preguntó Leona poniendo una cara de piedad que deshace a cualquier villano

No la tuvieron conmigo, el que ríe al último, ríe mejor- Rhiannon se puso a reírse maniáticamente pero de manera muy jocosa.

Vendrás Jacob?- habló de nuevo Leona del otro lado de la mesa

GRRRRR- seguía gruñendo, se está tomando esto bastante feo

Jacob, quiero hablar contigo- debo usar mi seriedad en la voz para llamar su atención

Jacob me veía como si lo hubiera traicionado. Me enfurecí, para que se percatara de que hablaba en serio solté un poco de mi control en el elemento y puse a vibrar los platos vacíos de la mesa junto con la mesa. Leona seguía con la barbilla apoyada en la mesa y empezó a castañear los dientes pero no le dio importancia. En el momento se levantó y yo también. Edward me apretó la mano sin querer separarse, tuve que soltar la mano usando mi otra mano. Salimos juntos Jacob y yo de la casa hacia el campo abierto que teníamos enfrente de nuestras vistas. Mis pies rozaban el césped húmedo y frío, era una sensación agradable y me ayudó a poner mis ideas claras. Fui directo al grano

¿Qué te pasa Jake?- crucé mis brazos, recordé entonces la llamada telefónica que le hizo Edward hace años y tuve que respirar profundamente para calmarme.

¿Regresaste con ..él?- enfatizó la última palabra como una palabrota

Si. ¿Cuál es el problema?- presioné mis puños hasta que se volvieron blancos mis nudillos

Te hizo bastante daño, no lo recuerdas?- las palabras las soltaba como escupitajos

Eso ya lo hablamos él y yo, es nuestro problema. ¿Porqué no me dijiste que días después del terremoto de Forks que te habló por teléfono?- empecé a levantar la voz

¿Para que volviera a herirte? Empezabas a mejorar emocionalmente con ellas, creí que lo olvidarías- su voz empezó a tranquilizarse

Jake, eso no volverá a pasar de nuevo. Me dejó por mi condición de humana, esto ha mejorado para los dos, podemos volver a ser felices- mis ojos se empezaban a humedecerse, me es importante que Jake lo acepte, no lo quiero separado de mi

Te quiero Bella- su voz empezó a romperse

Yo también te quiero Jake, pero amo a Edward y eso no cambió nunca en estos años, no te hagas el tonto, nunca hubo forma de cambiarme- me solté los brazos- Jake, eres mi mejor amigo y sé que me tienes cariño, pero confundes mucho los sentimientos, yo considero que me tienes más un cariño fraternal que algo más. Siéntelo, no quieres a Leona también?- mi voz se escuchó mas tranquilizadora

Si, pero es diferente- se trató de poner a la defensiva

Si, te aseguro que te identificas mucho mejor con ella- le sonreí, fue algo extraño pero vi que se ruborizaba

Me gustas Bella, siempre lo supiste- de alguna forma me quería ganar, muy tarde.

Lo sé. Pero te aseguro que tengo bastante competencia con Leona- no me engaña

Por favor Bella- de nuevo se ruborizaba- nos tratamos como camaradas!

Ella es así! Le encantas a Leona!- no pude evitar reírme, me acabo de vengar.

Jake no se creía mis palabras, pero como que no le importa mucho ya nuestra conversación, le acabo de hacer un gran favor a Leona como ella lo hizo a mi con Edward.

Estamos bien entonces Jake?- extendí mi mano para que cierre el trato

Bien, pero a cualquier momento que te haga llorar lo parto en dos- aclaró en nuestro trato Jake en cuanto estrechó mi mano

Bien, vamos a desayunar- retomamos camino a la casa

Al regreso en la cocina todo se relajó. Jacob sólo se hacía de la vista gorda. Me acabé dos platos de fruta variada, no valía la pena comer demasiado, me encuentro bastante fuerte con Edward a mi lado. Y un poco nerviosa, no quiero preocuparlo tanto. Mis demás hermanas hablaban de trivialidades con Edward

Me encuentro lista- lo dije en un tono bastante serio, quiero terminar esto rápido

Bien, vámonos. Le hablaré a los demás para que nos alcancen si quieren en el campo- dijo Sakura, todas nos veíamos un poco aflojeradas, Rhiannon estaba bastante alegre, a veces es tan impredecible, pero esta vez se ve muy...sádica


	24. Chapter 23 El león

Edward

Edward

Capítulo 23

El león

Salimos de la casa antes de que mi familia nos alcanzara. Sakura y Leona estaban tratando de pensar en alguna estrategia que la desechaban momentos después, se ve que será un reto Rhiannon. Rhiannon estaba muy confiada y sólo contemplaba el paisaje. Jacob andaba pensando en Leona y yo tenía a Bella de la mano. Parece que todo se arregló muy rápido y bastante bien.

Llegamos al prado de nuevo, esta vez el terreno era lodoso. Sakura, Leona, y Rhiannon sacaron sus capas de sus bolsillos y cambiaron de ropa, Rhiannon le prestó la capa a Bella y cambió de ropa también, se veía fascinante Bella con esa ropa. Llegó mi familia todos juntos, estaban esperando de nuevo un gran combate y sobre todo que ahora hay agua por doquier, se volverá muy difícil o bastante rápido. Me acordé del collar de Bella y se lo di, esta vez no se veía tan agradable de verlo pero se lo puso. Bella entonces le dio a cada una un número igual de los sellos y los guardaron en los cartuchos. Los papeles que funcionaban como escudo en el campo aún estaban en los árboles y los quitaron para reemplazarlos con otros nuevos. Les tomó unos minutos y todos aguardamos a que regresaran. Todos tenían la misma conclusión que Rhiannon se aprovechará de la lluvia, seguía nublado y era posible que pudiera llover otra vez. Regresaron de nuevo al mismo punto y le di a Bella un beso antes de que entrara al campo.

¿Quieres un beso de la buena suerte también Leona?- preguntó Jacob, se veía un poco cohibido

Leona se ruborizó

No quiero que me mates con tu aliento matutino Jake!- le exclamó y corrió hacia el círculo, las demás la siguieron y Bella dio un apretón a mi mano y me soltó

Que tengan suerte!- gritó Esme hacia el círculo de lodo, todas le agradecieron

Yo me acerqué a un árbol y me senté, todos estaban parados contemplando a las cuatro, el más cercano a mi era Jacob, me iba acostumbrando a su olor mas no al gusto de olerlo.

Se pusieron en el centro y accionaron los sellos, el círculo se cubrió con una burbuja turquesa y desapareció. Rhiannon se puso en medio y dio la señal.

Rhiannon peleaba con algo de esfuerzo, para defenderse y para atacar. Pero si era suficiente concentración para todas el tratar con Rhiannon sola. Era la que menos se le daba la pelea física y con arma. Ya había recibido varios golpes y heridas a causa de las armas inflingidas por sus hermanas, pero no se preocupaba por el dolor. Es más, le daba un apoyo mental para esforzarse mejor. Entonces Leona empezó a infligir llamaradas en cada golpe que hacía, Bella, hacía lo mismo erizando la tierra y provocando fisuras para que se cayera Rhiannon, pero aplicaba el agua para formarlo hielo. Cubrió las fisuras y utilizaba el hielo para contraatacar los ventarrones de Sakura. Esta vez logró ventaja Rhiannon, el formar el agua como hielo y tenerlo bajo la tierra le dio un ataque sorpresa. El agua salía disparada de la tierra como géiseres o como agujas. Bella no podía cubrirse pues podía filtrarse por la tierra, Leona si derretía el hielo, pero se formaba agua y trataba de atacarla. En caso de Sakura, Rhiannon atacaba con bastante agua para que no pudiera controlarla con el viento. Llegó un momento en que Rhiannon dejó de moverse y contemplar como las demás se esforzaban para esquivar el agua. Sakura tomó unos sellos y los aventó hacia Rhiannon pero formó una bola de agua entre el trayecto de los proyectiles. Se condensaron cuando los sellos entraron en las gotas gigantes de agua levitadas y cayeron al piso. De nuevo hizo lo mismo Leona pero de nuevo formó otras gotas de agua y esta vez explotaron dentro de las gotas formando el agua como proyectiles aprovechando la propulsión de la explosión hiriendo a Leona. Sakura aprovechó su velocidad y se puso a la par con Rhiannon, de nuevo recobraba ventaja. Los reflejos de Rhiannon eran bastante buenos pero su cuerpo no lo era, así que le tomaba por la retaguardia y las tres aprovecharon la desventaja. Se formó así el entrenamiento, supongo que esperaba un poco más de ingenio de Rhiannon sobre la ventaja de tanta agua hasta que Rhiannon dejó de pelear y entro en una concentración, todas supieron que sucedía y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas fuera de Rhiannon. Salieron del lado del que estábamos, estaban fuera del círculo, antes de que Rhiannon aplastara la palma de su mano a la tierra he hiciera un conjuro tan similar como el de Bella, a nuestro alrededor sentimos como Rhiannon se volvió como un hoyo negro succionando todo el agua posible de alrededor y de la tierra. El círculo se formó como un tanque completamente lleno de agua, esta vez pudimos reconocer los límites del sello, era un espacio muy grande de diámetro y altura. El ambiente quedó seco de lluvia y el domo de agua era impresionante.

Sakura, Leona y Bella estaban bastante cansadas y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Rhiannon nos dice que tenemos 10 minutos de descanso- dijo Sakura con esfuerzo a causa del cansancio

Sakura estaba en medio del círculo, impasible, no tenía la necesidad de respirar, esto se volvió problemático. ¿Cómo le harán para respirar las tres? Rhiannon esta completamente rodeada de su elemento, no tienen oportunidad adentro y tienen 10 minutos para pensar en algo

Changos!! Llegamos a un punto muerto. ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! No quiero perder!- Leona se quejaba en el césped seco dando vueltas sobre su espalda de un lado a otro.

Piensa en algo Leona- ni Sakura pensaba con claridad

Bella. ¿Esto había pasado antes? No han podido ganar en el terreno de Rhiannon?- pregunté a Bella mientras se acercaba, se quedó en medio de Jacob y yo

Ha usado esta habilidad otras dos veces. Y nunca hemos podido ganar, no entramos si no tenemos idea, no nos arriesgamos. Hemos tratado una sola vez, pero terminamos inconscientes en segundos. Nos arranca el aire del cuerpo- me empiezo a estremecer, espero no se arriesguen a entrar

Bella se acerca al árbol de donde estoy, empieza a escalarlo hacia las ramas, es bastante hábil para ser siempre tan patosa y llega hasta una de las ramas más altas del árbol. Era un árbol muy alto, casi a la altura del escudo.

Jacob, Edward, alguna idea?!- preguntó alzando un poco la voz Bella

¿Puedes volverte pez Bella?- preguntó Jacob sin interés en su sugerencia, estaba seco de ideas

No Jake- dijo con desdén Bella

¿¡Un submarino?!- pregunté, no tengo idea de que pueda hacer Bella, pero al menos lanzo alguna idea, muy retorcida

No dijo nada. Volteé a contemplar a Rhiannon y su alrededor, su cabello flotaba en el agua, pero ella no lo hacía, estaba parada en la tierra como si el agua no le afectara el peso de su cuerpo. Entonces escuché el movimiento de la rama arriba de mi cabeza por varios metros, Bella corría como si fuera la plancha de un barco pirata y dio un salto inmenso hacia la burbuja

ERA UNA BROMA LO DEL SUBMARINO!!!- grité con fuerzas, ¿¡Qué cosa rara intentará?!

ENTONCES INTENTARÉ HACER UN TANQUE!!- ya estaba cerca del tope de la burbuja llena de agua e hizo un clavado y acertó en el centro.

Ya dentro del agua se disparó hacia la tierra con todas sus fuerzas. Rhiannon se hizo a un lado caminando, era como si no hubiera agua, mientras Bella aplicaba fuerza para impulsarse hacia la tierra. Bella se posicionó como un gato viendo retadoramente a Rhiannon. ¿Su idea era no bizquear verdad? Rhiannon no perdió el tiempo y levantó la mano. Yo me acerqué corriendo cerca de la burbuja, por supuesto, no podía tocarlo y mi voz no se escuchaba a causa del agua. Rhiannon cerró la mano y Bella soltó todo el aire de su cuerpo, Bella terminará sin aire en menos de un minuto. Mi cuerpo se tensa y no puedo dejar de ver a Bella. Ella seguía impasible, pero entonces cerró los ojos y se erizó como gato.

La tierra empezó a vibrar y se volvió incontrolable alrededor de Bella. Rhiannon saltó y quedó a 3 metros arriba de la tierra, no tenía necesidad de moverse, parecía que volaba. Rhiannon aguardó a ver en que planeó Bella, parecía la primera vez que había algo que pudiera funcionar sobre el agua. La tierra se erizaba con fuerza y formaba levantamientos y fisuras, se desmoronaba cerca de los límites del círculo y formo una capa inmensa de polvo alrededor del domo. No pude ver nada.

Todos aguardábamos la respiración. Tenía pocos segundos antes de que se ahogara Bella. ¿Porqué Rhiannon no hace nada?

La tierra volvió a descender, pude ver a Rhiannon y su vista se situaba cerca de mi, que sucede con Bella?

Entonces sentí bajo mis pies una ligera vibración, y luego otra, pausadamente. Como pisadas de un animal bastante pesado. Me alejé, todos estaban en alerta.

¡Nadie se mueva!- ordenó Sakura

Entonces un animal inmenso salió de la burbuja, era un león, pero la piel era roca, su forma era tosca pero bien se notaba cada miembro, garras, era como un puma. Era dos veces mi estatura y tenía un porte magnífico, sobre todo la cara, no era tosca, tenía mucha vida y la facción era mejor esculpida que todo el cuerpo.

Estaba goteando agua y entonces se erizo y sacudió el agua como un perro. Todos nos mojamos como si saliéramos de un autolavado, pero no éramos capaces de movernos. Entonces en la cabeza del puma junto con el movimiento de sacudirse, desprendía más roca aparentando una melena. Era un león.

¿Bella?- no pude reprimir decirlo, entonces el león me volteó a ver como si comprendiera, agitó la cola pausadamente

BELLA NO NOS COMAS!! YA TENEMOS SUFICIENTE CON JACOB COMO ANIMALOTE EN LA CASA!!- tampoco Leona se pudo reprimir en gritarle a Bella, todos aguardamos en ver que hacía el león o Bella

El león se movió, ya no contemplábamos la cara, si no el dorso, la roca se fisuraba y formó una palabra bastante tosca pero legible:

TROYA

¿¡No te entendemos Bella, que ganas con fusionarte con tu elemento?! ¡Ya lo hemos intentado!- estaba confusa y furiosa Leona

Bella rugió con fuerza sobre Leona, todos nos asustamos, Leona quedará sorda.

Entonces Bella o lo que sea que sea se dio la vuelta, pero al hacerlo, la tierra se formó como látigo y aprisionó a Leona y Sakura como unos tentáculos sobre sus cinturas, entonces gritaron y se separaron de nosotros. Fueron absorbidos por las costillas del león, y entró de nuevo a la burbuja con lentitud

¿Qué querrá decir Bella con Troya?- preguntó hacia mi Jacob

No lo sé, se convertiría en caballo y no en león- yo también estaba confuso pero más aligerado de preocupación

Bella es un león porque es el animal característico de ella- aclaró Jacob- en eso se convierte siempre, pero lo ha hecho pocas veces. Y de todas formas no entiendo que quiere hacer

Bella no se refería al caballo, si no a la ciudad- interrumpió Jasper- Troya era una ciudad amurallada. Que afirmaban impenetrable.

¿Así que Bella se hizo como una muralla?- preguntó Rosalie- Mas bien sería un tanque

Por eso gritó que lo intentaría- dije reconociendo el ingenio de Bella

Y su ataque se encuentra dentro de Troya, en simples palabras Sakura y Leona- completó Alice. Se veía huraña, tener días sin recibir una predicción decente, la está volviendo loca.

Volteé hacia el león , ya ni sé si decir Bella y las demás. Se acercaban al centro en un paso muy lento, Rhiannon sólo veía pasiblemente el caminar de la mole. Entonces se siente una leve vibración y aparece un hoyo de un diámetro de medio metro cerca del límite del círculo, pero el hoyo estaba fuera del círculo, escuchamos claras voces en eco.

Hey!!! Nos escuchan!?- era Sakura que hablaba, se escuchaba claramente

Que pasa?!- se acercó corriendo Jacob al hoyo y se agachó para ver que había dentro

Este hoyo es para comunicación, Leona se siente muy alterada. Háblale Jacob!- ordenó Sakura

JACOB!! ESTA OSCURO! PREFIERO ESTAR CON RHIANNON QUE AQUÍ!!!!!!!- era claro que Leona es claustrofóbica

Pueden respirar bien?!- preguntó Alice acercándose con cuidado de Jacob

Si. Este túnel nos da el aire y estoy poniendo mi habilidad en marcha para hacer un poco de calor. Es bastante frío aquí. Rhiannon ha hecho el agua bastante frío, a grados cerca de congelación, si no es que ha alterado el agua para sobrepasar la temperatura- no se escuchaba bien a causa de los lloriqueos de Leona

YA CÁLLATE LEONA!- rugió Sakura, todos se acercaron al hoyo y yo también, era oscuro como la noche

Se encuentra bien Bella?!- pregunté gritando, no tengo idea si pueden escucharme, es bastante largo el túnel comparando la distancia de donde estamos a donde están ellas

Creemos que si, no podemos comunicarnos con ella. Ella está cerca de la cabeza del león, nosotras estamos en el vientre, estamos sentadas juntas pero podemos extender los brazos y hasta ahí es nuestro límite. Es casi como estar dentro de un coche pero oscuro, nos comunicamos a través de las patas traseras que están huecos, gracias a Bella. En simples palabras, no nos podemos despegar del piso, al menos con las dos patas si queremos recibir comunicación y aire.

¿Y que podrán hacer adentro?- preguntó Esme

Eso no lo sabemos, no podemos ver nada y yo no puedo escuchar nada fuera de esta roca, espero que nos ayude Bella en esto- comentó Sakura con preocupación

Aguardamos y volteamos a ver a Bella, la peste es desagradable cerca de Jacob, y todos lo perciben pero no queremos separarnos del hoyo. No sucedía nada, Rhiannon no tenía la necesidad de atacar aún y el león tampoco.


	25. Chapter 24 Último Recurso

Edward

Capítulo 24

Último recurso

El león se encontraba sereno hasta que se sentó sobre sus patas traseras.

AY. QUE SUCEDE?!- gritó Leona- no te presiones a mi Sakura que me falta el aire en este lugar!

Cálmate! Algo sucede, la roca a nuestro alrededor se mueve- se dirigía a nosotros pues Leona no es capaz de escucharse más que a ella, empezaba a hablar sola.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!- se escuchó el grito de Sakura

SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó con fuerzas Leona, estaba histérica

CÁLMATE LEONA, respira fuerte!- dijo Carlisle en un tono tranquilizante

Todo se silenció, se escuchaba los respiros frenéticos de Leona

YA PUEDO VER!!!!- dijo eufórica Sakura- Bella fue capaz de conectar su visión con la mía! Leona, cálmate! Voy a hacer lo mismo contigo, acércate!

Aguardamos y Leona empezó a gritar eufórica de nuevo

Ya puedo ver también , que genial es ver bajo agua y respirar!- reía maniáticamente Leona, debe de estar concentrándose en liberar su claustrofobia- ¿Ahora que haremos?.

Yo trataré de formar mi habilidad de viento fuera de nosotras, debo concentrarme en hacer algo. Tú piensa en algo que Bella no podrá soportar tanto, Rhiannon será capaz de hacer algo.

Jacob, ayúdame en alguna idea!- gritaba desesperada y lloriqueando Leona

No tengo idea mujer, ya es hora de que pienses en algo!- decía molesto Jacob al hoyo, nunca creí tener que hablar a un hoyo en la tierra

Pues que mal amigo eres!!!! TRAIDOR!!! Sólo ayudas a Bells!!!- gritaba Leona, a Sakura no se le escuchaba, debía estar concentrándose. Cerca de mis pies, el aire se agitaba y se apresuraba a entrar al hoyo como una aspiradora.

No se me ha ocurrido algo pero si me dio ganas de orinar. AH!! Un hoyo en la tierra, PERFECTO!!- Jacob estaba molesto con el comentario de Leona pero no perdía la oportunidad de quedarse atrás

NI SE TE OCURRA QUE SALGO A GOLPEARTE HASTA QUE ME MUERA!!!!!- si estuviera cerca de Leona, estaría seguro que sacaría fuego de la boca

Entonces sentimos una corriente caliente que salía del hoyo y nos alejamos de él. Sólo Jacob se quedó cerca del hoyo y un chorro de fuego salió disparado del hoyo hacía el cielo, alcanzó los 2 metros, a Jacob casi le queman de nuevo las cejas

Eres capaz de molestarme pero no para concentrarte en la práctica!!!!- estaba furioso Jacob y se acercó esta vez con cautela al hoyo para gritarle a Leona

No te preocupes, se me ocurrió algo, gracias!!!- Leona ya se encontraba más tranquila esta vez en su voz- Sakura! Cámbiate de lugar, ahora voy adelante, tengo que comunicarle algo a Bella si es capaz de escucharme!

Ya no podíamos escuchar nada, sólo unos murmullos sin sentido, ahora todas estaban en un mismo canal y listas para intentar hacer algo. Levantamos la vista y nos concentramos en cada movimiento que hacía el león, se levantaba con lentitud de sus patas traseras y puso una posición muy cerca de la tierra como al acecho de su presa.

El león tomó una carrera con cuidado de dejar una pata pegada al piso hacia Rhiannon, pero ella seguía 3 metros arriba de la tierra. Cerca de los 2 metros de Rhiannon, la tierra se levantó formando las típicas estalagmitas de roca atacando hacia Rhiannon, ella sólo hizo una patada suave para moverse rápidamente varios metros hacia arriba. Esa acción se tomó en cuenta pues la tierra que había quedado suelta a la transformación de Bella se hizo como una nube que se movía de prisa hacia Rhiannon. De nuevo Rhiannon la esquivó, esta vez pataleaba y se movía mucho más rápido que sin agua, esto al impulso que se da en su elemento. La tierra no era capaz de acercarse, esta estrategia no funcionará como en Sakura. Rhiannon dejó de moverse y extendió uno de sus brazos hacia el león y presionó su mano formando un puño. Entonces una burbuja de aire se formó alrededor del león formando un escudo y evitando que el agua entrara.

NO PUEDE SER!! ESTO NO TIENE CASO!! HAY DEMASIADA AGUA!! RHIANNON EJERCERÁ PRESIÓN EN EL AGUA APLASTÁNDONOS, BELLA ES CAPAZ DE AGUANTARLO UN TIEMPO PERO TENEMOS QUE PENSAR EN ALGO Y RÁPIDO!!!!!- gritaba Sakura, se escuchaba esforzada y aún con la concentrándose en la burbuja de aire fuera de ellas, no podíamos hacer más que echarle porras y pensar en algo también

No podrán atacar de lejos! Tienen que atraer a Rhiannon de alguna forma!- gritó Jasper, es el único de nosotros que podría mejorar la situación de las tres- tienen que al menos acercarla a la tierra, tal vez así Bella o alguien de ustedes puedan atacarla!

La burbuja de aire se dispersó, y Rhiannon seguía ejerciendo presión sobre ellas, se veía como se desprendían pequeñas piedras del león, como la erosión actuando sobre una estatua. El león se acercó de nuevo a Rhiannon, esta vez abrió la boca y se formó un chorro de esferas de color granate hacia Rhiannon. Estas iban disparadas hacia Rhiannon, ella de nuevo presionó su mano pero no logró aplastarlas, iban protegidas por una burbuja de aire. Entonces Rhiannon hizo un movimiento brusco con su brazo como si abanicara, las burbujas cambiaron de dirección hacia el león de nuevo. El león las esquivó lo más rápido que pudo y explotaron. El león de nuevo tomó curso aprovechando la explosión y el levantamiento de polvo. Rhiannon de nuevo abanicó para extender la tierra suelta y tener una mejor visión. Tampoco no podíamos ver nada. Al eliminar la cortina de polvo, Rhiannon se sorprendió y nosotros también. Bella había sido capaz de levantar la tierra formando como un puente hacia ella aprovechando la distracción, estaba a metros de ella, el puente se formaba a las patas del león y sólo Rhiannon pensó en alejarse lo más rápido. La tierra suelta se movió rápidamente fuera de la vista de Rhiannon formando una sombra, se movían muy despacio por el tamaño y el agua a su alrededor. Sólo la sombra de polvo podía moverse con mayor velocidad. Entonces Rhiannon se detiene en seco y extiende sus brazos y choca sus manos como si tuviera unos platillos de orquesta. El agua se presionó alrededor del león con un golpe brutal. El puente se desquebrajó y el león empezó a caer hacia el piso con velocidad. La nube de polvo entonces se aprisionó del cuerpo de Rhiannon formando un capullo, cubriéndola completamente. El león cayó pero aterrizó con una posición de un gato.

Que golpe! Ten más cuidado Bella!!- se quejaba Leona

El aire de nuevo entró en acción y se movió hacia Rhiannon que se forzaba en salir de la arena. La burbuja cubrió a Rhiannon y se movió hacia el piso con fuerza, el agua trataba de detenerla pero era claro que tomaba ventaja Sakura, tanta capacidad sobre el agua es inaudito y Rhiannon esta esforzándose demasiado. Rhiannon llegó al piso. Todos gritábamos de gusto. Pero no quería perder Rhiannon, aplicó sus fuerzas sobre el agua. El león se desquebrajaba con más rapidez, todo el tiempo que ha estado Bella en su forma ha hecho que se debilite soportando la cantidad inmensa de peso sobre ella y tratando de proteger a sus hermanas. Entonces la arena presionaba sobre el cuerpo de Rhiannon, veremos quién gana en esto.

No puede ser!!! Se está filtrando el agua aquí!!!- gritaba Sakura

Voy a evaporarla!!- habló rápidamente Leona- No, espera Bella!! No nos dejes!!!!!

Sentimos una vibración más fuerte, nos alejamos del hoyo con rapidez. El hoyo se expandió y salieron volando Sakura y Leona. Leona cayó encima de Jacob, la melena de Leona cubrió las caras de los dos

PERDÓN!!- dijo Leona gritando y rápidamente se separó de Jacob, Sakura fue atrapada por Emmet en sus brazos

Volteé hacia Rhiannon y Bella, Rhiannon ya no estaba rodeada de la burbuja de aire, y la arena se soltaba de su cuerpo, así como Bella también se desintegraba, no podía ver su cuerpo

Bella!!!! SAL DE AHÍ!!!!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, sabíamos quién tenía la ventaja

Entonces me cubrí los oídos, se escuchó una explosión y se expandió de nuevo la arena de alrededor cubriéndonos la visión. Aguardamos. El hoyo se empezaba a desboronar y empezaba a salir a borbotones el agua. No me importaba el agua cerca de mis pies. Que sucedió?

La tierra poco a poco volvía al piso. Vimos entonces a dos siluetas. Rhiannon salió de la burbuja, a sus brazos tenía a Bella cubierta en su capa escarlata. Estaba empapada. Corrí hacia Bella, nos apresuramos a sentarla cerca de un árbol fuera del agua que salía del hoyo vaciando la burbuja. Todos se acercaron a hablarle a Bella, estaba inconsciente, con apenas unos leves cortes. Lo que me tenía a punto de gritar era que estaba bastante helada y pálida.

Rhiannon se apresuró a absorber el agua que la tenía empapada y su capa puesta, en segundos estaba seca, pero seguía helada y no respondía. Rhiannon se acercó a su espalda y le dio un golpe. Entonces Bella despertó y empezó a toser.

Bella te encuentras bien?!- que bueno que soy vampiro, si no ya me hubiera muerto de un infarto del susto, me encantaría abrazarla pero esta tiritando frenéticamente y castañeando los dientes con fuerza

Essss- t-t –to-y Bb-iii-e-e-ee-n- tratando de sonreírme, estaba tan pálida como yo

Leona y Jacob se apresuraron a abrazarla y darle un poco de calor.

Todos corrimos a llevar a Bella hacia la casa. Jacob la llevaba en brazos y me retorcía ver a Bella abrazada de Jacob, sé que tiene frío y agradezco a Jacob por ayudarla pero es un cuadro bastante desagradable.

La llevamos al cuarto de Bella y Rhiannon llenó la tina en segundos con agua caliente. Yo quería entrar a ver que necesitaba Rhiannon o Bella pero me quedé dando vueltas cerca de la puerta en el pasillo. Jacob también se puso a dar vueltas junto con Leona, andaban en las nubes los dos, no me enfrasqué en sus pensamientos, estoy preocupada por Bella. Entonces salió Rhiannon:

Edward, por favor pasa. Quédate cerca de Bella por si necesita algo. Carlisle debe de llegar pronto con una infusión para Bella. Se encuentra bien ahora- dijo Rhiannon sonriéndome, me dio el collar de Bella y fue hacia las escaleras en dirección al tercer piso.

Yo entré al cuarto, deje el collar en el tocador de Bella, y me apresuré a cerrar la ventana y la cortina para que no entrara el viento que pueda molestar a Bella. Entonces llegué a la puerta del baño y entré, antes de cerrar la puerta me quedé en seco. Estará Bella en la tina desnuda?! Me retuerzo por querer acercarme pero no puedo más que ver la puerta. La cierro con mucha indecisión. Es capaz Rhiannon de dejarme con Bella desnuda?!

Acércate Edward- me dijo Bella, se escuchaba mejor en su voz aunque un poco afectada por el cambio de la temperatura

Se te ofrece algo Bella?- me volteé, el espejo estaba completamente empañado, no veía el reflejo de Bella, me pongo más nervioso.

Si. Acércate. Quiero verte- decía Bella con decisión

No pude evitarlo, mis pies se movían automáticamente. Caminé unos pasos hasta terminar con el cuarto del vestidor y volteé hacia mi izquierda, donde debía estar Bella. Estaba sentada sobre la tina recostada, sus brazos presionaban sus rodillas, tenía el cabello húmedo y caía cubriéndole los hombros y atrás en el respaldo. Me veía sonriendo tímidamente. No puedo creer que Rhiannon me haya hecho esto, la adoro pero no puedo evitar presionar mis piernas. Me apresuro a sentarme y me recosté en la pared, tomée la misma posición de Bella y presioné con más fuerza mis piernas hacia mi pecho, la cabeza la volteé hacia el otro lado para darle intimidad a Bella. No me lo puedo creer. Estoy meciéndome como si estuviera loco.

Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Bella, escuché como se levantaba de la tina y el agua hacía el típico ruido que caía hacia la tina.

SI! NO TE MOLESTES ESTOY BIEN!!- agité un brazo hacia ella como para que no se preocupara y evitar que se acercara más a mi

Entonces mi mano tocó una de sus piernas, y la alejé de nuevo abrazándome con fuerza las piernas. Cerré los ojos con todas mis fuerzas, sentía el calor de su cuerpo, estaba demasiado cerca de mi, y desnuda!! CÁLMATE!!!!! CÁLMATE!!!!!!

Bella levanta mi cara y cierro los ojos con fuerza y me da un beso en los labios con ternura.

Que te pasa?- me acariciaba las mejillas

No sé que me decidió abrir los ojos pero lo hice, quería salir corriendo de la vergüenza, Bella tenía puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas, la parte superior no tenía tirantes. Me sentí como gelatina y me solté las piernas.

Que te pasa amor?- preguntó preocupada por soltarme y quedar como trapo

Creí que estabas desnuda- me da una pena , y me siento abochornado por crearme una escena

Que?!- dijo estupefacta Bella y de carcajeó con ganas- eso se arregla fácil.

Y sus brazos fueron directo a la parte de la espalda para desabrocharla, esta vez me apresuré para tomarle las manos y dejarlas a los costados de su cintura.

- No es necesario, gracias- que bueno que no puedo sonrojarme

Me reí de mi mismo, aunque no me salió con ganas como a ella. De nuevo regresó a la tina recuperando la respiración de la risa, se veía bastante bien en traje de baño. No sé si seré capaz de regresar en la noche para acompañarla, estoy traumado con su imagen.

Rhiannon no sería capaz y menos permitirte que entraras. No lo habías pensado?

Si pero no pude pensar claramente con tanto vapor- no era capaz de darle la razón esta vez- que harías si fuera al revés la situación?

Yo no lo pensaría 2 veces. Entraría a verte. Soy una pervertida, pero sólo de ti- y se volvió a reír, yo también lo hice y me sentí halagado y feliz.

De nuevo entró Rhiannon, tenía dos cuencos de madera. Una lo mezcló en la tina y otro se lo dio a Bella para que lo tomara. Se desprendía un aroma muy agradable de hierbas que no podía reconocer. De nuevo nos dejó solos hasta que el agua se enfrió de la tina. Aunque el ambiente en el cuarto se sentía bastante caliente.

* * *

_Holaaaa.. Ya tenía rato de no subir capítulo, sorry..mi compu estaba viruleada, ah y también porque me la pase jugando Gears of War 2 MUAJAJJAJAJA esté genial el juego, (gracias gepo!, moy no, se la paso de estorbon y me estorbaba a cada rato en el gears, tenía que revivirlo cada 10 segundos) y si aún subo capitulo de vez en cuando, ya saben la razon (tengo que perfeccionarme en el arte de la guerra). gracias por su tiempo y paciencia. creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento je. Espero te agrade hasta donde la va historia, comentario, quejas y sugerencias, envia reviewww. luego se pondra mejor mi fic jojojojo.. ya me inspire un poco para seguir con mi historia, motosierras, granadas y balas balas balas juajuajua!_


	26. Chapter 25 Sin palabras

Capítulo 25

Sin palabras

Después de pasarla bien en la tina (que pena que no quiso entrar Edward) salí y me sequé con una toalla, me sentía muy bien, quién sabe que le puso al agua Rhiannon que olía bastante bien. Edward no aguantó más y salió del baño. Me esperó en mi dormitorio, quién sabe que le pasa. Me cambié, me arreglé y me cepillé los dientes lo más rápido que pude. Esta vez por órdenes de Rhiannon me tuve que poner zapatos por la temperatura, quería que me tomara con calma la temperatura fría. Así que me pondré unos zapatos planos con lo menos de suela posible, al menos me quiero sentir lo más cerca del piso. En unas horas me repondré completamente. Salí del baño y Edward me sonrió a través del reflejo del espejo, estaba sentado en mi sofá. El espejo no ha reflejado antes algo tan divino. No puede evitar correr, ponerme enfrente de él y darle un beso.

¿Qué te pasa?- se veía muy alterado Edward

¿Qué no te puedo besar?- me sentía con ganas de comérmelo a besos, me acerqué y me apoyé con mis manos en sus rodillas. No se negó a mi beso.

Edward se levantó y me abrazó con fuerzas.

Te encuentras bien ahora?- preguntó Edward, se preocupaba por su temperatura corporal y que haya salido de un tanque de agua glacial hace horas

Claro que si- me abracé con fuerza

Vamos a que comas algo te parece?- sugirió Edward

Esta bien- y tomamos camino para salir de mi cuarto

En el vestíbulo se encontraban Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Jacob ( muy lejos de ellos) y Leona. Todos estaban sentados hablando agradablemente. Ni Jacob se salía de la conversación que había, contaban del entrenamiento de la mañana. Era como la típica conversación del partido de fútbol reciente. Nos acercamos al sillón en el que estaban Leona y Jacob. Se veían un poco tensos, algo raro en ellos, casi siempre se la pasan peleando.

¿Dónde andan Sakura, Carlisle y Rhiannon?- pregunté a Leona

Los tres andan en el techo. Rhiannon esta formando lluvia con el agua que usó en el entrenamiento ( no queremos el agua estancada en una sola área, pobres árboles). Los dos andan acompañándola, por el caso de que se canse demasiado.

Me regresaré a Forks mojado- interrumpió Jacob con los brazos cruzados

A que hora piensas irte?- pregunté a Jacob, nunca tiene una hora establecida, Billy no tiene problema en que se quedara días. Pero los domingos regresaba a Forks a ver como andaba, le preocupa dejarlo mucho tiempo solo a Billy en casa

Tenía idea de salir de aquí a las 6 de la tarde- dijo Jacob

El problema es que no tarda Rhiannon en que haga que llueva, te irías temprano- dijo Leona, su tono de voz era un poco raro, algo apagado diría

Si- dijo secamente Jacob, algo les pasa a esos dos

Jacob, te molesta si te llevo a Forks por teletransportación?- Leona nunca volteó a ver a Jacob, hablaba hacia las escaleras que tenía enfrente- no necesitas irte tan temprano, apenas vamos a comer

Me parece bien. Gracias. Tengo mucha flojera de ir corriendo a Forks- dijo Jacob

Volteé hacia Edward, el ponía cara de que tampoco tenía idea de que les pasa. Pero a mi no me engaña, es capaz de leerles la mente. Pero luego le preguntaré. Llegaban por la puerta principal Sakura, Carlisle y Rhiannon.

Carlisle se fue a sentarse junto a Esme. Sakura, nos habló a mi y a Leona, Rhiannon se dirigía al comedor. Generalmente nunca lo usamos, casi es siempre nuestro lugar de reunión. Para comentar alguna noticia o algo serio.

Nos apresuramos las cuatro a entrar al comedor, me percaté que las ventanas nos daba el panorama de la lluvia que azotaba a los árboles pero que muy agradecidos lo recibían.

Empezó a hablar Rhiannon.

Tengo el presentimiento de que tenemos que hablar con el clan de vampiros más cerca de aquí, con el clan de Tanya. Acabamos de hablar hace unos momentos con Carlisle, el ahora esta comentando lo que sugerimos con su familia. Partiremos mañana Sakura y yo. Junto con ellos o los que se apunten a acompañarlos.

Es necesario que vayan ustedes dos? No puedo ir con ustedes?- preguntó Leona disgustada, no le gusta quedarse encerrada aquí mientras haya algo interesante afuera de la casa.

No puedes. Tienes que quedarte para acompañar a Bella. Puede suceder cualquier cosa mientras no estamos- dijo Sakura autoritariamente

Partiremos en la madrugada. Trataremos de encontrarlas y que vengan con nosotras. Tengo el mal presentimiento- aclaró Rhiannon, cuando tiene esos presentimientos, los tomamos al pie de la letra como las predicciones de Alice

Por que no lo hicimos días antes?- pregunté

Porque ya sea el mensajero o cualquier vampiro de menor rango o algún vampiro de la élite de los Vulturi no se aparecerán solos. Necesitarán llevar a varios. Y ya que mataste a un grupo tu sola, Bella, se la pensarán mejor. Así que estamos a buen tiempo- dijo Rhiannon

Eso era lo que queríamos decir, ahora comentaremos los detalles juntos en el vestíbulo- dijo Sakura mientras nos abría la puerta para salir del comedor

Tomamos todos asiento, Jacob estaba prácticamente fuera de la conversación, el no se iba a quedar mañana y no iba a tomar participación en el rescate del clan de Tanya. Tenía a la mano de Edward en mi mano, me pregunto si irá.

Bien. ¿Quién quiere acompañarnos a ver al clan de Tanya?- preguntaba Carlisle, el ya estaba apuntado junto con mis dos hermanas.

Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y Esme levantaron la mano. Menos Edward. Que alegría, se quedará conmigo y no tendré que preocuparme por él mientras esta fuera de mi alcance.

Bien, somos un buen número pero no parece bien que se quede al menos otra persona a acompañar a Bella y Leona?- se dirigía hacia su familia

Tendrán todo bajo control ellos tres. No te preocupes Carlisle. Gracias por tu preocupación- dijo Rhiannon, su voz era clara y con plena confianza en nosotras.

En la siguiente media hora discutimos sobre la familia de Tanya, sus integrantes, su casa, cualquier detalle para armarnos un escenario y saber que nos puede llegar de improvisto o no. Obtener información de los acontecimientos más recientes de los Vulturi, y si desean, que vengan a mi casa a resguardarnos y escondernos de ellos. Proseguimos así con la plática, Emmet y Jasper se veían emocionados, Alice podría obtener premoniciones esta vez, por lo que se veía muy desesperada por salir de aquí. Rosalie le daba igual, con tal de poder salir y hacer algo. Esme se veía tan pacífica que de seguro lo hacía para poder saludar a Tanya y sus hermanas. Al final llegamos a la conclusión de que saldrán a las 3 de la mañana a dirección a Alaska. Yo tendré que ponerme a trabajar a formar sellos para todas y de reserva. Sakura y Leona en otros preparativos. Rhiannon se enfrascaría en la sala de curación junto con Carlisle para llevar algunos medicamentos o alguna cosa rara que según nos sana pero pone muy mal nuestro paladar con los desagradables sabores. Claro que todo esto es para Sakura y Rhiannon, porque no creo que den mucho efecto en los vampiros sus embarradas de plantas.

Nos apresuramos a comer algo, pues habían muchas cosas por hacer. Así que en vez de cocinar, calentamos comida preparada para microondas que siempre tenemos para estos momentos o cuando estamos exhaustas de alguna práctica. En minutos ya estábamos comiendo nosotras cuatro y Jacob. Los demás seguían enfrascados en la plática. Edward nos acompañaba, Jacob no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz, pero siguió comiendo pero con más prisa. Seguíamos calentando más comida hasta quedarnos llenas, yo comí de todo, pizza, pollo, lasaña, pasta, sopa. No me dejó Rhiannon comer helado (la temperatura), egoísta. Terminamos limpiando la mesa y nos apresuramos a lo que teníamos que hacer, los que se salvaron fueron Leona y Jacob.

Edward y yo fuimos a mi cuarto y me enfrasqué en otra sesión de creación de sellos. Esta vez fue más entretenido pues me ayudó a hacer tinta, en secar los papeles y detallitos que podía hacer. Yo sólo escribía, también hice algunos sellos en los rollos de papel. Seguía lloviendo pero era una lluvia muy agradable. Ya tenía mi parte del trabajo hecho, fue más rápido junto a Edward y la tinta que sobró lo aproveché para pintarle la cara, le deje la cara de un gato. Y a mi como un mapache. Nos la pasamos bastante bien hasta que nos rayamos los brazos.

Salimos de mi cuarto por la ventana al pasillo externo, nos sentamos en el barandal para que la lluvia nos quitara la tinta. Y de lejos percibí unas dos figuras oscuras.

Quienes son?- pregunté

Es Leona y Jacob- dijo Edward, me percaté de la gran estatura de uno de los dos, iban bajo un paraguas

Ah, cierto. Ya se va a Forks, y no se despide- típico de Jacob, pero lo veré luego, la semana pasa tan rápido como lo es un día

Quieres saber que sucede entre ellos dos?- preguntó Edward contemplando el cielo

Se pelearon?- volteé a ver a Edward

Se dieron un beso- esta vez su vista se dirigió el bosque, era un tema sin importancia para él

En serio?! Y no se hablan por eso?! ¿¡Cuando paso?!- estaba feliz por los dos que dieran ya el siguiente paso, de verdad que Jacob se tomó en serio mis palabras

En la práctica. Cuando sacaste a Leona y Sakura del campo, Leona cayó encima de Jacob, y sin querer le dio un beso- dijo Edward, aún tenía la cara manchada

Ah vaya. Aún tienes tinta en la cara- mientras me acerco a quitárselos a besos

Gracias, que amable- Edward cierra los ojos y disfruta de otra sesión de besos

De nuevo entramos a mi dormitorio después de ponernos bastante acalorados, yo me la pasé riendo cuando posaba los labios en alguna parte de mi cara para quitarme la tinta, los dos teníamos los labios negros y quería quitarle la tinta de los labios con mi lengua pero no se dejó, poco a poco lo estoy pervirtiendo aunque lo odie juajuajua. Fuimos a mi baño a quitarnos la bendita tinta. Entonces tocan en mi puerta y deje a Edward en el baño. Corrí a abrir la puerta, los golpes histéricos en mi puerta me decía que Leona me va a decir algo muy interesante del día y me encontré a Leona bastante seria.

Edward, te voy a robar a Bella un momento, ya regresamos!- tomó de mi mano y me saca de mi cuarto corriendo

Está bien!- dijo Edward que seguía en mi baño

Me jaló en dirección hacia su dormitorio y cerró la puerta una vez que entramos. Prendió las velas, en cuarto de Leona no hay lámparas, era bastante luminoso como cualquier cuarto con luz y sin la necesidad de tener decenas de velas. Inclusive las prendía de colores. El cuarto era bastante similar al mío, nada más que no había tocador ni librero. En cambio había un escritorio con una computadora, videojuegos, una tele, pero muy ordenado se encontraba. Me lleva al sillón enfrente de la cama como en mi cuarto y me sienta, se sienta y apoya a mi hombro y se pone a lloriquear con agonía. Gracias a Edward ya sé que le sucede pero me hice la ignorante

¿Qué pasa Leona?- pregunté mientras le palmeaba la espalda

Besé a Jacob- en instantes dejó de lloriquear, pero por su voz se escuchaba enfurruñada

Es malo? No te gustaba Jacob?- pregunté, Leona se levanta a verme la cara, estaba sonrojaba

Ese es el problema- entrecerraba los ojos

No te entiendo- no podía evitar formar una sonrisa tímida

Es mi camarada, mi socio, mi compadre, mi compañero en la escena del crimen- Leona empezaba a retorcer las manos enfrente de ella

Vamos Leona, esto ha sido así desde años, ya era hora que lo besaras-decía con calma, yo creí que era la más torpe en cosas del amor antes de conocer a Edward

Fue accidental- ponía los ojos en blanco y me dio los detalles de cómo sucedió, tal como los relató Edward, pero Leona se retorcía al recordarlo, aunque se sonrojaba

No luches contra la marea, Leona, dile que le gustas- Leona se empezó a darse golpes a la cabeza, y se hizo un ovillo apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas

Me lo dijo él y yo no pude decirle nada. En todo el trayecto al límite del escudo no fuimos capaces de decir nada. Hasta que quité el sello se le ocurre decirme eso. Salimos del escudo y lo teletransporté hasta su casa. Y lo dejé sin decirle nada. Soy una cobarde- se pone de nuevo a lloriquear falsamente, entonces se levanta rápidamente con una cara seria, se vuelve a acostar y lloriquea con más fuerza.

Que pasa?- pregunté a Leona

Es Sakura, me acaba de avisar que Jacob le habló a su teléfono móvil. Va a venir a acompañarnos mientras todos se van de la casa. En una hora quiere que vaya por él- entonces lanza un grito agonizante como si se estuviera derritiendo, no tenía idea de que hacer

Mejor, no serías capaz de dormir un día de la semana ni dejar de pensar en él hasta que dejaras terminado este asunto, créeme- trataba de calmar a Leona

Lo quiero, Bella. Pero no quiero terminar hiriéndolo y dejar de ser su amiga- al fin llegamos al punto del problema

No te preocupes por eso Leona- lo que preocuparía es que pueda que llegue el día en que Jacob se imprima de alguien. Y Leona lo sabe, pero estoy segura que si sucediera eso, no se sentiría deprimida, porque Jacob sería feliz.

Diablos. No seré capaz de verlo a la cara- Leona seguía reposando en mis piernas

Entonces entra Alice al dormitorio de Leona.

Leona, te duele el estómago acaso?- viendo a Leona hecho ovillo y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho

Es peor- dijo Leona mientras Alice tomaba asiento a mi lado y le conté rápidamente lo que sucede

Ah, bueno. Es hora que todas nos pongamos de nuevo en acción entonces- es tan feliz Alice interfiriendo en estas cosas de los sentimientos, la monstruito. Leona gruñó.

¿A que te refieres?- esto huele mal

A que todas tratamos de dejarte a ti y a Edward solos el momento que se pudiera, la única que se veía apática en nuestra conspiración era Rosalie- decía Alice como si esta conspiración fuera organizar una fiesta, yo me sentí enfurruñada aunque les debo mucho, ahora me vengaré con Leona.

Me parece perfecto. Y más vale que cooperes Leona- decía tétricamente y nos empezamos a reír como villanos de película y nos pusimos en acción para poner presentable a Leona como cuando Edward llegó a mi casa.

No le pusimos vestido o algo así porque no lo tolerarían los dos, Leona se vomitaría en el vestido y Jacob también. Así que le pusimos un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, una blusa de azul oscuro en vez de las camiseta flojas que siempre usa. En las únicas ocasiones que usa ropa ajustada es en el entrenamiento. Leona no dejaba de gruñir

Te parece así el cabello Leona?- decía Alice levantándolo hasta la coronilla

GRRRR- estaba de brazos cruzados y gruñía con fuerza

Oye Leona, te gusta estos zapatos o estos?- le mostraba unas botas pero de tacón y unos zapatos planos de bailarina que iba con su ropa, supongo, todo me lo daba Alice.

GRRRRRRRRR- seguía reticente y le aventé los zapatos planos a sus pies

Al final se veía bastante bien, era una clara diferencia, de verse siempre desgarbada ahora se veía femenina y se le destacaba las curvas y que la muy infeliz desaprovecha. Leona esta al nivel de Sakura pero apenas a la cintura de Rosalie en comparación con belleza anormal diría.

Nos tomó bastante tiempo arreglarle el cabello, tenía el cabello bastante enredado como si hubiera tenido nidos de pájaros en la cabeza.

Ya era hora de que se pusiera en marcha, faltaba unos 5 minutos para que llegara con Jacob y tomó una chamarra gris oscuro con capucha. Aún seguía lloviendo, pero era apenas unas cuantas gotas.

- Ay. Seremos unas maestras en el combate pero unas completas idiotas en el amor- poniendo los ojos en blanco al verse en el espejo, ni ella se cree el cambio.


	27. Chapter 26 Sorpresas

Capítulo 26

Sorpresas

Leona se teletransportó, y Alice y yo salimos de su cuarto. Leona debe de bajar la defensa del escudo, teletransportarse fuera del escudo, regresar y poner de nuevo el escudo. Le debe de tomar algunos minutos para hablar a solas con Jacob o si pueden, regresar caminando juntos hasta la casa una vez que levanten el escudo. Cuando tenía la perilla de la puerta, las velas se apagaron y cerré la puerta. Bajamos juntas al vestíbulo, platicábamos de cómo se llevarían las cosas entre ellos dos. Espero que Leona se sincere en cuanto llegue con Jacob y no haga algo sin pensarlo antes. Ya cuando nos sentamos junto a Edward y Jasper, pues habíamos dejado el sillón vacío para Leona y Jacob ya estaban en la puerta los dos. Los dos tenían chamarra de capucha y los dos se cubrían la cara con la capucha, era claro como empezó esto. Alice y yo gruñimos, Jasper y Edward volteaban a vernos sin entender que nos pasaba.

Entablamos conversación de los detalles de la visita a Denali, esta vez tomará menos tiempo en llegar pues irán a su velocidad habitual. Les tomará menos de dos horas. Todo estaba casi listo, nada más tomaremos una siesta de 5 horas o menos y en marcha, son bastante pacientes para aguantar nuestro tiempo derrochado en siestas. Entonces me acordé de algo.

Me levanté, tratando de recordar dónde lo había dejado. Me levanto y voy corriendo hacia el tercer piso. Una vez en el pasillo del tercer piso, toco el piso y trato de buscar la caja de madera cubierta de terciopelo, a mi lado estaba Edward.

Qué pasa Bella?- algo confuso por mi fuga hasta aquí

Hay algo que quiero que se lleven a Denali, por si lo necesitan, aunque sólo lo use una persona. Es una herramienta bastante útil que acabo de hacer, en secreto. Me encanta las sorpresas- al fin lo encontré, en el penúltimo cuarto

Fui hacia el cuarto dejando a Edward atrás, quiero darle la sorpresa a todos. Entro y cierro la puerta y me dirijo a la caja negra en el centro del cuarto vacío, soy bastante dramática. Este cuarto está vacío, y cada una de mis hermanas tiene uno, y es un cuarto para hacer lo que una quiera, dormir, meditar, lo que sea. Yo me encierro para practicar un poco de magia o guardar cosas, nadie entra en este la caja y saco una máscara de un guerrero tailandés, para mucha gente diría que es bastante fea. Pero nadie es capaz de verla una vez que se usa. Me la pongo y la ato con la cinta a la cabeza. Me levanto y veo a Edward, dirigía la vista a todos lados, pero sabe que estoy aquí.

Bella?- viéndome al centro del cuarto, no entendía lo que veía

Reí y salí corriendo, lo esquivé y pase a uno de sus costados y salto del pasillo dirigiendo mi salto a algún lugar que no caiga sobre alguno sentado. Aterrizo y en instantes hacía lo mismo Edward.

¿Porqué asustas Bella?- se escuchaba alerta Sakura, no entendía que pasaba

Me senté en la mesita en medio del vestíbulo, enfrente de Sakura y moví la máscara hacia mi oreja

¡Que buena onda! ¿Me la prestas Bella?- decía Jake corriendo a tomar la máscara, no había dicho nada y ya me la había quitado

Una máscara que te vuelve invisible?- decía Emmet con la boca abierta

Desde cuando la tienes Bella?- preguntó Rhiannon tratando de encontrar a Jacob en la sala con la vista

Hace una semana la hice, me costó bastante trabajo idear la forma, distorsiona la imagen y la refleja, como un camaleón. Vendría bien que se la llevaran por si las dudas- mientras me levantaba y me sentaba junto a Edward

Gracias, esperemos que no la usemos- dijo Sakura estupefacta

Jaja, no saben donde estoy!- decía Jacob bailando por algún lugar del vestíbulo

Tu olor me delata que estas cerca a la puerta del salón de té- decía Rhiannon

Tu respiración tan fuerte me indica también lo mismo- decía aburrida Sakura

Ni hablar, tus saltos me muestran que estas sobre un pie-dije sin necesidad de verlo

Y serás invisible pero puedo ver donde limita tu cuerpo y empieza la visión real de las cosas. Así que ponte de nuevo el pantalón por favor- Leona ponía los ojos en blanco, todos nos reímos. Nunca dije que era perfecta mi creación.

GGRRRRR- Jacob se quitó la máscara con los pantalones puestos y la aventó hacia Emmet. Emmet la tomó y se la puso. Todos estaban divertidos con la máscara.

El tiempo se fue rápido, todos jugaban con la máscara. Leona y Jacob no mejoraban nada en conversación aunque se trataban de un modo muy formal y respetuoso que no creí que al verlo me disgustara. Entraré en acción para suavizar su situación.

Leona, vamos a preparar algo de cenar- levantándome y dirijo mis pasos a la cocina. Leona se levanta en instantes y llega primero a la cocina

Que pasa contigo Leona?- pregunté a Leona, trataré de no acosarla con mis preguntas y prepararé algo que no tome tiempo para platicar un poco y algo que las deje llenas a todas pues mañana es un largo día.

Ay no sé Bella, es bastante tensa la situación, yo creo que necesitaré tu máscara para hacerme invisible y poder decirle todo lo que siento- Leona se había desplomado al asiento junto y dándole la espalda a la mesa, tenía los ojos cerrados viendo hacía el techo, los codos los apoyaba hacia atrás en la esquina de la mesa

Entonces sentí que abrían la puerta. Pero no era nadie, quién tiene puesta la máscara? Entonces sentí unos suaves golpes en el piso, Leona estaba aún con los ojos cerrados agonizando como bien hace, ahora como si se derritiera debajo del foco del cuarto. Me concentré en los golpes, era clave morse. No me lo sé de memoria, algo que Charlie me enseñó, sólo pude reconocer una "J" y otras tres letras más. En cuanto comprendí lo que me decía salí apresurada del cuarto. Y me fui a sentar junto a Alice, le dediqué una sonrisa maliciosa. Seguimos platicando ya de cosas triviales, de que Carlisle ha avanzado bastante en el tema de curación. Esta estudiando como loco todos los libros que hay en la sala de curación. Aprendiendo todo y con la necesidad de sólo repasarlo una vez. Que envidia. Jasper y Emmet han estado aprendido a usar armas y un poco de artes marciales por parte de Sakura. Alice y Esme se entretienen haciendo un poco de todo. Rosalie se la pasa leyendo libros. Edward se la pasa pegado a mi, le haría bien aprender artes marciales, o inclusive armas. Leona y Jacob no salían aún de la cocina, me concentré en sentir algún paso en la cocina. No había nadie. Me volteé a ver a Sakura, me vio por casualidad y le dirigí una mirada inteligente. El no poder comunicarme con ella me hizo formar un lenguaje corporal inconscientemente. Y bien lo entiende, su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, de seguro estaban afuera gozando de la lluvia juntos. Volteé a ver a Sakura de nuevo, la boca la arrugó haciendo un beso, y puso los ojos en blanco con una ancha sonrisa en la cara. Rhiannon también sonreía distraídamente. Las cosas salieron bien después de todo, al menos Jacob es más listo que Leona. Edward se acerca a hablarme cerca de la oreja:

No seas tan chismosa- decía riéndose muy bajo

No lo soy- no le iba a dar la razón nuncaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- quería que desocuparan ya la cocina, tengo hambre.

A regañadientes me levanté de mi asiento y fui a la cocina a preparar algo, cuando estaba adentro aparecieron Sakura y Rhiannon contentas.

Es una cabeza hueca Leona, se lo tiene merecido- decía Sakura sacando para cada una sopa de verduras para microondas.

Lo bueno es que mañana tienen todo el día para ellos dos- decía Rhiannon mientras ponía las sopas a su punto en cuestión de segundos

Comimos y yo acercaba más sopas con mi telequinesis mientras Rhiannon ponía de nuevo una ronda de sopas calientes en segundos. Llegamos a la quinta ronda de sopas.

Le preguntaré a Leona si va a cenar- decía Sakura poniendo su cuchara en la boca y se concentró

Que al rato, que no moleste- dice Sakura, nos reímos las tres. Que envidia!!!!

Salimos de la cocina, y de nuevo retomamos pláticas, todas las mujeres y Edward ya tenían la idea de porqué no aparecían Leona y Jacob, los demás se cuestionaban más no preguntaron. Todas nos encontrábamos felices por ellos dos a excepción de Rosalie que le interesaba tanto como ver la mesa. Entonces empezamos a hablar de Obed, y que tal vez sería agradable conocer la ciudad una vez que regresen de Denali, o hacer un picnic en el bosque, o conocer con más profundidad el bosque pues habían pequeños lagos a kilómetros alrededor de la casa. Entonces se hacía tarde y decidimos dormir y dar las buenas noches. Eran las 11 de la noche, y pues teníamos que levantarnos a las 4 de la mañana para preparar todo: desayunar y desayunar.

Me despedí de todas y Edward se quedó un rato, era el tiempo para estar a solas como bañarme y lo que necesitara hacer. Fui a mi cuarto, retorciéndome de la envidia de Leona y Jacob. Entré a mi cuarto y me dirigí al baño. Me bañé de nuevo, me cepillé el pelo y me lavé los dientes. Esta vez me depilé con esmero. Y traté de dejar el cabello lo más seco posible, entonces me fui a mi vestidor con la toalla puesta y me puse a revisar en esas malditas revistas. No me quedaré atrás de Leona y Jacob. Me puse a buscar los conjuntos sexys que ayer descarté en ponerme. Esta vez Edward no se saldrá con la suya. Vi una que se veía mas decente que las demás, me quité la toalla y me puse la capa. Me la quité y me vi al espejo... no se podrá resistir! Salgo de mi baño y dejo la capa en el sofá, me acuesto de un lado viendo la puerta de mi dormitorio cubriéndome con mi sábana. Sólo espero a que entre y me haga la inocente.

Escucho como se abre la ventana, rayos claros de luz salen de la ventana cuando Edward aparta la cortina para entrar, me tranquilizo y se acuesta en mi cama. Me rodea con sus brazos, no tiene camiseta, voy a mitad de camino. Me doy la vuelta y le aplasto un beso en la boca, bastante tosco pero no puedo perder el tiempo, me pongo encima de él quitándome la sábana. Me encantaría ver la cara que pone, yo sigo en lo mío hasta que me separa mi cara de la suya.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué traes eso puesto?- su voz se escuchaba asustada, nunca se lo iba a creer que hiciera esto, su mirada me recorría todo el cuerpo

¿Qué no te gusta?- soy la ternura personalizada

Si, pero te pasas. No me tientes Bella. Lo pones más difícil para los dos- separándome pero sin dejar de verme

¡Ay vamos, tenemos que ganarles a Leona y a Jacob!- de nuevo me lancé a su cara para darle un beso

¿A qué te refieres?- estaba confuso pero divertido con mi comentario

¡Que se andan desquitando después de tanto que se odiaban por años esos dos!- apuntaba hacia la dirección de donde estaba el cuarto de Leona

¿Qué crees que andan haciendo?- Edward no se cree que pueda albergar ideas pervertidas, adivina que. Soy una pervertida.

Des qui tán do se- dije la palabras separándola en sílabas, tiene que comprender a que me refiero.

Edward se carcajea en mi cara. Me levanto y me siento sobre mis rodillas viendo hacia a él, espero su explicación, lanzo unos gruñidos y entrecierro los ojos.

En algo tienes razón Bella. Se desquitaron de tantos años, pero no llegaron a lo que tu crees- se levanta y toma mi capa, no aguanta que me vea así, mi plan se hizo pedazos

Al quitarme la capa, ya tenía la misma ropa de dormir que usé ayer, suspiré.

Los dos andan roncando en cuarto de Leona. ¿Quieres hacerle competencia?- preguntó Edward, aún estaba divertido, yo sólo presionaba los puños y lo veía con una mirada asesina.

Ya relájate Bella- puse los ojos en blanco y me obligó a acostarme entre sus brazos, me abracé a él, nada me quedaba. Seguía gruñendo. El se reía de mi.

No aguanté más, me separé de él y me puse a patalear en la cama boca abajo y a golpear la almohada. Y me pongo a lloriquear tal como Leona lo hacía. Edward me abraza para calmarme de nuevo. Retuerzo mis dedos hasta formarlos puños, si tuviera idea de cómo me pone tenerlo sin camiseta. Pero no le pienso decir, no le daré la razón una vez más. Mejor me calmo. Respiro fuerte antes de voltearme y abrazarlo.

¿Ya estas mejor, qué te pasa?- decía Edward dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda

Ya nada. Me siento mejor- si supiera que me corroe la envidia de Leona y Jacob anden desquitándose como si nada, y yo, tanto tiempo con Edward y sin dar el siguiente paso. Y volver a estar juntos me pone peor, y más con mi tacto tan sensible y en la cama. Lloro con fuerzas por dentro. Tengo que idear un conjuro o un sello para volverlo mi esclavo.

Ay amor. Ni tú te la crees- dijo con desdén Edward

Ando, bastante "inspirada", eso es todo- me siento y me tapo con la sábana, ya perdí mis esperanzas. Me tendré que dormir en minutos. Vuelvo a acostarme y acomodarme junto a Edward.

Yo también- dijo sin mucho interés Edward

Me levanto quitándome la sábana de nuevo y me paro sobre el colchón para verlo retadoramente

Entonces?! ¿Porqué andamos perdiendo el tiempo?- me siento sobre las rodillas de un salto y pongo las manos como garras sobre su cuello. Edward se reía

Porque soy un hombre de principios- dijo Edward con mucho orgullo- y yo sé que tu también lo eres. Me lo contó Sakura, llevar una vida con honor es su lema.

Maldición- Y es cierto, llevo las cosas con más orgullo. Como la Hummer, que en el momento que Leona tomó el auto y nos lo tuvimos que quedar, claro que Leona de nuevo se teletransportó en algún momento del día para dar el efectivo del carro, aún cuando ya ni sirve el carro. No hay esperanza, sólo en mis sueños haré lo que yo quiero. Ojalá tuviera control sobre mis sueños. Suspiro con fuerza y de nuevo me tapo con la sábana y me acuesto, esta vez veía el techo. Debo de formular un sello urgentemente.

Sólo hay una forma- dijo Edward, los dos veíamos el techo con mucho interés

Te escucho- ahora soy toda oídos, aguardamos unos segundos de silencio

¿Te casarías conmigo?- preguntó Edward, me quedé paralizada. Me quedé sin habla, es la peor desventaja de alguien que se crió a principios del siglo pasado.

Como cambian las cosas, no estoy desesperada por volverme vampiro, no me urge hasta dentro de unos meses, pero si de que me quites mi virginidad- decía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro diciendo no.

¿No sabes que responder ahora verdad?- decía Edward, tal vez lo decepcionó que no le contestara a su pregunta

¿Porqué te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunté confusa sin dejar de ver el techo

Te amo. Es una respuesta corta para tanto que siento. A pesar de volvernos a encontrar hace dos días, me es más claro que nunca que no me quiero separar de ti- Edward me toma entre sus brazos, me presiona con fuerza hacia él y me besa con tanto sentimiento que mi corazón se puso a latir frenéticamente para variar.

Sigues sin responderme, yo también no me quiero separar nunca más de ti. ¿Pero casarnos es la solución para esto? ¿No estamos juntos? ¿No nos amamos? ¿Casarnos nos volverá inseparables? Considero que sólo es un papelito que nos vuelve legalmente marido y mujer, eso es todo para mi.

Tienes un buen punto pero para mi es importante- me besó en la frente

A cambio, ¿aceptarás que me vuelva vampiro?- pregunté, perforaba con mi vista sus ojos color ámbar en busca de la respuesta sin palabras

Vamos Bella. Eres capaz de alargar un poco más tu vida, y sigues con ser vampiro? Además de que eres capaz de hacer cosas increíbles que siendo vampiro dejarás de hacerlo- no comprendía porque sigo en mis ideas locas

Sólo les daremos una patada en el trasero de Los Vulturi y dejaré de hacer esto o lo que soy- Edward me ve estupefacto- Además de que no es nada comparado con estar siempre contigo indefinidamente- traté de ablandar su semblante

¿Qué planes tienes Bella? ¿Piensas seguir en esto de darle caza a Los Vulturi?- Edward se molestaba con mis planes a futuro, no se cree que haya uno de matrimonio.

Claro. Ellos lo hacen conmigo y mis hermanas y no pienso dejar que te pongan un dedo en ti. Si, es personal- mi semblante cambio y se formó a ser una muy seria

Bella, no te dejes llevar demasiado por esto. Te aseguro que lo resolveremos pronto- me tomaba de los hombros con decisión

¿No crees que soy capaz de cuidarme yo solita?- a estas alturas no puedo creer que Edward sea tan ciego y me cuide sobre bolitas de algodón

Si lo eres. Pero me preocupas. Te has vuelto bien.. sanguinaria. No hay otra manera de decírtelo- decía disculpándose por su expresión

Esto si te puedo decir. Si me toma años poder controlar ( o acabar) esta situación de los Vulturi. Que así sea- dije decididamente, espero sea pronto francamente.

¿No eres capaz de darme unos años pero a Marco, Cayo y Aro si verdad?- no pude aclarar la cara que puso, estaba confuso, molesto y triste. No pienso ablandarme.

Con tal de estar segura que estaremos en paz, si!- di un puñetazo suave sobre la palma de mi otra mano enfrente de él.

Será mejor que duermas un poco Bella, se hace tarde- no hay excusa, me acaba de prender sobre esta conversación, fue capaz de sacarme las ganas de quitarme la ropa enfrente de él, ahora quiero aclarar el tema

No. Tendré todo el día para eso- ya no tengo ganas de dormir

A ver, cartas sobre la mesa: Lo que quiero, es que te tomes con CALMA a Los Vulturi, podremos llegar a un acuerdo, es bastante extraño todo esto, pero han estado a la cabeza con bastante cordura. Tiene que haber un modo diplomático para esto.- no se cree sus palabras pero dejo que prosiga- Y me encantaría casarme contigo Bella. Si, es un papelito pero no te gustaría que sea tu esposo?- pone una sonrisa que no soy capaz de pensar y sólo contemplarlo como zombi.

Lo pienso y sinceramente si esto sucediera en Forks, me retorcería de la proposición en la cara. Pero pensándolo bien, sólo tengo a mis hermanas y nadie más, el "que dirán" es cosa del pasado. Ya no están Charlie y Reneé, un peso menos y sería más fácil poder dejar mi vida atrás. Pero casarme aún lo encuentro en una posibilidad remota por el momento. Podré ser vampiro con todo el gusto y tener a Edward con mucho gusto.

Si me gustaría- puse los ojos en blanco- ¿Estaría bien si me formularas de nuevo tu preposición en unos meses?- volteé a ver a Edward, se sentía relajado, como tuerce las palabras. No necesita magia para cambiarme las ideas.

Entonces, te casas conmigo y te doy TODO lo que tu quieres, va?- poniéndome la palma de su mano para cerrar el trato con esa sonrisa que no te hace recordar ni quién eres, es un tramposo.

¿Por qué quieres mantenerme amargada hasta que me case?- aún no entiendo porqué sigue en esas ideas retrogadas

Porque el postre se disfruta mejor al final- ahora trata de ser la inocencia personalizada, pero a mi no me engaña, es la tortura en persona. No puedo evitar verlo con una cara de amargada como si me agitaran un calcetín apestoso de Jacob. Una mano la pongo enfrente de mi y la retuerzo como una garra. No puedo contener mi frustración. Como terminó esta noche, formando un pacto peor que con el diablo.

Edward toma mi mano hecha garra y la estrecha como si cerráramos el trato

Me alegra que encontraras muy buena mi oferta- agitaba mi mano sin dejar de sonreír. TRAMPOSO

Me abraza y nos acostamos de nuevo, empiezo a gruñir. Sigo frustrada, el único que salió ganando en todo fue Edward.

Me las vas a pagar, y con intereses- traté de escucharme lo más ácidamente posible

Te aseguro que si- me dio un beso en el cuello, y aspiró mi aroma, empiezo a perder interés en mis maldiciones, se me eriza la piel. Mejor trato de dormir.

Me abrazo a Edward, y vuelve a tararear, es tan hipnotizante su voz. Es de las pocas cosas que no pongo resistencia. Tal vez por eso siempre pierdo.

* * *

**Holaaa.. se me olvidaba decir que este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga Sara [kitzune-san], es basado en una historia de la vida real. Es que la pobre de mi amiga sufre tanto como Bella jajaja ya ven, salvar al mundo o casarse (ajaaaaaa) adiossssss !! **

**dejen reviews, tu tambien Sara!!**


	28. Chapter 27 Noticia

Capítulo 27

Noticia

- Bella. Tienes que despertar dormilona- escuchaba muy cerca la voz de Edward en mis oídos, me precipito a tratar de calmar el cosquilleo de mi oreja con la mano

Perdón - se reía y me daba un beso en la mejilla- ya es hora de que te levantes.

Hola- me acerco a darle un beso en los labios, sigo dormida, pero no me pongo amargada que me despierte, si fuera otra persona, estaría aventando el librero y gritando groserías.

Retozo y me desperezo unos minutos más, Edward me acaricia y me llena de besos en la cara. Me encantará el día de hoy, estaremos prácticamente a solas. Leona y Jacob se concentrarán en lo mismo, estoy muy segura.

Con mucho esfuerzo, me siento y me pongo la capa, tomo fuerzas y me levanto, me quito la capa y ya tenía de nuevo un pantalón de mezclilla pero muy ajustado y una blusa negra con aceptable escote y pensé en estar un poco más descubierta de la espalda y con zapatos planos negros estilo bailarina, no pienso rendirme con Edward. Voy a mi tocador, y veo a Edward en el reflejo de mi espejo, se veía tenso sin dejar de verme.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunté con aparente confusión, abrí un cajón y saque un nuevo listón, esta vez nuevo de color negro y me arreglé el cabello

Sigues de terca verdad? No pienso doblegarme- decía Edward seriamente

Que te pasa?- me vi rápidamente la ropa al espejo- así siempre me visto

Primero cree tus embustes si quieres que los crea también- puso los ojos en blanco

Edward sacó el collar de su bolsillo y lo puso en la cama, tomó mi capa y cambió de ropa. El de nuevo terminó con un pantalón de mezclilla y una sencilla camiseta gris, me da la capa en la mano y toma de nuevo mi collar y lo guarda en el bolsillo. Me pongo la capa en los hombros y voy rápidamente al librero a tomar la pila de sellos que hicimos ayer.

Salimos del dormitorio y bajamos esta vez las escaleras con lentitud, todos estaban en el vestíbulo esperándonos a excepción de Leona y Jacob. Sakura y Rhiannon estaban sentadas en un sillón, aguardaban un espacio para mi. Nos separamos y me senté con ellas. Edward lo hizo junto a Carlisle.

Leona se quedará a dormir un poco más, no hay necesidad de que venga, partiremos en este momento. Ya estamos preparados y no tenemos necesidad de esperar más, pero iremos caminando al límite del escudo para poder dejar claro cualquier detalle del plan. Nos llevaremos la máscara.¿Traes los sellos Bella?-preguntó Sakura

Les di los sellos, los repartieron a la mitad y lo guardó cada una dentro de su capa. Aclararon que se comunicarían por Leona a través de telepatía por cualquier detalle, posiblemente en tres horas, una vez que lleguen y tengan una vista general de las cosas, y con suerte comunicarnos el haber completado el asunto, ya sea haber hablado con Tanya o lo que puedan saber de la situación. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos todos juntos a la salida.

Nos tomó 15 minutos en llegar al límite del escudo caminando, Sakura me aclaró paso a paso lo que harían al llegar a Denali. Seguirían un trayecto cerca de la casa del clan de Tanya por el bosque, Sakura portará la máscara y será la primera en entrar a los terrenos de la casa y posiblemente dentro de la casa para ver si se encuentran los habitantes. A su velocidad y la invisibilidad no serán capaces de percibirla ni siquiera como un soplo. De ahí entrarán todos a la señal de Sakura. No dieron aviso a la familia de Tanya de la visita por cualquier caso, además de que no encuentran un descaro ese tipo de visitas por parte de los Cullen.

Al llegar al límite, claramente no se encuentra el listón o algún objeto que marque el límite, si no, cualquier persona fuera del escudo lo percibirían, pero de nuestro lado, los árboles tenían pegados al tronco un sello, la línea los formaban los árboles, así hasta completar todo el círculo alrededor de kilómetros de la casa. Los Cullen portaban ropa cómoda para dar la larga carrera hasta Denali, les tomará menos tiempo del que hicimos de la casa de Edward a la nuestra en carro. Me acerqué a un sello del árbol, sólo formaré una abertura al escudo en vez de eliminar completamente el escudo, me concentré en el sello que tenía enfrente y lo despegué, este toma más esfuerzo de separarlo, como si tuviera un pegamento más fuerte, esto indica que el escudo es fuerte y se ata bien a la magia del sello, si fuera un sello obsoleto podría romper un fragmento del escudo, como un eslabón frágil. Separo el papel del árbol, y se siente una descarga a mi alrededor, ya estaba abierto el escudo, se apresuran todos a salir tomando el árbol que tenía el sello en mi mano y el siguiente árbol a mi lado como los límites de una puerta, ya estando a metros de donde estábamos Edward y yo, puse de nuevo el sello y me concentré en activarlo. De nuevo se sintió una descarga y me aseguré de que estuviera el escudo cerrado, me traté de acercar hacia donde estaban mis hermanas y los demás y sentí una fuerza que me detenía. No podía estirar la mano hacia enfrente, retrocedí y los saludé con la mano, levanté el pulgar hacia arriba cerrando mis demás dedos, todo a la perfección. Nos saludaron con la mano y salieron corriendo disparados hacia el bosque en penumbra, era bastante tétrico el escenario. Me acerqué de nuevo a Edward y tomamos rumbo hacia la casa, teníamos las esperanzas de encontrarlos, si hay la posibilidad de que pudieran venir a mi casa, espero no ponerme celosa de Tanya, no tengo competencia con la increíble belleza que un vampiro despide, yo soy una patosa. Me acerqué instintivamente hacia Edward y lo abracé, recibió mi abrazo con agrado y no me soltó.

¿Que quieres hacer hoy?- preguntó Edward

No tengo idea, lo que quieras, podemos recorrer el bosque, ir a la biblioteca, te puedo dar unas lecciones de armas o combate. No sé, que te gustaría hacer?- volteé a verlo, el seguía viendo al frente, estaba aún oscuro pero doy gracias de percibir su cara

Podemos hacer todo- me voltea a ver y me sonríe, siento que me derrito por dentro, nunca lograré inmunizarme de su sonrisa

Sigo viéndolo como tonta mientras doy un paso más y me caigo, me atoré con una raíz de un árbol. Edward se apresura a levantarme, me carga sobre sus brazos y me besa.

-Sigues siendo una patosa, mejor vamos a la casa y en cuanto haya más luz damos una vuelta al bosque. ¿Sabes? Es bastante raro este bosque, no se que tiene- dirigía sus paso hacia la casa volteando a ver las copas de los árboles, era más oscuro en el bosque, la vegetación apenas dejaba ver el cielo.

- El bosque..siento como si creciera con tanta soltura. Como si nada los detuviera, las raíces son tan largas, tan gruesas y tan resistentes. Como si fueran felices, creo que es el ambiente, como un invernadero- decía mientras caminaba y me sostenía en sus brazos como un bebé

Salimos del bosque, mientras trataba de nuevo de silbar, me harté y le pedí a Edward que me dejara caminar hasta la casa, me sentí un poco histérica, recordé como a los recién casados entran por la casa, con la novia en los brazos. Entramos a la casa y se escuchaba mucho ruido de cazuelas y gritos en la cocina. Entramos a la cocina de la mano. Y vimos a Leona y Jacob cocinando como locos, los golpes eran que batían algo de la cazuela, sobre la estufa.

- Hola ,que pasa?- pregunté con timidez, debo estar interrumpiendo una escena romántica para ellos dos

Bella!! Que bueno que llegaste!! SIÉNTATE- dijo Leona y de nuevo se volteó

Me senté entonces y Edward lo hizo también a mi lado, entonces Leona me sirvió un omelet de huevo, apenas tenía la coloración amarilla que debe tener y olía a quemado.

Quiero que pruebes el huevo y dime que te parece- decía Leona

Jacob puso otro plato enfrente de mí, no quiero ni probarlo, eran hot cakes y también se veía tan horrible como el de Leona.

¿Por qué lo tengo que probar?- me escuchaba histérica, no recuerdo haber visto cocinar a Leona y debe haber una buena razón para eso.

Porque eres mi hermana querida, y espero que te guste más que el pegoste de Jacob – lo dijo con dulzura, pero en realidad me advierte de mi elección, gruñía Jacob hacia Leona- además de que Edward no lo va a probar pues le sabrá horrible aún cuando mi platillo merece medalla olímpica, y eres la única humana en esta casa para ser juez imparcial.

No otra vez, ¿esto sucederá todos los días? Me voy a morir de indigestión por estas cosas que entran en mi pobre estómago. Tomo un trozo del platillo de Leona y el de Jacob, pruebo el de Leona. Está horrible y aparte quemado. Como el pedazo de Jacob, quemado y tiene un sabor espantoso, ganó Jacob.

¿Qué le pusiste a tu plato Jacob?- traté de tragarlo, estaba muy salado.

Le puse un poco de azúcar- esta vez se veía satisfecho por mi interés en su ingrediente secreto. Leona estaba gruñendo ahora, creía que preferí a Jacob.

A ver, deja lo pruebo- tomó un pedazo de hot cake y lo puso en su boca, su cara se tornó roja y fue corriendo al fregadero a escupir.

Eres un zoquete Jake!! NO LE PUSISTE AZÚCAR, FUE SAL!!!- de nuevo Leona corre y toma el plato para tirarlo al fregadero

Pues deja pruebo el tuyo, doña perfecta!!!- Jacob toma un pedazo de omelet y lo degusta

DESDE CUANDO COMES CENIZAS??- ahora Jacob va y tira el plato de Leona al fregadero

Vimos Edward y yo como espectadores de una lucha de gladiadores que se aventaban la comida que cada uno hizo. Yo me levanté con cuidado y fui al refrigerador a tomar una bolsa de peras. Salimos silenciosamente de la cocina. Y me comí la bolsa en el vestíbulo, fueron 8 peras en total, quedé bien. Entonces fuimos a dar un paseo al bosque.

Ha sido bastante divertido, hemos trepado los árboles y saltado sobre las ramas y las copas, y me doy cuenta que soy bastante hábil en un árbol que en tierra, aunque no lo diga todo mundo. Poco a poco siento que dejo de trastabillarme o caerme, me distraigo por alguna razón y eso es todo. ¡No soy patosa!

Regresamos a tierra y nos sentamos bajo un árbol frondoso, no me había acordado, casi todo el tiempo que hemos estado y no ha habido tanto sol para poder ver a Edward relucir. Hemos salido pero siempre tan temprano que apenas amanece, y se les quedó la costumbre de no exponerse al sol, pues en las prácticas que tuvimos siempre estaban bajo un árbol. Ahora que estamos bajo un árbol, me doy cuenta que pequeños rayos de sol logran penetrar las hojas y huecos de las hojas para caer sobre la piel de Edward.

Es impresionante aunque sólo lo haya visto pocas veces, le pido que salgamos al sol y ver como reluce como foco.

Está bien. Veamos si sirvo como faro- Edward se levanta y me toma de la mano para ayudarme a levantar

Salimos de la sombra del árbol, estábamos en un campo vacío de árboles, sólo el césped alfombraba la tierra y en medio del terreno, un árbol solitario reinaba sobre el área, un árbol bastante viejo pero seguía cubierto de hojas y una corteza bastante dura, era lo que mis ojos podían describir y sentir. Edward empieza a relucir como los destellos que el mar muestra sobre un día soleado, y este día si que lo es, es bastante brillante el sol aunque casi todos los días se muestra un poco opaco. Era un día muy agradable, el sol, la tierra y todas las plantas lo disfrutan también. Nos acostamos sobre el césped tomando un baño de sol, no puedo dejar de ver a Edward. Me siento como si aún viviera en Forks y fuera la primera vez que vi a Edward bajo el sol. Lo único que falta es un montón de flores dispersas sobre la tierra. Entierro mis dedos para sentir la tierra, es bastante agradable. Es una costumbre que no puedo dejar de hacer cuando tengo la oportunidad.

¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?- pregunté a Edward y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho sin dejar que mis dedos soltaran la tierra

La amapolas- levantó la cabeza y me da un beso en la coronilla, se vuelve a acostar y me acaricia el cabello, toma unos mechones y se lo lleva a la nariz

Un día te llenaré este lugar de flores- presiono un poco la tierra, a veces me presiono demasiado y me deprimo de la nada, me pregunto si hago promesas que podré cumplir

No importa lo que hagas mientras estés conmigo, no creo que las flores me cautiven tanto como tú lo haces- me ruborizo con su halago y suavizo mis dedos

Seguimos disfrutando del sol, yo me acerqué a ver como la piel desprendía esos destellos, pero no consigo tener idea de porque lo hace o como lo hace. Me di cuenta que tocaba mi nariz a la piel de Edward para ver de cerca que es lo sucedía en su piel.

Sentí claramente una fuerte vibración en la tierra, no era yo y Edward no repuso en la sensación, aunque estoy segura que lo sintió, parvadas de pájaros revolotearon asustados. Me levanté, sólo Leona sería capaz de hace esto o se extralimitó y sacó una bomba del cabello especialmente para Jacob o quién sabe que habrá hecho.

Es Leona, que vayamos a la casa- dice Edward con tranquilidad, me levanto y lo veo a la cara, se encontraba tranquilo

¿Qué quiere?- pregunté enfurruñada, estaba bastante cómoda

Es una noticia interesante, será mejor que te la cuente ella- dijo sonriendo, que ni me diga, el clan viene a pasar las vacaciones en mi casa

Me levanté con flojera, pero Edward me apresuró, como veía que no tenía remedio me tomó los brazos para que lo abrazara por el cuello y me cargo sosteniéndome las piernas con sus brazos. ¿Cuál es la prisa? A fin y al cabo tardarán de nuevo horas en regresar. Como los viejos tiempos, salió corriendo como bala, pero yo sentía que iba a echar fuego por la boca si es que Tanya vendrá, que es lo más seguro. No me sentía eufórica ni mareada, sintiendo la corriente de aire que me azotaba el cabello, estaba viendo los árboles de mi lado derecho como si estuviera viendo el paisaje a través de la ventanilla de un automóvil. Llegamos a metros de la entrada de la casa, Leona sale corriendo a vernos, estaba eufórica, Jacob la seguía, se veía bastante feliz. ¿Qué me va a decir?

¿Qué sucede Leona?- no podía evitar sonreír, me toma por sorpresa verla tan alegre

NO LO CREERÁS!! ENCONTRARON A ELENA!!!!!!!!!- Leona me abraza con fuerza, no se que pensar, estoy estupefacta, es una increíble noticia.


	29. Chapter 28 Limpieza

Edward

Capítulo 28

Limpieza.

No supe como expresar la cara de Bella, tenía un poco de todo, asombro, alegría, duda y con una pizca de sentimiento. Supongo porque no conoce a Elena no es capaz de formar algún sentimiento a ella. Yo también me animo y me alegro por ellas, y Bella siguió mi acción. Entonces Leona se puso bastante seria y su plasmó un poco de terror en su voz:

-Bella, de verdad sentimos que muchas cosas no pudimos decirte de Elena, pero tendré que decirte un detalle muy importante de ella. Odia el desorden. Así que te hablé para darte la noticia y para que me ayudes a limpiar la casa- Leona pone una sonrisa que debería ser encantadora pero se veía muy maniaca y desesperada.

-¿Es necesario?- Bella rechinaba los dientes, supongo que odia perder nuestro día en limpiar, supongo que algún plan para seducirme se fue a la coladera, me hubiera gustado verla en acción pero por el momento estoy salvado.

-SI. MUCHO- Leona cambió su semblante a uno más serio-Yo también lo odio Bella, pero no lo sabes, vivir con Elena es casi como en un campo militar- terminó Leona jalándose su pelo enmarañado

Bien, entre más rápido mejor- estaba vencida Bella

-No se preocupen, yo les puedo ayudar- Jacob se escuchaba desinteresado en la conversación pero podía percibir la impaciencia de conocer a Elena y Leona estaba desesperada por limpiar la casa y ver al fin a Elena

Entonces nos apresuramos a limpiar, Leona se encargó del tercer piso, junto con Jacob, Bella y yo del primer piso. Bella dejó su capa sobre el sofá, y se concentró, todo quedó en silencio, sólo algunos sonidos del tercer piso, Leona trabajaba histéricamente. Entonces las cosas tomaron vida, Bella empezaba a usar su telequinesis al máximo, ponía las escobas y trapeadores a trabajar, mientras Bella levantaba los muebles para que pudieran limpiarse por abajo también, no tuvo la necesidad de moverse y sólo veía de reojo las cosas, y levantaba o movía las manos para ayudarse en el movimiento de las cosas, era como una directora de orquesta. Yo estuve sacudiendo y ordenando las cosas, bastante inútil a decir verdad.

Así marchamos con el grupo de escobas, trapeadores y plumeros a todos lo cuartos, la sala de té, de descanso, el comedor y dejamos la cocina al final. Se hizo la misma limpieza como en los demás cuartos, y procuró Bella que no hubiera platos sucios o algún desastre que hubieran hecho Leona o Jacob en el desayuno. Yo traté de buscar algún detalle, pero se veía impecable el lugar. Había otro cuarto en la cocina, muy apartado, era donde guardaban los alimentos, era muy grande y habían latas por doquier, cajas, hierbas, pero todo muy acomodado. Nos tomó tiempo limpiar todo, lo único que no veía eran verduras o carne. Salimos de la cocina y nos seguían atrás el grupo de escobas y trapeadores y cubetas llenas de agua, como si salieran de alguna película de Disney. Yo sigo a Bella que toma curso hacia la salida.

-¿A donde vamos?- preguntó un poco confuso, no deberíamos limpiar el siguiente piso?

-Limpiaremos por fuera de la casa y el sótano- dijo Bella sonriéndome, y de nuevo puso en acción esta vez las escobas, se movían por las paredes sacudiendo y también el techo para quitar posibles telarañas o lo que pudiera albergar, los trapeadores se lavaban en las cubetas y sin perder tiempo limpiaron los pisos. No hubo ningún error en la concentración de Bella, no chocaban entre sí y no dejaron ningún espacio sin limpiar.

-No puedo creer que seas capaz de mover tantos objetos, de verdad estas muy concentrada- yo veía la espalda de Bella, y movía varias veces la cara hacia los objetos que controlaba

-Shhh- no podía dejar la concentración, no se porqué, pero me dio ganas de probar que tan concentrada está

-Me pregunto porque eres tan boba para caminar, y no para esto?- me pongo enfrente de ella y cruzo los brazos, no me hacía caso, apenas formó una sonrisa

Me acerco y le doy un beso en los labios, entonces siento un recorrido de agua sobre mi cuerpo, y abro los ojos y me alejo un poco de la cara de Bella, estábamos empapados de agua sucia del piso y se escucha que todos los objetos caen estrepitosamente al suelo. La cara de Bella era el de una estatua y empieza a lloriquear.

-¿¡Qué eres tonto?!- se apelmazaba la coronilla mojada.

-No pude evitar darte un beso, eres un encanto cuando estás tan concentrada- me reí, Bella pronto echará fuego por la boca

Bella seguía molesta pero un poco sonrojada. La calmé un poco, de verdad que me sentí avergonzado, se mojó Bella por mi culpa.

-Eres también un encanto cuando te sonrojas- no se salvará de que le dé otro beso.

Me acerco y Bella se deja que me acerque aunque rechinaba los dientes, no me importa si me muerde. Le doy otro beso, y gruñó guturalmente, entonces nos asustamos con el grito de Leona.

-¿¡Cómo se les ocurre besarse ahora?! BELLA EL PISO ESTA MOJADO!!!!- Leona salta por la ventana y se apresura a tomar un trapeador y mueve el agua del piso hacia el centro, nos tuvimos que hacer un lado antes de que nos atropellara. Después de haber aislado el agua, la empieza a evaporar, Jacob desde la ventana abanicaba con uno de los abanicos de Sakura para que el vapor se perdiera en la intemperie.

-Vamos Bella, falta el sótano- Leona se acerca a Bella y toca la ropa de Bella, en instantes se vuelve a evaporar, Bella se quejaba del vapor que le llegaba a la cara.

Leona se acercó a mi y tocó mi ropa, percibí los pensamientos que tenía, no encontraba forma de cómo controlarse si viera a Elena, si llorar, preocuparse por los Vulturi, o porqué regresó hasta entonces, que ha sucedido. Y sobre todo, porque faltaba poco para que llegaran, al menos una hora y media. ¿Qué habrá pasado con el Clan Denali? Por los pensamientos que interactuó Leona con Sakura es que no los encontraron en casa ni en la ciudad. Esto pinta muy mal.

Leona me suelta y mi ropa estaba completamente seca, pero sentía un poco de vapor en la cara, como si estuviera sudando.

Nos amenaza Leona de nuevo y nos dimos prisa con el contingente de escobas y trapeadores hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Se escuchaba el repiqueteo de las cubetas vacías y las demás cosas.

Llegamos a un puerta grande casi al nivel del piso, Bella la abre con su poder mental, las puertas se deslizan y sólo se contempla oscuridad. Entonces me percato de un aroma a verduras, tienen hortalizas a varios metros cerca de aquí, pero los árboles no me permiten ver el área despejada de las hostalizas. El alimento animal debe de ser los animales que viven cerca de aquí, me doy cuenta salen muy poco de aquí y sólo en ocasiones necesarias. Bajamos con cuidado. Bella se aleja un poco y se escucha un interruptor accionado, la luz se prende y contemplo los automóviles que había, todos de mi gusto. Porsche, Volvo, BMW. La Hummer y un Mini Cooper son los que desentonaban entre los demás carros. Era un lugar muy amplio, pero cortaban la libertad de los automóviles por unas 4 columnas que se separaban por todo el área.

-¿Verdad que es una delicia manejar estos autos?- recuerdo que amaba esa tostadora con llantas que tenía en Forks, le restregaré en la cara su preciosa antigüedad

-Pues no. Mi transporte es este- palmeaba con ternura una moto roja que estaba apoyada en una columna

-¿Una moto?- con el experimento del beso de hace rato, es obvio que es una despistada, es una suerte que sea de piel como la mía o más resistente, pero no puedo evitar ponerle asco a la moto. No me sorprende que Bella se haya caído un centenar de veces en esa moto.

-SI- exclamó con despecho- El Mini Cooper es de Rhiannon, la moto es mía y los demás carros son de Leona y Sakura, con ellas si te entenderás mejor que conmigo- me volteó a ver y me saca la lengua

No esperó a que le dijera algo y puso las escobas y trapeadores a trabajar, el cuarto aparte de contener los automóviles contenía algunos artículos como mesas y sillas para picnic, refacciones para los carros y varios objetos. Esperaba ver cosas más raras para ser hechiceras, supongo que andan escondidos en los otros cuartos que ni siquiera he visto, pero me doy cuenta que son lo bastante normales como lo somos mi familia y yo. Aunque con ciertas cosas bastante simpáticas, en nuestras casas no hay nada de alimentos aunque tengamos un refrigerador o microondas y ellas tienen una casa normal con todo lo necesario de una familia pero con cosas bastante raras y armas por doquier. Y mucha comida para alimentar un país. De nuevo me da la tentación de molestar a Bella, pero no quiero darle un beso y que nos caiga encima un coche o la casa. Bella se apuró a limpiar y sacudir todo, cuando creí que ya íbamos a terminar, se pone a limpiar los carros por dentro y por fuera, supongo que por si las dudas.

Salimos de la cochera, junto con las escobas trapeadores y demás cosas, se adelantaron volando y se perdieron de vista, supongo que fueron a esconderse en algún desván o que se yo. Nos acercamos por la puerta principal y ya estábamos subiendo las escaleras con la tranquilidad del mundo cuando llega Leona gritando de nuevo:

-Ni se les ocurra pisar!. Esta impecable para que lo llenen de tierra!- Leona ya se había cambiado de ropa y sentí un aroma de lavanda en su cuerpo, aún cuando ella no se ha quitado el collar. Hasta Jacob se tuvo que bañar y cambiar, pero su aroma de apestoso todavía sigue, ni con remojarlo en perfume se le quitará ese olor- Se tienen que apurar, en media hora tenemos que estar en los límites del escudo, exactamente donde lo abrieron.

Ahora entiendo porqué no se quitan el collar, aparte de la ventaja del aumento en sus sentidos y habilidades, es mucho más fácil que un vampiro pueda convivir con humanas sin necesidad de percibir el aroma tan penetrante de la sangre, lo hacen por nosotros. Yo en mi caso no tengo la necesidad de que Bella se tenga que poner el collar, más bien tengo la necesidad de sentir el aroma de Bella, será muy triste cuando Bella deje de ser humana y se vuelva vampiro, pero mientras aprovecharé al máximo.

-¿Y cómo esperas que llegue a mi dormitorio?- Bella no soporta más la paranoia de Leona

-¡Con tu cabezota!- se golpea con el índice sobre la sien y su pensamiento rodea la idea de la telequinesis. Entra a la casa y cierra la puerta, es claro que habla en serio.

Bella se pone a hablar sola de la histeria de Leona y toma paso hacia un costado de la casa; la sigo, vamos hacia el dormitorio por las afueras de la casa. Al fin teníamos enfrente la ventana del dormitorio de Bella. Sólo tenemos que saltar y no tocar el piso del pasillo y entrar al cuarto. Si lo hacemos así, tendremos que romper la ventana para evitar tocar o pisar algo.

-¿Nos harás volar?- preguntando algo confuso, no he visto que levite Bella y se pase revoloteando por el cielo.

-Sólo puedo controlar objetos, seres vivos no puedo controlarlo con telequinesis- Bella se acerca a mi y me abraza, su mirada se centra al pasillo abierto, apenas se veía un pedazo de la ventana.

-No se te ocurra darme un beso o nos caeremos, no pienso limpiar hasta el próximo mes- sentí cómo nos levantamos del piso, pero sentía que mis pies seguían pisando tierra, bajo la mirada, y era como si pisara una loza invisible, preferí no moverme.

-Estoy levitando los zapatos, así que no te muevas exageradamente o perderemos el equilibrio- Bella seguía abrazada a mi, y me presioné más a ella, esto es bastante divertido.

Nos movimos un poco lento, llegamos un poco más arriba al nivel del segundo piso, y cruzamos el barandal y bajamos un poco más, estábamos a un metro de la ventana y se abre, las cortinas se corren para darnos paso y llegamos al cuarto sin tocar nada. Pero antes de que me dejara en el piso, Bella me toma con más fuerza y mis zapatos salen volando de mis pies, siento ahora la gravedad que me jala hacia el piso, Bella me deja con facilidad en el piso, los zapatos van hacia mi mano izquierda y los tomo. Bella se sienta en la cama y se quita sus zapatos, pero no los suelta.

-Espero que Elena no sea tan mala como la pinta Leona- decía Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco y va hacia la puerta que da al pasillo interior de la casa, sale y extiende la mano, al instante estaba su capa en la mano. De nuevo cierra la puerta.

-Bien, me voy a bañar, lo mejor es que te quedes también, evítate que Leona te saque a golpes de la casa- deja la capa en la cama y se apresura al baño.

Yo no podía hacer nada más que sentarme, volteo hacia el librero y me levanto a ver que libro podría leer en la noche. Al tener enfrente de mi, no puedo evitar voltear a ver el diario de Elena. Tomo el diario, era de un cuero castaño oscuro, no tenía letras en la cubierta y era un libro que supongo debe de tener muchos años pero estaba prácticamente nuevo. Abro el libro y paso mi aliento, no aparece nada, supongo que sólo se manifiesta con un aliento caliente. Debe de tener una buena explicación para que no pueda ella leerla sin la ayuda de un humano o humana, o complicarse para buscar un poco de vaho que le diera a las hojas. Tal vez es un libro dedicado para Bella y sus hermanas, que raro que tenga que decirles hermanas. Me gustaría leerlo, y más que nada comprender un poco de cómo funciona la magia de cada una, más que comprender y saber usarlo, que de seguro no podría usar yo.

Tomo el libro y lo dejo a un lado de la almohada. Veo un borrón rojo de reojo y levanto mi vista, se cierra la puerta, supongo que a Bella se le olvidó entrar con la capa y la metió por telequinesis, al menos fue eso que hubiera salido en toalla y media desnuda, mejor dejo de pensar cosas.

Por suerte sale Bella, se secaba el pelo con una toalla y tenía puesta un vestido de café oscuro, y sobre un hombro la capa doblada. Se veía tan linda con vestido. Deja la toalla y la capa en la cama.

-Te toca bañarte- se apresura y me toma del brazo y me jala al baño.

-¿Acaso apesto?- de inmediato me llega a la cabeza a Jacob revolcándose en la tierra

-No, pero no te bañaste ayer, no hay tiempo que discutir - ya estaba adentro del baño y me jalaba hacia la regadera

-¿No piensas bañarme tú, verdad?- volteé a verla con la mirada de escéptico

-No hay tiempo- dijo tranquilamente, ya estaba adentro de la tina y abre la llave, no sabía que se bañara Bella con la ropa puesta

-Te espero afuera, apúrate- sale de inmediato Bella. Una vez que escuché que cerró la puerta, saco el collar de Bella de mi bolsillo y me lo pongo. Me quito la ropa, y la dejo en una esquina de la bañera. Me apuro a bañarme.

Una vez afuera de la bañera, tomé unas toallas blancas cerca del lavamanos y me seco con un poco de prisa. Entonces entro en shock. ¿Cómo espera que me cambie de ropa si está mojada? Bella, eres una pervertida. Creo que terminaré poniéndome ropa de su vestidor, corro a ver que tiene, no puede ser, lo tiene vacío. Es una completa maniaca.

-Bella, pásame la capa- hablo un poco fuerte, pero escucho mi voz doblada.

-No puedo, estoy ocupada. Sal tú- dijo calmadamente

Salgo del vestidor y abro un poco la puerta, saco la mano y la agito:

-¡¡Dame la capa!!- mi voz no suena autoritaria, se escucha más bien asustada

-Tendrás que salir tú- su voz canturreaba, no puedo creer que aún tiene el tiempo de hacerme sufrir

No me queda más que salir corriendo hacia la puerta e ir de prisa a mi cuarto, suena bien, al fin y al cabo tengo el collar de Bella y no podrá hacer nada. Sus poderes se han minimizado. Abro la puerta y salgo corriendo y tomo la perilla, ya iba a carcajearme de que su plan falló cuando veo que la perilla no cede. Estoy desesperado y trato de arrancar la puerta pero me doy cuenta que tiene un sello, volteo hacia la ventana y también lo tiene, no puede ser, estoy atrapado. Tal vez pueda colarme por el drenaje. Volteo a ver a Bella, se encontraba sentada arreglándose el cabello, está viéndome descaradamente por el reflejo del espejo, Bella tenía la capa en su regazo. Me voltea a ver, y recorre su mirada por todo mi cuerpo, gruño y presiono con fuerza la toalla. No será capaz de quitármelo!!

-Dame la capa!!- alargo la mano y gritó desesperadamente

-Quítate la toalla- Bella se retorcía las manos y reía con esa voz de maniaca que tanto le encanta hacer, empiezo a temer esa risa

-Estás loca!!- le apunto a la cara, no sé que voy a hacer, me tendré que poner la ropa mojada, regreso mis pasos hacia el baño. Pero cierra la puerta con su mente.

-Ni se te ocurra, no pienses en mojar mi cuarto, Leona te va a comer y no pienso quitar el sello del cuarto- seguía tan tranquila en su asiento, no dejaba de verme, tomó la capa rápidamente y la dobló a la mitad, así una y otra vez hasta que se hizo un cuadrito del tamaño de su palma, abrió unos cuantos botones del vestido y lo guardó entre su pecho- y si quieres quitarme la capa, será por las malas.

Tiemblo de impotencia, no sé que hacer, me acaba de hacer jaque mate. Me quito el sombrero pero no me voy a quitar la toalla!

-Cuando soy buena, soy muy buena, pero cuando soy mala, soy mejor- de nuevo se ríe Bella pero un grito la interrumpe

-BELLA!!!!!!!! YA VÁMONOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- era Leona, su voz hacía retumbar la casa, estoy salvado. GRACIAS!!- CUENTO 5 SEGUNDOS Y NOS VEMOS EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA, NO PISES NADA!!!!!!!!

-No puede ser!!!- Bella no pierde el tiempo y se desabrocha los botones, saca el pedazo de tela roja y de una esquina la azota como látigo, recuperó su forma la capa y me la avienta sin dejar de lloriquear, yo esta vez río desternilladamente y con mucho alivio. Pienso rápidamente en otros pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta de manga larga blanca y tenis deportivos.

Bella se levanta y retira los sellos, esta vez no salieron volando a su encuentro, sólo cayeron como plumas hacia el piso. Le di el collar a Bella, no era capaz de verme, se veía bastante abatida, se puso el collar y salimos corriendo, dimos un buen salto y pasamos el pasillo y el barandal para caer suavemente sobre el césped. Escuché que la ventana del dormitorio se cerraba y corrimos hacia la entrada de la casa.

-A tiempo llegan ustedes dos! ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntaba con despecho Leona, a su lado estaba Jacob

-NADA GRACIAS A TI- estaba furiosa Bella, sentí leves vibraciones a cada paso que daba Bella y sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno. Yo me sigo riendo

-Como sea, vámonos- Leona no nos hizo caso, Jacob estaba confundido

Empezamos a correr y tomamos mayor velocidad a cada paso, Bella tomó la delantera para mostrarnos el camino. Volteé a ver a Leona, sus ojos despedían lágrimas que se perdían en el viento, se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

* * *

_Ya tenía rato de no subir cap, sorry pedorry martes vi la peli de Crepusculo, casi me arranco los pelos. No me gustó, lo que odie fueron las actuaciones. Y Edward, aarggghhhhhhhh!!! Lo que adoro de Edward es que es un maldito monje y en la peli es un....... mejor no digo nada. Adiosiin!! _


	30. Chapter 29 Elena

Edward

Capítulo 29

Elena

Llegamos al límite del escudo, exactamente donde nos separamos mi familia, Sakura y Rhiannon; entre aquellos dos árboles que formaban los límites de una amplia puerta, las ramas formaban toscamente un arco. Me alegro que hayan traído a alguien más del exterior, pero no me lo esperaba de alguien externo al clan de Tanya. Leona está desbordando emociones y recuerdos, es tan rápido que sólo puedo captar cuando dejaron a Elena en la habitación principal blanca donde forman siempre sus reuniones los Volturi, a la merced de todos los vampiros. Y Leona se precipita rápidamente a cumplir la orden de Elena.

Jacob anda nervioso, tiene que comportarse de lo más respetuoso con la "madre" de Leona. En los pensamientos de cada una de las hermanas de Bella, he podido ver a Elena, una ser muy singular entre todos los que he conocido. Paramos en seco, Leona quedó paralizada, en su mente puede distinguir varias formas en la penumbra a bastante distancia, apenas en mi vista puedo ver algunos movimientos. Me doy cuenta que su visión es tan sensible que puede distinguir los rayos ultravioleta, tal como los animales lo hacen, ver a increíble distancia y con poca luz. Leona se apresura a abrir el campo lo más rápido posible, su impaciencia hizo que al quitar el sello, se llevara también un pedazo de la corteza del árbol. A Bella no le agradó que lastimara el pobre árbol, antes de regañarla, Leona avienta el sello hacia Bella sin voltear a ver donde estaba y sale corriendo dejando a Bella tragándose sus regaños. Aún cuando estaba el sol en su máximo esplendor, las ramas cubrían la luz, era muy oscuro y lograba escuchar pasos, pero muy distantes. No podía ver a nadie más allá de los árboles. Pero ya recibía pensamientos de toda mi familia, se encontraban bien y muy sorprendidos. Recibiremos un gran relato de lo que sucedió en Denali. Bella se acerca y toma mi mano, esperamos a que llegaran los demás, Jacob lo hacía también a una distancia considerable de nosotros. Puedo ver que Bella también está emocionada, al fin va a conocer a alguien que es parte de su familia. Claro que Bella es de la nuestra también, pero siento que está más arraigada a ellas que a nosotros aún cuando ha pasado poco tiempo entre ellas. Que tonto soy, lo mismo sucedió con nosotros.

Se forman varias figuras a cada paso, esperamos a que se volviera más claro a mi visión. Todos estaban bastante contentos, como si acabaran de dar un paseo. Alice se apresura a saludarme con la mente, lo hace con más entusiasmo y un tono malhumorado también.

_Adivina que, sigo sin tener alguna predicción decente, ni siquiera fuera de este lugar. Pero lo interesante es que se están volviendo más claros._

Aclaraba Alice dentro de su mente, forzando una sonrisa, la está matando no recibir ni la predicción del tiempo. Entonces observo a la única persona extraña a mi vista y no a los de los pensamientos. Leona se abrazaba de la cintura de una mujer, tenía un cabello blanco platinado, largo y lacio. Era bastante rara, no era ni vampiro ni humana, su cara no formaba las ojeras, pero deslumbraba jovialidad para ser el vampiro que más edad tiene físicamente y con antigüedad de ser vampiro también. Nos encontramos todos en el límite, Sakura, Rhiannon y Leona se encuentran radiantes. Entonces siento un poco de presión en la mano, Bella debe estar un poco nerviosa. Esme se acerca para abrazarme y a Bella también, inclusive se acercó también a Jacob, y Jacob no repuso en su saludo. Todo el resto entró al círculo. Elena se nos queda viendo claramente a Bella, Jacob y a mí. Se acerca a Bella, tenía puesto la capa de Rhiannon, pues Sakura tenía puesta la suya y Leona salió sin su capa.

-Isabella Swan. Que bendición es poder conocerte al fin- extendía la mano hacia Bella, Bella no era capaz de dejar de verla

-Dime Bella, ahora soy también una Morrighan- mostró una sonrisa tímida y extendió la mano para estrecharla

Elena se voltea a verme y se presenta también, no lo puedo entender, no puedo recibir algún pensamiento de Elena. Me presento con cordialidad y nos estrechamos la mano, pero estaba un poco aturdido. ¿Hay otra persona aparte de Bella que no puedo leer su mente?

-¿Qué sucede?- es muy perspicaz Elena, no creo haber hecho una cara de incredulidad exagerada

-No puedo leer tus pensamientos- solté su mano, pero aún no soltaba mi otra mano de la de Bella, todos se sorprenden

-¿Hay alguien más que yo?- estaba boquiabierta Bella, volteaba a ver a Elena y a mi repetidamente

-No soy yo, si no esto- Elena levantó la mano izquierda, su mano mostraba un anillo con una piedra incrustada, era una Piedra de la Luna. Una piedra similar al cuarzo. Tal vez Carlisle le habló de mi don a Elena- pero hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora quiero conocer a mi yerno

Elena volteó a ver a Jacob, este quedó como piedra, no esperaba que dijera eso Elena y mucho menos que sonriera Elena abiertamente a él. Leona se carcajea nerviosamente. Elena la sigue con una risa jovial, era claro que fue una broma.

Bella lanza el sello a Rhiannon y empieza el ritual para cerrar el escudo. Yo volteo a ver a Jacob, la vista escrutadora de Elena se intensifica en el porte de Jacob, arruga un poco la nariz y lo más asombroso de todo es que aspira para oler con más detalle al apestoso de Jacob. Elena tose con fuerza, Jacob no entiende porqué lo hace, y nadie lo entiende tampoco. Se apresuran Sakura, Leona y Rhiannon a golpearle un poco la espalda. De nuevo se recupera Elena y habló hacia Jacob a su corta distancia, el olor sería insoportable a esa distancia.

-Tu aroma es bastante... peculiar. Jacob Black- volvió a sonreír ácidamente por el ataque de la pestilencia hacia Jacob, Jacob lo hizo también, pero no soportaba también arrugar la nariz.

-Lo sé, a todos se les hace bastante peculiar, yo percibo lo mismo de ustedes- dijo Jacob, al menos es franco con Elena

-No me refiero a eso. Conozco a la manada de hombres lobo de Rusia. La manada Merya. Y su aroma es diferente al tuyo, el tuyo tiene un toque un poco floral y tiene una esencia que no logro percibir, posiblemente de algún animal, el de ellos es similar al tuyo pero con un toque mineral- Elena aspiraba un poco de nuevo el aroma de Jacob con más cuidado

-Soy de la manada de la tribu de los quileute...- dijo Jacob, como si pudiera ayudar eso.... no se la cree que hayan más como él en el mundo.

-Si, he sabido de tu manada pero nunca había conocido a uno, supongo que te llevarías bien con tus primos, yo no creo que me quieran recordar- dijo sarcásticamente

Es increíble que haya más de esos perros en otras regiones del mundo. Casi todos pensamos lo mismo, en cuanto a mi familia.

-Sakura, Rhiannon, Leona. ¿No han pensado en bloquear el olor?- dijo amenazadoramente sin dejar de ver a Jacob, Elena se golpeteaba con un dedo los labios- no me enojo contigo Bella, es claro que tu no sabes- dijo tiernamente hacia Bella.

-¡No teníamos idea!- todas se disculparon, ahora comprendo porque Leona se puso tan histérica

Las tres se juntaron hacia Elena y cada una le trató de dar una explicación diferente.

-Llevo meses tratando de eliminar el aroma, pero no puedo a través de infusiones, ni baños, y no ha sabido completar algún sello para eliminarlo- dijo Rhiannon, en sus recuerdos veo como Jacob esta sobre una bañera llena de ramas y plantas, y mil y un intentos fallidos, el olfato sensible de Rhiannon debe de sufrir mucho, pero para la actualidad se ha acostumbrado mucho pero no ha dejado de sentirlo.

-Tratamos de que usara alguna piedra como nosotras para que aislara el aroma- dijo Leona para excusarse también

Elena mira con severidad a las tres, sonríe y se da la vuelta hacia Jacob.

-Verás Jacob- Elena tomó del brazo de Jacob y prendieron marcha para salir del bosque, todos los seguimos muy de cerca de pesar del olor, ¿Nos podremos quitar del olor de Jacob al fin?- el aroma que desprendemos los vampiros al tuyo es diferente como podrás saber, el nuestro es dulce. Porque a pesar de estar en cuerpos prácticamente pétreos y sin vida, seguimos siendo en parte humanos, es la realidad. Y tú eres humano, pero estás mucho más arraigado a tu espíritu animal. Y es ese aroma que es bastante fuerte, es... espiritual. El nuestro es terrenal, a base de la sangre. Y es por eso que nosotros llamamos tanto la atención a un humano físicamente, somos una esencia humana, y la tuya por ser espiritual, un humano común no se sentiría tan cómodo con el aroma. En estos tiempos, ser materialista y no conocernos interiormente hace que nos separemos de nuestro espíritu. No me sorprendería que me dijeras que en tu comunidad, los humanos te encuentren amenazante, pues sentir un poder espiritual en su ambiente materialista, les descompensa su pobre vida. Y a nosotros nos pasa un poco más estable pues también es amenazante la increíble atracción física que desprendemos, pero es algo que cualquiera puede vivirlo y hasta lo reciben con los brazos abiertos…. Pero con una pizca de precaución.

-¿Cómo es posible que un espíritu huela?- pregunta Jacob, ni yo me puedo dar una idea de cómo llegó a esa conclusión

-Supongo que has escuchado de historias de entes malignos o fantasmas.

-Si claro.

-Los entes malignos, en un área desprenden aromas pútridos, y fantasmas "buenos", aroma de rosas.

-Suena razonable- dijo Jacob y todos pensamos en lo mismo

-Así que, te molestaría si pudiera aislar el aroma para que no lo sintamos tan abrasador?- dijo Elena con diplomacia- Haré lo mismo para ti, eliminaré en tu sentido nuestro aroma para que podamos sentirnos más acogedor en un solo ambiente.-Elena decoró su petición con una sonrisa abierta, Jacob no dijo nada pero se veía que aceptaría la petición- Te agradezco la paciencia que nos has tenido- nos queda claro la explicación de Elena, Jacob no puede negar nada, será mejor para todos y somos mayoría. Ja!

-Está bien- Jacob se prepara, se pone tenso en todo el cuerpo, cree que va a recibir algún golpe en la nariz, entrecierra los ojos. Pero Elena se da la vuelta.

-Verás Rhiannon, su aroma no se puede eliminar, es espíritu, sólo podemos aislarlo. Tiene que darse una forma corporal y consolidar el aroma, ese es el punto. Y también podemos lograr que Jacob deje de percibir nuestro aroma si minimizamos la conciencia de nuestro aroma en su mente, no podemos eliminarlo, sólo haremos que se vuelva menos insoportable.- se voltea seriamente hacia las tres, escuchaban con atención a Elena, como una lección importante de una maestra hacia sus alumnas- Bien, Sakura, dame un sello vacío y tinta- Elena alargó la mano y rápidamente Sakura se puso a rebuscar en el cartucho de piel

Bella me soltó y se acercó a ver cómo Elena escribía sobre el papel, indicando los trazos, pintaba el papel sobre su palma con el pincel, rebosado de tinta negra que Sakura sacó de un pequeño frasco portátil. De nuevo Sakura sacó otro papel y escribió de nuevo Elena indicando instrucciones diferentes mientras veían con atención. Una vez que terminó, Sakura tomó el pincel y Elena se dio la vuelta y se acercó más a Jacob. Estaba nervioso Jacob, espera sentir una descarga eléctrica o algo peor.

-Relájate Jacob- Elena pegó un sello en la camiseta de Jacob y sonrió Elena, Jacob sonrió con un atisbo de nerviosismo y Elena aprovechó para pegarlo en la frente con rapidez, se concentró y cerró los ojos. Todo esto pasó muy rápido que Jacob sólo se percató del golpe del sello. El sello se absorbió desapareciendo, lo mismo sucedió con el de su pecho. No hubo ni tiempo para que gritara Jacob del susto o hiciera otra cosa.

Segundos después sentíamos como el resto del aroma se lo llevaba el viento, obra de Sakura pues aún seguíamos entre los árboles arrimados del bosque. Y aspiramos con libertad, Elena, Jacob, mi familia y Rhiannon. Nos carcajeamos, ya no nos duele la nariz.

Al salir del bosque, ya no sentíamos la tensión en el ambiente, nos pudimos acercar más a Elena y ella a Bella para conocerla mejor. Comentaban porqué demonios no puedo leer los pensamientos de Bella. Y entramos a hipótesis. Se veía muy interesada Elena en conocer cuanto ha avanzado Bella en su habilidad. Y hablaron sobre el entrenamiento que hubo los dos días pasados. Elena dejó bien claro que quiere ver cuanto han mejorado en estos tiempos y como Bella ha controlado su elemento. Estoy seguro que habrá mucho trabajo en esta semana. Y otra práctica brutal a muerte entre Bella y sus hermanas.

El sol nos azotaba la piel con la luz, pero Elena de nuevo nos sorprende, no relucía como nosotros lo hacíamos. Bella había regresado a mi lado y nos acercamos a Leona, que ella iba de la mano de Jacob.

-¿Cómo es que no puedes brillar como luciérnaga bajo el sol?- dijo Jacob, es interesante que se dirige a Elena de tú y no de usted, le falta unas clases de refinamiento y etiqueta

-Pues es algo que a mis primeros meses de haberme hecho vampiro no podía responder. Así que me puse a investigar arduamente. Ya para ese entonces apenas conocía mi habilidad para cambiar, lo primero que hice fue cambiar mi color de piel, pues nací albina por naturaleza humana.- ahora comprendo que el don de Elena es cambiar físicamente- Fue una vida bastante dura. Pero llegaremos a eso en cuanto entremos a la casa y nos sentemos y compartamos cómodamente toda la información de tantos años.

Elena le encanta hablar, o tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, era muy calmada y muy vivaz en su comunicación. Aún cuando tiene siglos de existencia, su vocabulario es muy actual y fuera de típicas connotaciones antiguas.

-Después de tanto tiempo de investigación, no había una respuesta clara de cómo es que resplandecemos pero tuve que hacer la prueba. Llegué a la conclusión de que si te das cuenta, nuestra piel es muy lisa, como de una estatua de mármol. ¿Y qué sucede con los objetos pulidos? Reflejan la luz, así que si comparamos un objeto rugoso o poroso a uno liso. Notas la diferencia. ¿Pero entonces porque no brillamos como una bola de cristal? Ahí entra la estructura del cuerpo, cada poro, las células que conforman nuestra piel se unen y se distorsionan, no somos un cuerpo perfecto ni una superficie perfecta y es por eso que se distorsiona el reflejo haciéndolo como el agua recibe la luz. Ya es la composición de la piel que actúa de esta manera.

-¿Y porqué a la del sol dan ese efecto y no a la luz del algún foco, o a la de la luna?- preguntó Jacob

-Eso no me ha quedado claro, debo de pensar que es por los rayos UV, es la única diferencia de la luz de un foco al sol. Además de que es -menos potente la luz de un foco. ¿Acaso uno se le produce una quemadura al exponerse mucho tiempo bajo un foco de una habitación?- respondió con claridad hacia Jacob, se quedó sin habla

-Y tu hipótesis se aclaró pues eres capaz de cambiar tu piel para que no brille como la nuestra- dijo Carlisle, levanté a ver mi mano y veía los puntitos diminutos que brillaban en mi piel

-Así es, lo único que no me gusta cambiar es el color de mi cabello, me gusta dejar una marca de mi real imagen- contemplé el cabello de Elena, era blanco bajo el sol, pero se daba una tonalidad gris en el bosque

Al fin llegamos a la casa, todas cambiaron de ropa. Sakura a pantalones de mezclilla y blusa. Rhiannon a una falda larga que le llegaba a los talones y una blusa. Elena, con la capa de Rhiannon se cambio a un vestido largo y mangas largas de color azul oscuro.

-Bienvenida a casa Elena- dijeron las tres juntas, Bella se ruborizó por haber faltado en el saludo

-Gracias chicas. Pero es casa de Bella, recuerdan?- dijo volteando a ver a Bella

-No Elena. Sigue siendo tu casa- Bella se apresuró a corregir a Elena

-No digas eso. No estuve para decírtelo, pero ellas si por mi. Te di la casa. Y vaya que tienes buen gusto jaja- se carcajeó de su broma y se volvió a inmutar antes de que todas la acompañaran en la risa, pasó el dedo sobre un escalón

-Hasta el momento está limpio, veamos como está por dentro- dijo Elena tratando de encontrar polvo sobre sus dedos. Ya comprendí porque se volvió tan histérica Leona

Entramos a la casa, y le dio Elena un vistazo a la casa.

-Está bastante limpio, luego lo revisaré. ¡Vaya las máscaras! Cuanto tenía de no verlas.- Elena se adelantó a contemplar las máscaras, pero se paró en seco-Luego las veo, hay cosas más importantes de que hablar

Elena nos invitó a que nos sentáramos en los sillones y todos tomamos asiento, Elena le pidió a Bella que se sentara a su lado, y fuimos los dos. Había espacio para uno más.

En los demás sillones se encontraban Carlisle, Esme y Emmet. Enfrente estaban Alice, Jasper y Rosalie. A mi lado izquierdo se encontraban Sakura, Leona, Rhiannon y Jacob. Las hermanas no dejaban de contemplar a Elena y no se podían quitar de la cara una gran sonrisa que de seguro les dolerá en cuanto relajen la cara.

-Bien, primero trataré de organizar mis ideas desde la última vez que dejé a mis queridas hijas. ¿Pero porque no cuentan primero de cómo fue que me encontraron?- dirigiéndose al sillón de Carlisle.

-Bien. Para eso necesitaré ayuda de Sakura puesto que fue la primera en llegar a casa de Tanya- dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose a Sakura, ella asintió.

-Empieza Carlisle- alargó la mano dando el honor a Carlisle

-Salimos de la casa aproximadamente a las 4:30 de la mañana. Partimos y se hizo dos horas de camino hacia Denali. Es más lento tener que hacerlo entre los bosques. Llegamos sin contratiempos. Fue entonces cuando recibimos las premoniciones de Alice. Fluctuaban mucho, y no recibimos una imagen clara del clan, sólo que corrían entre los árboles.

-No teníamos idea si lo hacían para huir, para alimentarse o algún otro contratiempo. Y por corazonada de Rhiannon, nos dimos la tarea de buscarlas y dejar al final la casa del clan- dijo Sakura

-Nos separamos en tres grupos. Recorrimos la ciudad, los parques nacionales de Denali y Kluane, en ese recorrido buscamos en los bosques. No encontramos algún rastro. Todo esto lo hicimos en hora y media- dijo Rhiannon

-Nos dirigimos a la casa del clan a las afueras de la ciudad. No nos dividimos esta vez, Sakura se dio la tarea de buscar por si sola. Ella es quién pasa mejor desapercibida y es mejor que un grupo de varias personas- terminó Carlisle y volteamos hacia Sakura, estaba recostada sobre el respaldo y sopesaba sus palabras. Su pose es muy similar al de Jasper.

-Bien. No hay mucho que contar. Di la vuelta sobre la mansión. No había ningún rastro de vampiros, ni buenos ni malos – sonrió por los adjetivos que marcó- y me arriesgué a entrar a la casa. Me puse la máscara y entré por un dormitorio del segundo piso, en todo momento estaba conectada a través de mi telepatía, el grupo se acercaba con lentitud hacia la casa. Concentré al máximo mi capacidad para percibir algún ruido. Pero no se escuchaba nada. Y dejé que entrara algún ventarrón de aire por la ventana, así escucharía si alguien dentro de la casa comentaba sobre el aire. Y fue cuando escuché la voz de Elena.

-Si. ¿A qué vampiro le interesa si entra el viento a la casa? Sólo a un humano le importaría si una ventisca entra en la casa- dijo Elena carcajeándose, Sakura se veía muy atolondrada, siempre se encontraba muy serena y calmada. Esta vez noto una nueva cara en ella, la de una de su edad, ya que siempre tiene un semblante serio y con la responsabilidad en los ojos- se nota que nunca has vivido con un vampiro- esta vez Elena ponía los ojos en blanco, nos reímos.

-Y de ahí la misión se fue para abajo. No encontramos al clan y nosotras olvidamos por completo en donde estábamos- dijo Rhiannon apenada y riéndose por las dos volteando a ver a Elena, ella les sonrió.

-Nos presentamos todos y dimos otra búsqueda intensa en la casa. No encontramos nada importante. Simplemente sabemos que se fueron- dijo Emmet dirigiéndose a mi y a Bella, olvidó por completo a Jacob y lo sacó de la conversación

-¿Y a donde?- comentó Rosalie cavilando sobre su pregunta

-Tal vez no lo sepamos o tal vez dejaron alguna pista que permitimos pasar- dijo Emmet con letanía

-Pero para eso debieron haber sido alertadas de alguna manera- afirmó Alice, su vista se posó en la mía y contemplé los pedazos de visiones que había tenido, las tres hermanas corriendo junto a Carmen y Eleazar entre el bosque. Otra fracción de la predicción de Alice, la ciudad, la casa. Esto se iba y venía, las imágenes de Alice están hechas pedazos y no se pueden distinguir claramente, pero lo que si quedó en mi mente fue una caja incrustada de gemas, y la huida del clan, sus caras eran perturbadoras, huían tratando de salvar sus vidas.

-Bien, te toca Elena. ¿Cómo ha sido que llegaste hasta ahí?- preguntó Carlisle, compartió los pensamientos a mi, desconfía que Elena hubiera llegado ahí cuando el clan no estaba en un momento tan oportuno

Todos tenemos ideas similares. ¿Cómo es que aparece en casa del clan de Tanya cuando ha estado desaparecida por más de dos años?

* * *

_Al fin subo cap! Mi compu y mi mouse se acordaron de hacer paro laboral. Es increible, el sabado pasado fui a la Feria Internacional del Libro en Guadalajara, y habían casi como 3 o 4 rascacielos de libros de crepusculo y Amanecer, se habian agotado Luna Nueva y Eclipse. Y lo que se me hizo bien triste es que los libros de Harry Potter ya estaban bien arrinconados y todos en una mesita. Ahh!! Y el unico libro que queria comprar estaba carisimo!! y solo lo encontre en una editorial en todo la infeliz feria. Lo que me provocan hacer, tener que bajarlo de internet. Hablando de libros! Lean "El círculo de Fuego" de Marianne Curley de editorial Salamandra, es uno de mis libros preferidos de hace años, y es muy pero muy similar a Crepúsculo, quitandole lo de vampiros, pero los personajes son muy similiares. Esta genial!!!!!! Se van a dar un susto de ver a Bella con capacidad de leer pensamientos como Edward y Edward ser tan patoso como Bella. Y eso que es un libro que se publico antes que Crepúsculo. El circulo de fuego es un libro que estimo y adoro mas que crepusculo. Vale la pena que lo lean!_


	31. Chapter 30 Búsqueda

Edward

Capítulo 30

_Loreena McKennitt- The mummers dance _

_[recomiendo que escuchen esta canción como musica de fondo para este capítulo, aparte de que es muy buena canción jeje]_

Búsqueda

-Bien. Pero creo que primero debería contar un poco de mi vida y del clan Morrighan para entender como fue que estoy aquí y las razones de los Vulturi y la actual situación - dijo seriamente Elena, su semblante cambió drásticamente, todos aguardamos sus palabras con paciencia

-Yo nací aproximadamente en el año de 1520 en Alemania y fue una situación bastante mala para mi, el haber nacido como albina, en esa época y ubicación- decía Elena con un poco de sarcasmo- era Alemania el lugar con mayor auge en la caza de brujas y en la época con mayores muertes a causa de eso. Y se creía entonces que un albino tenía poderes para leer la mente, estaba unido al diablo o era una bruja o brujo. Pero gracias a la situación acomodada en la que nací y el último deseo de mi madre a mi padre antes de morir al darme luz, no me mataron. Pero mi padre me repudió pues creía que fui la causante de la muerte de mi madre. Y me mandó lejos con familiares de mi madre. Así fue parte de mi vida, me la pasé escondida, pasaba de la familia de mi madre a vivir sola. Me encerraron bastante tiempo sin sólo conocer más que los padres de mi madre. Me educaban ellos y el resto del tiempo me dejaban sola. Tuve mucho tiempo sin hacer nada más que enfrascarme en la inmensa biblioteca que tenía al lado de mi dormitorio, había una puerta que daba directamente con la biblioteca. Dibujar, pintar, escribir, o lo que pudiera hacer era mi días habituales. Tengo todavía los diarios de cuando fui humana. Los diarios los tengo resguardados en un banco suizo, en ellos tengo registro de lo que fui. Así fue cuando cumplí veinticinco años, nunca salí de la mansión de mis abuelos, había escrito en mis diarios que creía que estaba embrujada la casa o era yo pues escuchaba muchos sonidos aún cuando estaba encerrada. Era un lugar muy raro y aparte de todo, llovía mucho. Hasta que un día hubo una revuelta de un pueblo cercano y entraron por la fuerza a la casa, no sé que fue lo que sucedió pero nunca volví a ver a mis abuelos. Los invasores fueron directamente a buscarme, tal vez se hartaron e informaron al pueblo de mi, posiblemente huyeron para evitar ser incriminados. Me encontraron y acto seguido me juzgaron por bruja. Me llevaron al pueblo y formaron una pira para quemarme, estaba tan asustada. Me ataron dentro de la hoguera para quemarme, en los escritos de mi diario escribía que tenía tanto miedo que sentía que el mismo sol ya me quemaba junto con la hoguera, tenía años sin exponerme así al sol y con mi piel, era peor. Empecé a llorar con fuerza, no entendía porque iba a morir si nací siendo así, no creí que había hecho algo malo. La ira y el terror explotó dentro de mi. Poco a poco la hoguera crecía en llamas, olía el humo y supe que me iba a asfixiar, cuando empieza a llover con fuerza. Apagó la hoguera, y me soltaron de la hoguera- se reía Elena de su momento cercano a muerte- de nuevo me pusieron otra prueba de muerte. Me iban a ahogar. Así que me llevaron al río más cercano del pueblo, al verlo quedé petrificada pues ese río era bastante fuerte en las corrientes, no tendría oportunidad de vivir. Seguía lloviendo y el río se comportaba con más furia. Entonces me ataron de las muñecas y me situaron en medio de un puente, me ataron con varias cuerdas para evitar que me fuera con la corriente. Me empujaron. Entré en el agua, era bastante fría y solté todo el aire que había en mis pulmones y me ahogaría. Pero caí directamente al piso como piedra y aguardé mi muerte, el agua era oscura y no podía ver la superficie o algún chismoso que se aproximara a las orillas del río. Tragué agua, pero no me ahogaba, así estuve 2 minutos más, no entendía, tal vez si era una bruja y todos hicieron lo correcto en esconderme del mundo. Vagamente escribí que se sentía cosquillas al pasar el agua por la nariz. Sentí la cuerda que la jalaban, me resistí, no quería salir, o enseguida me matarían. Y la cuerda me soltó, se había roto, y me dejé llevar por la corriente, no fue una experiencia horrible haberme golpeado contra las piedras, fluía como pez en el agua. Me alejé bastante del pueblo y salí del río y comprendí que estaba loca y bruja con ganas- se reía con fuerzas, Sakura, Rhiannon, Bella y Leona la siguieron, nosotros estábamos inmersos en la historia, chiste local de brujas- y entonces traté de comprender que fue lo que he sido desde entonces. Me concentré por el momento a vivir cerca del río. Me concentré a conocerme y lo que hacía, al principio me daba miedo, pero en los sueños que tenía, comprendía que el agua era mi elemento- sonrió a Rhiannon- y era bastante sensible al oído. Entendí porque escuchaba sonidos raros en la mansión donde vivía. Lo supe pues adoraba vivir en el bosque con los sonidos, viví en la intemperie dos semanas y a pocos kilómetros de ahí, había un pueblo lo que es ahora Regensburg, como a 80 kilómetros al noreste de Munich. Y me dirigí allí, pues necesitaba un poco de ropa y tener alguna noción de donde estaba, el alimento era capaz de proporcionármelo en el bosque.

-Entré a la ciudad en la noche, lo mejor cubierta de cuerpo y con necesidad, tomé algunas ropas para mi, y salí de ahí. En la oscuridad, no podía soportar el sonido aún cuando eran los momentos menos bulliciosos del pueblo. Y de nuevo tomé rumbo hacia mi casa, sólo seguí el curso del río. Llegué a mi humilde hogar -esto lo dijo con mucho sarcasmo y un mueca agria- y se encontraba en ruinas y calcinada, lo único que fui a buscar fue mi diario. Y por suerte lo encontré sano y salvo, siempre lo guardaba bajo una loza del piso en una caja de plata. Y tomé rumbo desconocido a encontrar a alguien que pudiera decirme que era yo o si había alguien más como yo. Siempre viajé de noche y cerca del río, dormía casi 3 horas, y comía exageradamente lo que pudiera encontrar, en el día trataba de controlar mi poder para mi beneficio o protección que era lo que más me preocupaba, y lo único que llevaba era un poco de ropa y mi diario. Viajé entre gitanos que eran los únicos que me aceptaron como soy pues a ellos también los perseguían, fueron mi única familia en esa época, esto fue en Polonia y viaje por casi toda República Checa, Austria, nunca supieron mi habilidad pero siempre confiaron en mi "clarividencia" pues escuchaba desde gran distancia si había algún número de leñadores o personas que pudieran conocer nuestra ubicación y lanzarnos a la bola de cazadores de brujas o al pueblo más cercano a nosotros.

-Me separé con mucha melancolía de ellos en Bulgaria y me dirigí al sur, ya supuestamente debería haber tenido 32 años y seguía prácticamente igual, hasta que me encontré a la primera bruja como yo. Estaba en Angora, Turquía y se llamaba Sezen; estábamos cubiertas de pies a cabeza (bastante agradable para esconder mi color y horrible pues no había tanta agua del que manipular más que del río que cruzaba la ciudad) y a pesar de eso sentimos una sensación extraña. Nos conocimos en medio de un mercado, yo no aguantaba el ruido y ella no aguantaba el olor, así que salimos de la ciudad. Me di cuenta en ese entonces que podía comprender los idiomas con facilidad, ese era mi habilidad mental. Ella tenía catorce años, sólo había descubierto su poder un año atrás, pero ha sido la única de las generaciones de hechiceras de tierra que conozco que ha sido capaz de controlar los metales. La invité a conocer el mundo, saber más sobre nosotras y si había alguien más como nosotros. No aceptó, pues tenía su vida hecha ahí. Para ese entonces no tenía idea de cómo los años apenas nos afectan y pronto lo descubriría, pero nunca más la volví a ver. Ella era así, en mi diario dejé un dibujo de ella- el cuerpo de Elena se transformó rápidamente, la piel era morena clara y tenía un cabello negro largo y lacio hasta la cintura con ojos verdes claros, era apenas una niña, pero su semblante era muy serio para su edad, de nuevo cambió Elena a su forma habitual-Y seguí mi rumbo, desanduve mis pasos y seguí a Grecia, nadé hacia Italia, de ahí pasé a Cerdeña y Francia. En estos y en los siguientes países me las ingenié muy bien para esconder mi color de piel, me metía a hurtadillas a calderos de tintes humeantes de fábricas de telas en las ciudades, el agua estaba que hervía a más no poder pero no me afectaba tanto la temperatura, era como un baño agradable de agua caliente, cuando salía podía tomar un color más natural y me divertía poder cambiarme el color del cabello. Ya en España encontré a otra hechicera como yo. Se llamaba Nadia y era del elemento fuego, su sentido del gusto era muy desarrollado y podía comprender a los animales; ella tenía 50 años y ya había echo el viaje que yo estaba haciendo, nunca aceptó que era una bruja para quemarla o que había hecho un pacto maléfico pero si quiso saber quién era ella. Y no había encontrado a alguien como yo hasta entonces. Le tomó 20 años viajar por toda Europa y parte del Medio Oriente y nunca encontró nada. Para su edad ya no quería viajar a América y Gran Bretaña y saber que no encontraría nada . Así que lo hice yo. No pude conocerla mucho y le quité un peso de encima saber que había alguien más que ella. Hasta entonces sólo supuse que cada hechicera podía controlar un elemento , un sentido estaba más desarrollado que los demás, una habilidad mental y que envejecíamos un año físicamente cada 4 años. Llegué nadando a Inglaterra y me dirigí al norte, frecuentemente viajaba al sur de todos los países que pasaba y me dirigí al norte esta vez. Llegué a Parque Nacional de Northumberland y era bastante bonito el lugar y me sentía muy cómoda que me di una siesta. Fue el día más raro que tuve, al despertar supe casi todas las respuestas que buscaba, y no recordaba que soñé. Supe que era hechicera 100%, y que habían sólo 4 en todo el mundo, cada una con un elemento unido, eran todas mujeres y que somos descendientes directas de La Gran Reina, Morrighan. Nuestro poder estaba al libre albedrío. Ya no tenía más que buscar, más que conocerme más a mi misma y usar este poder para algún beneficio y controlarla aún más. Así que de nuevo quise regresar junto a Nadia, a pesar de haber sido un sueño, sabía desde el fondo que se había abierto una puerta. Estaba muy feliz y seguí con mi regreso. Antes de llegar a Birmingham, me encontré a los primeros vampiros en mi existencia, eran dos hombres. Yo estaba dormida cuando me encontraron y me desperté con violencia a causa de los ruidos de sus pasos. Sentí esa belleza desgarradora que irradiaban y a la vez me puse alerta de tal rareza, no los consideré humanos, creí que era un sueño. Me alejé corriendo hacia el sonido del río, lo tenía a 100 metros. Pero me alcanzaron con facilidad, lo único que me dijeron era que me iban a matar. Tenían los ojos inyectados de sangre, ambos eran rubios y muy toscos en apariencia física. No lograría atraer el agua hasta donde estaba y arranqué el agua de la vegetación de mi alrededor, dejé seco el césped y los árboles a 25 metros a la redonda. Los vampiros estaban sorprendidos, pero no se dejaron intimidar, y me atacaron, logré contenerlos, y traté de acercarme al río. Me iban a matar, tal vez si me aventaba al río y me dejaba que me llevara la corriente podría salir libre. Estaba cerca del río pero escuchaba los pasos a gran velocidad y yo corrí con mayor fuerza. No me percaté que podía correr tan rápido. Y llegué al río. Me aventé y creí que estaba a salvo. Fue mi confianza la que me mató. Los dos me alcanzaron en el agua y me mataron, no tuve oportunidad de hacer algo útil, no sabía como matarlos, el agua la formé para que los aplastara pero no logré hacerles daño. Luchaba por librarme de ellos, pero les di mucho trabajo para retenerme con el agua que los azotaba con fuerza. El recuerdo de ese día fue escrito en el diario pero aún tengo ciertos fragmentos en mi cabeza de que los dos se alimentaban de mi, y sólo uno pudo apenas satisfacerse, el otro se volvió agresivo y se pelearon entre si, la corriente me arrastró y no pudieron matarme por completo. El dolor era insoportable, ni el agua fría calmaba la sensación que sentía, sólo veía penumbra y agua a mi alrededor. Cuando había desaparecido el dolor ya era un vampiro y seguía en el fondo del río, la corriente no era tan fuerte y unas piedras y plantas me sostenían, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí. Todo el proceso se me hizo tan interminable y tan corto.

El relato de Elena se detuvo y su imagen cambió, su piel clara se volvió blanca con tonalidad rosa en la cara, el cabello de la tonalidad blanca platinada se volvió un blanco con matices de amarillo muy pálido. Era la imagen exacta de cuando era humana, por su cabello parece mayor de edad, pero su cara demostraba tener unos 30 años o más.

-Así era humana cuando tenía 33 años, es de un boceto de una semana antes de volverme vampiro y en esto me convertí:

De nuevo su imagen cambió, Bella me presionó con un poco de fuerza en la mano, es chocante la imagen de un vampiro albino. Elena no es pálida como nosotros, es blanca como la tiza, el cabello era completamente blanco, y en la cara le remata las ojera habituales, pero las de ella eran negras como si se hubiera pintado con carbón, parecía un cráneo con pelo blanco y las ojeras eran las cavidades oculares.

- Como verán, al principio estaba que me quería morir de nuevo- Elena se jalaba los cabellos y reía, de nuevo cambió su forma a la habitual, mucho más agradable- de ser albina me volví un fantasma errante y no entendía que me había pasado, y lo peor de todo era que ya no podía hacer que el agua me "obedeciera". Regresé a donde había dejado mi diario, sólo seguiría el río curso hacia arriba, era de día y uno muy soleado, así que de nuevo me espantaba, estaba reluciendo como una luciérnaga, ya no entendía que me pasaba, pero seguí hasta encontrar la bolsa con mi diario. Desde ahí sólo podía caminar de noche entre los humanos y completamente cubierta, que era muy triste. En el transcurso de los días, encontraba que la sangre me atraía, el estar viviendo en el bosque me alimentaba de animales. En los viajes que había hecho en Europa, escuchaba vagos cuentos de hombres fríos y que se alimentaban de sangre. Vampiros. Creí que tal vez me había convertido en uno. Pero me desagradaba en el momento pues eran unos monstruos como se describían. Así como el ser bruja, tendría que cambiar eso. Y poco a poco me dejó de importar, tal como nacer siendo albina o bruja. Poco a poco descubría que podía cambiar ciertos detalles de mi cuerpo, una nariz, los ojos, cabello y la piel. Al año ya podía cambiar todo mi cuerpo a mi antojo, y ya podía quitarme esa molestia de brillar por el día. El siguiente problema que tuve fue mi alimentación, he probado la sangre humana pero no he matado a un humano para alimentarme, lo he hecho siempre de animales. Nunca quise darle la satisfacción a los humanos que me consideraron un monstruo, e inclusive a mi familia. Ya no valía la pena buscar a la otra hechicera de elemento viento pues había perdido mis poderes. Estaba muerta, eso estaba segura y a la vez no porque seguía viajando. En Francia me encontré a otro vampiro llamado Corbet y me explicó en detalle lo que era un vampiro y un poco sobre los Vulturi. Ya para ese entonces no tenía algún plan de vida que seguir y saber de otros vampiros no me inspiró mucho interés, caminé sin rumbo hasta Asia, y cambié de forma física a un monje y viví por varios años en un templo tibetano, a cada año cambiaba para volverme más viejo para evitar las dudas y viví en paz una década. Una de las cosas que aprendí fue que gracias a la concentración, voluntad y a una vida de limitaciones pude hacer de mi alimentación un poco más agradable, sólo me alimento cada 4 meses y de animales muy pequeños, la sangre humana me es poco atractivo para mi paladar ahora. Ya estaba adentrada espiritualmente y era tiempo de cultivar un poco mi mente, así que me fui a Italia y conocí a Carlisle y a los Vulturi. Me acogieron con amabilidad pero me molestaba bastante que se alimentaran de humanos, es por eso que nos llevamos muy bien Carlisle, Eleazar y yo. Les hablé de mis raíces y pregunté a Marco, Aro y Cayo si en toda su existencia conocieron a personas como yo. Ellos estaban asombrados pues habían escuchado historias y rumores, posiblemente míos. El conocerme les aclaré todos esos detalles. Les llamó la atención francamente y me cedieron un puesto en su grupo élite pero lo rechacé, acepté sus ideales junto con Carlisle y Eleazar pero siempre me quedé alejada de la banda de Marco, tal como lo hicimos los tres.

-En fin, estuve un tiempo con ellos aprendiendo y conociendo pero me decidí a recorrer el mundo, aún seguía con la idea de poder conocer alguna hechicera en mis viajes y en estos siglos tuve la oportunidad de encontrar a más, todo esto por los siglos que he vivido. Siempre iba a los lugares que eran devastados por desastres naturales y siempre que sentía el aire cargado de magia era un lugar idóneo para encontrar a alguna, pero no crean que tenía suerte. En 1680 en Udaipur, India conocí a Vasati que tenía 13 años, controlaba el aire, los templos de su pueblo estaban devastados por los ventarrones que producía, Sakura los produce con cierta concentración, pero ella casi lloraba cuando sucedía, estuve con ella 2 años hasta que los controló. Me di cuenta que quería ayudar a enseñar a que otras controladoras del clan pudieran evitar estos problemas y encontré una nueva meta para mi. Pero como es en función a que sólo hay 4 controladoras en el mundo, me tomé las cosas con calma, ya que era bastante difícil en ese entonces trasladarse de un lugar a otro comparando los transportes actuales del tren bala, aviones, trenes. Aún siendo vampiro cuesta un poco de tiempo pero no tanto como un humano. Pasé medio siglo en Asia aprendiendo medicina, filosofía, arte. El siguiente medio siglo en aprendiendo magia, a través de un monje en un templo escondido de Camboya, siempre cambiando de forma, pero fue con este monje de Camboya que se llamaba Khieu que aprendí el uso de los sellos, siempre supo que era algo no humano aunque nunca se entrometió, puedo cambiar mi apariencia pero no puedo cambiar mi temperatura por ejemplo, sintió que podía transmitir este arte a personas que lo merecían. A pesar de ser vampiro, todos estamos rodeados de magia y somos capaces de usarla, pero nunca pude volver a ser lo que fui de humana. Inclusive, hay ciertas cosas en la magia que no dan efecto en nosotros los vampiros. Después de completar mis enseñanzas más no perfeccionar este arte, murió y le dije lo que era, antes de morir sonrió. Nunca supe porqué.

-No conocí a las otras controladoras de la "generación" de Vasati sucedió así en los demás grupos. Aún cuando viven más tiempo, por alguna extraña razón, no duran siendo humanas 400 años o alguna cifra grande para ser humana. Como si entraran por algún filtro, siempre hay una nueva generación cada 100 o 150 años. Aunque no creo que sea una regla. Es obvio que tienen que morir para renazca otra. Supongo que es el precio por nuestra habilidad. Y estoy segura que las que nunca conocí pudieran haber vivido en América o en alguna isla incomunicada como en Polinesia, Micronesia, o en algún otra región similar. O murieron a una corta edad.

-En 1770 conocí a Zarya de la edad de 21 años que era de Rusia, era curioso pero ella controlaba lo que es el elemento de madera, era bastante simpática y me acompañó a conocer otras regiones del mundo mientras le enseñaba magia y controlar su habilidad. De ahí saltamos a América por Bering, no era problema para las dos aunque se quejaba mucho Zarya pues era de clase alta. Encontramos al año después a Ikkianore, que era de una tribu aleute en Alaska. Su elemento era de agua, pero era capaz de controlar parte del elemento aire. No estuvimos mucho tiempo, tuvimos que matarla, Zarya y yo. Estaba descompensando el ambiente natural, producía un clima extremoso para Alaska, su tribu empezaba a morir, según sus actos eran porque todo mundo la odiaba, y odiaba tener que ser una bruja. Fue un final muy triste, tratamos entre Zarya y yo darle otra visión de las cosas pero ya estaba muy demente. Fue muy difícil poder matarla puesto que Lara no podía usar madera en un lugar tan yermo y frío. Pero el poder mental de Zarya hacía dormir a la gente, durmió a Ikkianore con algo de trabajo y nos dio una ventaja para poder mantener en un punto a Ikkianore, pero su tormenta de nieve era peor aún dormida, como les sucede a casi todas las controladoras. Estando en un sueño inconsciente, los sueños se pueden volver tan reales o sueños muy descabellados volverse reales. Nos tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el cuerpo de Ikkianore y la tormenta mató a Zarya. Fue bastante fácil matar a Ikkianore pero a un precio devastante.

Elena se tomó un momento y volvió su vista a un punto muerto. Como si contemplara el horizonte dentro de la casa y en unos segundos prosiguió.

-Después de ese momento, recorrí América con tristeza, creí entonces que si juntara a todo el clan no serían capaces de convivir juntas. Como sucede a menudo entre los vampiros. Pero todo cambió cuando conocí a Sakura y tuve la dicha de criarla y así con Leona y Rhiannon, pero una suerte saber que mis ideas cambiaron al ver que las cuatro pueden convivir en una casa- Elena sonreía con ganas hacia las 4- y aquí entra el problema con los Vulturi- su sonrisa cambió a una expresión seria.

Ahora sé que curso de la conversación cambiará.


	32. Chapter 31 Fugas y Refugios

Edward

[3 Libra´s – A perfect circle]

Capítulo 31

Fugas y Refugios

-Bien. Este problema comenzó cuando abrí mi bocota –poniendo los ojos en blanco- al preguntar por la existencia de otras hechiceras, que era la palabra que le di a Marco, Cayo y Aro la primera vez que los conocí. Se asombraron los tres, pero cada uno tomó una facción diferente. Cayo se mostró interesado, Aro dudoso, y Marco, creí ver un atisbo de ambición. En esos momentos no comprendí lo que tramaban. Todo esto lo sospeché cuando vivía en China. Un día, vampiro llamado Demetri me hizo un visita por parte de Marco, Cayo y Aro. Obviamente mi aspecto era de un hombre con facciones asiáticas. Pero él fue capaz de encontrarme. Sencillamente hizo la molestia del largo recorrido para darme el mensaje que los tres chiflados- Elena puso los ojos en blanco y Carlisle se carcajeó- extrañaban mi compañía y esperaban que los visitara, sinceramente no me cayó bien la visita de ese petulante. Pero acepté la invitación. Semanas después estaba en Volterra. Fue una suerte que cuando fui aún no había aprendido magia y cuando permití que Aro entrara en mis pensamientos a través del tacto no hubiera visto esos conocimientos importantes. La mayor parte de la visita se centraban en Vasati y las demás controladoras que había conocido, me dio una mala espina. Me quedé 2 días junto con ellos porque me lo pedían como si fuera su mamá, pero cuando me despedí de ellos me apresuré a buscar a Vasati. Al llegar a la región de Udaipur por un momento me entró en la cabeza que cuando estuve en Volterra, nunca vi a Demetri ni a Jane y no haber visto a Vasati en medio siglo, era muy posible que no siguiera viviendo en el mismo hogar cuando fue niña. Pregunté a los habitantes en forma física de un viajero errante sobre algún lugar que haya sido devastado por algún desastre, todo para evitar viajar por esa área. Y como los chismes viajan a la velocidad de la luz, me dijeron que la ciudad de Kota entraba en esa característica. Me apresuré a llegar a Kota. No encontré a Vasati. Era transparente el hecho que si volvían vampiro a Vasati no obtendrían el poder del control del elemento, y no pueden obligarla a ser parte de ellos. Nunca la volví a ver. Pudo haber sucedido que hubiera muerto naturalmente. De nuevo regresé a China y en los siguientes años estuve con Khieu,el mismo Khieu era capaz de formar una niebla para poder eliminar recuerdos recientes y confundir la habitación del templo donde vivía. Ni en mis diarios tengo una idea clara de la ubicación del lugar. En esos años, desde ese momento que pise el templo supe que fui vigilada, fue una estupidez por parte de Demetri que cuando estuve con Khieu pensaba que sólo estuve meditando o rezando. Y sólo en esas décadas me vigiló muy pocas veces, sólo verificaba lo que hacía en el templo, será el mejor rastreador pero sólo en eso es bueno porque inclusive Khieu supo que nos vigilaban. Así que hicimos la farsa de que verdaderamente rezábamos y hacíamos todo el circo. Hasta la actualidad, Demetri no se perdona de su estupidez y ni siquiera los tres chiflados se lo perdonan.

-Cuando conocía a Zarya, aún me vigilaban constantemente y nos movimos Zarya y yo para eliminar pistas. Sabemos bien de lo que es capaz Demetri, pero como pueden ver, Demetri aún no nos encuentra por que estamos resguardados bajo un campo mental, como un punto vacío. Algo similar a lo que hacía Khieu. Y así ha sido hasta el momento. Cuando les llegó la información de Demetri que habían muerto dos humanas que controlaban elementos en un solo día, me dejaron en paz, sabía muy bien que me tomaría tiempo de nuevo encontrar a otras. Y así fue cuando conocí a Sakura, y Rhiannon, siempre tuvimos precauciones pero nos dimos cuenta que tuvimos tiempos de paz, simplemente ocultamos nuestro arte en la magia, y el control de elemento en los humanos. Y estuvimos viviendo junto con algunos vampiros, en Irlanda con Siobhan, Liam y Maggie. Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna en Brasil. Y esa es la razón por la que también defendemos algunas familias de vampiros, han tenido roces con los Vulturi estas dos familias y es una de las razones por la que nos quieren a su control. Controlamos el área de sus viviendas como fortalezas mágicas bajo flujos de hechizos, y nos despedimos de ellos pues eramos una buena excusa para que los Vulturi los trataran con más hostilidad. Esto ha sucedido en todo el mundo. Aún cuando la casta gobernante son Los Vulturi, no todos tienen porqué estar en su mando, es como si el rey de tal país se diera el lujo de decir que gobierna todo el mundo. Y esto sucede con ellos, muchos lo aceptan y otros sus fuertes pautas reglamentarias, y esto ha hecho armonía, pero entre los vampiros rumanos no, o inclusive trataron de imponerse entre los hombres lobo, hecho que perdieron – voltea Elena a ver a Jacob, se ruboriza pues todos volteamos automáticamente a verlo- y ahora lo hacen con nosotras. Esa es una razón, la otra es que nos ven como una gran potencia militar, para que sucumban los demás, entiendo que tratan de armonizar el mundo de los vampiros con los humanos, pero también considero que una vez que si nos tienen y acepten que seamos humanas entre el grupo élite, serían capaces también de manipular ciertas técnicas de magia, que eso no lo permitiríamos. Otra razón y la más coherente es que si quieren matarnos o volvernos vampiro, pero ellos lo ven como costo y oportunidad, también tienen la disyuntiva que si nos aceptan como humanas en la guardia, su manera de gobernar sería blanda y habrían disputas por recibir derechos de excepciones. Como en el caso que estemos en esta casa junto a 4 humanas.

-Cuando se unió Leona a nosotras, las cosas de nuevo fueron tranquilas y eliminamos las precauciones. Años después llegó Demetri de nuevo con una invitación pacífica de Volterra, la aceptamos pues era momento de cambiar las cosas y no escondernos más. Al llegar a Volterra unos días después. Íbamos armadas hasta los codos, aún cuando no tenían idea de porque cargábamos tantas cosas. Y habíamos tomado precauciones antes por si las cosas andaban mal. Discutimos la situación, Marco se molestó pues no aceptaron las tres volverse vampiros. A él es quién más le molesta que no sigan la disciplina de las reglas. Aro, veía una pérdida de poder. Y Cayo se reserva sus disgustos. Así que me iban a tomar de prisionera a mi como traidora y me iban a dar un veredicto de acuerdo a la gravedad del asunto. Claro que Sakura, Leona y Rhiannon lo tomaron mal y el grupo élite también, sintieron la amenaza de un peligro. Y mala suerte fue que Jena atacó a Sakura y las cosas se dispararon, Leona y Rhiannon atacaron con todo lo que tenían y mostraron que eramos capaces de usar magia. Les ordené entonces que salieran de ahí. Y Leona rápidamente se puso en movimiento, nadie tenía idea de la habilidad de Leona y una vez fuera de Volterra, se resguardaron mágicamente de Demetri. Cuando desaparecieron, ataqué a Demetri para que su habilidad no se activara y pudiera encontrar fácilmente a cualquiera de las tres, y funcionó, lo distraje y de esta forma supieron porque le costaba trabajo a Demetri encontrarnos. Todo a causa de los sellos y supieron varios detalles más en tan sólo menos de 10 minutos en la sala de los tronos de Los Vulturi. Cuando llegué a Volterra, ya tenía la idea de que no saldría de ahí. Lo único que me preocupaba era cómo guardar el conocimiento de Aro. Como se sabe, aún nosotros los vampiros podemos usar la magia, pero hay ciertas cosas que no. Me preocupaba Aro, y días antes de llegar a Volterra, escribí todo mi conocimiento de magia en libros. La mayoría están resguardados, pero algunos los tienen ustedes – dirigiéndose a Sakura, Rhiannon y Leona- los más importantes los tienen ustedes, aún si se los llevara a Aro, no podría entender nada, pero tenerme a mi o a cualquiera del clan sería posible. También hice, digamos un respaldo del conocimiento en la mente de Sakura, sólo unos detalles y otros recuerdos que no eran necesarios escribir en los libros como el paradero del clan de Siobhan o de Zefrina. Cuando nos encontramos en Denali, me regresó mis recuerdos y es por eso que hay detalles que sé sin aún leer los libros. Al guardar el conocimiento en libro, se me borra completamente de mi mente, y sólo leyendo lo que escribí sería capaz de nuevo de retomar el conocimiento. Lo único que no escribí era como formar copias de una persona y escudos, porque era lo mas imprescindible que usaría en algún caso de tener problemas en Volterra, y aún sabiendo eso Aro, toma mucho tiempo poder crear un sello decente y hacer una forma física exacta de alguien,sólo se puede en humanos, no en vampiros- dijo con tranquilidad Elena

Volteé a ver de reojo a Bella, estaba tranquila, no sé como se toma las cosas si recuerda a Charlie.

-¿ Y que ha sucedido en todo el tiempo que no has estado?- preguntó Carlisle

-Fui una invitada- dijo amargamente Elena-me retuvieron en uno de sus calabozos, en el tiempo que viví con ellos siglos atrás, nunca me dio la necesidad de conocer ampliamente el lugar. Es muy grande, casi un laberinto. Al principio me trataron con paciencia para darles el paradero de mi familia, no sabía donde estaban, le dije a Leona que salieran de ahí, nunca establecimos en donde reunirnos si sucediera lo peor. Aro sacó toda la información de mi mente, pero eran recuerdos, lo único que sacó de provecho era como crear los únicos dos tipos de sellos que tenía en mente y mi estancia con Khieu. De seguro expandió una cacería para encontrar a alguien más como Khieu, pero obviamente nunca lo encontró, yo era la única heredera de su conocimiento y había sacado de mi mente todo lo que aprendí de él y que estaba muerto, esos detalles se los quedó Sakura. Dos días después, Aro estaba furioso pues nunca antes lo habían burlado antes, yo no sabía nada de nada. Creía que era cosa de magia la burla que le hice, y pidió llamar a Jane- todos hicimos una mueca amarga, es increíble que las cosas hayan ido tan mal para ella- desgraciadamente tomó muchos días antes de que se fuera Jane sin nada de detalles interesantes de mi, aunque su monstruo sádico estaba satisfecho. Un día llegó de nuevo Aro, eufórico esta vez. No tuvo problema en contármelo, me dijo que habían encontrado a la cuarta hechicera. Era una casualidad que Irina, hermana de Tanya del clan de Denali, llegó a pasar unos días con ellos. Se encontraba un poco melancólica y molesta por la muerte de un vampiro, creo que se llamaba James. Ella buscaba una segunda opinión de la situación, más bien si podía intervenir en el mal comportamiento que tuvo Edward y la familia Cullen sobre su muerte. Quiero aclarar que ella no quería venganza, si no una guía, francamente un consuelo y que esto fue sin el consentimiento de toda su familia. Claro que Aro entró en la mente de Irina, pero se enfocó en Bella.- escuchó como da un vuelco el corazón de Bella, se sorprendió escuchar su nombre- Irina nunca conoció a Bella, pero en los recuerdos de ella, está cuando Edward fue una semana de visita con ellas. Eso fue al conocer a Bella, y el detalle que llamó la atención de Aro fue que Edward no puede leer los pensamientos de Bella. No cualquier humana tiene un don nato, y fue una gran posibilidad de que Bella fuera una miembro del grupo. Ni siquiera Sakura, antes de que su poder despertara tenía alguna habilidad fuera de lo común. Claro que Aro no iba a perder la oportunidad de ver si era cierto o no, y ese mismo día tomaron la decisión de ir por Bella. Claro que nunca lo supo Irina. Ese fue el último día que vi a Aro. Al salir Aro de la habitación, entró Alec, y uso su poder en mi, su poder de hacerte sentir peor que una mosca muerta. Me sentí como en lo más similar a un sueño, o una pesadilla, no lo sé. Pero cuando salí de trance, fue hace pocos días, un poco más de la semana. Me di cuenta que parecía que hubiera hibernado pues estaba cubierta de polvo. No tenía noción del tiempo. Lo único que tenía conmigo era dos anillos, uno es el que tengo puesto,en el que hice un conjuro antes de ir a Volterra si es que daba algún efecto con Aro, no lo hizo. Y el otro anillo tenía un diamante. Me habían quitado mi cartucho de sellos y todo lo que tenía de herramienta. Cuando salí de la madriguera de los Vulturi no me tomó tanta dificultad escapar pues no tienen mucha seguridad en el lugar, ese lugar está diseñado para que no entren extraños y no para que no salgan, no creo que hayan tomado antes algún prisionero. Y habían ciertos lugares que ya reconocía cuando viví entre ellos, pero lo más extraño era que no habían muchos individuos. Francamente me liberaron, pero de seguro no tenían la intención de hacerlo.- sonrió Elena burlonamente-Al salir, me fui disparada a Florencia, por suerte apenas se ocultaba el sol, y corrí a Pisa. Llegando, vendí el anillo de diamante, y con el efectivo, compré algo de ropa, un boleto de avión para América y me despejé un poco la mente, había quedado en estado vegetal dos años. No sabía como encontraría a Carlisle, o a Leona o Bella. Pero como soy vampiro, no toma gran problema en encontrar mi especie- dijo Elena con una pizca de arrogancia- así que empecé desde el oeste en Alaska y en ciudades cerca de reservas naturales. Porque la mayoría de los grupos de vampiros habitan en esas direcciones. Y a los pocos días encontré un lugar bastante lujoso, amplio, a la afueras de la ciudad de Denali, claro que hay muchas casas así, pero no hay muchas casas en que los refrigeradores o la alacena estén vacías. Eso fue anteayer, era la penúltima casa que había descartado de 30 casas potencialmente hogar del clan de Tanya. Creí que me tomaría varias semanas poder chocar con ellos o con un poco de suerte poder haberme encontrado cara a cara con ellos. Y me di la confianza de esperarlos en su casa. Fue cuando aparecieron ustedes.

-¿Nunca creíste que podíamos haber sido capturados en algún momento cuando fuiste prisionera en Volterra?- preguntó Alice

-Si fuera así. Los tendría como compañeros de calabozo. Y además de que si Aro tenía conocimiento de la cuarta controladora, de seguro antes lo sabría Rhiannon.

-Supongo que ya está, dije toda mi aventura. Ahora falta preguntar, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Elena preguntó, sin mirar a alguno de nosotros, su vista se centró en la mesita que tenía enfrente

-¿Qué habrá pasado con el clan de Tanya? ¿Sucede lo mismo con otros grupos de vampiros?- pregunto Rosalie

-Para empezar, no sabemos si también huyen de los Vulturi, o es otra causa- respondió Jasper y volteó a ver a Elena, su mirada es escrutadora y Elena aún sigue contemplando la mesa absorta en sus pensamientos

-Si. Las cosas se están saliendo de control en Volterra, tal vez busquen ser la autoridad total en el mundo. Y todo esto se consolidará entre las familias de vampiros, entre parejas o vampiros solitarios. No hay forma de que se nieguen.

-De ninguna manera podemos salir de aquí, si nos separamos a buscar otras familias para recibir apoyo en contra de los Vulturi, nos exponemos a mayor riesgo de que nos encuentren. Y teniendo a Demetri, es más fácil para ellos, por suerte, para Siobhan o Zafrina será más seguro en su ubicación- dijo Carlisle

-¡En ese caso hay que hacerles cara a esos infelices!- dijo Leona levantándose y saltando a la mesa de enfrente, todos pegamos un susto con el grito de Leona. No había dicho nada en todo el día y ahora nos pide que hagamos revolución- Somos 4 hechiceras, tenemos de nuevo a Elena, esta la manada de Jacob y esta la familia Cullen, somos un buen número y tenemos la ventaja de la sorpresa a nuestro favor y Elena tiene información desde las líneas enemigas. Y tú también Carlisle, conocen todo lo que necesitamos saber de ellos. Tarde o temprano. Es increíble que lo digas, Elena, que nos quedemos aquí, si fuimos a Volterra para hacerles cara al problema, no pienso estar encerrada toda mi vida- dijo Leona a Elena desde la mesa, la mirada de Elena era vacía y se tornó agresiva un momento después-

-Pero yo pagué el precio que ustedes pudieran haber pagado si se hubieran quedado como prisioneras, no pienso ver o escuchar como las tortura Jane, y mucho menos que las maten. ¿TE QUEDA CLARO?- se levantó Elena, su tono era amenazante y calmado a la vez, Leona se joroba un poco y se sienta de nuevo en el sillón y aspira con fuerza, se le olvidó respirar. Sakura y Rhiannon lo reconfortan con una palmadita en las rodillas pero no le hacen mucho caso, lo que hace se lo tenía merecido, eran sus pensamientos, pero concordaban plenamente con ella

-Prefiero morir que terminar dentro de un agujero toda mi vida, ah vaya, ha sido siempre así.- sonriendo amargamente Sakura al confirmar su comentario- Con tu permiso Elena, pero voy a apoyar a Leona, prefiero morir con honor- se dirigió a Elena. Elena no mostró sentimiento y todos esperamos a que regañara a Sakura. Pero nada sucedió.

-Carlisle. ¿Qué sabes sobre la élite de los Volturi?- la que preguntó fue Bella

* * *

hola! no estaba muerta, es que me quede bien atascada en mi fic que no tenia idea de como proseguir en los siguientes capitulos. tejia con destreza la trama juas juas juas.. whatever... ya sali del problema y que tengan un buen dia y gracias por su tiempo!! adiosin!

P.D: Me di cuenta que hay parrafos gruesos en este cap, si hay mucho problema en leer me dicen ñ.ñ y lo corrijo.. yo lo veo bien jejejje


	33. Chapter 32 La Guardia

Capítulo 32

La guardia

Carlisle volteó automáticamente hacia Elena, Elena estaba impasible, su vista de nuevo iba a la mesa, se veía molesta. Por lo que Carlisle prosiguió solo en la descripción.

-Aro, Marco y Cayo tienen un decente número de seguidores, que lo conforma como su grupo militar, todos ellos entran en este grupo por su propia voluntad, hasta donde yo sé. Supongo que ahí entra Chelsea en reclutar a ciertas personas, llegaremos a eso pronto. Algunos toman puestos importantes y luego son relevados de acuerdo a sus habilidades. Esa parte cambia frecuentemente, pero como bien saben, tienen un grupo permanente que lo conforman de nueve seguidores, la élite o la guardia. Ninguno es más importante que otro en la guardia, cada uno tienen capacidades que los hacen imprescindibles. Alec, que con su poder mental y a través del tacto, te quita todo sentimiento y sentidos del cuerpo, te deja prácticamente como un muñeco de trapo. Felix, es muy similar a Emmet físicamente. Su habilidad está en que aprende rápidamente las características del ambiente a su alrededor y de personas también. Por ejemplo, si peleara junto contra Leona, en unos minutos ya obtendría información suficiente de sus destrezas y habilidades de ella, así como del lugar que lo rodea. Es muy práctico al reconocer territorios enemigos. El siguiente es Demetri, como bien saben, es un rastreador, el mejor, es capaz de encontrar a quién sea. Y si no fuera por los escudos puestos, ya nos habrían encontrado. Tal vez ya tiene una vaga idea de donde estamos, pero no son capaces de demostrarlo. Jane, con su mente, es capaz de infligir un dolor inimaginable, nadie se resiste a su poder. Tal vez Bella si pudiera resistirse, pero si Jane actuara su poder a través del tacto, que nunca ha tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, tal vez sea nula su habilidad o tal vez si afecte a Bella.

Me empiezo a preocupar, es cierto que tengo algo raro en la cabeza, pero entre mis hermanas nos hemos roto la cabeza para descifrar o poner en práctica mi habilidad mental , o al menos saber por que actúa de esa manera en Sakura o Edward y lo que dice Carlisle me pone a pensar.

"La siguiente de la guardia es Renata, ella es la guardaespaldas de Aro, es su prioridad de protección y si se requiere, también de Cayo y Marco. Crea un escudo, similar al que hacen con sellos, pero ella lo hace mental, desvía toda acción física. Luego está Chelsea, su don está en los lazos sentimentales que forma. Gracias a ella, puede hacer que esos lazos se suelten o se aseguren. Ella puede hacer a alguien sentirse unido a los Volturi, o separa la lealtad de grupos enemigos. Claro que si actuara su habilidad en nosotros, está en uno mismo el antídoto de su poder. Se puede luchar contra su habilidad, mientras tengamos siempre en cuenta lo que realmente queremos, estar unidos y por lo que luchamos"

"El siguiente en la guardia es Apera, es un hombre intimidante y su poder que es mental es provocar miedo. No es que cuando usa su habilidad, en el momento aparece un monstruo o lo que le tengas miedo. Si no que a la situación, el ambiente y lo que sucede, te hace como que dudar de ti y sentir el pavor de morir o el miedo de no tener éxito en lo que tratas de logar. Su habilidad es una espada de doble filo, puede que en los enemigos entren en pánico y se desintegren rápidamente, es mucho más rápida la acción que en Chelsea. O puede hacer que los enemigos actúen como mayor desesperación y luchen con todo lo que tienen, el miedo también es muy práctico para cualquier batalla, te vuelve más cauto, pero si no lo controlas, terminas perdiendo contra ti mismo. Así que Apera usa su poder sólo si se lo pide Sora o encuentra el momento perfecto. Sora es una mujer que su habilidad está en formar rápidamente estrategias, es el general de toda la guardia, la que da el orden, pero son Aro, Marco y Cayo que dan la última palabra, es la efectividad en persona. Junto con Felix, que da la información vital, crean una estrategia real y casi siempre acertada. Es gracias a Sora que Los Vulturi en los últimos siglos han estado a la cabeza en el poder. El último de la guardia es Faris, considero que es el más peligroso de toda la guardia"

-Es un idiota Faris- dijo Elena con despecho y se levantó del sillón, nos dio la espalda para ir a contemplar las máscaras colgadas en la pared, Carlisle sonrió y prosiguió

-Su habilidad es impresionante, es capaz de romper, digamos, el encanto de la inmortalidad. Supe que cuando era humano Faris, era un asesino, vivió en la época de las cruzadas, en Jerusalén. Si algún vampiro me clava una asta de acero, se doblaría o se abollaría, y yo terminaría riendo o no me daría cuenta. Si Faris me clavara el asta, lo enterraría en mi cuerpo tal como si fuera tan frágil como cuando fui humano. No es necesario que nos haga pedazos y nos queme, ni siquiera con las armas que usa la guardia, que crean un choque eléctrico potente hasta incinerar el cuerpo. El puede arrancarme el corazón y no me levantaría nunca más. El puede clavármelo en el cerebro y no levantarme, lo que se imaginen, me mataría. Es el arma absoluta de la guardia. Es tan hábil en armas como en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por suerte, su habilidad es un poco limitada, tiene que tener la herramienta en su mano, o que sea claramente una extensión de su cuerpo, no puede lanzarme una flecha o una bala y esperar a que me muera, al chocar conmigo, causaría un nulo daño en mí.

Todos tomamos unos segundos para asimilar la información, alguien capaz de matarme de un solo tajo. Debe ser de los más destacados entre la guardia. Y la arma perfecta.

-Espera Carlisle, cuando estuvimos en Volterra, había otra mujer entre la guardia- decía Sakura, Leona asentía con la cabeza contando a todos los miembros con los dedos de las manos, Rhiannon afirmó lo mismo.

-Si, estaba entre Chelsea y Renata. Era una vampiro de piel oscura- dijo Rhiannon

-No creo que sea otro miembro de la guardia. Tal vez estaba en el lugar poco apropiado en el tiempo nada apropiado- dijo Elena, seguía contemplando las máscaras, mientras tomaba una máscara inca de oro para verla más de cerca

-No sé, pero yo recuerdo que me vió a los ojos, y sentí… algo adentro de mi. Me sentí pesada al momento, como si no hubiera gravedad a mi alrededor. Pero luego se disipó la sensación- dijo Sakura, cerró los ojos para recordar- Pude ver claramente los ojos de ella que no dejaba de ver,era una atractiva mujer de porte erguido, en efecto, a lado de Chelsea, muy cerca de los tres tronos de madera. No fui capaz de ver a Marco o a Cayo, mi vista estaba concentrada en los ojos oscuros de esa mujer.

-Yo también sentí algo similar- dijo Rhiannon y volteó a ver a Elena, Elena estaba a lado del sillón viendo a Rhiannon y cavilando en sus palabras.

-Sinceramente no sé nada de esa mujer. Fue la primera vez que la vi y la última, ni un murmuro o algo sobre ella pude escuchar en el tiempo que estuve en Volterra.

-¿Elena, tu crees que si llegaran a emboscarnos aquí, sus poderes menguarían por la magia?- preguntó Alice

-¿A qué te refieres?- Elena preguntó con interés y asombro, se apresuró a tomar de nuevo asiento a mi lado, taladrando la mirada de Alice.

-A que, bueno. Mi don es que puedo ver el futuro, ciertas cosas, pero desde que estoy aquí, no he podido leer nada. Es en Denali que pude ver ciertas cosas, pero de forma un poco más debilitada supongo- decía Alice viéndose las manos, como si de ahí sacaba las palabras para expresarse

Meditó Elena unos momentos, y yo también lo hice, y di mi hipótesis:

-Creo que serías la única afectada, Alice. Tu poder ve lo que es espacio-tiempo y acción. Y las habilidades de cualquiera de la guardia, afecta las mentes, o los cuerpos, tal vez Faris pueda ser afectado de alguna forma, no lo sé. Sus poderes podrían decirse que es más en un nivel terrenal. El tuyo va más allá de eso. En efecto, la magia te afecta- todos me pusieron atención, me sentí un poco ruborizada, Alice me veía y a diferencia de todos estaba traumada con lo que le acabo de aventar a la cara, como si le dijera que Leona quemó su cabello. Me apresuré a acabar, no quiero que salga corriendo- pero si Elena puede usar magia, Alice también podría. Pero el punto es que si hiciéramos la prueba para Alice, si adentráramos más a Alice a que se ambiente, se concentre, y su cuerpo o mente asimile la magia, podríamos lograr que de nuevo use su poder de nuevo.

Acabo de ganar un premio Nobel. Alice ríe con alivio y todos también se sienten felices con la idea, Sakura, Rhiannon me felicitan.

-Bella, se te incendia la cabeza y te juro que no es mi culpa- dijo Leona muy divertida, yo me río con soltura, envidiosa.

Todos encuentran muy buena mi idea. Pero quién no escuché que hiciera fiesta es Elena, la volteé a ver y estaba muy seria, al segundo nos callamos todos. Elena, sabiendo que todos tienen la atención en ella, habla con autoridad:

-Seré muy grosera, pero hablaré sin rodeos, espero me disculpen. Es una decisión muy importante, si queremos que Alice aprenda a controlar su poder en un ambiente mágico, tiene que aprender magia o comprender como actúa en ideas muy básicas. Y yo soy quién cedo el conocimiento, si algún día muero o dejo de existir- levantó un poco los hombros, es posible pero por el momento no probable que suceda- será alguien de entre Sakura, Rhiannon, Leona o Bella quienes tendrán la autoridad de enseñarles a quién se les ponga en frente. Pero hemos tenido muchos problemas como pueden ver, a mi me trataron de sacar el conocimiento a la fuerza, y algunas cosas lo hicieron, y estás en mayor o igual riesgo, como yo o cualquiera de mi familia, Alice. Debemos deliberar esto, daré la oportunidad de que toda mi familia aporte su opinión sobre si eres apta o no de que te enseñemos, pero yo decido si se te presta el conocimiento.

Me decepciono de nuevo, todos también se vuelven un poco tristes, pero al menos Alice se ve más relajada, es posible que pueda aprender magia, pero Elena tiene razón, esta en riesgo, y no quiero que sufra o la traten como una presa como los Vulturi lo han hecho con Elena, mis hermanas y conmigo, pero no sé que decir. Debo pensar esto con cautela, también con Alice, Edward y toda la familia Cullen.

* * *

_De veras que me rompí la cabeza para completar la guardia y hacer las habilidades de cada uno jajajaja. Pero creo que termino satisfecha. llevaba como 4 dias sin poder subir un capitulo, algo le pasaba a la pagina que no podia subirla, watever... ya estuvo! Jojojo me gusto crear a Faris..._


	34. Chapter 33 Cambios

Edward

Capítulo 33

Cambios

De momento la conversación se pasó a algo más agradable, Elena quiso conocernos un poco más, detalles superficiales, cómo terminamos en una misma casa, que ha sucedido en ese entonces, y luego se dirigió a Jacob y quiso que le contara muchas cosas sobre su manada, Forks y la vida que se lleva. Estuvo muy interesada en Jacob, y Jacob estaba muy tranquilo pero no podía revelar información de su manada. Órdenes directas del líder. Aún en su mente no puede evocar alguna imagen de su manada o algo esencial, han cuidado bien ese detalle especialmente para mi.

La sesión se levantó de los Vulturi y Elena. Pero me dejó muy preocupado, es inevitable que algún día nos encontremos con ellos. Y Elena tiene toda la razón, es más peligroso para cualquiera que tenga el conocimiento de la magia, pero todas a excepción de Elena han sido muy amables y no han tenido problema en mostrarnos sus habilidades, todas nos tienen confianza. Es raro, pero me pongo a pensar que tal vez es porque Bella siempre nos mostró o habló de nosotros como vampiros de confianza, que estamos del lado de los "buenos". ¿Y que hay de Jacob? El tiene mucho conocimiento de cómo actúa la magia, nos enseñó muchas cosas sobre los entrenamientos y la manera que cada una tiene habilidades únicas. Sólo Elena falta conocernos, es cuestión de días para que nos diga cuál es su conclusión. O simplemente ha sido la experiencia que tuvo a mano propia en su encierro en Volterra, que es lo más seguro.

Elena siguió con Bella, y Bella se puso muy nerviosa, pero sus hermanas le ayudaron mucho para responder las preguntas de Elena. Elena le preguntó que habilidad mental tenía pero luego se corrigió, prefería verlo en combate, en ese caso de nuevo veré a Bella luchando por su cuello. Esa frase no me gustó, me siento un poco triste, parece que Bella ya no necesita de un guardián, es ahora ella que me cuida a mí, y de sus demás hermanas. Pero sigue siendo humana y eso me gusta, sigue siendo tan frágil aún. Pero la veo tan cambiada, es más fuerte, pero no ha dejado ese color tan claro en su piel como si nunca se expusiera al sol, sus ojos son los mismos colores profundos, pero más vivos, y son una mirada más profunda que me deslumbra con más frecuencia. Como un pequeño cachorrito de león, aunque su espíritu se reflejó en la roca cuando se transformó aquel día en la práctica con Rhiannon. Sigo pensando y quiero seguir pensando que aún me necesita… o yo la necesito.

La conversación de Elena se enfocó a Carlisle y Esme, preguntando como les había ido en estos años, a quienes se han encontrado de demás clanes y detalles así. Me tiene muy intrigado ese anillo de Elena, pero no debería preocuparme, una voz menos en mi mente, pero a Sakura, Rhiannon o Leona no les preocupa cerrar sus mentes de mi, serían capaces de hacer lo mismo que Elena. Las ideas de Leona en su mente cambian tan rápido, que me sorprende que si reluciera sus pensamientos terminara tartamudeando, las ideas de Rhiannon sobresalían de la nada, era la más calmada, casi como si no pensara, su mente divagaba o se concentraba en ese estado. Las de Sakura eran muy tranquilas, sencillas y muy concretas, ideas típicas de un sabio líder, pero en ese momento discutían en sus mentes aunque sus caras seguían tranquilas a vista de todos. Las tres discutían como si estuvieran en una conversación de teléfono. Todo gracias a la habilidad de Sakura.

_-Sakura. ¿Tú crees que Elena me permita que le enseñe a Carlisle curación y herbolaria?- preguntaba Rhiannon, su voz era preocupada- De veras que Carlisle se ha esforzado mucho, ha avanzado tanto, ni yo era tan matada en el estudio._

_-No creo que haya problema mientras la curación no la lleves a conocimientos mágicos. En herbolaria no hay problema, es algo que si no le enseñaras a Carlisle, lo podría aprender de otro maestro._

_-¿Y que me dices de artes marciales y armas? Changos, se suponía que iba darle más clases a Emmet y Jasper- decía Leona mientras cruzaba los brazos_

_-No creo que tampoco haya problema- decía Sakura-además de que esos dos se defienden bien_

Rhiannon me volteó a ver y su pensamiento lo compartió conmigo.

_-Edward, me tienes que ayudar, a Carlisle ya le estoy enseñando curación a base de magia, no lo ha practicado pero ya le he mostrado muchas cosas. Debo exponerle este detalle a Elena- su voz era preocupada- pero por el momento guarda el secreto, ya que puedes leer las mentes, no digas nada por el momento, sólo tú, Carlisle y yo sabemos._

Asentí con discreción hacia Rhiannon, en el momento Leona volteó a verme, su vista es más fina que la mía, aún cuando apenas nos miraba de reojo. Leona me sonrió, y vio a Rhiannon y su mirada detuvo en su cara y le habló a Sakura en su mente.

_-Oye Sakura. ¿Has visto la cara de Rhiannon?- decía Leona viendo a Rhiannon con cautela- se ve... enferma._

Volteé a ver a Rhiannon, y se veía normal, lo único diferente era que se veía un poco preocupada, Rhiannon no dejaba de ver a Elena conversando animadamente con Carlisle y Jacob. Sakura le habló en su mente a Rhiannon, Rhiannon se sobresaltó y Bella se dio cuenta junto con Alice de su susto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Sakura siguiendo la vista a la conversación de Elena, pero a excepción de Carlisle, Jacob, Esme y Elena que seguían en la plática, todos se enfocaban en Rhiannon, no veíamos nada raro en ellos, pero si encontrábamos a Rhiannon preocupada o pensando en algo. Entré en los pensamientos de Rhiannon que sólo veía las facciones de Elena, escondió sus pensamientos de mi y le contestó a Sakura:

-Me encuentro bien, tengo ganas de comer algo- esto no lo dijo en su mente y lo aclaró a todos que la veían. Sonrió, su sonrisa era un poco tiesa pero no falsa y se levantó, se fue directo a la cocina y justo atrás del sillón de de donde estaba Alice, se resbaló y se fue de cara.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó rápido Elena

-Eh sii! No me fijé bien, me golpeé con la pata del sillón, disculpa- saludando con la mano y apresurándose a la cocina.

Bella, Sakura y Leona se levantaron unos momentos después para seguir con la misma idea de comer algo, y en sus pensamientos, preguntarle que sucedía con Rhiannon. Bella no me soltó de la mano y la seguí a la cocina.

Rhiannon estaba cocinando algo en la estufa, nos sentamos y volteamos a ver a Rhiannon. Todas tenían una cara muy seria.

-¿Es normal que Rhiannon se caiga?- pregunté, tal vez en otras ocasiones sería gracioso pero todas reaccionaron a este efecto de manera contraria

-¿Te has preguntado por qué Bella la conociste como patosa, imán de problemas y ser muy desastrosa?- preguntó Leona hacia a mi con una sonrisa, Bella sólo gruñó por su descripción

-No es la única Edward, todas lo fuimos. Pero esto sucedió antes de que nuestros poderes se manifestaran. Cuando éramos, vaya cómo lo diré,- dijo Sakura poniendo los ojos en blanco- "humanas humanas" ; éramos muy torpes y muy introvertidas. Lo más raro en mi de humana era que nunca tuve problema para relacionarme con vampiros, como lo hay entre la gente. Por eso pude vivir con Elena sin problemas muchos años antes de que se manifestara mi elemento.

-Yo siempre tuve muchos problemas, aparte de que me los buscaba, me llegaban muy fácilmente, uno nuevo a cada amanecer- dijo Leona sonriendo y apoyando su codo en la mesa mientras se acomodaba en la silla

-Y yo me enfermaba mucho- dijo Rhiannon, y se dio la vuelta para hacer una mezcla de pastel, para la bienvenida de Elena- pero todas compartíamos la misma mala suerte hasta que se manifestó nuestra habilidad.

-En conclusión. ¿Qué caiga Rhiannon es muy raro?- dije hacia todas, los pensamientos de Rhiannon revoloteaban para encontrar cuando había sido la última vez que sucedió, y como veo han sido muchos años

-Si, es raro. En Bella es normal que aún se caiga pero es menos frecuente, porque tiene pocos años con su control latente, pero yo tengo bastante tiempo sin problemas- dijo Rhiannon mientras ponía la mezcla en un molde para un horno y nos dio de nuevo la espalda.

-Yo aún me creo los problemas. Es aburrido que no te pase algo de acción.- dijo Leona levantando los hombros- Esta mala suerte en nosotras lo creíamos que sucedía a cada una, y fue con Bella que nos dimos cuenta que era un requisito indispensable para este club de fenómenos. Por eso es que Elena no se percató de esta rareza.

-¿Y qué puede significar esta caída?- pregunté

-No lo sé- dijo Rhiannon mientras limpiaba la mesa donde estábamos- pero es raro que me caiga.

-Y lo es más que te vas a enfermar- dijo Leona tétricamente

-¿¡QUE?!- dijo Rhiannon dejando de limpiar la mesa

-Si, tal vez de gripa, los mocos ya se te están saliendo- Leona sonreía y levantó el dedo para picarle la nariz de Rhiannon, Rhiannon tomó el dedo y lo torció en un ángulo anormal para el dedo

-¿Estás segura?- dijo Rhiannon sin soltar el dedo mientras Leona se retorcía con dolor

-¡Claro que si! Tus ojos y tu cara tienen un tono más verde!- lo dijo como burla y Rhiannon torció un poco más el dedo y Leona abrió la boca-Suelta mi dedito!

Rhiannon la soltó y Leona empezó a sacudir su dedo.

-Bueno. Creo que le pediré a Carlisle que me revise desde ahora.- dijo Rhiannon con cara apesumbrada- Ahora podré ser la víctima para sus prácticas de curación. Cuiden el pastel, ya vuelvo.

Rhiannon salió de la cocina arrastrando los pies, lanzando maldiciones en su mente y disculpándose por mi, y yo me disculpé también, trato de no escuchar tantos pensamientos y menos ajenos.

Seguimos conversando, hasta que la comida se preparó y el pastel se decoró. Ahora comprendo porque era así Bella, y como me explicaron, son humanas que nacieron con una aura de magia, y es así como supieron de Bella que era especial entre una bola de gente ovejuna en el instituto, no se conllevan entre humanos y por eso no encuentran problemas en relacionarse con vampiros u hombres lobo. Y la conclusión a que llegaron de esos desastres es que su cuerpo no era tan resistente a soportar ese aura que se despedía en su alrededor, y como no tenían idea de cómo controlarlo, se formaba de esas maneras. Enfermedades y que fueran tan torpes y patosas era por que el cuerpo no reaccionaba tan bien a ese "peso" mágico. Los problemas, tal vez se formaban para que el cuerpo pudiera manifestar esa magia en una situación crítica. Y claro que el que fueran introvertidas era por el ambiente humano que no conectaba con un ambiente mágico. Cada día aprendo un poco más y me sorprendo de que hubiera siempre una razón.

Esperamos a Rhiannon en el vestíbulo, Carlisle no había encontrado nada raro en ella, por lo que la enfermedad se presentará en unos días. Sakura y Leona fueron a la cocina, y regresaron con el pastel de bienvenida y comida hecha para las demás y Jacob. Elena estaba encantada de su bienvenida, claro que no iba a comer pastel así que partieron el pastel en 5 partes.

Después de una charla agradable y una vez que Jacob y las cuatro hermanas estaban satisfechas, Elena se levantó y les exigió pedirles una vuelta a la casa, para ver que buen trabajo hicieron en la limpieza de la casa. Así que nos levantamos todos y nos separamos a hacer algo para entretenernos. Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie salieron de la casa para buscar un lugar para practicar lucha. Claro que Alice y Rosalie irían a observarlos y darle porras. Carlisle y Esme pasaron al tejado de la casa a pasar un tiempo a solas. Tiene una vista espectacular. El resto dimos una vuelta por toda la casa, Elena era muy quisquillosa con la limpieza, levantaba los sillones, tocaba el piso, paredes, pinturas de la casa, todo objeto tenía su lugar, sobre todo en la biblioteca. Era muy gracioso que todas estuvieran tan nerviosas, veía los recuerdos de Sakura, Leona y Rhiannon haciendo mucho ejercicio como castigo.

Una vez que llegamos al tercer piso, Elena puso más atención, sobre todo en la sala de curación, vio que todo estuviera en orden y limpio. No revisó el resto de los cuartos, respetaba sobre todo los cuartos individuales de cada una de las hermanas de Bella, y aparte que revisaba los cuartos al azar. Al fin acabó la revisión y estuvo satisfecha de la limpieza en la casa, lo raro es que las mentes de Sakura, Rhiannon y sobre todo Leona explotaron de asombro, nunca había pasado eso. Pero eliminaron al momento la idea.

Sondeé la mente de Sakura, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Elena para comunicarse con ella:

_-Elena, con tu permiso, seguiremos entrenando. Hemos estado practicando con la familia Cullen artes marciales y armas. Rhiannon ha estado enseñando herbolaria y curación a Carlisle desde que hemos estado aquí._

-¿QUE? ¿Desde cuando son maestras en el combate? ¿No han pensado en eso?- Elena voltea a verlas con asombro a cada una- Y Rhiannon sigue aún practicando y estudiando curación, su conocimiento es mediocre. Me van a demostrar en la práctica de entrenamiento del sábado si Bella es digna de su entrenamiento. Si Bella me derrota, harán lo que ustedes quieran. Mejor concéntrense en ustedes, y si los Cullen quieren entretenerse, les puedo dar unos buenos cursos de meditación, porque así es como empecé con ustedes. ¿Cómo esperas llegar a alimentarte físicamente si hay debilidad de mente? Supongo que me dirás ahora que Jacob también aprendió artes marciales y sabe todo de todo.

Todos nos sobresaltamos con el comentario de Elena pues lo hizo en un tono desaprobador y molesto. Pero tiene algo razón, supongo. Encuentro a Rhiannon muy apta para ser de maestra, Carlisle se encuentra tan feliz de encerrarse por aprender tanto de Rhiannon, de los pocos maestros de medicina que ha idolatrado en su existencia. Emmet y Jasper están tan eufóricos de tener a contrincantes tan hábiles. Tal vez a Alice le tome más tiempo poder recuperar su poder, Elena es muy hermética. Jacob se sobresaltó que lo nombraran y se quedó callado. Me llegan sus recuerdos, ha aprendido mucho sobre pelea pero ha sido lento su aprendizaje. Confía más en su transformación a lobo.

_-No puede ser_- me dice Rhiannon en su mente en un tono de voz molesta- _soy mucho más hábil en la curación y en la elaboración de cualquier medicamento o veneno que Elena. Ella me lo ha dicho, todo gracias a mi olfato. Me siento ofendida, y disculpa si te ha ofendido Elena. Esta…._- su pensamiento cortó y lo cambió a otro rápidamente

Elena se disculpa por su conducta con pena y va despejarse la mente a un pasillo exterior de la casa y nos deja pasmados al inicio de las escaleras.

* * *

Por petición de ALLEXX_MASEN_CULLEN me apuré a subir cap jujuju. Lo siento Gladys, el pastel no tenia circulito en medio, ya veess es mi universo paralelo en donde todo es posible muajajaja!. Este cap lo dedico a Sara y a ti que se dan el tiempo para leer mi historia tan bizarra(yeah!!!!) espero subir capítulo pronto, no he tenido mucho tiempo, hay tantaaaas cosaaas por hacer! Watever! Nos vemos y gracias por tu tiempo!


	35. Chapter 34 Ajedrez

Edward

Capítulo 34

Ajedrez

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Jacob decide regresar a Forks, el cielo se teñía de un color púrpura y recibía los últimos rayos del sol de ese día. Leona lo acompaña a los límites del escudo junto con Elena. Leona ya había comunicado la mala noticia a Emmet y Jasper. Elena pudo aplacar desgraciadamente el entusiasmo de Leona para dar clases, pero fue un poco eclipsado por la llegada de Elena.

Jacob aceptó de mala gana que usando un sello para su aroma ha sido más fácil la aceptación de mi familia y Elena de lo que pensaba. No esperaba que le cayera tan bien Elena después de todo. Yo estaba con Bella conversando en las escaleras de la entrada principal de la casa cuando se acerca Sakura.

Disculpa la interrupción. Bella, ya sabes, mañana nos vemos a las 5- dijo Sakura y gruñó Bella

Bien- y se volteó con cara de amargada a verme y seguir conversando

¿A qué se refiere Sakura?- preguntaba pues su pensamiento estaba enfocado en Elena

Que me diga esto significa que no porque llegaste, voy a interrumpir mis días de "escuela" – río con fuerza y me calmo enseguida- Como no puedo salir de aquí, pero hay bastante espacio para no sentirme tan enclaustrada, mi día empieza temprano con meditación y ejercicio. Nada de magia, sólo empezar el día saludablemente- Bella pone los ojos en blanco. Claro que Bella no le desagrada el ejercicio como era en Forks, pero si que se tenga que levantar tan temprano- Y de ahí a cubrir mis horarios de estudio. En lo más similar a la escuela, y tener a Sakura como maestra.

Cuando llegaron Emmet y Jasper, estaban muy apagados, pero Alice y Rosalie trataban de alentarlos. Se sentaron pesadamente en el sillón. Carlisle también se sentía triste, Esme trataba también de levantarle el ánimo. Nos levantamos para acompañarlos. Sakura y Rhiannon hicieron lo mismo, se veían tranquilas, pero estaban muy concentradas en sus pensamientos.

Díganme lo que piensan. ¿Podré de nuevo recibir mis locas premoniciones algún día? No creo esperar tantos días en ansiedad. Ustedes les toca decirme lo que me espera en el futuro- dijo Alice hacia Rhiannon y Sakura

Sakura suspiró con fuerza y se sentó un sillón vacío, y pude percibir el aroma que despedía. Era un aroma fresco y agradable, pero no se compara con el de Bella. Ese collar sólo aísla el aroma del cuerpo en un camposimilar al de un aura, pero una vez que sale como suspiro o alguna gota perdida de sangre si alguna vez se lastima, el collar no tiene efecto en ese detalle. Volteé hacia a Jasper, se veía tranquilo, me alegro por él y Alice se siente relajada también. Desde el cumpleaños de Bella en Forks, ha podido mejorar en su control enormemente.

No lo sé Alice. En este momento diría que no hay esperanza para ti –dijo con una sonrisa amarga y tímida- pero tal vez podamos influir en su decisión. Ha cambiado Elena, pero su experiencia en Volterra ha hecho esto de ella. Las cosas la está tomando con precaución.

Pero piensa en esto Alice,- tomó la palabra Rhiannon- posiblemente sin necesidad de nuestra ayuda y que te acostumbres a este ambiente, podrías ser capaz de que tu habilidad retorne, has estado pocos días aquí y es posible que pronto encuentres resultados. Pero quiero que antes pienses en esto Alice; debes tomar la decisión de si quieres portar algún conocimiento mágico, debes ser responsable de esta decisión y guardar con recelo lo que se te vaya a conceder. Cueste lo que te cueste. –dijo seriamente Rhiannon, esa si es una decisión que hay que tomarla con cuidado- Tómate unos días para pensarlo.

No necesito pensarlo más- dijo rápidamente Alice- le he dado vueltas al asunto y decidí que si seré responsable de lo que me vayan a enseñar. Sólo pienso darle uso para mi don, nada más. Pero si consideran que puedo hacer por mi misma que regresen mis visiones, me enfocaré en eso hasta el juicio final de Elena- nos reímos de la ocurrencia de Alice

Para sorpresa mía, Rhiannon y Sakura sonríen.

Alice, te considero a ti y a todos, dignos de aprender y tienen toda mi confianza- dijo Bella con entusiasmo, Alice le sonríe y toda mi familia le agradecen a Bella.

_Si no hay alternativa, con gusto te ayudaré Alice. Que me corte la cabeza Elena. _Era el pensamiento de Sakura, muy estable y segura de su decisión. No esperaba eso de Sakura, es la que impone las reglas y las sigue con mano de acero, y exige lo mismo a las demás. Guardaré su secreto. No quiero que todas tomen la decisión de Sakura como un ejemplo de a seguir, no se que haría Elena si supiera esto.

Elena es agradable y todas las hermanas de Bella la adoran, aún siendo estricta tiene un buen corazón, pero todo se me hace extraño. La llegada de Elena, la desaparición del clan de Tanya, pero me desconcierta más Rhiannon, algo me esconde y lo está haciendo bastante bien.

Bien, pues la ahora es la hora y la hora es ahora- dijo Sakura y salió disparada hacia la biblioteca, apenas puedo enfocar mi vista a Sakura con la velocidad que corre. Lo que afirmaba Sakura era que es este momento en que si piensas hacer algo, sea ahora y no mañana ni pasado mañana. Cuando quieres prepararte para algo, es el momento. Y que la hora es ahora es que hay que estar dispuestos permanentemente, tal vez necesitemos de las premoniciones de Alice para saber de las situaciones que acontecerán o si podemos saber algo del clan Denali o sobre las acciones de los Vulturi.

Cuando regresa Sakura, se crea un suave ventarrón que alborota los cabellos de todos. Tenía en sus manos, 3 tableros de ajedrez. Toma un almohadón del sillón y se arrodilla sobre el almohadón en el piso y acomoda los tres tableros y pone todas las piezas en su lugar. Alice hace lo mismo que Sakura y se sienta.

Entonces me llega el pensamiento de Rhiannon, es bastante raro, es como su sensación de sexto sentido, que es muy similar al de Alice, es algo que llega de la nada, y escucho como le da un suave vuelco en el corazón. No es una imagen como los de Alice, si no el mismo pensamiento de Rhiannon, pero como un susurro lo escucho, nunca había recibido tal pensamiento en mi vida, la miro con atención, y ella a mi. Tiene que revelar su corazonada.

Sakura, lo mejor es que si vas a ayudar a Alice, será mejor que no digamos nada a Elena. Aún si no le enseñas teoría mágica- la vista de Rhiannon enfocaba a un punto muerto, Sakura y Bella de inmediato supieron que era una de sus famosas corazonadas, es la mejor forma de llamarla pues parece que para estas sensaciones la acompaña un movimiento brusco del corazón de Rhiannon.

Bien, gracias- dijo Sakura y se dirigió seriamente a Alice. Emmet y Jasper se sentaron a lado de Alice enfrente de cada tablero. Y del lado de Sakura; Rhiannon y Rosalie

Esto haremos Alice, vamos a jugar ajedrez y tratarás de obtener la visión de mi jugada, yo lo enfocaré con fuerzas en mi mente y tomaré un tiempo para ponerla en acción. Los demás jugaran normalmente.

Emmet empezó y movió su peón, Esme siguió con su peón negro. Y lo mismo sucedió con Jasper y Rosalie. Alice tenía los ojos cerrados y Sakura apoyó sus codos, tenía los dedos cruzados y apoyaba sus labios en sus dedos mirando a Alice. Vi claramente el movimiento del peón de su extremo izquierdo. Y Alice trataba de concentrarse, pero su cara se tensaba.

_Alice, no te concentres, deja que fluya. No te tienes que esforzar en este momento, despeja tu mente. _

Alice se relajó completamente.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando regresan alegremente Elena y Leona.

Hola. ¿Qué hacen?- dijo Leona en susurros

Estamos en medio de un torneo de ajedrez- aclaré y seguí viendo el juego.

Esme le había ganado a Emmet y Jasper le ganó a Rosalie. Carlisle tomó el lugar de Emmet y Emmet el lugar de Rosalie, odia perder Emmet y juró vengarse en la siguiente ronda con Esme. Alice y Sakura apenas había movido sus piezas.

A causa de que llegó Elena, Sakura tuvo que mover con más rapidez sus piezas, pero en su mente, el movimiento de cada peón lo marcaba con fuerza. Casi a gritos me llegaba. No hubo alguna sospecha por parte de Elena, al parecer. Se enfoca en el juego de Emmet y Jasper. Cuando terminó el juego de Sakura y Alice, había perdido Alice y me di cuenta tanto como Alice, que confía ciegamente en sus premoniciones; casi que no decide sobre sus acciones, si no deja que el futuro llegue y sus premoniciones se cumplan. Como la mayoría son muy acertadas, no decide con el corazón. Sakura se levanta del tablero y se sienta Rhiannon. Rhiannon de seguro le ayudará más a Alice, por alguna razón, siento que las corazonadas de Rhiannon, son muy similares a las de Alice. Rhiannon no puede ver el futuro, pero le llega una cierta estimación de las cosas, si sucede algo bien, mal, o raro. Cierra círculos y acciones, para bien o para mal, y es posible que lo que hace pueda mejorar ciertas cosas en el futuro o una situación. Gracias a ella, encontré de nuevo a Bella. Si Alice tuviera sus visiones, se complementarían bastante Rhiannon y ella. Rhiannon es el corazón y Alice la mente.

_Sakura, ayúdame a conectarme con Alice._

Era el pensamiento de Rhiannon.

Sonreí, yo puedo leer los pensamientos de las personas, pero Sakura lo hace cuando alguien desea hacerlo. Es como una línea telefónica. Se comunican con Sakura que es la operadora, se conecta mentalmente con la persona o puede hacer de ese pensamiento llegue a alguien más. Pero es todo, Sakura recibe lo que los demás quieren que le llegue a ella. Y a mi me llega cosas que no quisiera saber. Como si viera las imágenes en televisores en alto volumen sin manera de apagarlos y sin poder cambiar de canal. Sakura sólo tiene que colgar y ya. Que suerte.

_Alice, considero que nuestros dones son muy similares. Así que tienes que sentir tu alrededor, ver la acciones que suceden. Y tratar de envolverte. Esta vez no te enfoques en los tableros ni en las piezas, no en lo que pasa a nosotros, si no lo que formaré afuera. Los hechos naturales son diferentes a nuestras acciones, aún si lo provoco. No sucederá hoy, será mañana, así que tienes toda la noche para dejar que te enfoques._

_¿No es un diluvio verdad? _

Dijo Alice en sus pensamientos moviendo una pieza del tablero. Rhiannon, Sakura y yo nos reímos. Se perdió la concentración de todos y nos voltearon a ver.

Cuenten el chiste ¿no?- dijo Emmet enfurruñado

Chiste local, Emmet- dijo Alice, sacudiendo una mano para que siguiera en su juego

_Eres un chismoso Edward._

Me dijo Alice gracias a Sakura.

_No lo puedo evitar._

Dije en mi mente, Sakura me hizo el favor de que le llegara a Alice, ella puso los ojos en blanco

_Estoy segura que cuando eras humano, eras bastante bueno en escuchar chismorreos. Tu don le hace honor a tu habilidad de viejas chismosa._

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Jasper de nuevo gana y Emmet se quiere arrancar los cabellos. Así que tomé el lugar de Emmet antes de que aventara la mesa.

Jugué contra Jasper, que nos tomó apenas unos segundos. Claro que le gano fácilmente a Jasper y el no necesita ponerse molesto, sabía lo que le esperaba. Jasper le cede el lugar a Bella. Y Bella se sienta, no había jugado con ella en bastante tiempo. Bella le falta mucha práctica en el juego pero es un mayor reto como jugar con Alice.

* * *

Después de un mes ya subí capítulo!!! Espero subir otro pronto porque este capítulo no tiene acción y no quiero que se desesperen pensando en otro lapso tan largo sin capítulo jejeje. Mi musa de la inspiración me dejó abandonada y hasta hace poco vuelve a trabajar, pero sin ganas la muy..... Wateveeeeeeerrr quejas, comentarios o lo que sea haganmelo saber!! Que tengas buen día y gracias por seguir hasta este capítulo de mi fanfic tan bizarro jajajaja!!! Pronto llegaré a las 100, 000 palabras, ohh myyyy!!!


	36. Chapter 35 Rutina

Capítulo 35

Rutina

Ya era momento de dormir y nos dimos una cena ligera mis hermanas y yo. Saliendo de la cocina, mis hermanas fueron directamente a darle un beso a la mejilla de Elena y me quedé confusa; tal vez debería hacer lo mismo, pero me daría pena y sería un poco raro después de conocerla. Pero antes de hacer una decisión, Elena se acerca y me da a mí el beso en la mejilla de buenas noches. Para mi sorpresa sonreí junto con un leve sonrojo en la cara, tal vez porque me acordé de mi mamá, de lo efusiva que era conmigo cuando yo era un poco tosca para expresar mis sentimientos. Reneé siempre se le hizo simpático mis reacciones y nunca me forzó en que cambiara. Nos separamos mis hermanas y yo a nuestros despectivos cuartos. Hice el mismo ritual de cada noche antes de dormir: bañarme, relajarme y lo nuevo ahora era esperar a Edward.

Ya era las dos de la mañana, lleva una hora retrasado Edward, y me pongo a pensar al instante. ¿Y si Elena le prohibió que me acompañara cuando duermo? ¿Será como en Forks, que teníamos que burlar a Charlie todas las noches?

Ya me iba a levantar de la cama para buscar a Edward cuando entra por la puerta de mi dormitorio. Le sonrío, venía muy alegre.

-Creí que Elena te iba a prohibir que entraras a mi cuarto por las noches- Edward ya se estaba quitando la camiseta. Me voy a orinar de la emoción, la poca luz que entra a mi cuarto es suficiente para que muestre lo perfecto que es Edward. Cierro los puños con fuerza y me acuesto de nuevo.

-Yo también creía que no me iba a dejar, perdón por la tardanza. Es que estaba contando una anécdota Elena que nos revolcábamos de la risa.

-¿Desde cuando usas esa jerga tan popular?- "revolcar" es una palabra muy común en Leona o en mi, pero no en él

-Elena- levantó los hombros, y con eso dejó zanjado el asunto y se acuesta a mi lado para abrazarme

-Ah vaya- suficiente respuesta y me acerqué a sus brazos

-Le pregunté cuando había terminado su historia. No hizo prejuicios o me vio con mirada asesina, simplemente dijo "Es casa de Bella, no mando aquí".

-Es sabia Elena.- que suerte tengo y sonrío para mis adentros- ¿Y qué te daba tanta risa de la historia de Elena?

-Cuando estaba en el templo tibetano, Elena se daba sus sesiones de meditación, y era frecuente que perdía la noción del tiempo, como es algo bien común en vampiros; y que en varias ocasiones cuando terminaba de meditar, ya habían pasado varias semanas o días. Ya era un ícono en el templo y en toda la región- sonrío, supongo que si fuera vampiro me daría más risa

-Lo gracioso es cómo lo cuenta Elena, te hace todo un circo- y se ríe Edward- por eso tardé tanto.

Me acurruqué en sus brazos, ya estaba cansada y Edward me acaricia el cabello, con más rapidez acabo dormida.

En el momento que abro los ojos con pesadez, Edward me recibe con un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola!- Edward se escuchaba entusiasmado- ¿Lista para otro día de escuela?

Yo sigo aún dormida y no soy capaz de acordarme de lo que había soñado, sólo que estaba Elena en mi sueño.

-Holaa-arrastro las palabras con flojera pero con una sonrisa en la cara

Me siento y cruzo las piernas con mucho esfuerzo y checo la hora en el reloj de muñeca de Edward, faltaban diez minutos para las cinco en punto. Me costó trabajo enfocar mi vista en el reloj. Me recuesto de nuevo y me tapo con la almohada la cabeza. Edward empieza a picarme con su dedo índice en mis costillas para que me levantara. Ya no tenía caso, así que me levanto y mi capa sale volando a mis manos para cambiarme. Sólo me pongo unos pants, camiseta y sudadera. Salgo de mi cuarto junto con mi Edward, no tiene caso peinarme ni lavarme la cara.

Ya estaban todos en el vestíbulo. Mis hermanas estaban vestidas igual que yo, Leona y yo estábamos con cara de flojera a morir. El cabello de Leona parecía verdaderamente a la de un león, pero revolcado. Nadie de mis hermanas portaban el collar. Estaba aprovechando unos últimos segundos para dormir un poco más y salir a la intemperie. No tenía caso desayunar.

Sólo mis hermanas, Edward y yo salimos de la casa. Edward se sentó en los escalones de la puerta principal, yo me estiré y bostecé todo lo que pude. Y en segundos me di a la carrera al bosque, sólo tengo que darle 5 vueltas a todo el límite del escudo, como calentamiento. A mi velocidad, me tomará 10 minutos.

Estoy en la segunda vuelta cuando aparece una persona a mi lado.

-Hola- era Edward, corría a mi lado

-Hola. ¿Qué pasa?- trato de hablar lo más normal posible cuando estoy corriendo y tratando de no chocar con un árbol o alguna raíz.

-Te reto a una carrera.- Edward no esperó mi respuesta cuando empieza a aventajarme. No se la haré tan fácil.

Fui la tercera en acabar la carrera, por supuesto, Sakura era la primera. Y Edward el segundo. Me relajo y tomo aire, hoy tengo ganas de practicar un poco de artes marciales. Le pregunto a Sakura que planea hacer, y concordó con mi elección. Nosotras hacemos lo que queremos en nuestra rutina de ejercicio, si practicar, meditar, hacer más ejercicio o inclusive no hacer nada. Claro que si me pongo a dormir todos los días, los sábados no tendrían compasión mis hermanas en las prácticas. Cuando le dije a Sakura que pensaba lo mismo que ella, Edward se despide y se metió a la casa, me acordé de la orden de Elena. Sakura también ve lo mismo que yo y nos vamos a un lugar apartado a practicar sin evitar sentirnos mal.

Por suerte en las prácticas que hacemos, sólo marcamos los golpes, si no ya llegaría a mi casa chorreada de sangre y con moretones, y no se quedaría atrás Sakura. Llegamos a la casa, y me fui directo a bañarme y empezar con lo más aburrido del día, estudiar y estudiar. Lo pesado es que somos nosotras cuatro. El día de hoy le toca a Sakura dar ciertas clases, si no fuera por ella, cada quién nos enfrascaríamos en lo que queremos. Leona en tal vez videojuegos, Rhiannon en caminar por el bosque o en la sala de curación. Y yo en leer.

Una vez cambiada y arreglada me fui a desayunar, Edward me esperaba en las escaleras y me fui con él a la cocina. En el camino hacia la cocina, volteé a saludar a Alice, Emmet y Jasper que estaban en un sillón. Alice que estaba en medio de ellos con los ojos cerrados. Estaba trabajando a todo lo que da. Emmet me voltea a ver y me da una negativa con su cabeza, Alice no ha tenido ningún avance, tal vez debería decirle a Rhiannon. Me encamino de nuevo con Edward a la cocina, y ahí estaba Leona desayunando cereal y Rhiannon comiendo fruta cuando de repente estornuda.

-Salud- dicen Leona y Edward por el estornudo de Rhiannon

-¿Ya empiezas a sentirte mal?- le dije a Rhiannon

-No, pero mejor me preparo para lo que viene- y Rhiannon sigue comiendo fruta

Unos minutos después llega Sakura y se sienta, se sirve también cereal.

-¿Cómo le hacen para suministrarse de este tipo de alimento?- preguntó Edward indicándole la caja de cereal azucarada

-Bella hace las compras, y Leona la teletransporta. Tenemos la vaga idea de que Demetri no puede localizarla con facilidad. Puesto que en la batalla que tuvimos en Forks, no era capaz de localizarla. Hasta que Victoria le indica donde estaba- dijo Sakura

-Es algo que hacemos cada 2 o 3 meses- le comenté a Edward

Seguimos comiendo con rapidez, nuestras clases empiezan a las 8 y ya faltaba poco. Lavamos nuestros platos y nos fuimos hacia la biblioteca donde regularmente estudiamos.

-¿Edward, nos vas acompañar a nuestras clases?- dijo Rhiannon

-Si claro. No hay nada en mi agenda.

-Que simpático- dijimos Leona y yo a la vez

En la biblioteca, nos sentamos y tratamos de acomodarnos para una tortura de aburrición mientras Sakura saca unos libros de varios idiomas pues es Sakura que tiene mayor conocimiento. Francés e Italiano era la clase de hoy.

A dos horas de estar escuchando a Sakura, Edward era el único que se veía concentrado en ella o sólo enfocó su vista a un punto muerto. Leona como acostumbra hacer en clase cuando está aburrida, estaba jugando con su pelo. El dedo índice y medio de su mano izquierda los formó como unas pinzas planas y empezó a aplastar mechones de su cabello, los mechones se alisaban por completo por el calor que expulsaba Leona de los dedos. Me río con disimulo. Sólo Edward se dio cuenta y le mostré lo que hacía Leona. Por suerte acabó la clase de Sakura pero nos dejó tarea la muy amargada, traducir un libro, para las muy vivas como Leona que sólo quiere traducir un cómic, será un libro de 250 páginas como mínimo para el viernes. Y seguía Rhiannon, con Física y Matemáticas, ojalá pudiera hacer algo para entretenerme.

No me va tan mal en estas materias pero me estreso mucho, ahora Edward es el alumno estrella de la clase de Rhiannon y Sakura, Leona y yo somos las burras. Pero nada mas llego a dar mi clase o Leona. Rhiannon nos deja varias ecuaciones y si las acabamos no deja tarea, ella es buena y magnánima. Así que me pongo hacerlas rápido.

Por supuesto, Edward acaba primero, luego Leona que me sorprende, luego yo y Sakura. Rhiannon califica nuestro trabajo y nos pide que lo hagamos de nuevo Sakura, Leona y yo.. de tarea. Me retuerzo por dentro.


	37. Chapter 36 En Clandestino

Edward

Capítulo 36

En clandestino

-Oye Edward. ¿Me haces mi traducción del libro?- me decía Bella al oído en camino hacia la biblioteca

Me le quedé viendo con los ojos casi entrecerrados.

-Vamos, te pago por la traducción- dijo tratando de convercerme como su as bajo la manga. Me rio, como si me faltara dinero y es gracioso ver a Bella queriendo convencerme a pasar al lado oscuro de la Fuerza.

-No permitiré que tu educación se vuelva mediocre. Además, necesitas hacer este trabajo, es pésima tu gramática de francés- sonreí para aligerar mi crítica, pues no hay algo que pueda usar para chantajearme o sobornarme. Bella sólo me ve con cara de amargada.

-Pero necesito practicar para el encuentro con Elena del sábado.- Bella se escucha preocupada, y me pone carade perrito con hambre que me hace pensar. Bella con más que practique en estos días no se hará una experta, pero si podría mejorar en un detalle o algo para que me sienta un poco menos preocupado el día del sábado.

-Por favor, después del sábado me pongo a estudiar arduamente, si quieres me ayudas y me pones más tarea- esta vez el convencimiento de Bella me deja un poco consternado. Tengo el presentimiento que Elena no tendrá nada de compasión con Bella y más cuando esta en juego que aprendamos en nuestra estancia algo de magia.

-Creo que te ayudaré- y sonreí, Bella se puso a carcajear malignamente, creo que está más preocupada por la traducción que por Elena.

Nos sentamos en el mismo sillón de ayer. Eramos los primeros en la biblioteca. Alice entra y se sienta a nuestro lado. Ella también estudiará con nosotros, o más bien a entretenerse. De nuevo se abre unos momentos depués la puerta y entra Sakura, Leona y Rhiannon con una caja de pañuelos en su brazo.

Leona va a dar el primer bloque de clases, Historia. De nuevo desapareció Leona y aparece con un pizarrón que acomoda enfrente de todos.

-Bien, hoy daré...- Leona no pudo acabar su oración porque a Rhiannon le llegó un ataque de estornudos uno tras otro.

Nos quedamos mirando a Rhiannon que después de haber acabado de estornudar y usado 3 pañuelos, nos percatamos de que Rhiannon se ve realmente enferma.

-Rhiannon. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?- decía Sakura, mientras tomaba de un brazo a Rhiannon

-Supongo que me vendría bien- Rhiannon se levantó y en sus pensamientos aparecía Carlisle.

-Te llevaré con Carlisle-decía Sakura cuando cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando- la voz de Rhiannon se escuchaba mormada fuera de la biblioteca.

No pude seguir el hilo de la clase de Leona sobre la guerra de los 100 años. Estaba en los pensamientos de Sakura, viendo como llevaba a Rhiannon a la sala de curación.

_Diablos, que es lo que está pasando. Debería preguntarle a Elena si tiene alguna idea de esto. Con Carlisle será suficiente para que Rhiannon se recupere rápidamente._

Dejó a Rhiannon en la cama de masaje y usó una palanca de la cama para cambiar el ángulo de la cama y hacer que Rhiannon no se acostara, si no que se sentara y apoyara su espalda a 45 grados. Sakura se concentró en escuchar la voz de Carlisle que se encontraba hablando con Jasper. Sakura se concentró en hablar a Carlisle en su mente. Pidió si podía ir a ver a Rhiannon pues su estado empeoró. Carlisle aceptó y dejó a Jasper para llegar en segundos con Sakura.

-Gracias, Sakura. Si quieres puedes ir ya a clase- dijo a Rhiannon, y el pensamiento de Rhiannon entró en la mente de Sakura

_Necesito hablar con Carlisle de lo que me sucede, no te preocupes. Es algo muy sencillo._

-Bien, nos vemos luego- y sale Sakura de la sala con dirección a la biblioteca.

Salí de la mente de Sakura y volví a la clase. Seguía Leona con su tema, anotando fechas y datos importantes en el pizarrón. Entra a Sakura a la biblioteca, se sienta a lado de Alice, no me había dado cuenta que Alice fue atomar asiento en el otro sillón. Sakura encuentra una libreta cerca de ella y empieza a escribir lo que había en el pizarrón. Busqué ahora el pensamiento de Carlisle. Estaba examinando a Rhiannon y llegó a la conclusión de una simple gripe que podría en los siguientes días hacga que Rhiannon le de fiebre. Carlisle lo comenta a Rhiannon y ella afirmó lo mismo que él.

-Oye Carlisle. ¿De casualidad antes de que llegaras viste a Elena?- decía Rhiannon

-La vi hace una media hora, creo que se fue a meditar en algún lugar del bosque- dijo Carlisle

_Creo que es más apropiado que Elena vea si puede ayudar a Rhiannon, su metabolismo corporal es muy diferente a de cualquier humano._

Entonces de improvisto se levanta Rhiannon y va hacia la puerta de la sala. La cierra. Entré de inmediato a la mente de Rhiannon y veo que de un bolsillo oculto de su chaqueta saca un pincel,una probeta con un tapón de corcho, dentro del envase tenía tinta, y saca una hoja de papel. Llena el pincel de tinta y escribe en el papel. Lo acerca a la puerta y el papel se pega en la unión de las dos puertas al nivel de sus ojos. El papel se adhiere a la puerta como si fuera un imán y la puerta de acero mientras el papel desprende como una leve aura de color verde y desaparece. Toma otro papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta y escribe en el papel, lo pega de nuevo entre las puertas, esta vez la escritura es diferente y lo pega centímetros más abajo del primer papel. Se adhiere de nuevo y se desprende una luz leve de color verde mucho más claro.

-¿Qué haces Rhiannon?- dijo Carlisle, no entendía lo que hacía y yo aún tampoco, sólo puedo ver la imágen de Elena meditando debajo de un árbol de la mente de Rhiannon.

_Con esto me ayudará a saber si alguien se acerca a la sala_

-Creo que es un buen momento para que te siga dando una buena clase de curación Carlisle. Y qué mejor que yo que estoy enferma me tengas como tu víctima- Rhiannon hace una genuflexión y se acerca a los estantes de libros para tomar 2 tomos de libros bastante antiguos.

-Vamos Rhiannon, Elena no te lo perdonará si se da cuenta. Y no me gustaría que Elena perdiera la confianza en nosotros- dijo Carlisle

Estornuda de nuevo Rhiannon y toma dirección a las llaves de agua. Abre una llave y el agua se formaba como un pequeño tentáculo. Una vez que estaba lo suficientemente largo, Rhianon cierra la llave del agua. Se mueve con velocidad de un látigo para tomar unas raíces de los cajones más altos y los pone en un mortero cerca de Rhiannon.

-Carlisle, dudo que Elena les enseñe. Cada vez la veo más hermética. Elena..

_Maldición. Elena está..._

Su pensamiento no lo completó pero veo en el pensamiento de Rhiannon unos ojos vacíos. A que elimina rápidamente la visión. Y veo cómo la visión de Rhiannon se nubla un poco. Cambié de pensamiento hacia el de Carlisle. Rhiannon tenía los ojos cerrados y se los cubrió con la mano. Talló un poco los párpados con sus dedos y reanudó con sus raíces, los machacaba en el mortero.

-Elena, esta meditando, y a ella le toma horas. Y como todo mundo piensa que me debes estar atendiendo o descansando en mi cuarto, considero ahora un momento valioso. Tómalo o déjalo Carlisle. Los sellos de la puerta están para indicarme si se acerca alguién y nos bloqueará sonido y olores de este lugar. Francamente están para Elena. Vamos Carlisle. ¿¡Tienes idea de como quitarme esta gripe?!

Estando en el pensamiento de Carlisle, se debatía mucho en seguirle el juego de Rhiannon y no lo pensó mucho. El hecho de que Rhiannon esté enferma y Carlisle no pueda hacer mucho como médico hace que acepte. Todo para poder ayudar. De alguna forma a él también.

-Está bien.- dijo Carlisle sonriendo y acercandose a ver lo que hacía Rhiannon.

-Bien, lo que haremos es una mezcla de estas raíces para hacerla bebida energética y mitigará la acción de la enfermedad en mi cuerpo. Esta raíz que tengo se llama Suma- mostró a Carlisle una raíz- o popularmente conocido como Corang-acu entre los habitantes de las selvas del Amazonas. Esto me ayudará a darme un aumento de energía, es un oxigenante celular, estimula el apetito, es calmante e incrementa la resistencia del cuerpo a influencias adversas que en este caso es la enfermedad.

-Esta raíz la mezclo con Maca que es una raíz peruana.- le muestra la raíz a Carlisle que es similar a un rábano blanco- Esta es más recomendable trabajarla en una temperatura bajo cero. Es una raíz que nace de miles de metros sobre el nivel del mar en la coordillera de los Andes- Rhiannon toma un frasco vacío con atomizador de un cajón cerca de las llaves de agua , abre el frasco y lo llena con agua. Rocía el agua en las raíces dentro del mortero y al humedecerse las raíces, se congelan por obra de Rhiannon. Entonces Rhiannon machaca las raíces con sus dedos sin dejar de rociar las raíces y congelarlas- Esta raíz junto con la Suma son de los ingredientes más potentes que tengo en este lugar, con estas hago las píldoras energizantes usando otro proceso diferente. Y si quieres quitar tumores cancerígenos, aquí tienes la solución. La ventaja de usar magia en la herbolaria, es que puedo explotar al máximo sus propiedades o también puedo mejorar las mismas hierbas haciendo que soporten climas diferentes, volver más potentes sus propiedades o que produzcan diferentes propiedades. En la curación, hago que se minimice el dolor, puedo sanar heridas en segundos. Lo mismo sucede al crear venenos. No creo que ni siquiera los vampiros se excluyan de sufrir de un veneno, obviamente no para matarlos pero si para hacerlos sufrir un rato.

Carlisle repetía todo lo que decía Rhiannon y lo memorizaba, dejé los pensamientos de los dos y regresé mi atención a la clase.

Estaba Sakura dando clase de Biología. Y anotando en el pizarrón.

_Disculpa Edward. ¿Me podrías decir porque no escucho nada dentro de la sala de curación? ¿Es algo que me tenga que preocupar?_

Decía Sakura dentro de mi mente

_No hay de que preocuparse_

Lo bueno de Sakura es que no se inmiscuye ni hace preguntas de más si las personas no la integran en la situación, las cosas siempre emergen a la luz.

¡¡_Tierra llamando a Edward!! ¿A quién estás espiando? No tienes remedio._

Era Alice que me veía bufandose. No hice más caso de Alice y me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho Rhiannon y en esos fragmentos de ojos vacíos. Tal vez sean los de Elena. Pero poco nítidos, como si fueran fragmentos de algún sueño. No es costumbre que reciba pensamientos de sueños, pues a la única que tengo cerca cuando duerme es Bella. Pero habla en sueños, así que me puedo dar una vaga idea. Creo que Alice tiene razón, me estoy inmiscuyendo en cosas que no me llaman. Y si Rhiannon no lo quiere decir, tiene una razón. Y todo, tarde o temprano emerge a la luz.

* * *

Holaaaaaaa! No estaba muerta, pero más vale tarde que nunca para escribir y subir el cap a la pagina XD jajaja. Ando un poco atascada de ideas y por eso no escribí el cap jejejejeje. Pero espero que las ideas salgan sin tanto problema ñ.ñ jejeje. Apetición de ~Teresita~ me apuré a subir capitulo jajaja y disculpa ~Nancy~ si sigo escribiendo bien feo los parrafos pero no tengo idea de como hacer que se vean mas agradables para la lectura _ si alguien me puede decir como, dios se lo compensara con muchos hijos XP.

adiosiiiin y gracias por su tiempo y reviews!!!!!!!!


	38. Chapter 37 Conspiraciones

Edward

Capítulo 37

Conspiraciones

Es jueves y los días han sido muy ajetreados para todos. Pero quién se lleva el trabajo ha sido Bella. Después de cada clase ha estado practicando en lo que pueda para el encuentro de Elena, cada una de sus hermanas han tratado de ayudarla. Desgraciadamente no he podido estar junto a Bella en cada practica que ha hecho, todo por Elena. Pero todos han estado ocupados en sus asuntos. El miércoles en la mañana, Sakura y Rhiannon hablaban de los diarios de Elena. Elena tenía los recuerdos que le dió Sakura sobre los libros, pero había borrado sus recuerdos de los contenidos de los diarios. Y estaba Elena con ellas que comentó que buscaría los libros. Bella no estaba en ese momento y yo no estaba en el tejado contemplando el cielo. Claro, de nuevo estaba espiando en pensamientos. Elena decidió buscarlos por su cuenta, pero resulta que necesita de un aliento caliente. Así que Sakura y Rhiannon se ofrecieron a ayudarla, como no había prisa, lo harían en su tiempo libre. Elena se veía muy entusiasmada.

No lo comenté esto a nadie por el momento, ni a Bella. Es un asunto personal y si dijera algo, sería un error más para que Elena descofiara de mi o de mi familia.

Las clases transcurrieron, los pensamientos fluían como remolinos en mi cabeza. Todas estaban muy nerviosas, de si Bella se las arreglaría para ganarle a Elena. No es que tiene todas las de perder, pero si había mucho en juego, las hermanas de Bella siguen muy entusiasmadas en enseñarnos tantas cosas que al menos en eso se pueden aferrar y disipar las preocupaciones de Bella. Alice estaba por perder los cabellos del estrés que generaba. Ha estado esforzándose en sus visiones pero no recibe aún algo, esta muy frustrada pero a pesar de eso, siente un cambio en ella y creo que todos los sentimos, como si estuvieramos con más energía y entusiasmo. Tal vez por eso Elena es tan entusiasta en todo lo que hace. Quén más me sorprende en todo este cambio es Rosalie, en las mañanas hace la misma práctica física que hace Bella y sus hermanas. En el demás tiempo hace muchas actividades extramuros, Emmet está que revienta de felicidad. Rhiannon sigue muy enferma más no empeora pero si es persistente la enfermedad, y Carlisle sigue atendiéndola. Esta vez tuvieron una clase de curación muy pequeña, Elena anda rondando por la casa.

En la tarde, Bella se fue a practicar junto con Leona, piensan hacer alguna estrategia o crear algún as bajo la manga para Bella. Rhiannon, Sakura, Alice y yo estábamos haciendo las traducciones en la sala de visitas. Rhiannon escribía un poco en la traducción de Leonacon amargura. Yo hacía la de Bella, tuve mucho tiempo en la noche pasada para avanzar al mío. Nadie decía nada en que ayudara a Bella, lo que sea para que Bella pudiera estar preparada o al menos en excelente condició trataba de adelantar todo lo que podía en su traducción para ayudar a Elena a buscar los diarios y Bella en apoyarla en su entrenamiento.

_Por favor!! ¿A quién se le ocurre pedir un trabajo tan aburrido? A MI_

Era el pensamiento de Sakura, me esforcé en no reír, pero Sakura se percató, asi que se rió por mi. Se levantó de su asiento y se disculpó, iba a ayudar a Elena. Elena estaba conversando animadamente con Esme en el vestíbulo por lo que podía escuchar. Pero una vez que Elena vio a Sakura, se disculpó de Esme y tomaron paso a la biblioteca.

-Dime Sakura. ¿Por qué hasta hace poco sé de la existencia de mis diarios?- era muy seca la respuesta de Elena

-Porque tu me diste los recuerdos que querías que guardara. Yo creía que sabías- decía Sakura, su voz era un poco apagada. Sakura es muy respetuosa con Elena.

_¿Porqué le molesta tanto? ¿Se molesta consigo misma porque se le olvidó darme ese recuerdo?_

Entraron en la biblioteca y cerraron la puerta. De nuevo estoy enfocado en la traducción.

_-_De nuevo espiando- decía Alice, ya ni le hacía broma, me ve ahora como un adicto

-Y tú como sabes? Eres igual o peor de fisgona que yo.

-No tanto como tú, pero sé que cada vez que espías un pensamiento con todo interés, pones un cara de estreñido- decía Alice concentrada en su traducción con toda naturalidad. Se está molestando conmigo que yo tenga aún mi don y ella la tenga bloqueada.

_Edward. ¿Sakura y Elena ya están en la biblioteca?_

Decía Rhiannon en sus pensamientos. Sonreí con disimulo como respuesta. Rhiannon me vió de reojo y se levantó también disculpándose de que se sentía muy cansada. De nuevo entro en el pensamiento de Rhiannon, buscaba a Carlisle y no le costó trabajo pues acababa de salir de la biblioteca para dejar a solas a Sakura y Elena. Carlisle se sentó junto a Esme mientras que Rhiannon fue en camino a su habitación. Por mas municiones de papel. De nuevo espera aprovechar el tiempo para alguna clase a Carlisle. Seguíamos escribiendo Alice y yo, pero mucho más aburridos.

_Edward. ¿Me haces un favor? ¿Podrías pedirle a Rhiannon que en dos horas llegue a la biblioteca? Me gustaría tener un poco de tiempo para ayudar a Alice._

Era el pensamiento de Sakura

_CLARO_

Me siento entusiasmado, y pronto lo estará Alice.

-Ya vuelvo Alice- me levantaba de mi asiento para poder alcanzar a Rhiannon en el vestíbulo

-Si. Tu también déjame olvidada- Alice se sentía frustrada

-No te pongas así. Ya vuelvo- me acerqué y le di un beso en la frente y le revolví todavía mas su cabello.

Salí del salón y escuchaba pasos cerca de los dormitorios. Era Rhiannon, salté hacia el varandal del pasillo del segundo piso y ya tenía a mi lado a Rhiannon.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- preguntó Rhiannon, no tenía idea de porque me veía tan sonriente y en una posición de gárgola en el varandal

-Me dijo Sakura que si puedes ir a la biblioteca dentro de dos horas- Rhiannon frunció la boca

-Claro, en dos horas estaré ahí- dijo Rhiannon y saltó hacia el vestíbulo junto conmigo

-Esme. ¿No hay problema si Carlisle y yo aprovechamos el tiempo?. Si no hay problema para ti, Carlisle- dijo Rhiannon un poco apenada hacia los dos

-Claro que no- dijeron al mismo tiempo Esme y Carlisle.

Rhiannon y Carlisle no perdieron tiempo y fueron directo a la sala de curación. Le pedí a Esme que esperara aquí mientras regresaba con í para verme con Alice, y al encontrarla, jugueteaba con el lápiz. No iba a seguir con el trabajo y la invité a que acompañáramos a Esme en el vestíbulo.

Alice no tenía muchas ganas de meditar, así que se puso a hablar sin parar con Esme de cosas de mujeres.

-Me gustaría organizar una piyamada un día de estos, les falta a estas chicas un poco de diversión, se la pasan peleando y estudiando. Ojalá pudiera hacer algunas compras en la ciudad- la mente de Alice no dejaba de pensar en detalles que ni siquiera pensaría que pudieran existir.

Esme también aportaba muchas ideas. Y terminé en una esquina olvidado. No pasó mucho el tiempo para Alice cuando escucho a Carlisle que se acercaba. Alice se levanta disculpándose de que terminaría su traducción. Sakura estaba en su cuarto tomando sellos para hacer lo mismo que Rhiannon hacía con Carlisle. Sakura sale de su cuarto, salta y cae delicadamente en el vestíbulo, el aire retuvo su caída simulando como si una pluma tocara el piso, nos saluda y va hacia el salón donde está Alice.

Yo me levanto y los dejo solos, me pregunto que haré ahora, creo que una miradita a ver que hace Bella no me dañará, sólo iré a ver si se le ofrece algo y darle ánimos a Bella, así que me dirijo a la puerta principal de la casa.

-¿Adivina que aprendí hoy, querida?- decía Carlisle en voz baja, me agrada escuchar tan feliz a Carlisle, deslumbra el entusiasmo de un adolescente.

-No sé, dime.- Esme se alegraba por Carlisle tanto como él

Una vez fuera me concentro en los pensamientos de Leona. Pero me sorprendo en que en el mismo lugar donde está Bella se encuentran los pensamientos de Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet. Así que corro al mismo lugar donde se realizan las prácticas. En el transcurso sigo viendo la práctica de Leona y Bella, todo en los pensamientos de mis hermanos,están gritando porras.

Una vez que llego, Bella se percata de mi presencia, voltea a verme y me sonríe abiertamente, Leona aprovecha y trata de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Pero Bella se mueve un poco para salvarse por un pelo. Toma el brazo de Leona y la avienta por los aires. Aprovecha ese tiempo para llegar a mi y abrazarme y me besa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le digo preocupado a Bella, se ve con unos cuantos raspones en los brazos y con los cabellos revueltos. La ropa la tenía muy sucia.

-Ahora me encuentro muy bien- me suelta y de nuevo busca a Leona que se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.

Por amargo que era, me separé de Bella sin despegar mi vista de ella y fui a ciegas a la ubicación de mis hermanos.

-¿Cómo es que están aquí?- pregunté de reproche a mis hermanos, esperaba ser el único con una buena idea y me ganaron

-No les importó a Leona y Bella que estuvieramos cerca- dijo Jasper enarcando las cejas- andabamos cerca de aquí, estabamos luchando Emmet y yo.

Bella bloqueaba a Leona y Leona usa el mismo movimiento que uso con ella. La toma de un brazo y la avienta, Bella cae como un gato pero retrocede un metro barriendo la tierra. Se encontraba muy cerca de nosotros. Entonces Leona hace un movimiento con las manos para pedir un descanso. Bella acepta su buena sugerencia y se levanta, se estira como si acabara de levantarse de la cama y parece que de una cama de piedra porque gemía con un poco de dolor al estirar sus extremidades. Leona no pierde el tiempo y se acuesta en el césped a un lado de Emmet que es quién estaba cerca.

-Estoy cansada- le da unas palmadas vigorosas a la espalda de Emmet- Te toca Emmet, dale una buena tunda por mi.

-¡¿ES EN SERIO?!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Emmet y Bella. Emmet se escuchaba entusiasmado y Bella lo decía en tono de reproche

-Si- dijo Leona y puso sus manos bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos

-Pero lo que dijo Elen...- empezaba a decir Jasper

-Yo nunca hago mucho caso a lo que dice Elena, y si lo decía en serio. Pero seguiré lo que pienso y siento. Confío en que no digan nada claro esta- Leona estaba disfrutando de su descanso y Emmet se levanta de un salto

-¿Estás lista Bella?- dijo Emmet tronando sus nudillos

Pues ya que- dijo en despecho Bella pero con una entusiasmo renovado

-Más vale que no lastimes a Bella, Emmet- no me agrada ver tan feliz a Emmet

-Preocúpate por Emmet, Edward- Bella estaba un poco más relajada y corre hacia Emmet

Emmet estaba preparado, Bella se acerca y en vez de golpearlo, se barre por debajo de los pies de Emmet y se levanta con el típico estilo de un gato y patea hacia los pies de Emmet, trataba de tirarlo. Pero Bella no tiene su collar, así sólo hacer trastabillar a Emmet. Emmet se equilibra y se da la vuelta.

Emmet trata de agarrar a Bella, pero es mucho más flexible y se libra fácilmente de Emmet, se distancia rápidamente de Emmet, sabe que está en desventaja.

-El fuego se ataca con fuego- dijo Bella, abre sus manos, las choca entre si haciendo un aplauso y encaja los dedos en la tierra. Como raíces.

-Bien dicho Bella- Leona no veía lo que hacía Bella, contemplaba el cielo que irradiaba colores anaranjados y púrpuras

Emmet no esperó a que hiciera trampa que era lo que pensaba y se lanzó hacia Bella. Bella peor todavía, tenía los ojos cerrados. Bella en un instante abre de nuevo los ojos y habían cambiado aquellos ojos, a un iris plateado espectral.

Emmet se acercó tanto para darle un golpe, Bella deja que se acerque lo bastante y de nuevo toma el brazo de Emmet y no aplica nada de esfuerzo para usar su propia fuerza y tirarlo al suelo. Uso la fuerza de Emmet. Después de darse Emmet un buen bocado de lodo y que Jasper y yo nos habíamos carcajeado. Se levanta con peor determinación.

-Arghhhh!!!!! ¡Yo esperaba ser amable contigo Bella, pero me la pusiste difícil!- de nuevo va Emmet a contraatacar y ya vi que Bella se defiende bien, me despreocupé

Emmet es muy tosco en su pelea, no hay mucha disciplina como la tiene Bella. Y es muy predecible en sus movimientos. Pero era más rápido y mucho más fuerte que Bella y con algunos movimientos que puede desprevenir a cualquiera. Rosalie,Jasper y yo veíamos cada movimiento. Entonces Bella cae a causa de un golpe, había perdido el equilibrio; cae al suelo y se acerca Emmet con un puño, Bella sostiene el puño con sus dos manos y lo manda al suelo también. Entonces se ponen a luchar en un estilo grecoromano, tratandose de zafarse el uno del otro. Era una escena un poco rara, retorciéndose ellos dos en el suelo, yo pensaba razonablemente, estan luchando entre si como si fuera a muerte o simplemente entrenan arduamente. Pero Rosalie estaba que reventaba de celos. Trato de que no me golpeen tanto sus pensamientos. Entonces se levanta Rosalie, toma su cabello para amarrarlo con una liga y va hacia el revoltijo de pies y manos de Emmet y Bella.

-Tranquilízate Rosalie. Sólo entrenan- traté de calmarla pero una vez que Rosalie se pone así, nadie la soporta

Rosalie llega a Emmet y Bella, los dos no se dieron cuenta de ella y reían del esfuerzo de la complejidad de ganarle uno al otro en las llaves o agarres que se hacían. Eso enfureció más a Rosalie.

-OIGAN- dijo Rosalie casi gritando

Emmet se libera de Bella, Emmet estaba sobre Bella, sus brazos estaban abiertos soportando el peso para no caer encima de Bella. Pero era una posición muy..explícita. No creo ni siquiera haber estado así con Bella. Me siento frustrado y molesto conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?- dijo Emmet levantándose del suelo

Rosalie ni siquiera dirigió la vista a Emmet, estaba fija en Bella que se levantaba y se sacudía la tierra de la ropa.

-Bella, te reto- dijo Rosalie

Bella no dijo nada, estaba confundida, su expresión la denotaba. Y Emmet también.

-Pero Rosalie. ¿No quieres estropearte las uñas o si?- Emmet se sorprendía de Rosalie

-No me importa. Apártate Emmet- dijo secamente y con despecho, Emmet sintió el golpe en las palabras

Emmet llegó a nosotros..

-¿Pues que le pasa?- dijo Emmet, también se empezaba a molestar con la actitud de Rosalie

-Cosa de Rosalie. No te preocupes- dijo Jasper, el ambiente se rodeó de los ronquidos de Leona.

Rosalie truena también sus nudillos y corre hacia Bella, era mucho más rápida que Emmet y Bella se sorprendió de su llegada.

La tenacidad de Rosalie salió desbordándose de su cuerpo y movimiento, aunque era algo pésima peleando, no dejaba de moverse, levantarse y cubrirse. Y siendo rápida,le dio un entretenimiento a Bella. Bella ya sentía la ira de Rosalie, y eso hacía que Rosalie hiciera las cosas muy predecibles. Bella era la tranquilidad en persona.

Entonces percibo el pensamiento de Sakura, estaba alarmada. Rhiannon y Elena iban a salir de la biblioteca.

Doy la alerta roja a todo mundo. Jasper tuvo que sacudir a Leona para que se despertara y no se viera con la saliva de afuera y cara de dormida si quiere que Elena piense que estuvieron practicando toda la tarde.

Emmet se sacude la ropa y rastro de tierra en la cara. Todos hicimos lo mismo a excepción de Bella y Leona. Nos pusimos todos de acuerdo y nos separamos. Emmet y Rosalie, irían hacia su habitación, entrarían por el pasillo externo de la casa. Jasper y yo iríamos a la sala de descanso con Alice. Bella y Leona se quedarán unos 10 minutos más. Partimos con rapidez. Nos separamos. Como Alice aún no sabe que estuvimos con Leona y Bella, llegamos con mucha despreocupación por la ventana.

Sakura y Alice no preguntaron que estuvimos haciendo y nosotros tampoco a ellas. Alice estaba muy calmada para ser Alice, seguía escribiendo la traducción del libro. Y yo seguí con el mío.

Esperamos a que Bella y Leona regresaran, se metieron también en su ficción, se dejaron caer en los sillones de los cansadas que estaban, Elena estaba platicando con Carlisle. Esme y Sakura estaban en la cocina. Nos reunimos todos en el vestíbulo. Elena no había encontrado un libro. Le faltaba la mitad de la biblioteca. Esto lo supe por los pensamientos de Sakura, al parecer habrá más tiempo para practicar con Alice, para la próxima hará una copia de sí misma para ayudar a Elena y Alice al mismo tiempo. Y lo gracioso del caso es que Rhiannon pensaba en lo mismo. No es posible, estoy en medio de todas las conpiraciones de esta casa a excepción de Elena. No puedo decir nada a nadie de sus asuntos. Es gracioso e irónico.

La comida de Esme fue todo un éxito, todas comieron hasta hartarse. Y el entrenamiento de Bella lo ha sido también, mañana será su último día, se empieza a sentir la tensión y la ansiedad. La única que no concordaba era Leona, tenía plena confianza en Bella. Cree que tal vez si no le gana a Elena, pero demuestra que ha sido excelente la formación de Bella y ha sido buena contrincante, tal vez ayude a Alice. Esta más ansiosa por ver a Jacob mañana que otra cosa.

Después de la cena, nos juntamos a terminar las traducciones. Bella y Leona se fueron a darse un baño. Rhiannon escribía en la traducción de Leona, que era la que más incompleta, Leona ha estado ayudando en todas las prácticas de Bella. Es muy amable, o tal vez no le importe mucho o definitivamente no le importa para nada la traducción que es lo más seguro. Una vez que llegaron Bella y Leona, seguimos en el trabajo. Bella no podía concentrarse, Leona maldecía mas Sakura que otra cosa por su atrevimiento a pedir este trabajo. Rhiannon empezaba con un ataque de estornudos, ha sido una suerte que tenga a Carlisle y Elena a su lado. Rhiannon no ha manifestado fiebre o que se agrave la enfermedad, pero esos estornudos son muy persistentes. Sin más que agregar, Sakura se dió por vencido y va a calificar las traducciones hasta donde alcancen. Ahora Sakura tendrá la tortura, pues va a calificar seis trabajos. Detalle que le recalcó Leona a carcajadas.

* * *

Al fiiin!!!!!!!! Subí capítulo!! Perdón por tardar tanto!! La maldita escuela me distrajo de escribir y ni tiempo tenía, aparte de que mi compu no la tenía por un rato pero ya paso!!! Ahora escribir otra vez! Espero que te guste hasta donde va mi historia, este capitulo como que escribí de detallitos y muchas cosas pero trate de hacerlo muy digerible y hacerlo corto para no aburrir en detalles sencillos, espero que se entienda jejejejeje peroooooooo vendra lo mas emocionante muy pero muy pronto JOJOJOJO!!!! Gracias por el tiempo y reviews que le has dedicado a mi fic!!! Que tengas buen dia y cuidate!!!


	39. Chapter 38 Estrés!

Capítulo 38

Estrés!

-Edward, las traducciones. Están en mi habitación- dije histérica y con voz baja en la biblioteca. Ya pronto iba a empezar la clase y se me olvidaron traerlas.

-No te alteres, ya vengo- Edward sale corriendo por las traducciones

En unos minutos llegan Sakura, Leona y Alice. Rhiannon sigue enferma, esta vez estará todo el día en cama, me pregunto si mañana podrá hacer práctica. Aún cuando ha hecho el ejercicio rutinario de las mañanas, le cuesta trabajo mantenerse a nuestro paso.

Se suponía que Rhiannon nos daría Biología pero pasamos esa clase para otro día, así que empezaríamos con Sakura y su clase de Economía. Edward no llegaba. Sakura nos dio una gráfica a completar como clase de acuerdo a un problema.

Y por fin llegó Edward, se sentó a mi lado y me dio la traducción, Sakura no preguntó nada porque lo hizo por pensamiento. La clase se volvió larga, no tenía ganas de poner atención y alguien me escucha porque después de terminar la clase de Economía, de nuevo Rhiannon nos iba a dar clase de Física y Matemáticas pero la clase nos la saltamos de nuevo. Y por último, la clase que quedaba era la de idiomas.

Sakura no estaba de tan buen humor o no tenía ganas de dar clase que nos recibe la traducción y dio por vista la clase ese día, al fin el viernes llegó. Ya eran las 10 de la mañana y ya no teníamos nada que hacer. Yo me derrumbé en el sillón, Alice se fue a su habitación a practicar un poco de meditación para sus visiones. Se veía un poco más entusiasmada de alguna forma. Sakura estaba por ahorcarse ya que tenía mucho por calificar. Leona se veía saltando muy ansiosa, hoy viene Jacob en la tarde, si no aguanta Leona, irá ella personalmente por Jacob hasta Forks.

-Le preguntaré a Elena si puedo ir por Jacob- dijo Leona y sale de la biblioteca.

-Hey Bella. Tómate el día para descansar, no necesitas practicar más, que venga lo que venga.- me dice Sakura calificando rápidamente las traducciones, sus ojos no dejaban de moverse leyendo las palabras, tachoneando y corrigiendo en las hojas- ¿Leona y tu pensaron en alguna estrategia o un detalle sorpresa?

-La verdad no- lo más patético de todo, es que Leona y yo somos patéticas. No nos llegó nada a la cabeza en esta semana, pero Leona me enterraba en cosas como "Elena es así, no hagas esto.. no hagas aquello.. Ella hace esto..."

No creo de que lo que me haya dicho se me haya pegado en la cabeza, es bastante complicado pensar en esas cosas cuando se viene encima un puñetazo a la cara. Y lo recordaré menos en encontrarme frente a frente con Elena. No quiero pensar en mañana o las piernas no me van a soportar mi peso. Estoy muy nerviosa, depende de mi todo... ¡Piensa en algo más agradable, Bella!

Como ya no solución, me pondré a leer algún libro. Mejor seré franca, no me voy a concentrar en nada en este día, iré a visitar a Rhiannon.

Edward se queda aquí, no se le hace apropiado que entre al cuarto de Rhiannon, el se tumbó en el sillón para leer un libro junto con Alice. Salgo de la biblioteca, en el vestíbulo no se veía algún ser viviente y no viviente.

Una vez enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Rhiannon levanto mi mano para tocar la puerta; segundos después, Rhiannon me permite pasar.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, me fijo en otro librero en la esquina de su cuarto, y su tocador lleno de frascos, y envases de porcelana. Volteo a ver a Rhiannon que estaba leyendo, bueno a su manera. La habilidad mental de Rhiannon es que puede leer los libros de una manera instantánea, sólo tiene que arrastrar el pulgar de la primera hoja hasta el último, las hojas salen agitándose violentamente como un abanico o el barajeo de naipes. En cuanto acaban de pasar las hojas por la vista de Rhiannon, ella ya ha acabado de leer el libro y comprenderlo. Así que la biblioteca la ha leído por completo. En su mesita de noche habían muchos pañuelos, más frascos y tazas vacías.

-Es muy complicado tener gripa, no puedo percibir olores- dijo Rhiannon con despecho

-Vaya, supongo que también te quitas un poco de la sensibilidad, ni sabrás cuando llegue Jacob- dije y me senté en su cama

-Si, al menos- Rhiannon pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe

-¿Se te ofrece algo Rhiannon?, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dije viendo a Rhiannon, tenía su nariz roja e irritada

-Me encuentro un poco mejor, pero mírame, todo el día en cama. No sé qué haré mañana en la práctica.- Rhiannon ríe, yo me preocupo, le van a dar una buena paliza mañana- No te preocupes, verás que me sentiré mejor darte un puñetazo mañana.

Nos reímos.

-Bella. ¿Tú tienes los diarios de Elena en tu cuarto verdad?- dijo Rhiannon dijo dejando su libro a un lado de su cama

-Si. ¿Por qué?- ahora me llega a la cabeza que Elena aún no recibe todos sus recuerdos

-Sakura y yo hemos estado buscando desde ayer los diarios en la biblioteca- dijo sonriendo

-Ay no, me hubieran dicho- que pérdida de tiempo buscar en esa biblioteca tan inmensa

-No te preocupes, quiero que no se la des aún. Tú pretende que no sabes nada- dijo aligerando mi preocupación

-¿Porqué?- dije confundida

-Elena va a explotar de furia si sabe que lo tienes en tu habitación, pensará que Edward lo pudo haber visto antes o que tu se lo has mostrado antes. ¿Le has enseñado los libros?- dijo Rhiannon, me confunde que no se vea seria, es más parece divertida con el asunto, pero es muy hábil ocultando emociones.

-No-dije al instante, mi cuerpo esta rígido, si sabe Rhiannon o alguien..

-Yo sé que le has enseñado el libro a Edward, no te preocupes.¿Tienes los dos libros?

-Si- tenemos en nuestra posesión,dos libros. El primero es digamos la base del conocimiento mágico, el diario más grande, el segundo se divide en dos partes que es conocimiento intermedio y avanzado, es casi pura magia que como humanas podemos usar y un vampiro no le haría mucho uso por su naturaleza, pero elsegundo libro es muy poderoso, y si Elena no tiene el conocimiento del primer libro, no comprenderá el resto. Pero queda claro que algunas cosas si le ayudarían.

- Bueno, Elena no tiene urgencia por encontrarlos pero si quiere estar segura de que los libros se encuentren aquí y que no estén en manos ajenas. Confío en ti y en Edward- Rhiannon sonríe y no sé porque a veces me siento mal de esa desconfianza.

- Anímate, tendrás más ventaja mañana en el encuentro con Elena- me guiñó

-Que insinuas. ¿Que no tengo oportunidad con Elena?-dije enfurruñada

-No, pero de seguro te sentirás más relajada- dijo sonriendo- si para mañana no encuentra supuestamente los libros, le enseñaremos algunas cosas en el momento,al fin y al cabo, tiene fragmentos de conocimientos de magia. Y no creas que Elena usa mucha magia en un encuentro, no la necesita.

Rhiannon no me ayuda en nada para relajarme, me puso peor. ¡¿Que Elena no usa magia?!. Eso significa que es realmente hábil. ¿Qué oportunidad tengo yo?

-Bella, lo mejor es que te prepares como si fueras a una guerra. ¿Ya tienes sellos hechos?- me decía Rhiannon sacandome de mi terror a Elena

-No- se me va a caer el techo encima, de veras me preocupo demasiado

-Pues para eso tienes este día, haz una carga extra fuerte de sellos para ti y para todas nosotras. Mañana usaremos todo lo que hemos aprendido. Nosotras tenemos que mostrarle también a Elena que hemos avanzado si queremos ayudar a Alice y a los demás. No se te olvide tener varios rollos hechos también.

-Me parece perfecto- al menos tengo algo en que entretenerme.

Salí del cuarto de Rhiannon junto con ella, no tenía más ganas de estar en cama y leer los mismos libros.

-Mmm, creo que haré algo diferente, supongo que iré a jugar los videojuegos de Leona- Rhiannon se separa de mi y va a la habitación de Leona. Abre la puerta y entra en la completa penumbra.

Yo voy hacia mi habitación, no creo que le pida a Edward que me ayude a hacer sellos, tal vez Elena se moleste. Pongo la mesa enfrente de mi cama, y acomodo todo para no moverme en toda la mañana, esto me tomará varias horas. Voy a mi librero y entretanto busco con la mirada el diario de Elena. Vaya que es asunto perdido, pues la cubierta de los libros son similares a varios que hay aquí; luego lo busco. Tomo los pinceles, tintas, papeles, y rollos. Lo acomodo en la mesa y me pongo a trabajar en un grupo de sellos especiales para cada una de mis hermanas.

Hora y media después llega Edward a acompañarme, quería ayudarme en algo que necesitara pero todo lo tenía bajo control. Apenas había acabado los sellos para una persona. Y seguía con el siguiente grupo de sellos. Así pasaron las horas, Edward leía libros en mi cama y me hacía charla, para cuando había acabado de hacer los sellos, tenía las manos manchadas de tinta, pero satisfecha, tal como dijo Rhiannon, buena carga para una guerra. Me fui a lavar las manos y bajé con Edward al vestíbulo. En los silones estaba Jacob y Leona acostados en el sillón, con cara de derrotados.

-Hola Jacob. ¿Qué te pasa?- se veía frustrado y Leona hacía sus gemidos lastimeros

-Estuvimos jugando con Rhiannon videojuegos, nunca en su vida ha tocado un control y ahora resulta que nos ha ganado en todos los juegos a Leona y a mi- dijo Jacob y Leona empieza a chillar de coraje

-¿Pero porqué?- no puedo evitar reírme

-Porque Rhiannon tiene los mejores reflejos- dijo Leona recordándome- ha sido capaz de ganarnos fácilmente de esa manera.

Escuchamos que se abre una puerta de una habitación del segundo piso, Rhiannon sacaba una televisión junto con controles colgados alrededor de su cuello y una torre de discos y la consola.

-¿¡Qué piensas hacer?!- dijo Leona amenazándola con el dedo mientras Rhiannon se dirigía a su habitación

-Me recomendaron estar en cama todo el día, eso pienso hacer mientras tenga con que entretenerme- dijo Rhiannon y cerró la puerta de su habitación

-Por mi está bien- Leona cruza los brazos. Rhiannon se volvió adicta.

Charlamos entre los cuatro, que raro es ver que Edward hable con normalidad con Jacob y viceversa. No había gran cosa por comentar, Jacob estaba en un nuevo proyecto de reconstrucción en un automóvil. Nada nuevo entre la manada y nosotras comentamos lo de siempre, estudiar, practicar. Jacob se veía entusiasmado por el encuentro de mañana que tendré con Elena y encuentra interesante que si gano podríamos enseñar magia a los Cullen. De nuevo el tema, me siento histérica pero Leona y Jacob confían en mi, agradezco sus ánimos, y más los de Edward. A Jacob no le interesa eso de la magia, algunos detalles son muy prácticos, pero eso se los deja a los flojos, o sea nosotras.

Después de un rato, llegaron Sakura con las traducciones, y Elena. Elena se alegra de ver a Jacob, Jacob de seguro tiene puesto el sello para su aroma. Sakura da mi traducción, claro tuve una calificación alta, y casi todo el escrito estaba hecho con caligrafía de Edward. Leona también le fue bien, Rhiannon le hizo la traducción. En fin, fue una pérdida de tiempo, hasta Sakura lo reconocío.

-Sakura. ¿Puedes pedirle a Rhiannon que venga aquí? Necesito hablar de algo a las cuatro- dijo Elena con amabilidad a Sakura. Sakura asiente y en unos momentos después llega Rhiannon. Creo que las cuatro sabemos de que se trata el tema.

Una vez que está Rhiannon con nosotras, Elena nos pide que vayamos a la sala de descanso que se encontraba cerca, nos disculpamos con Edward y Jacob. Una vez adentro, Elena cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia la ventana a contemplar los árboles que se mecían con el viento, podía sentir el ambiente de la sala, muy tenso. Pero Elena se encontraba relajada.

-Relájense chicas, no las voy a regañar.- dijo Elena mientras dirigía la vista a cada una- Lo que quiero decirles que aunque no hemos encontrado los diarios, sólo quiero quedarme tranquila que los libros no andan verdaderamente perdidos.

-Estamos seguras Elena de que los libros no han salido de esta casa- dijo Sakura con seguridad

-Bien. ¿Tampoco no me voy a preocupar de que los libros lo haya tomado o lo tenga alguien ajeno de ustedes cuatro verdad?- dijo Elena pausadamente en un tono amable

-No- dijo Rhiannon

-Bien. Sólo recuerden que ustedes serán responsables de la acción de cualquier persona fuera de ustedes- dijo Elena seriamente

Cada una aceptamos el aviso de Elena, y ver que confiabamos en los Cullen, se relajó también Elena

-Bien, eso era todo, luego buscaremos con más calma, al fin y al cabo no me urgen, simplemente desconozco de Los Cullen. En Carlisle si confío plenamente, pero en los demás aún no. Prometo relajarme- dijo Elena mientras salíamos de la sala hacia el vestíbulo

Elena se va a la cocina a cocinarnos algo para los cinco. De inmediato vamos casi todos a ayudar pero la cocina no abarca a gente como a Leona y a Jacob. De inmediato se sientan, yo me quedo también, me siento muy rígida de la tensión de mañana y de hace un momento, pensé que Elena nos iba a comer por no haber encontrado los libros. Pero hice bien en no decir nada y que Rhiannon me cubriera en la farsa. Creo que todos perciben mi nerviosismo y tratan de calmarme. Creo que tomaré la máscara de jade para relajarme.

Después de una tarde pesada, todos trataban de animarme. Me entretuve jugando juegos de mesa, platicando pero aún sentía esa piedra en la garganta, Sakura y Rhiannon me animaban que todo iba a salir bien, no me comentaban mucho de Elena, Edward se veía histérico, de seguro los pensamientos de ellas no presagian nada bueno, y creo que no me vendría bien saber. En cambio Leona que es bien honesta y no se anda con tonterías me dijo por apartado:

-Bella, no te dejes intimidar, en cuanto le des la espalda te va a pisotear bien feo Elena. No te entretengas pensando en que Elena es buena y amabilidad en persona. Nosotras hemos sido un amor en las prácticas contigo, Elena es un monstruo- Leona me lo decía casi a gritos y apuntandome amenazadoramente con su dedo en la cara. Yo no tenía ni idea de que decir, pero es algo que me lo ha recalcado toda la semana.

Está anocheciendo, y creo que vendría bien dormir temprano, es claro que no podré dormir ni con Edward a un lado. Así que tomaré la máscara inca para dormir al instante, luego me lo quitará Edward. Me despido de todos, Jacob me da mucho apoyo junto con Leona, yo levanto el pulgar y tomo la máscara para dirigirme a mi habitación. Mis pasos los siento pesados y lentos, esto debe de parar, o puedo terminar así mañana o perderé con ganas. Respiro. En mi habitación, decido que para relajarme, me vendría un buen baño de agua caliente. Voy al baño y abro la llave para que se llene la tina de agua mientras me entretengo en algo. Dejo la máscara en la cama, arreglo mi tocador, espero que usar el listón me ayude para mañana. Arreglo un poco mi librero, separo los sellos y me enfoco en observar los míos. Considero que me esforcé en hacerlo lo más perfecto que pude, esto tiene que resistir lo que venga. Me apuro a meterme en la bañera, diablos, Rhiannon debería darme unas de sus hierbas para que me relaje.

Una vez que estoy dentro de la bañera, no hay necesidad de hierbas, está agradable el agua. Eso me recuerda que Rhiannon anda enferma aún, creo que le irá peor que a mi. Y a Sakura, ya le encontré su punto debíl, tres contra una es horrible. Río malévolamente. Y Leona, también le irá feo, está en las nubes junto con Jacob que no verá de donde vienen los golpes. Río con más fuerza, no me puede ir tan mal como lo que haré con ellas. Ya me siento mejor, y tal vez mañana no esté tan mal como esperaba.


	40. Chapter 39 El juicio

Capítulo 39

El juicio

Naruto Main Theme- Toshio Masuda

No esperaba dormir tan bien en la noche, ese baño me relajó tanto que sólo me acosté en mi cama sin necesidad de ponerme la máscara para dormir. No pude esperar despierta a Edward a que me acompañara, ya estaba bien dormida.

Cuando Edward me despierta, yo sentí como si hubiera dormido 5 minutos, me sentía repuesta y con las baterías recargadas para la práctica. Me sentía más calmada,pero aún me preocupa un poco Elena. Y Edward si fuera humano, se vería verde de los nervios, estaba mucho más nervioso que yo aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

¿Estás muy preocupado por mi?- dije a Edward, traté de escucharme despreocupada, pero fue todo lo contrario. Me entristece, siento que Edward como siempre, tratara de protegerme entre bolitas de algodón.

Claro que lo estoy, pero te has esforzado mucho. Irá bien todo, yo te estaré animando- dijo Edward con una sonrisa franca, era todo lo que necesitaba, ahora no me preocuparé más por el resultado.

Bajamos al vestíbulo, todo mundo estaba esperándonos, mis hermanas estaban y Alice estaban calladas como si estuvieran en un velorio, tal vez el mío, los demás andaban como si nada pasara. Conversando plácidamente de la práctica, parece que es el día más esperado de la semana. Emmet, Jasper y Jacob hablaban como si fueran a ver el partido del super tazón. Según la hora de Edward en su reloj, me había despertado a las 6, una hora después. Según Sakura, era porque tenían ciertas cosas que hacer con Elena, debido a que no encontraron el diario, Elena se las arreglará sola, pero el detalle está en el escudo que haremos. Elena será capaz ahora de poder controlar el escudo, mis hermanas se encargaron de permitir que sea portadora del uso de ese escudo, en simples palabras, el escudo "aceptará" órdenes de ella. Lo más seguro es que festuvieron en la habiación del tercer piso. Donde se encuentra la fuente del escudo.

La protección absoluta de la casa y el escudo que protege toda el área podría decirse que es un árbol en sí.El tronco es la fuente de magia que se encuentra en una habitación de la casa en el tercer piso y los sellos de alrededor de la casa son las ramas. La habitación del tercer piso tiene todo los encantamientos posibles y los que conocemos para ejercer la mayor fortaleza, para la casa y el resto como protección secundaria. Si se rompiera un sello del límite del escudo, no pasaría gran cosa, porque se apoya del resto de los otros sellos y de la magia de la habitación de la casa. Pero si se destruye la fuente de protección de la casa, se derrumba todo. Este cuarto apenas existe para nosotras porque el mayor problema reside afuera, con los sellos que normalmente se debilitan de manera ocasional. Como nunca perturbamos la habitación ni para limpiarla, nos confiamos de ella.

Una vez abajo, por sugerencia de mis hermanas, lo mejor sería que no desayunara. ¿Eso suena a que tengo la posibilidad de devolver el desayuno en la práctica?

A la persona que esperábamos era a Elena, fue a alimentarse.

Una vez que regresó, caminaba plácidamente y con una soltura muy fina. Tenía un porte elegante con su capa escarlata puesta bajo sus hombros. Elena nos esperaba en los escalones de la entrada principal y tomamos el paso para salir de la casa. Nos encaminamos al mismo lugar de la semana pasada, contemplaba los árboles, sus ramas rozaban entre si y se movían juguetonamente, había un viento muy agradable en el ambiente. Una vez que estamos en el campo, nos separamos para formar el mismo escudo con los sellos, planeamos hacerlo un poco más potente su resistencia, ya que mis hermanas piensan lucirse con Elena. Nos tomamos todo el tiempo para hacerlo bien, sentía el viento delicioso y fresco de la mañana. El suelo que gracias a mi, lo dejé con poco césped, en una semana se veía diferente, ya empezaba a crecer rápidamente algunas flores y hierbas. Una vez que acabamos, regresamos de nuevo junto con Elena y los demás.

-Bien hecho. Esta vez haremos las cosas diferentes. Voy a pelear sólo con Bella, una vez que acabe el encuentro, seguirán sólo ustedes tres- se me cae el alma o una piedra invisible me cayó encima, porque se siente horrible. ¡¿Yo sola contra Elena?! no sé porqué esperaba hacerlo con las demás, o tener un encuentro amistoso con mis hermanas, es más divertido. Maldición, ahora empiezo a sentirme nerviosa.

Sakura. ¿Tienes mi navaja suiza contigo?- dijo Elena a Sakura

Aquí conmigo no, te lo traeré- Sakura sale corriendo a su máxima velocidad hacia la casa.

Suerte, Bella. Lo harás bien- Me dijo Edward y me da un beso, fue prolongado y me dejó muy relajada, cuendo se separó, sonreí. Me dio mi collar para que me lo pusiera.

¿Oye Elena, serás amable conmigo?- digo con mejor humor volteando a verla, Sakura le había dado su arma. Es una barra cilíndrica, es de plata con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, pero a simple vista sin navaja, es gruesa pero adaptable para que lo sostenga una mano,y la manera en que tomaba la barra es como si en el extremo hubiera sostenido una larga navaja de una espada delgada. Bastante bonita pero inútil a simple vista.

Claro que si- Elena habló con mucha amabilidad, el timbre de voz exacto de Esme, por un momento me relajé cuando sus manos se entrecierran junto su mango de plata al nivel de la cara, como si viera un lindo cachorro, pero entonces del extremo sale la navaja de una espada al instante.

¡¡Ay mi navaja suiza!! ¡¡Como te extrañé!!- Elena pasaba su mejilla en el mango de plata muy feliz

Me cae que la extrañaste más que a nosotras- dijo Leona con despecho y muy divertida

Claro- dijo Elena muy divertida, Leona se ríe- la voy a probar

Elena manipulaba su "navaja suiza" con las incrustaciones del mango, sólo rozaba los dedos en sus piedras. La navaja de la espada, que era igual a la mía, regresó para esconderse dentro del mango, de nuevo apareció con otra réplica exacta del otro extremo. Se escondieron de nuevo y Elena sólo tuvo que estirar un poco el mango para formar un bastón, similar al de Leona. De nuevo lo hizo a su forma natural y con otra piedra que presionó pudo separar a la mitad el mango. Ahora Elena tenía dos espadas a cada mano, juntó el extremo sin arma para formar de nuevo un mismo mango con unas malditas y siniestras espadas a cada lado. Por eso se llama la navaja suiza, es capaz de materializarse a cualquier arma. Y la diferencia es que esa arma es resistente mágicamente. El mejor amigo de Elena. Ella misma la hizo con ayuda de mis hermanas hace muchos años atrás. Y nunca me acordé de esa arma hasta este día en que menos lo deseo. Como no puede usar sangre para formar una espada, por el hecho de que el cuerpo de Elena concentra muy poca sangre aún cuando se ha alimentado recientemente. Se tuvo que forjar una propia. Emmet y Jasper estaban boquiabietos, han de pensar en mil y un formas de torturarse el uno contra el otro.

Está a la perfección- dijo Elena y regresan las navajas al mango, el mango de nuevo se reestructura para regresar a su forma inicial.

¿Proseguimos Bella?- dijo Elena amablemente entrando al escudo con la capa puesta.

Sakura, Leona y Rhiannon se acercan a darme ánimos y últimas sugerencias, como hablaban las tres juntas, no les entendí, Sakura me quita la capa y me empujan a que camine, no me di cuenta que estaba paralizada de los nervios. Creo que empecé a caminar gracias a Jasper que puso su don en marcha pues me sentí un poco mejor y con la mente un poco más despejada.

Camino y cruzo el escudo, con los pies descalzos, y el viento flotando, cerré los ojos para sentir esa sensación tan mágica. Seguí caminando y una vez que me encontraba en el centro de la planicie, abrí los ojos. Elena estaba enfrente de mi y yo ya había cambiado a mi modo familiar de batalla, tenía todos mis sentidos a flor de piel, podía percibir el viento, veía con más nitidez y sentía todo bajo mis pies. Elena se quita la capa y la tira al suelo, tenía la misma ropa que yo, el mismo corte, su cartucho de piel y el mango entre una ligera tela blanca similar a gasa anudada en sus caderas, su ropa era de color gris claro. Elena me saluda con una leve reverencia e hice lo mismo, Elena esperó a que hiciera el primer movimiento. No tengo un plan concreto y me lanzo corriendo hacia ella lo más rápido posible, esta a unos seis metros de mi. Elena ya tiene premeditado lo que haré y se prepara para recibir el golpe.

Trato de darle al menos un sólo rasguño, pero su modo de pelea es impecable, ella tiene la habilidad y destreza que mis hermanas apenas pueden alcanzar. Ha sido considerada conmigo, he hecho algunos errores y he dejado huecos en mi ataque que ella en vez de golpear, sólo los marca con un leve golpe, por suerte han sido pocos, pero bastante importantes. En simples palabras, con daños doy una buena lucha de todos modos, me separo un momento de ella y respiro profundo, debo obtener mayor fuerza en mi golpe para poder romper con su defensa, y lo obtendré de la roca y tierra, lo mismo con lo que derroté a Emmet en aquella partida de vencidas. Y si pude derrotar a Emmet que por supuesto es mucho más fuerte que Elena, de seguro tendré una oportunidad. La pelea sólo me ha tomado 5 minutos para ver que Elena no ha puesto esfuerzo en derrotarme, si no para conocerme, se ha confiado en mi.

Estoy lista y corro a Elena, escucho las porras de todos afuera del escudo y concentro todas mis fuerzas en darle un buen puñetazo, Elena de nuevo se bloquea para recibir mi puño, no sabe lo que le espera. Dirijo el puño hacia su mano, que se encontraba muy cerca de su pecho. Mi golpe estaba a menos de unos centímetros de su palma cuando Elena se mueve, la mano que me bloqueba, toma de mi muñeca, mueve su cuerpo hacia mi costado y con su otra mano dirige un golpe rápido hacia mi codo, y contemplo la mirada de Elena mientras escucho un sonido de crujido. Ma acaba de romper el brazo derecho.

Elena no me suelta y lanza un fuerte golpe, no sentí donde fue, estuve paralizada y conmocionada por mi brazo. No sentí dolor, pero si siento un ardor en mi vientre mientras termino tirada en el césped, un error muy estúpido que acabo de hacer es cerrar los ojos, cuando los abro, estoy en viendo una sombra encima de mi, de nuevo Elena planea contraatacar con todo. Esos leves golpes que ha hecho ha sido para despistarme y confiarme, he hecho todo lo contrario a lo que planeaba hacer con Elena. Con mi brazo sano, tomo el brazo roto, no lo puedo creer, mi brazo tiene un ángulo anormal. Que verguenza, cinco minutos con Elena y he terminado con un brazo roto, pero fue mi culpa. ¡Mi estúpido error!. Eso me estuvo diciendo Leona todo este tiempo, no te confíes. Y lo hice. Todos los días, por todo el mundo de todas las formas me trato de relajar y tratar de no llorar, me estoy empezando a enojar.

-¡No cierres los ojos!-dijo Elena lista para descargar otro golpe. Me muevo lo más rápido de ahí y por un pelo me salvé de ese golpe, hizo un espantoso cráter en el suelo, es tan fuerte como Emmet. Me trato de sostener el brazo, moverme hace que me duela bastante

¡ELENA, DEJA A BELLA! ¡DA POR TERMINADO LA PRÁCTICA!-gritaba Sakura, la miré con furia y Elena con despreocupación volteó la vista a Sakura.

¡¡CÁLLATE SAKURA!!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, es imperdonable, me siguen tratando como una niña, no soy capaz de ver a Edward, si fuera humano, estaría desmayado de como me encuentro.

Rhiannon se acercaba al inicio del escudo, de seguro pensaba curarme el brazo pero terminó parandose en seco por lo enojada que me encontraba. No quiero perder más el tiempo, me pongo a gatas, no quiero que Rhiannon ni nadie más interfiera. Muevo rápido la tierra de alrededor que suben por mi brazo roto rápidamente, hasta cubrirme el hombro, todos veían lo que hacía, inclusive Elena. Se que dolerá a reventar, pero no me queda de otra, rechino los dientes y hago que la tierra enderece mi brazo. De nuevo se escucha un ruido espantoso en mi brazo, ese dolor no lo soporté pero aguanté no gritar...mucho. Me mordí el labio y la tierra se extendió por el suelo.

Saco un rollo de mi cintura y lo vendo en mi brazo, es horrible vendarlo y sólo sintiendo como mi brazo está como el de una muñeca de trapo. Mi mano tiembla mucho y trato de presionar el papel en mi rotura. Me empieza a doler demasiado.

Elena vuelve a caminar acercándose con lentitud hacia donde estoy

Dime Bella. O tú Sakura, o Rhiannon, o Leona- se dirigía hacia mis hermanas levantando la voz- ¿Qué tienen ustedes que no tengan los vampiros a su favor como humanas? ¿Cómo esperan ganarles si con el leve corte y una fractura, esperan dar por terminada la pelea o que les den tiempo extra para sanar sus heridas? ¿Qué harás Bella si tu brazo lo corto con mi navaja? ¿Serás capaz de seguir adelante con el dolor?- Elena saca su cilindro de plata de la cintura y aparece de nuevo una larga navaja delgada de sus manos. Escucho quejas y gritos afuera del escudo. ¿Será capaz Elena de hacerlo? No quiero saberlo, el pánico me esta inundando poco a poco, me tengo que apurar en sanarme.

Una vez que lo vendé con suficiente papel. Lo corto con mis dientes y saco un pincel de mi cartucho. Lo más horrible de todo está en que tendré que escribir con mi brazo izquierdo y soy diestra, pero me he preparado para esto, soy tán hábil como con la mano derecha, pero no tan rápida, ahora veo como el entrenamiento que encontraba ridículo me puede salvar o ayudar infinitamente. Los arduos días escribiendo con el izquierdo y todas mis hermanas hablando de " por si algún día no puedas ser capaz de usar el brazo derecho, que tu brazo izquierdo se vuelva el derecho". Y este día ha llegado. Escribo lo mejor posible en el papel, no perdí el tiempo en buscar tinta y pincho mi pulgar con el pincel, me concentré en que todos los pelos del pincel se juntaran y se presionaran para que pudieran cortarme la piel y mi sangre se volviera la tinta. En unos segundos, escribí sobre el papel, el papel de inmediato cobró vida y se presionó a mi brazo con firmeza. Entonces siento y escucho un leve ruido, esta vez no dolió tanto, pero sentía un recorrido frío a través de mi brazo, hombro y cada uno de mis dedos. La sensación es infinita, mil cosas siento, como los nervios se fortalecen, el hueso se restructura y mis músculos, células y piel recobran su modo natural. Pero el precio es que me siento ahora muy débil, los ojos los siento muy cansados y los párpados pesados. Pero no es tiempo para esto, debo concentrarme en Elena. Aún cuando mi brazo sanó en cuestión de segundos, no tendrá mucha resistencia y fuerza. Debo de usar el brazo lo menos posible. Me levanto, y el resto del papel cae al suelo, Elena habla con toda la verdad. ¿Qué tengo a mi favor para ganar? Descartando la magia que podemos hacer, Elena se puede levantar una y otra vez, podemos inflingirle un leve dolor. Y nosotras seguimos siendo frágiles después de todo. Lo mismo sucederá con Los Volturi, esto no es suficiente. Pero Elena no me da tiempo de pensar, empezó a atacarme con su arma.

Esta pelea ha tomado tiempo, su arma cambia de mil maneras, haciendo que mi espada sea un estorbo. He bloqueado como puedo hachas, martillos, lanzas, espadas de los estilos de mis hermanas. Elena ha sido capaz de usarlos con una experiencia oculta de tantos años. Es tan impredecible. Empiezo a tener problemas. Ya tengo varios cortes muy feos en las piernas, cara, brazos, y en los costados de mi vientre. Por suerte, tengo unos sellos que me los cierran rápido. Es tiempo de que me ponga a usar mi elemento en acción.

Entierro mis manos en la tierra con fuerza, abro mis manos dentro de la tierra y levanto una gran cantidad de tierra formado una ola hacia Elena. Elena sigue caminando tranquilamente hacia la tierra compacta. Fortalezco la tierra y la compacto todavía más para que el golpe sea más fuerte.

Cuando la tierra se acerca lo suficiente a Elena, escucho un golpe fuerte en la tierra, en donde se encuentra Elena, la tierra se separa y se desborona, como si chocara una bola de demolición en esa ubicación. Lo que haya pasado, no dejo que la tierra se detenga y hago que se levante un poco más y lo dejo caer sobre donde está Elena, hay más de una tonelada de tierra ahí. Debe de inflingir algún daño o que retenga por completo a Elena. Antes de que caiga por completo la tierra, de nuevo se escucha como una explosión, piedras salen volando, y algo de polvo. Me concentro en sentir que sucede por dentro; siento como un cuerpo da un puñetazo a la tierra y hace que desprenda más su firmeza, es tanta su fuerza que es como la de una explosión. Es imposible, sólo Leona es capaz de hacer tales golpes tan bestialmente fuertes. Me cubro la cara con mi brazo y veo de reojo que en efecto Leona estaba afuera, no tengo que separar mi vista de Elena, me es tal mi asombro que me quedo paralizada, ya había salido de la tierra, si ningún daño, sólo muy sucia. Pero lo que me deja sin poder hacer nada es que Elena había cambiado su forma física para transformase en otra Leona, aprovechó la fuerza de Leona para zafarse de la tierra.

No me digas que eres capaz de usar....- apenas podía hablar, estoy perdida si es capaz de usar el viento o el fuego a su favor, todo en una persona.

Sólo su capacidad física, no soy capaz de controlar poderes mentales o su control para los elementos- decía Elena con su propia voz, mientras cambiaba de forma física a la propia

De nuevo cambia de forma, ahora la de Sakura, en un instante estaba a mi lado. De nuevo me lanza a la tierra, no tuve la reacción para cubrirme y de nuevo me encuentro a metros lejos de ella, me siento mal y cansada. No tengo idea de como tener ventaja, mi única esperanza es usar de nuevo a Dalia. El dolor recorre por mi cuerpo y escupo sangre de mi boca, escucho con claridad la voz de Edward gritando con furia, sólo me apoyaba, no escucho con claridad, pero se dirigía a mi. Tengo que levantarme. No puedo acabar mal, si quiero que Alice de nuevo tenga sus visiones, o ser una desgracia o decepción para todos. Esto tiene que acabar pronto.


	41. Chapter 40 Dalia

Capítulo 40

Dalia

Entiendo que si de nuevo formo a Dalia, y no logro acabar con Elena en menos de 10 minutos o menos, terminaré de lo más cansada y derrotada en la manera más humillante enfrente de todos. Pero no tengo otro plan y tengo que arriesgarme, al fin y al cabo, de todo esto se trata. Elena sólo es capaz de ver cuál es mi siguiente movimiento, ella más que tratar de derrotarme, quiere conocerme de lo que soy capaz. Y lo haré. De nuevo formo un caparazón de tierra, haré de nuevo una copia de mi como distracción. Para concentrarme en Dalia, me tomará más tiempo pues estoy muy débil y quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Hago de nuevo una copia de mi con el papel. Diablos, mi capa está afuera del escudo y no pienso sacarla desnuda a mi otro yo. Abro de nuevo el rollo de papel y creo ropa exacta a la mía, sin perder tiempo más, lo hice lo más rápido que pude, inclusive mi copia exacta se ve sin energía. De seguro será mucho más frágil y fácil de derrotarla. Mi copia sale a distraer y yo me hundo de nuevo en la tierra dispersando el domo de tierra. Una vez que estoy a tres metros de profundidad, me concentro primero en sentir lo que sucede afuera, la otra Bella,con el primer golpe letal o suficientemente poderoso por parte de Elena hará que se disuelva en el papel terminando con mi farsa, hasta el momento puedo sentir sólo dos pares de pies. Así que hasta el momento todo va bien. Entonces me siento y me concentro en Dalia y hacer el contrato de sangre.

Por fin tengo a Dalia en mi mano, la Dalia que tengo en mi mano ha sido la más diferentte que he visto. Más clara y u poco marchita, no tengo mucha energía. Ahora el problema está en que tengo que regresar a la superficie, si lo hago aquí, la arena se dispersará en la profundidad y terminaré aplastada mientras que Elena no le sucederá nada. No tengo mucho tiempo para esperar, me concentro en la superficie y sentir algún movimiento y desgraciadamente sólo siento un par de pies fríos. Tengo que salir ahora, es obvio que Elena acaba de destruir mi copia. Me alejo del punto de esos pies moviendo la tierra sin tener que moverme yo de esos pies fríos que dejaron de moverse y en un segundo después desapareció la sensación fría sobre la tierra metros arriba . No había ningún movimiento y ni un objeto sobre el suelo. No importa lo que sea, tengo que salir ya, Elena no puede volar al fin y al cabo.

La tierra a mis pies me elevan hacia la superficie y el resto se dispersa para que pueda salir y cuando estoy viendo el campo me quedo pasmada, no había nadie. No puedo buscar a Elena, me levanto un poco del suelo y me agacho de nuevo para aplastar a Dalia al suelo, pero en cuanto dirijo mi vista al suelo, veo que una sombra se expande exactamente a mi cabeza, volteo hacia arriba como reflejo y tenía a Elena cayendo hacia a mi, me alejo rápidamente de ahí mientras Elena cae suavemente al suelo con la pose de un felino. No puedo esperar un segundo más, haga lo que haga Elena no puede detener a Dalia, no me importa si me atraviesa con su navaja o lo que sea, estoy desesperada. Me agacho de nuevo, extiendo la mano. Unos segundos más habría tocado la tierra, pero una punzada de dolor me atravesó la muñeca y mi mano no pudo acabar su trayectoria pues la punzada lanzó mi mano para pegarse al suelo, con la palma de la mano dirigiendose al suelo. Dalia nunca tocó la tierra, volteo hacia lo que me provocaba tanto dolor y tenía una daga delgada atravezando mi muñeca, clavado al suelo. Eso evitó que acabara con mi oportunidad, Dalia empieza a cerrarse, volviendose negra, y extendiéndose en mi mano. Mi piel de nuevo queda tan lisa pero con una mancha negra en mi palma. Estoy casi acostada en el suelo por la fuerza del proyectil, me trato de levantar pero me siento tan mareada y débil. Me trato de quitar la daga de mi muñeca con mi mano pero soy incapaz de sacarla, empiezo a gemir del dolor. Segundos después, la daga empieza a ceder gracias a que estoy usando mi poder telequinético. Pero también esta debilitándose. Elena está a 6 metros de mi, y sin ningún daño. Cerca de ella estaba su capa y se la vuelve a poner.

Dime Bella, como esperas derrotar a 50 vampiros o más si te debilitas a cada paso, si mueres a cada segundo. Nosotros podemos luchar interminablemente. Si no puedes contra mi, no podrás contra ellos, lo sé porque yo terminé de perdedora. ¿Qué tienes que no tenga yo?- a cada paso trataba de alejarme. Usé mi poder telequinético para levantar piedras o lo que pudiera para alejarla de mi. No era ni un intento, todas las esquivaba con facilidad Elena, se acercaba poco a poco y yo me arrastraba dejando sangre como un rastro de la presa a su cazador. Por suerte mi sangre no la afecta, si no ya estaría muerta espontáneamente. Esto podría suceder con más facilidad si fuera Elena un vampiro de La Guardia que no tienen la disciplina de tomar sangre de animales.

Entonces empiezo a escuchar levemente los gritos de fuera.

¡RÍNDETE BELLA!- era la voz de Sakura, no entiendo porque hacen eso si lo único que provocan es que me enfade más, y es lo que necesito para mantenerme despierta.

Tomo un sello y cubro mi herida de la muñeca, la arranco como calcomanía y la herida ya estaba cerrada. Estoy muy débil, pero me trato de levantar, las piernas las siento débiles y el resto de mi cuerpo lo siento tan pesado, poco a poco me levantaba, todo me daba vueltas y Elena se acercaba poco a poco. No enfocaba bien, no ubicaba a Elena, si muy cerca de mi o muy lejos, sólo sé que seguía caminando y paró.

¡No respires de esa manera! ¡No puedo creer que algo tan básico no lo puedas hacer!- Elena estaba molesta, y escuché como respiraba yo, jadeaba entrecortadamente casi al punto de hiperventilar. Me tomé un segundo para cambiar eso y respirar por la nariz y que mi respiración se creara de mi vientre y no de mis pulmones. Me empecé a sentir un poco más despejada pero no me ayudaba mucho con mi debilidad aunque te cansas menos.

Elena! Por favor! Bella está muy débil, no sigas!- era la voz de Edward, no pude enfocar por donde provenía la voz, se escuchaba muy lejano y muy cerca.

Dime Bella. ¿Quieres terminar?- decía Elena,su voz era tranquila, pero un poco apagada

No- mi voz también se escuchaba muy débil, casi un susurro, pero al menos pude verla, a diferencia de todos, los ojos que tenía Elena sobre mi no eran de preocupación o terror como el de todos los demás, comprende que soy fuerte y mi respuesta negativa la decepcionaría.

Haces bien Bella. Todos sabemos que no hay descanso en esta vida, y más cuando hay una meta que cumplir. Ahora defiéndete.

Elena saco un rollo de su cintura, y yo tomé unos sellos de mi cartucho, no tengo idea de que hacer. Elena es mucho más rápida, extiende el papel enfrente de ella, su rapidez en la escritura daba la ilusión de que el papel levitaba enfrente de ella. El lado que tenía enfrente de mi era completamente blanco, pero en cuanto acaba de escribir, el papel cae y Elena de nuevo pasa una mano sobre el papel, se veía que lo rozaba de un extremo a otro, en cuanto cae, la mano de Elena contenía varias agujas delgadas, pero grandes como del tamaño de una navaja. Las lanza directamente a mi, las agujas hacían una línea horizontal y yo sólo pude cubrirme con un brazo, las agujas perforan mi piel y siento dolor. Me derribo en el suelo y grito de dolor, no soy capaz de soportar más. Me quedo de rodillas y me encorvo para tratar de resistir otro ataque de ella. Pero se me ocurre algo que hacer.

Elena! Es suficiente!- dijo Sakura, suficiente distracción para idear algún ataque

¡Deben de entender! ¡Bella tiene que resistir! ¡Y lo entiendes tu también Sakura! Sabes que tiene pasar por esto para poder resistir a lo que suceda, yo las abandoné y se las arreglaron gracias al trabajo y las torturas que les exigí. Y tu Edward. Tu tambíen lo hiciste y no habrá otra persona en el mundo que la acompañe más que Bella misma.- Vociferó Elena hacia Edward

Aprovecho este momento para lanzar las agujas perforadas de mi brazo, son 6 y las tomo con mi mano, las arranqué con rapidez de mi brazo sin hacer caso del dolor y la sangre que se desliza de mi brazo y la que cae al suelo tiñiendo la tierra y el césped. Las lanzo a Elena y por supuesto, las detiene, pero usó su propio brazo para detenerlas, usé mi telequinesis para poder dar fuerza extra en el lanzamiento y que pudieran clavarse en la piel.

¿ Bella, crees que unas agujas me detendrán como a ti lo hacen?- Elena se volteó a verme, había dado unos pasos hacia donde se encuentran los demás. Ella ya dió por sentado que acabo de perder, verá que se equivoca.

No hablé más y exigí todas las fuerzas que tenía para cubrirme con una nueva cáscara de tierra y roca sobre mi. Junté mis palmas y accioné los sellos que puse en las agujas, espero que Elena se haya dado cuenta explosión me ensorcede y la vibración la puedo sentir. Esos sellos son la mayor carga mágica que pude enviar, espero sean bastante siento un fuerte golpe por todo mi cuerpo.

Me levanto del suelo, y siento arena en mi cara, me pongo a gatas y trato de levantarme, poco a poco me siento más consciente. La explosión, no pude soportarla y la tierra se desprendió, por suerte me cubrió del daño, respiro y trato de abrir los ojos poco a poco. Me quedé insconsciente unos segundos. Me tomo mi tiempo para entender lo que veo con los borrones que tengo a mi vista, estoy muy débil y puedo escuchar gritos.

¿!BELLA TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?!- no escuchaba lo demás, era la voz de Sakura y Rhiannon junto con otras voces a la vez, pero no podía ver nada, una nube de polvo me cubría como niebla.

!Bella, es tu oportunidad¡ ¡Elena ha caído!- era la voz eufórica de Leona, Jacob estaba gritándome porras a lo loco.

Y tiene razón Leona, tengo que ser capaz de retener de algún modo a Elena, pues será capaz de moverse aún, y es importante saber que daños le hice, tal vez esté completamente derrotada aunque muy fantasioso se escuche, dejé de escuchar las voces de todos, no podía concentrame en nada más que en buscar a Elena y saber si es capaz aún de atacarme, sólo puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y mis sentidos están a flor de piel, me siento muy nerviosa y un poco eufórica. Trato de sentir el cuerpo de Elena por medio de la tierra, y me sorprendo que está a 15 pasos de mi. Enfoco mi mente en la navaja de Elena y la atraigo hacia a mi, poco a poco escucho como rueda hacia mi entre la nube de polvo, ni a tres pasos soy capaz de ver algo. El mango toca mis dedos y me agacho con lentitud para tomarlo con mis manos, al levantarme me mareo un poco. Toco una de las gemas y aparece la navaja de una espada. Siento la pesadez del arma aún cuando sé que realmente el arma es bastante ligera. No puedo evitar tener que arrastrar el extremo de la navaja por la tierra suelta haciendo una separación en ella.

Me muevo hacia donde se encontraría Elena, mis pasos son torpes y tercos a la vez, estoy por tirarme al suelo para perder el conocimiento, tengo mucha hambre también, las fuerzas se me terminan. Pero daré mi último respiro para pedirle a Elena de la forma más amable que se rinda, sé que no lo hará. Así que tengo que idear una manera de retenerla. Por espantoso que se escuche, tal vez debería arrancarle la cabeza, se que se verá horrible pero no se puede morir, así que tengo que hacer que ahora mis tripas se resistan al espectáculo de gore.

A unos pasos de Elena, soy capaz de percibir un cuerpo a gatas, la nube de polvo se disipa. El cuerpo se trata de mover pero no soy capaz de entender si el cuerpo se levanta o trata de hacer otro movimiento. El cuerpo está cubierto por la capa escarlata de Elena, la capa está hecha jirones y veo que se está haciendo un ovillo Elena, poco a poco me acerco y mi vista no entiende lo que ve, es como si se retorciera Elena. ¿Será capaz de hacerlo por dolor?

Elena. Ríndete- apenas soy capaz de escucharme, y la espada la sostengo con las dos manos enfrente de mi.

Bella. ¿Porqué me has hecho esto?- esa voz, no es la de Elena

Edward- solté la espada y di unos pasos hacia atrás lo más rápido que pude, estoy pasmada

Veo que el cuerpo se trata de levantar pero sigue arrodillado, Edward me veía. Su cara desfigurada por la explosión y una mano trataba de cubrir el brazo donde estaban los explosivos. Esos ojos cristalinos de color ámbar lloraban sangre y momentos después, Edward vomitó sangre. Un gran charco de sangre se extendió y lo único que hacía era hacerme para atrás. Empiezo a llorar. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Este día llegó? Cuado creí que podría dañar a Edward con mi poder, es tal el problema que el sufrió conmigo en Forks, ahora yo lo hago. El día en que no podré defender a Edward, cuando se escapa de mis manos mi autocontrol y cuando lo encuentro herido por mi culpa.

Entonces siento algo dentro de mi, un borboteo y no se porqué un sonido de cristal que se rompe lo imagino en mi cabeza.

Acabo de perder el control.


	42. Chapter 41 Sin control

Edward

Capítulo 41

Sin control.

_Korn- Freak On A Leash_ (_Freakin_' _Bitch_ Mix)

Trato de encontrar a Bella dentro de aquella nube espesa de arena y polvo. Mis sentidos están a flor de piel, así como mis nervios, Elena no ha tenido compasión con Bella. Me siento furioso con Elena, pero por los pensamientos de Sakura, Leona y Rhiannon me dicen, esto es normal. Además de que tratan de calmarme, pero inclusive ellas están nerviosas del trato que ha recibido Bella.

_¿Porqué están tan nerviosas por Bella? _

Mi pensamiento lo dirigía a Sakura y sus hermanas.

_Bella es aún inexperta, y la verdad somos muy blandas con ella, Elena lo ha dicho. De verdad que hacía un increíble esfuerzo Elena para luchar con nosotras cada semana. Realmente Elena lo lamenta, pero de nuevo,si no fuera por ella, tal vez nosotras estaríamos en Volterra con Elena y encerrada en una celda. Es por el bien de Bella, pero si me pongo un poco alterada. Pero parece que este encuentro tiene un nuevo giro._

-¡Veo dos cuerpos! El cuerpo de Elena ha caído!- era el grito de Leona inundado de júbilo junto con silbidos de ánimo de Jacob

De nuevo enfoqué mi vista en la nube de polvo que poco a poco caía como una suave lluvia. No veía con tanta nitidez, así que rápidamente entre en la mente de Leona para poder encontrar a Bella en su vista. En efecto, era más fácil. Leona veía un cuerpo caído con una capa escarlata hecha jirones, y otro cuerpo levantado pero un poco encorvado, el de Bella.

Me siento tan tomé una bocanada de aire. No se desde que momento dejé de aspirar aire. Salí de los pensamientos de Leona y enfoqué con mi vista hacia donde debería encontrarse Bella. Casi en el centro del escudo.

Concentro mis oídos en escuchar la respiración de Bella, o los latidos de Bella. Y percibo con ansiedad los latidos frenéticos de Bella, me trato de acercar al escudo, no recuerdo sentir que mis sentidos me decepcionaran tanto, pues no soy capaz de ver con claridad a Bella y es el momento en que requiero con todas mis ganas poder saber que sucede con ella. De nuevo me enfoco en mis sentidos, los pasos de Bella son muy irregulares y lentos, como si le costara trabajo caminar hacia Elena. Tratar de sentir alguna reacción de Elena era casi nula, no podía percibirla de algún modo.

Pero de un momento a otro, escucho la voz de Bella, muy apagada. Apenas la percibo. Pedía con su voz que se rindiera Elena, todos aguardamos silencio, sentía los pasos de todos que se acercaban hacia el límite del escudo muy cerca de mi.

Esperamos un poco que yo sentía que eran minutos cuando me sobresalto, mi propia voz dentro del escudo, no era claro pero se que podría reconocerla tanto como el de Bella.

-Bella. ¿Porqué me has hecho esto?- escuché bien, era mi voz y todos no creyeron lo que escuchaban.

Estaba confundido, cuando de nuevo escucho que Bella me llama, aspiré aire para gritar con fuerzas. Elena esta confundiendo a Bella. ¿Pero es capaz de creerselo Bella? Posiblemente, está a cierto punto que el esfuerzo y el dolor que siente es delirante. Pero no pude gritarle a Bella, ella lo hizo primero, su grito era desgarrador, de terror, desesperación, y dolor hasta que de pronto se apagó repentinamente. Y la arena que caía con debilidad y flojera, cayó con fuerza al suelo, como si un imán en el suelo los hubiera atraído instantáneamente.

La visión fue clara, no había una capa de arena ni una partícula en el aire. Habían dos personas, Elena con mi forma física, que se cubría con la capa escarlata, y se levantaba con esfuerzo. La capa estaba hecha jirones pero de su lado izquierdo estaba hecha un desastre y con quemaduras, es una tela muy resistente y fue el área donde recibió el ataque de Bella . En ese lado estaba el daño físico de Elena por la explosión. Bella en cambio, estaba de rodillas, al momento de verla, no me relajé, me preocupé bastante. Su cuerpo se agachó y su espalda se erizó como el de un gato, el cabello caía sobre su espalda y cara, no podía ver su cara. Su siguiente movimiento fue tan potente y rápido: los brazos se movieron y las manos se encajaron a la tierra completamente, ahora tenía una posición a gatas. Su cara no dejaba de ver el suelo, y poco a poco se escuchaba la enérgica respiración y entrecortada de Bella, junto con unos sonidos guturales, como el de una bestia.

-Escuchen- dijo Sakura pidiendo silencio o más bien atención porque nadie decía nada, no comprendía lo que sucedía con Bella.

Yo no podía dejar de escuchar a Bella, pronto llegaré a la paranoia en un estado demente, pero me llegó claramente a mis oídos unos ruidos extraños. Se escuchaban ruidos de alrededores, como cuando las hojas suenan por el viento y entrechocan, sentía por mi piel un viento suave alrededor pero no creo que fuera capaz de hacer tanta fuerza para crear tantos sonidos en el bosque que nos rodeaba, y lo más raro es que el viento no arrancaba hojas de los árboles. Y de pronto un ruido me paraliza completamente y me provoca una pizca de miedo, nunca en mi existencia lo he escuchado antes.

Sentía algo bajo el suelo, había más ruido a metros en la profundidad, puse atención, y era como gruñidos, pero no eran de un ser viviente, la tierra hacía un sonido aislado, presté más atención. Se escuchaba como crujidos, el ruido se extendía y se multiplicaba por toda la explanada. Bella aún seguía encorvada haciendo movimientos como de escalofríos.

-Edward! Gritale a Bella!- Rhiannon se escuchaba histérica, a todos nos alteró su voz.

-BELLA!- grité con fuerzas hacia donde se encontraba, no comprendo bien, pero no es nada bueno para que esté alterada Sakura.

Grité varias veces, pero Bella se movía y retorcía sin dejar de separar el cuerpo y la vista del suelo.

-ELENA! SAL DE AHÍ, BELLA TE PUEDE MATAR!!- era la voz potente de Sakura, volteé a ver a las tres hermanas que tenían una posición de alerta, sus miradas eran agresivas y de mucha alarma.

-¿Qué sucede con Bella?- Carlisle habló por todos tratando de sonar calmado.

-Bella perdió el control- la voz de Leona era cautelosa, triste y a la vez tan seria, no dejaba de ver a su mejor amiga y hermana.

-¿Qué es lo que se escucha?- preguntó Emmet, su cuerpo estaba cerca de mi y su voz me llegaba muy distante por mi poco interés, ese sonido de las profundidades me alarmaba poco a poco.

-Son raíces, se están expandiendo por debajo de la tierra, estan retorciendose entre sí, por eso se escucha ese tipo de sonido. Son inmensas, por eso es muy fuerte el sonido, aparte de queel sonido no se esucha a su plenitud por la tierra que las cubren- dijo Sakura sin mucho interés a su respuesta.

_Rhiannon, Leona, sepárense._

La voz de Sakura resuena en las mentes de sus hermanas y de inmediato corren cada una hacia su derecha e izquierda. Tomó poco tiempo para que entre las tres formaran un triángulo, cada una apuntando a Bella que se encontraba casi al centro del escudo. Ellas están posicionadas muy cerca del límite del escudo

_Entren _

La voz de Sakura sonó autoritaria y con fiereza

_No puedo_

La voz de la mente de Leona sonó perpleja. Trató de entrar con su habilidad de transportación pero algo hizo que no lograra aparecer dentro del escudo.

_Elena cerró el escudo_

La voz de Rhiannon aclaró todo, aún cuando ni una se había movido.

-ELENA!! ABRE EL ESCUDO, TENEMOS QUE DETENER A BELLA!!- Sakura usa su tono imperioso hacia Elena.

Elena no contestaba ni se movía, su pose de nuevo se volvió erguida y sin ninguna señal de temor por Bella que seguía a gatas.

-¿Qué sucede exactamente?- soné calmado pero sentía mucha impotencia por no entender lo que sucedía.

-Como dije, Bella acaba de perder el control, de sí misma- dijo Sakura, no tenía tiempo y paciencia, ni quería que me explicara como me mostraba sus pensamientos, pero sabe que la detengo si puedo para arrancarle una explicación de lo que sucede- Estaba tan débil físicamente que colapsó cuando vio a Elena como Edward, no asimiló Bella la imágen y ella entró como en un estado de shock, su elemento esta "tomando control" de su cuerpo, pero Bella no puede regresar a controlar su elemento personalmente, ahora se convertirá en el León de la semana pasada, pero sin consciencia. Si sale del escudo nos va a matar. El elemento actúa, las raíces se expanden, es ese aspecto del elemento que no puede controlar a voluntad Bella, pero cuando sucede este tipo de situación, el elemento se manifiesta a su máxima expresión. Aún cuando Bella no es capaz de controlarlas, este es una pista de que el elemento se está manifestando.

-¿Esto ha sucedido antes?- preguntó Jasper

Sakura no responde pero si puedo ver sus memorias que van regresándome a aquel día, son imágenes muy rápidas pero suficientes para comprender. Sakura fue quien perdió el control de sus emociones, fue una discusión entre Leona y Rhiannon. Tiempo atrás.Y ahí estaba Bella. Parece que Sakura estuvo incosciente ese tiempo porque nada más tenía el recuerdo de la discusión de Elena con sus hermanas, tal vez algo de ir a rescatarla, claro que Sakura se opuso y muchos detalles más. Pero algo lo accionó y no logré aclarlo. Y después, Bella en un mal estado, junto con un charco de sangre que era de ella, sus hermanas sufrían mismos daños en un área del bosque con sus atuendos de entrenamiento, de seguro todo esto pasó en una prá el bosque sufrió tantos daños como ellas por parte de Sakura...

-Fue hace como un año- dijo Sakura y voltea hacia nosotros

-¿Que harán ustedes?- preguntó Carlisle

-La detendremos a la fuerza- y se da la vuelta para el escudo

Las cosas empeoraban, dentro del escudo, se agrietaba la tierra y cientos de piedras pequeñas o grandes se levantaban y flotaban a metros del suelo.

-Familia Cullen, aléjense de aquí, resguardense bajo los árboles por favor- dijo Leona

Todos se movieron y fueron a cubrirse a los árboles menos yo.

_Edward, no te quedes aquí, te puede dañar el viento que formaré y no te pienso dejar que entres al escudo. Bella ahora no tiene noción de quién es y de nosotros. Esta es la razón de porque entrenamos artes marciales, debemos soportar físicamente la carga mágica, y nos esforzamos en hacer lo mismo mentalmente._

No me queda de otra que resguardarme, de todos modos me va a alejar con su poder, pero en el momento que pueda, salgo corriendo hacia Bella.

Me alejé rápidamente y me cubrí detrás de un árbol.

-Elena, si no nos dejas entrar al escudo, lo vamos a abrir- esta vez Sakura estaba más tranquila, y de cierto modo, podía hablar como si hablara en mi hombro y ser capaz de expandir el sonido de una forma tan peculiar, como un susurro que recorría todo el lugar, como la voz de una consciencia.

Elena no hizo ningún movimiento.

_Bien, Leona y Rhiannon. Ya saben que hacer._

De modo improvisto, Sakura y Leona tomaron una pose como el de un felino en el piso, y Rhiannon no hizo algo fuera de lo normal, sólo se quedó contemplando a Bella y se encontraba igual, pero se sentían suaves vibraciones en la tierra, a este paso podrá hacer terremotos. Lo que veo que me altera todo el cuerpo es que la tierra tomaba forma como de raíces que invadían los brazos y piernas de Bella, pausado pero de modo alarmante, esas "raíces" parecían venas de la tierra.

El viento se volvía mas fuerte y veo a Sakura y Leona, ojalá pudiera tener tres ojos independientes de sus movimientos y de Bella. Las dos hermanas estaba expulsando tanta energía que se podía ver, pero se manifestaba con su elemento. En cuanto a Rhiannon estaba haciendo leve escarcha a su alrededor, de pronto se agachó y su cuerpo se estiraba y se movía con fluidez sin dejar de tocar el suelo en su posición como los corredores profesionales a punto de correr hacia la meta, su espalda se movía como el de un gato y un aura de niebla, nieve y agua le daba un velo alrededor de ella. Su cabello se comportaba tan impresionante, era como si flotara en el aire y bailaban con los movimientos exactos de estar debajo del agua. Leona creaba lo mismo, hacía los mismos movimientos corporales, el césped de alrededor se marchitaba y se calcinaba para volverse cenizas y levantarse del suelo. Su imágen era más intimidante, y su cabello de nuevo se comportaba como el de Rhiannon, se levantaba y levitaba en el aire; pero se movía con más gracia imitando las llamas de unas lenguas de fuego.

Sakura de nuevo hace la misma posición, y su elemento se manifiesta a su modo como el de sus hermanas, parece a mi conclusión que para que Rhiannon tardara en agacharse es porque tal vez es capaz de manifestar su elemento en menos tiempo que el de sus hermanas. El viento se agita con rapidez y fuerza que tuve que cerrar los ojos y resguardarme detrás del árbol, por las demostraciones de ellas, parece como si Sakura es la que tuviera mayor poder sobre su elemento. Sakura es como un pequeño tornado, el viento se agitaba alrededor suyo con una cortina de hojas y césped alrededor de ella, su cabello se movía con el viento.

Bella lanzó un rugido, fuerte y no era su propia voz, era como el de un animal, la arena se cubría rápidamente en su cuerpo formando el cuerpo del león poco a poco.

_¡Rompan el escudo!_

La voz de Sakura ruge en las mentes de sus hermanas y en ese instante lanza el primer golpe hacia el escudo. El sonido que hace es muy fuerte que dolió un poco, su sonido era similar como el de un gong pero un poco más aguda. El escudo tomó la fuerza del golpe y se veía como se creaban ondas concéntricas en donde fue el golpe y se expandía por todo el escudo desprendiendo colores como el de una burbuja de jabón casi invisibles para una vista humana.

Leona y Rhiannon siguieron lanzando golpes con toda su fuerza hacia las paredes del escudo. Se veían las ondas, los sonidos del escudo y por cada golpe que lanzaban, se descargaba, hielo, fuego y sonidos de explosiones y fuertes ventarrones. Elena se percató de lo que hacían, mientras que las vibraciones de la tierra eran más notorias a causa de Bella.

-¡Aguarden. Bella puede salir de esto sola!- la voz de Elena se escuchaba furiosa hacia Sakura, todas dejaron de golpear el escudo

-SAL DE AHÍ ELENA QUE TE VA A MATAR!-era la voz de Leona, Bella se cubría poco a poco de tierra, no dejaba de jadear y hacer sonidos guturales.

-NO! BELLA PUEDE CONTROLARSE! DEMUÉSTRALO BELLA O CORRíGEME!- dijo Elena con su voz imperiosa a Bella

No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero tal vez escuchaba más lenta los movimientos de la respiración convulsiva de Bella.

-BELLA RESPIRA- la voz de Elena resonaba como un regaño- Y DEL MODO APROPIADO

El modo apropiado sería no respirar caóticamente de tus pulmones, si no sacar todo el aire por medio de tu vientre, y esto parecía ayudar un poco a Bella, pero se escuchaban los sonidos guturales de su garganta, tan potentes que parecía que si lo hiciera cerca de mi oreja. Esperamos unos segundos muy tensos para todos, Sakura, Leona y Rhiannon seguían golpeando pero con menos fuerza. Con cada golpe que hacían, se desprendía esa luz multicolor del escudo, pero se veían leves fracturas en su contorno, bastante raro para ser algo que a simple vista y queriendose tocar es intangible.

Los temblores eran menores, pero las grietas dentro del escudo empeoraban, parecía como si es escudo tratara de absorber esa energía y concentrarlo sólo en el área, posiblemente Elena "ordenó" de cierto modo al escudo pues no pueden ninguna de las tres hermanas hacer que su elemento se manifieste dentro del escudo. Aguardamos un poco inclusive Sakura, Leona y Rhiannon golpeaban el escudo con menos fuerza mientras ponían atención hacia Elena y Bella.

Poco a poco, las piedras levitadas, caían con el efecto natural de la gravedad, otras seguían en suspensión y otras flotaban hacia el suelo. Elena, se movía poco a poco hacia Bella con la cautela que tiene una persona estando enfrente de una fiera furiosa. La roca y tierra se conspiraban para hacer de nuevo esas estalagmitas para detener a Elena, Elena se cuidaba de estos picos filosos y muy pulidos para acercarse a Bella. Bella no podía moverse de su sitio pero rugía en modo de advertencia hacía Elena. Pero por obra de Elena y sobre todo de Bella, se disipaba y tomaba menos fuerza las vibraciones de la tierra, los picos se desmoronaban poco a poco y Elena se acercaba a Bella con la misma cautela. Las tres hermanas dejaron de golpear el escudo, Bella pudo levantar su rostro, los ojos eran opacos, las pupilas dilatadas, pero la misma cara que se relajaba de las facciones tensas y los ruidos guturales. La tierra dejó de moverse, y tomo su forma normal, pero la arena que forraba los pies y brazos de Bella seguían reteniéndola.

Elena estaba a 4 pasos de Bella, se agacha y toma un poco de sangre de Bella para hacer un pequeño símbolo en la frente de Bella con su dedo índice. Al momento de completar el símbolo, los ojos de Bella retoman la vista natural, las pupilas se contrajeron para retomar la forma natural, y Bella respiró con normalidad, y fue cuando Sakura, Leona y Rhiannon corrieron hacia Bella. El escudo se volvió a abrir gracias a Elena. Tomo velocidad para encontrarme a Bella que se desplomaba poco a poco en el suelo, un suelo en que la tierra estaba tan compacta como mármol.

* * *

_Este _fanfic acaba de cumplir un añoooo (buuuuu buuuu buuuuuuuu -_-, no esperaba que pudiera tardar tanto). Ya decia cuando empece esto que me tomaria un mes o algo asi en acabarlo porque empece escribiendo como loca y subiendo los capitulos a montones y... changgaaaaaa tuuuu bananaaaaaaaa.... me tomo un año, pues ya queee jajajaja, las buenas noticias es que pronto acabare este fic jojojojojojojo y la mala noticia pronto lo sabran JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO!!!!

Gracias a todos los que han seguido mi fanfic por todo este año!!!!!!!

P.D: Yo se que Edward no escogeria una cancion de Korn como "sonido ambiental" para este capitulo y no creo que le guste este grupo pero yo si la escogeria y me encanta este grupo jajajajajajajaja, esa cancion fue la inspiracion para este capitulo y la letra apropiada para la cancion jejejejeje (segun yo claroo jajaja)


	43. Chapter 42 Ventajas

Capítulo 42

Ventajas

Mi cuerpo lo siento tan entumido y agarrotado de tanto esfuerzo, tenía mucho tiempo en que no me había sentido tan exhausta físicamente, el cuerpo me dolía. No sentía mis brazos, pero veía que estaban enterrados en la tierra, y la tierra se amoldaba a mi brazo como si lo quisiera absorber. Elena, Sakura, Rhiannon y Leona estaban ya encima de mi preguntándome como estaba, no quería ni hablar de tanto esfuerzo que tenía mi cuerpo, pero no me sentía débil como para requerir dormir o caer al suelo inconscientemente. Los bramidos de Edward los escuché cerca de mi y levanté la cabeza aún con todo el dolor, pero no me importó.

Sentía como el tiempo y el universo dejaron de existir, Edward se encontraba bien. Pero cómo sucedió, no tengo ni idea, pero doy gracias de que todo fue una ilusión.... Elena, tal vez representó la imágen de Edward.

De pronto sentí una punzada muy dolorosa en mi cabeza como si me perforaran la cabeza. Las manos no las podía mover y me encorvé hacia el piso del dolor que me cegó por un momento

¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- gritaba Edward a mi lado con su cara de paranoia preocupada

Si. Pero me duele el cuerpo de tanto esfuerzo- traté de sonreír y que mi voz fuera un poco más enérgica, pero apenas me escuché, no podía abrir los ojos del dolor que me cubrió.

¿Que era esto que sucedió? Poco a poco abrí los ojos y el dolor se despejó por completo.

Entre Sakura y Edward, destrozaron la tierra que estaba alrededor de mis brazos y pies, me sujetaron y me sentaron en el suelo. Carlisle y los demás ya estaban cerca por cualquier cosa que me pasara o necesitara, Esme se encontraba tan preocupada por mi pero tan calmada y paciente. Edward me sostenía la espalda para recargarme y cuanto lo necesitaba porque si no caería directo al suelo a hacer otro hoyo en la tierra. Me siento esta vez como piedra literalmente. Rhiannon junto con Elena me checan rápidamente y me preguntan como me sentía, y les dije como me sentía. Pesada, entumida, adolorida, y con 100 kilos sobre mi cuerpo de algo que hacía que no me moviera.

¿Qué sucedió?- decía cuando Edward me cubrió con sus brazos y me abrazó con ternura, lo hizo con cuidado para no lastimarme, Rhiannon y Sakura se quejaban y trataban de separarnos para que pudieran observar mi estado penoso en el que me encuentro.

Hasta donde te encontrabas cuerda, estabas a un pelo de poder ganarle a Elena cuando ella toma forma de Edward y te saliste de control- dijo Leona con un tono alegre pero a la vez serio de el gran error que hice. Ella por suerte siempre lo toma un poco más relajado que las demás, el resto de Elena y mis hermanas me veían con una cara de seriedad espantosa.

SOY TAN IMBÉCIL. Esta ha sido la segunda vez que ha sucedido, la primera fue en la casa de Edward cuando vi a Victoria; si no hubiera estado Jasper y su magnífico don para ayudarme, hubiera tomado la forma de león y podría haberlos matado e inclusive a Leona y todavía tendría tiempo para matar a Victoria y los demás vampiros. Nadie lo puede negar, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a los que quiero. Ahora siento que mi cuerpo se siente una verdadera piedra. Pesada y tan duracomo si fuera difícil hacerla desaparecer. Sakura, Rhiannon y Edward quienes estaban cerca de mi sientieron la misma sensación y me acostaron.

¿Te encuentras bien Bella?- preguntó Rhiannon con dulzura y paciencia.

Si- MIENTO, me siento de lo mas decepcionante, horrible y deshonrroso conmigo.

Creo que estar fortalenciéndome físicamente me ha apartado del camino correcto.

Entonces se acerca Elena y volteé a verla; la última vez que la vi estaba oculta en la cortina de polvo espesa y al verla se me comprimió el corazón. Le tengo un renovado respeto a Elena; hasta el último momento nunca perdió la cabeza y fue capaz de crear una estrategia ventajosa en un ambiente fuera de su elemento y oportunidad. Ella me tomó por desprevenida y tomó mi punto más débil y más fuerte. Edward. Tal como el miedo; fue capaz de calcular que me perjudicaría en vez de fortalecerme.

Elena se arrodilla cerca de mi, sus rodillas tocaban mi brazo derecho, su retazos de la capa apenas podía cubrir su brazo herido y calcinado pero parecía no importarle. Me volteó a ver a los ojos. Su expresión era más profunda que la de Rhiannon, tenía un matiz de paciencia, tristeza y dulzura a la vez. Su cara, aún cuando sé que no puede ser posible en un vampiro, se veía cansada. Habló con voz dulce y firme:

Esto que ha sucedido Bella, es necesario que no se repita; pero debo decirte que estoy muy impresionada y orgullosa de ti; has sido capaz de refrenarte voluntariamente-dijo Elena y por me sentí muy avergonzada y un poco relajada con su comentario.

Elena se levantó con calma y Carlisle se acercó a ella para tratar de ayudarle con sus heridas.

Edward me levantó por órden de Rhiannon. Me sentí como si levitara, y Edward me acunó en sus brazos pegándome a su pecho, me sentía muy relajada.

Seguiremos con el encuentro- dijo Elena cuando tomaba rumbo al árbol más cercano al límite del escudo de las prácticas, el mismo que estaban un momento y el mismo que en el entrenamiento pasado estaba sobre sus ramas más altas contemplando el escudo lleno de agua por obra de Rhiannon.

¿No quieres que primero atendamos tus heridas?- dijo Sakura a Elena

Elena se ríe alegremente.

Conmigo no es necesario, no me voy a morir- dijo Elena mientras sonreía a Bella.

¿No piensas entonces que atendamos a Bella?- dijo Edward en un tono un poco seco, se escuchaba con una pizca de enojo.

Elena se da la vuelta para verme y yo a ella, sabe bien que voy a decir.

¿Cómo te encuentras Bella?- dijo Elena tranquila sin ver que Edward estaba poniéndose molesto.

Me encuentro bien, cansada pero sólo necesito sentarme. No tengo ningún problema en que continúen- dije esbozando una sonrisa, me agrada que al menos alguien confíe en mi fortaleza.

Continuemos entonces- dijo Elena retomando su rumbo.

Una vez que Edward me trató de acobijar en el suelo, quejándose que estaría mejor en una cama; pero no tiene idea de que el suelo es tan agradable como una cama pero no se compara como estar con él abrazado, esa sensación marmólea es algo que nunca descifraré.

Edward se sienta conmigo mientras Rhiannon me unta un poco de un ungüento sobre mis sienes. La sensación era muy agradable y me despejó la mente en instantes para no perderme de un detalle de la siguiente pelea. Esto se pondrá emocionante y quiero ver cómo se las ingeniaran para sorprender a Elena.

Rhiannon aún estaba conmigo tomando nota de mis signos vitales y coincidió conmigo y con Elena de que me encontraba bien para su sorpresa. Se separó y le deseé suerte. Rhiannon se acerca con Leona y Sakura para armar un nuevo escudo y quitar el que estaba. No les tomó tanto tiempo porque se apresuraron en quitarlo y armarlo y sobre todo porque ya no estaba yo para armarlo, por lo que sería mas chico y menos poderoso, pero suficiente para aguantar a las tres dentro. Una vez completa se juntaron y se acercaron de nuevo a nuestro grupo de espectadores.

Rhiannon tomaba un fuerte respiro, sigue muy enferma pero no lo suficiente para seguir en cama, ha mejorado un poco al parecer. Aún por su poca ventaja el estar enferma no es excusa para que pueda perder, se ve calmada y sin un atisbo de debilidad. Pero sigue estornudando a más no poder.

Sakura hablaba con Elena desde donde estaba preguntándole si empiezan ya su práctica. Elena les dio la luz verde para que iniciaran;Edward estaba a mi lado y no soltaba mi mano, me sentía relajada y con mucho entusiasmo para ver a mis hermanas. Han sido pocos los días en que puedo disfrutar de una batalla desde la posición de espectadora que de la contrincante y víctima de las tres.

Leona estaba con Jacob y Jacob le dio deseos de buena suerte guarnecidos, embarrados y ensalsados con muchos besos y abrazos; Jacob se veía emocionado y no preocupado como es Edward. Leona también estaba entusiasmada como siempre y recibía todos sus halagos y embarradas de amor con gusto. Al final Jacob se da el descaro de darle un beso tan asfixiante que Leona apenas pudo contenerlo. Sakura y Rhiannon los tuvieron que separar para meter a Leona en el escudo.

¡Par de envidiosas!- dijo Leona con esfuerzo tratando de liberarse de las llaves de lucha que le hacían Sakura y Rhiannon para forzarla a meter el escudo. Leona estando tan atontada y con falta de oxígeno entró fácilmente al escudo- ¡Se me ocurrió algo muy bueno para ganarles!

Me reí con soltura, pero me dolía un poco el estómago del esfuerzo. Edward también se rió conmigo.

Ey Jasper! ¿Quién crees que ganará esta vez? ¿Apostámos?- decía Emmet acercándose a Jasper.

Te aseguro que ganará Sakura- dijo Jasper cerrando el trato con la mano a Emmet.

Apostemos 100 billetes- Emmet sugirió y Jasper accedió

¿Apuestas Alice?- dijo Emmet confiado acercándose con la mano abierta para que tambíen cerrara el trato Alice.

Apuesto a que gana Leona- la voz de Alice tenía una pizca de nerviosismo pero cerró su mano con la de Emmet con fuerza.

Edward sonríe y bufa, y yo volteé a verlo; creí que se burlaba de Alice y ya lo iba a regañar pero se concentraba visualmente en habían tomado una posición distante unas de otras pero Rhiannon y Sakura estaban frente a frente con Leona.

Leona tiene esta vez un plan para esta batalla.

Fijé mi vista a Leona, se veía confiada y calmada.

Al igual como en mi enfrentamiento con Elena; serán capaces de iniciar la pelea de la forma que quieran y no de la forma usual de tener que dar un seguimiento de arma, magia y ataque físico.

Aguardamos todos silencio, todo estaba calmado, sólo el viento sonaba entre los árboles.

De improvisto, el cabello de Leona se levanta lenta y suavemente. El cabello parecía desde lejos lenguas de fuego. Esto significaba que Leona estaba muy concentrada, en un estado en el que está a una "comunicación" muy próxima a su elemento. Es un estado antes de poder convertirse en el animal del elemento, pero me intriga; puede significar que Leona quiera convertirse en el zorro pero ella no es que requiera mucho tiempo para dar esa transformación o tiene otra idea en mente.

Esperamos para ver que sucedía, Leona seguía impasible desde donde estaba, de pronto Rhiannon lleva una a la mano a su frente y se desploma; me lleve una mano a la boca del susto y quisiera levantarme pero me siento tan pesada que sólo puedo ver que Rhiannon se queda ahí; Sakura observa a Rhiannon y sale corriendo hacía Leona a su velocidad increíble, en menos del segundo ya estaba hombro a hombro con Leona y lanza un puñetazo a Leona. Lo más raro estuvo en que no atinó hacia la cara o una parte física de Leona, si no que lo da encima del hombro de Leona sin tocarla, ni siquiera un pelo de ella. La fuerza o tal vez ella hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se desplomara también, no entiendo que es lo que sucedía. ¿No se van a levantar? ¿Es una estrategia?

Leona respira y el cabello de nuevo cae para tomar su posición normal. Se agacha para levantar a Sakura que estaba inconsciente. Jacob estaba gritando eufórico y Emmet y Jasper les pagaban a Alice que también se encontraba feliz. Voltée hacia Edward que reía despreocupadamente. Leona había ganado.

¿Cómo?- me quedé atontada.

Alice tuvo una visión, estoy segura. Pudo ver que Leona ganaría, porque antes de que empezara el entrenamieto se creo una estrategia que funcionó a la perfección que todavía no entiendo nada y no me la creo aún que pudiera haber ganado antes.

Edward afirma lo que pensaba, simplemente ya podía comprender mejor lo que pensaba y sabía que era relacionado con Alice; asintió con la cabeza y sonreí. Alice volvió a hacer la misma de siempre y parece que Emmet y Jasper ya lo descubrieron.

Leona ya había salido del campo cargando a Rhiannon y a Sakura que se acercaba al mismo árbol donde estaba, Leona se agachó y dejó a Rhiannon y Sakura sentadas e inconscientes a mi lado. Elena se levantó para verlas y felicitar a Leona. Estaban dormidas pero al acercarme a tocar la mano de Sakura alejé la mano.

-Esta ardiendo- dije asombrada y viendo como en la frente de Sakura se formaban unas perlitas de sudor.

De nuevo Leona se concentró, y el cabello se levantó otra vez; podía sentir la temperatura que expulsaba de su cuerpo y estiró las manos para tocar las frentes de Sakura y Rhiannon. En unos momentos, Sakura y Rhiannon abrieron los ojos y Leona se levantó.

Leona había creado una temperatura corporal en Sakura y Rhiannon haciendo que le diera fiebre, fue tanto lo que no llegaron a soportar que se desmayaron. Esto exigía mucha concentración de Leona porque si se hubiera pasado de más, podría haberlas matado de fiebre.Y la temperatura era mayor que el de un humano común pudiera soportar y mucho mayor que el de Jacob tiene.

-Leona, eres unaaaa.......- dijo Sakura levantando el puño, esta vez se veía muy frustrada y al fin muy apenada y más con Elena de haber perdido tan rápido. Esta vez se lució Leona. Lo mismo sentía Rhiannon porque empezó a enfurruñarse de frustración.

-¡Cálmense las dos- decía Leona regodeándose de su victoria como siempre lo hace acercándose a Jacob- eso les pasa por ser un par de viejas calenturientas!

Jacob y Leona empezaban a danzar como bien hacen. Sakura y Rhiannon se levantaron y gruñían de la frustración.

-¡Mejor consiganse un novio!- dijo Leona abrazada en la espalda de Jacob mientras la cargaba, los dos se desternillaban de la risa.

-¿Sabes? Creo que debería dejarte Leona, son un par de viejas calenturientas contra una- Jacob seguía riendo y Leona se calló, Sakura y Rhiannon se carcajeaban ahora y luego le siguieron los demás en la carcajada.

De improvisto, desaparecen Leona y Jacob. Todos volteamos a todas partes para encontrarlos hasta que dirigimos la vista hacia alguien que gritaba, estaban dos figuras en el cielo y caían a velocidad estrepitosa. El que gritaba era Jacob, Leona estaba a su lado, se veía como sentada con los brazos y piernas cruzadas en medio del aire, cayendo desde demasiada distancia para que se aterre Jacob, pero podía escuchar la voz de Leona:

-¿Decías Jacob?- gritaba Leona muy calmada mientras Jacob agitaba los brazos y piernas, Jacob odia las alturas.

-ERA UNA BROMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Jacob se escuchaba verdaderamente arrepentido y yo solté la carcajada junto con Sakura y Rhiannon, las típicas peleas de esos dos.

De pronto desaparecieron y parece que Leona apareció por encima de un árbol,porque se escuchaban las ramas que se rompían y gritos.A unos metros cayó Jacob amortiguado con un montón de ramas. Leona aparecío cerca de nosotras con una suave caída como el de un felino. Carlisle se apresuró a ver como se encontraba Jacob, pero el no tenía ningún rasguño más que el dolor de golpe porque se dio de cara.

- Prosigamos- dijo Leona más apacible mientras se adentraba al escudo junto con Sakura y Rhiannon muertas de la risa.

* * *

Hola!!!! Perdón por la espera a todo el mundo! No me da mucho tiempo de escribir, los videojuegos, la escuela me quitan el tiempo.. buuuuuuuu! y los videojuegos me envician bastante (noooo!) pero me la llevo mas relax porque estoy bajándole al vicio jejeje. Dejo otro cap, es en serio que subire otro cap pronto! (al menos este mes jejejeje)

gracias por la paciencia!! y cuidate! bye!!


	44. Chapter 43 Baseball

Capítulo 43

Baseball

El asunto está en que estamos perdidas- decía Sakura con la flojera del mundo un domingo en la mañana sobre el sillón del vestí conmigo y Rhiannon igual de acostadas en los sillones.

Resulta que el día pasado, sólo Leona se lució en el entrenamiento a mi opinión y según Elena y casi todos opinaban era yo quién se acaparó todo el show. Es difícil reconocer uno sus virtudes y sus defectos.

Vaya Bella, por donde empezar..- me decía Elena camino a la casa junto con Edward que me cargaba en sus brazos, Rhiannon estaba en los brazos de Elena, la pobre había recibido una paliza de las buenas por parte de Sakura y Leona.

Eres de tus tres hermanas la menos experimentada y la más mimada-empezó a decir Elena y de pronto me sentí muy chiquita en brazos de Edward- pero a la vez eres la más equilibrada de las tres, tienes bien cubiertas tus fallas y puntos débiles. Eres la más decidida y con una fuerza de voluntad tan fuerte como la de Leona, la astucia de Sakura y muy buenas cartas guardadas bajo la manga como las de Rhiannon; y todavía que a tus más de 2 años, tienes muy bien controlado tu elemento y has explorado rincones de ella que yo nunca antes había visto, a este paso podrás controlar infinitamente muchos materiales y tal vez otros lo que más te arrastra es tu poco control de sentimientos, no te digo que seas una piedra y dejes de amar o sentir pero si que seas muy flexible y aceptes las cosas como son. Es eso lo que te ha hecho perder el encuentro. Si no, ya me hubieras ganado.

Me sentí en ese momento tan mal porque a pesar de las ventajas que he creado con mi esfuerzo, mis sentimientos son lo que me estancan, el que me deje llevar. Casi mato a la familia Cullen en su casa junto con Leona y pudo haber sucedido lo mismo el sábado. Desde que dejé Forks, mi mente no ha madurado ni un poco, y en el resto me he concentrado como demente. Tal como lo dijo Elena, hay que aceptar las cosas como son; acepto que me falta mucho camino, acepto mis debilidades y virtudes y acepto que pude haberlos matado y acepto que si no me pongo a trabajar sucederá lo por el momento, este día es para mi y mi familia.

Escucho que se abren y se cierran una puerta con fuerza, veo el cabellopelirrojo y alborotado de Leona junto con el pedazo de cuerpo de Jacob que veía desde donde estaba recostada en el sofá. Los dos bajan y se avientan a un sofá para ellos dos.

¿No iban a estar jugando videojuegos todo el día?- preguntó Sakura sin mucho interés

Leona echó a perder otro control- dijo Jacob tampoco sin interés mientras gruñia Leona con amargura.

Ya es el quinto en este año- dijo Leona agitando sus manos en el aire como pulpo agresivo, hasta ella tiene mucha flojera para enojarse.

¿Qué se les ocurre hacer?- preguntó Rhiannon

¿Que tal si jugamos algo?- esa voz era la de Elena que se escuchaba mientras entraba a la casa por la puerta principal- ya quiten esas caras largas y hay que hacer algo para entretener a nuestros invitados- dijo con energía, a ella no le afecta los domingos

¡JUGUEMOS BASEBALL!- dijo Leona mientras desaparecía para traer los bates y pelotas para el juego.

Bueno, me parece perfecto- dijo Elena con más etusiasmo y creo que Sakura empezó a llamar por sus mentes a todo mundo e invitarlo a un juego

Leona de nuevo aparece pero no tenía nada en las manos, de seguro ya llevó los objetos a un campo abierto para jugar. La familia Cullen se encontraba reunida en el vestíbulo listos para el encuentro, ellos se veían tan entusiasmados como Leona y Jacob para jugar.

Rhiannon fue por una capa en el caso que nos tuvieramos que cambiar de ropa, y trajo los úlitmos sellos que tenía, en realidad eran los únicos que habían en toda la casa, utilizaron todos para poder retener a Sakura en su encuentro.

Fue un verdadero fastidio para Leona y Rhiannon poder darle una buena tortura, se notó que necesitaban un poco de mi ayuda. Con la buena idea que tuve en el pasado encuentro hubiera hecho que Sakura perdiera, pero en fin, de nuevo ganó, Rhiannon estaba muy débil por su enfermedad y quedó Leona al último. Le dio una buena resistencia pero uno sólo contra la ventaja de Sakura fue demasiado. En el encuentro de Rhiannon; tuvo que llenarse de medicamentos, aumentos de energía y se le acabó todo su arsenal de píldoras y sellos. No fue muy difícil ganarle, la pobre apenas podía dar un golpe y más tener que controlar su elemento.

Estando todos listos, partimos hacia el campo que escogió Leona, caminamos con lentitud hacia el lugar pues el día estaba muy bonito, las nubes cubrían el cielo, más no estaba nublado y triste, si no que se daban formas impresionantes que de vez en cuando cubría parcialmente el sol haciendo el día muy claro y brillante, perfecto para Edward que no despedía su piel ese increíble efecto.

Al llegar al campo, que era muy amplio y rodeado de arboles altos, nos separamos mis hermanas para delimitar las bases, pero Leona se apresuró e hizo nuestro trabajo. Elena, se

sienta cerca de el campo delimitado, esto fue hecho por una senda pequeña de cenizas blancas hecha por Leona de un árbol seco muy cerca de ahí.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Leona armaba los equipos y Rhiannon se divertía haciendo a cada uno uniformes para el equipo que eran sencillos pero muy bonitos, uno era blanco y otro negro; como las fichas de ajedrez. .Se evitó ponerle nombre al equipo pero les puso nombres de cada uno en sus espaldas junto con un nú se veía taaan bien, ese pantalón tan ajustado hace que se vea tan irressistible... ¡Cálmate Bella!!!!!!!!. De pronto volteé a ver a Leona que se reía de mi pues no dejaba de ver como me retorcía de la calentura.

Los equipos se formaron así, el equipo blanco era de Sakura, Leona, Carlisle, Jacob y Alice. El equipo negro está Rhiannon, Edward, Jasper, Emmet y yo. Nos separamos y juntamos nuestro respectivo grupo y se acerca Elena, ella lo hará como referee y Esme estará con ella para acompañarla, Rosalie no jugará porque no quiere hacer que su cabello se vea espantoso.

Sakura se adelanta y Rhiannon lo hace también como voceras y representantes del equipo. Lo mismo hace Elena como testigo y juez del juego.

¡Nada de trampas!- dijo Sakura retando a Rhiannon con la mirada escéptica

¡Lo mismo digo por Leona!- dijo estrechando la mano de Sakura mientras se dirigía a Leona con la mirada

¡A mi ni me veas!- dijo Leona bien indignada

Se separaron las manos, dieron los últimos detalles entre ellas y tomamos nuestros puestos según nos indicó Rhiannon. Lo mismo hizo Elena que se acercó a Esme y Rosalie. Parece que Rhiannon mejoró mucho pues se ve muy decidida y ni una pizca de enferma le noto en la toma un bate y se dirije a la base del bateador. Leona va a ser lanzadora, así que levanto un poco la tierra para marcar el lugar de lanzamiento, se para Leona muy segura de si misma junto con la bola en sus manos. Emmet se situa atrás para recibir la bola.

¡Bien, empiecen!- dijo Elena y se inicia el juego, yo me senté pero el resto de los hombres se veían bien entusiasmados.

Leona se prepara y para lanzar la bola, yo nada más pienso en que en cualquier momento va a hacer trampa la muy infeliz. Si no es en los videojuegos que no gana, lo quiere hacer con nosotras.

Leona se muestra que lanzará la bola con fuerza pero Rhiannon no hace caso ni se intimida. Leona lanza con fuerza la bola que apenas pude seguirla con la vista y Rhiannon batea. Pero hubo una confusión en el momento, antes de que Rhiannon saliera corriendo hacia la primera base y Jacob se pusiera a buscar como loco la pelota por el cielo, tuvimos que hacer caso de la queja de Emmet.

La bola si dió con el bate, pero se rompió el bate haciendolo astillas y Emmet amortiguó todo el golpe de la bola dando directo en el pecho. Emmet estaba tirado en el suelo mientras nos acercabamos todos, Emmet se quejaba del golpe pero se reía como podía, hasta Leona se reía y disculpandose del golpe. Pronto se levantó Emmet pero Rhiannon y yo estabamos furiosas.

¡¡¡Eso es trampa!!!- dijo Rhiannon quejándose del golpe de Emmet

¡Que culpa tengo de que el bate se rompió!- dijo Leona indignada, pero ya ni sabemos creerle. Sabe y conoce el lenguaje corporal de cada una de nosotras y la suya gracias a su vista de fisgona que hace que pueda ocultar sus mentiras o hacer creer cualquier cosa, es la mejor actriz que he visto.

Me acerqué a Emmet y le pedí la bola; esta estaba deshecha y estaba muy caliente, prueba que Leona si aplicó mucha fuerza a propósito. Mientras Rhiannon discutía con Leona, la calmamos entre todos y nos separamos, de nuevo el equipo contrario tomó sus posiciones.

Es claro todo esto, Bella, prepárate para la acción.- dijo Rhiannon en susurro confabulador- La capa.

Estaba muy cerca de ahí la capa, antes de que atrajera la capa con mi mente, Edward se apresuró a traermela junto con un nuevo bate y otra bola. Rhiannon tomó la capa y sacó dos sellos de su capa. Pegó un sello a la bola y la aventó hacia Leona, eso hará que la bola resista la fuerza del golpe, y Rhiannon por su parte sólo congeló en bate y pegó otro sello, el hielo formado en el bate se tornó como una capa brillante como el de un barniz. La temperatura extrema hace que la madera del bate se torne muy resistente, tanto como el acero y el sello es para contener esa temperatura y no nos dañe nuestra piel.

De nuevo toma posiciones Rhiannon y Leona de nuevo lanza la pelota con fuerza, Rhiannon golpea la pelota con fuerza y el bate no se destruye, pero hace un sonido muy diferente en el choque. La pelota se dirige con rapidez al cielo y es una suerte que no vuela Sakura o lo detendría en pleno aire.

-¡CORRE SAKURA!-dijo Leona con fuerza, ella es la que se toma más en serio el juego, y cada una de nosotras también.

Sakura sale corriendo a la velocidad Match 3 a la que tanto le encanta, esta vez no le importa hacer levantar las hojas y crear un ventarrón al momento que pasa y apenas se puede ver por donde pasa. Antes de que entrara entre los árboles se resbala y cae al suelo. Y Rhiannon llega a la primera base, mi equipo la vitoreamos. Sakura indignada sale corriendo hacia la base donde se encuentra Rhiannon.

¡Tu hiciste que me cayera!- dijo Sakura con la cara llena de lodo y casi arrancandose el cabello

¿Yo que culpa tengo de que no te fijas por donde vas?- Rhiannon también fingió indignación pero yo terminé carcajeándome y Leona nada mas me veía con odio

¡Bien, si lo quieres lo tendrás!- dijo Sakura tomando su puesto mientras Leona buscaba la bola, sólo tuvo desaparecer, aparecer a varios metros arriba de los árboles de donde posiblemente cayó la bola y encontrar la bola. Es una ventaja tener a Leona.

¡Elena, haz algo con esas tramposas!- dijo Leona apareciendo con a bola entre su mano

A mi ni me digas nada, sabes bien Leona con quién te metes. Y no encuentro algo raro en el juego; Sakura se resbaló y tu rompiste el bate, al fin que yo me divierto más viendo como juegan- dijo Elena riéndose.

Leona gruñó y se volvió hacia el montículo de riña se disipó rápidamente, todo hecho por Jasper, pues el ambiente de cierto modo se calmó. Si no estuviera él, ya estaríamos jalándonos los cabellos y peleando como niñas.

Sé cuál es la situación ahora, tengo que lanzar la bola con mucha fuerza, y si es lo suficiente, hará que a Sakura aplique ráfagas de aire para poder desviar su curso o mitigar la fuerza y velocidad. Y si hay un cambio repentino en el viento, sabremos que hizo trampa. Me acerco a mi posición, Emmet me da palmadas varoniles en mi hombro de buena suerte, lo mismo hace Edward y Jasper,están muy estresados y ansiosos, se toman muy en serio el partido, típico de hombres.

Tomo el bate de Rhiannon que estaba tirado en el suelo. Al tocarlo, siento la temperatura fría del mango y contemplo rápidamente el resplandor que da con los leves rayos del sol. La temperatura era agradable y lo tomo con fuerza y me preparo para el lanzamiento de Leona, espero que aguante el bate la fuerza de la bola.

Leona me mira con fiereza, esto lo hace para intimidarme y se dispone a lanzar, hace un movimiento brusco de su brazo fingiendo que lanzara la bola con mucha furia como bien sabe hacer, yo me concentro y tomo el bate como si fuera mi única arma contra la guerra. Leona lanza la bola y por un momento cierro los ojos, la muy infeliz lanza la bola y no crei que la lanzaría tan fuerte, y pensaba que era un truco de intimidación. Abanicó el bate instintivamente, y por suerte di con la bola con todas mis fuerzas junto con un gritito del susto por la fuerza y velocidad de la bola, escucho el sonido atronador y suelto el bate corriendo hacia la primera base como si me persiguiera el diablo. Llegué a la primera base y Rhiannon se arriesgó a hacer la carrera completa, Sakura ya no estaba y le será difícil controlar el aire en el área boscosa. Rhiannon logra hacer la primera carrera y todos gritamos de emoción, la pelota salió silbando a las manos de Leona, y escucho como unas ramas caen al suelo a metros de distancia en el bosque. Sakura salía con calma. La bola la había lanzado donde la encontró haciendo que la bola hiciera trizas con todo a su paso, árboles, ramas, pero por el sonido y el golpe al suelo, no hubo mucho daño que ramitas por suerte. Yo como siempre me molesto por los pobres árboles.

¡Ey Sakura! ¡¿Qué no te fijas?!- dije bien molesta y sorprendida pues ella es muy centrada y no una despistada como Leona

Ay cierto-golpenadose en la frente- disculpa Bella. Te lo recompensaré de un modo y a los árboles también, pero en este momento no, que quiero ganar- sin mas atención a mis reclamos, se concentró en el juego y no te tomó que hacer lo mismo.

Así siguió el juego, Emmet siguió mi ejemplo de lanzar la bola con todas sus fuerzas y la bola salió como un cometa. Pero un mismo truco no sirve con nosotras y pudo entre Sakura salir corriendo entre los árboles y lanzarse en un brinco increíble hacia la pelota y atraparlo en el aire, fue impresionante para Emmet y más frustrante no poder desquitarse con el bate haciéndolo pedazos gracias a que Rhiannon manipuló el bate con su magia. Fue muy gracioso para todos pero prefiero para mi, guardármelo a mis adentros que retar a Rosalie riéndome de su pareja. Emmet salió de la jugada pero alcancé a hacer una carrera, por poco la bola me logra golpear pero me salvé por muy poco. Es muy agudo los sentidos de Sakura cuando se concentra y se propone, más cuando su dignidad de ganadora está en juego como suele suceder cuando jugamos mis hermanas y yo.

Me senté con Elena y Esme, ellas estaban tan felices y todos los demás jugadores estaban casi matándose con la mirada para saber la estrategia de cada uno. Creo que Alice predijo el vuelo de la pelota, para que Sakura la hubiera atrapado de modo tan fácil; era como si supiera su trayectoria. Y parece ser que Emmet concluyó en lo mismo pues esta vez, Edward, al lanzar la pelota con el bate, hizo que la bola tuviera reacción y marcara una curva muy limpia. Esta vez fue turno de Alice correr mientras Edward corría ágilmente hacia la base. Por último, Jasper tomó posición para batear y Leona no le dejó compasión; lanzó la bola con todas sus fuerzas y Jasper golpeó la bola esperando toda la fuerza de Leona. La pelota se perdió entre los árboles y de nuevo Sakura fue a buscarla; rápidamente lo encontró y lo lanzó hacia una base, esperaba que quemara a Jasper pero se decidió por Edward. Me levanté retorciéndome porque la pelota alcanzó a Edward antes de que hiciera la carrera.

Cambiamos de área de juego, esta vez el equipo contrario le tocará batear mientras nosotros protegemos las bases. A mi me tocará estar en la tercera base. Los grupos rápidamente toman sus posiciones y Emmet se dispone para primer bateador es Leona, y toma el bate, está muy decidida para ganar.

Emmet lanza la bola y Leona golpea con una tremenda fuerza que el sonido hace que resuene en mis oidos, si no fuera por el escudo activado, el sonido estremecería el bosque y posiblemente se escucharía hasta la ciudad.

Leona corre aventando el bate que por poco le da a Emmet que logra atraparla antes de que se estrellara contra su cabeza. La bola se deforma como una bola de plástico que se puede manipular con poca fuerza, fue tanta la fuerza de Leona que hizo que apenas se viera la bola por los aires, si no fuera por los sellos, de nuevo se hubiera destripado por la fuerza del golpe del y Jasper se adentran en el bosque en busca de la pelota pero está vez está difícil que logren alzcanzar la bola. Tengo que pensar en algo, no es nuestro fuerte que podamos atrapar la bola antes que que lleguen a la base, no tenemos las ventajas de Sakura y de Alice para correr, yvni hablar de Leona, puede lanzar la bola y perderla en el bosque.

Leona alcanzó a llegar a la segunda base, y la bola casi alcanza a quemarla, Jasper y Edward si son hábiles después de todo.

Esta vez le tocará a Carlisle batear, Emmet se prepara y lanza la bola, fue un golpe limpio y lanzó la bola en una trayectoria predecible, pero aquí la prioridad es que Leona no llegue a hacer carrera. Leona corre como poseída, escucho un sonido y me doy cuenta que la bola va saliendo del bosque a dirección de Jasper; Edward logró encontrar la bola, Leona ve el peligro y se lanza hacia la almohadilla de la base haciendo una cortina de polvo a su paso o más bien la arrastrada que se hizo con la tierra. Edward me grita y volteé a verlo, me lanza la bola pero no logré ver la bola por la nube de polvo y sólo se me pudo ocurrir 2 cosas a la vez.

Cuando se disipa la nube de polvo, que hice con disimulo, todos vieron la verguenza de Leona, no logró tocar la base, le faltaba la distancia de una mano y yo tenía la bola en mi mano extendida.

¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE?!- gritó Leona hecha furia mientras se levantaba del suelo

¡Estás fuera!- grité con júbilo

Pero no puede ser, yo estaba segu....-Leona se calla y se dió cuenta de lo que sucedió y me apuntaba con un dedo-Tú usaste tu telekinésis para atraer la bola, y moviste la base!

Yo sólo pude verle la cara, todo el cabello lleno de tierra junto con su ropa y la cara, esta peor de cómo quedó Sakura, me empiezo a carcajear en su cara.

Hija de su!!...- antes de que Leona se lanzara a mi y empezara a pellizcar o lo que su pudiera ocurrir, llega Jacob y la retiene con una llave.

Ya cálmate mujer..- armándose de paciencia Jacob mientras la arrastraba hacia Elena y Esme mientras me seguía carcajeando descaradamente

Elena! Hizo trampa Bella!- dijo frustrada y con furia Leona pataleando en el aire cuando Jacob decide mejor levantarla y cargarla que estar luchando a retenerla cuando lo único que quería Leona era correr a arañarme, yo seguía riendome.

Yo no vi que hiciera trampa- dijo Elena muy divertida.

Jacob y Leona que seguía sacando chispas se sentaron junto a Elena y el partido prosiguió.

El partido se ponía cada vez más interesante, Jacob hizo la primera carrera por el golpe ganador de Sakura que la bola salió volando de una forma muy veloz, llegué a la conclusión que evitó el choque del aire en la bola haciendo que no retuviera su velocidad y fuerza. Alice logró llegar a la segunda base cuando de pronto Rhiannon se desmayó.


	45. Chapter 44 Corazonada

Edward

Capítulo 44

Cuando Rhiannon se desmayó, todo mundo en vez de caer en el pánico, nos pusimos en alerta al momento, no tuvo tiempo Rhiannon de caer al suelo sin que antes Emmet la hubiera sostenido en sus brazos y Carlisle junto con Elena empezaran a atenderla. De pronto el partido finalizó, salimos disparados a la casa mientras Leona teletransportaba a Rhiannon, Carlisle y Elena a la sala de curación. Nos encontramos en la casa de modo instantáneo, pero por spuesto no podíamos ayudar de nada, más que esperar a que Elena o Carlisle nos pidieran ayuda en algo. Alice estaba muy preocupada junto con sus hermanas pero nunca hubo una pizca de pánico en el ambiente.

5 minutos después aparecieron Carlisle junto con Elena en las escaleras bajaban calmadamente

-¿Qué sucedió Carlisle?- preguntó Jasper con calma

- Rhiannon perdió la consciencia simplemente porque está muy agotada, la enfermedad que atacó a Rhiannon junto con el entrenamiento de ayer y el juego de hoy acabaron con sus fuerzas- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa para despreocuparnos, pero un atisbo de confusión en su cabeza

-Pero hoy se veía bien Rhiannon- dijo Sakura con confusión hacia Elena y de un modo disculpándose por no pensar que aún no estaba del todo sana Rhiannon

-Es cierto, pero Rhiannon nunca dijo algo y todos pensamos en lo mismo que tú Sakura- dijo Emmet tratando de mitigar la preocupación de Sakura

-No hay de que preocuparse ahora, en un momento llevaré a Rhiannon a su dormitorio a descansar- dijo Elena subiendo un escalón

-Espera llevaré a Rhiannon- dijo Leona y en un momento desapareció con el sonido de un chasquido

Elena regresó a la sala de curación, mientras que los demás tratamos de enfocarnos en hacer algo que pueda despejar nuestras mentes.

Junto con Sakura, Jacob, Bella y yo nos dispusimos a descansar en los sillones, estabamos embarrados de lodo y tierra pero por el momento era lo que menos nos preocupaba.

_¿Será esto parte de su enfermedad o que podría ser? Nunca le había pasado algo así desde que la conozco...._

El pensamiento de Sakura era más interesada en descubrir el misterio de Rhiannon aunque se sentía preocupada. Parece que es una situación más rara a que un vampiro como yo se pudiera desmayar.

_Hey Sakura! Deberías venir a ver a Rhiannon!_

-¿Qué?-dijo Sakura sorprendida, su pensamiento terminó diciéndolo a voz alta asustando a Jacob y Bella, antes de que se les pasara el susto a los dos, Sakura ya llegaba al cuarto de Rhiannon

No esperamos más y fuimos corriendo hacia el dormitorio sin hacer una estampida, no queriamos provocar alguna preocupación a los demás. Al llegar a la puerta, Jacob y yo aguardamos afuera por privacidad de Rhiannon. Jacob se sentía algo ansioso a lo que sucedía y preocupado de lo que le pudo haber sucedido en ese momento. Y yo, sin ninguna manera para poder evitarlo, los pensamientos e imágenes me inundan la cabeza.

Lo único que me llega de los pensamientos de Rhiannon son un par de brazos tratando de alcanzar algo en la oscuridad, sólo una pequeña línea de luz tocaban unos brazos, delicados como los de Rhiannon. ¿Pero dónde es ese lugar o que quiere alcanzar Rhiannon?

Dentro del cuarto de Rhiannon, por parte de los pensamientos y lo que veían las demás, simplemente Rhiannon murmuraba y movía débilmente los brazos tratando de alcanzar algo y de nuevo se tranquilizó mientras dejaron de fluir sus pensamientos.

Toda la comitiva salió del cuarto de Rhiannon tranquilamente.

¿Y bien?¿Qué le pasa a Rhiannon?- decía Jacob ansioso

Simplemente sueña Rhiannon- dijo Leona con una sonrisa a Jacob

¿ Tanto revuelo para eso?- dijo Jacob molesto

Rhiannon suele a veces dar sus corazonadas cuando está dormida, es cuando se encuentra más relajada.Y en efecto, a Rhiannon le llegó algo pero no nos llega a la cabeza que pudo haber sido- dijo Sakura

¿Viste algo, Edward?- me preguntó Bella y me sentí avergonzado de que inevitablemente me dejé llevar por los pensamientos de Rhiannon

Ssiii, Rhiannon trataba de alcanzar algo, pero estaba oscuro y había apenas un poco de luz para reconocer que sus brazos se estiraban para conseguir algo

Nos quedamos con más dudas que antes pero no podríamos atinar a algo mientras no despierte Rhiannon.

El día pasó, Jacob regresó a Forks y de pronto anocheció sin que despertara Rhiannon, Sakura y Elena han ido a verla en el trancurso del día pero simplemente ha estado durmiendo. La tarde paso rápida para mi pero para Bella y Leona ha sido un poco tediosa,sobre todo para Leona que no deja de pensar en el control que destrozo para jugar y que Jacob se haya ido para poder desquitarse con él del aburrimiento.

Al final, Bella y Leona deciden dormir y Sakura sigue con disposición su idea. Dejé un tiempo para que Bella fuera a su cuarto y darle un tiempo a solas mientras hablaba con entusiasmo con Alice y Emmett. Alice se siente mucha mas alegre y con confianza ya que esta recibiendo poco a poco sus visiones y con más claridad. Después de un rato llegué al cuarto de Bella y por sorpresa ya estaba dormida, el aburrimiento o el cansancio la tumbó para que estuviera durmiendo tan pesadamente y con la boca abierta. Casi me rio de lo simpática que se ve pero se despertaría para saber que me rio de ella. Me acomodo cerca de ella y de nuevo no se despierta por el movimiento. Así que me relajo mientras escucho las conversaciones disparatadas de Alice y Emmet; lo único triste de esto es que no puedo comentar algo más que sólo escuchar.

Desués de un rato, me relajo y trato de que no me lleguen tantos pensamientos de los demás y me enfoco en las respiraciones profundas y los murmullos sin sentido que dice Bella,en la siguiente hora o antes serán más entendibles lo que murmura. Sin poder evitarlo me enfoco un momento en el cuarto de Rhiannon y trato de sentir algo, pero parece que Rhiannon se encuentra en un estado muy profundo pues no consigo ver percibir algo en sus pensamientos. Definitivamente se me está volviendo un tic en tratar de salirme de los pensamientos de las personas y luego entrar en ellos. Considero la privacidad de cada persona pero a veces como que se me olvida o inclusive es sin pensarlo y es cuando mas odio ser así.

La cosas están mucho más calmadas en la madrugada, tratamos de hacer actividades no tan ruidosas por el sueño de Bella y sus hermanas. Así que generalmente nos ponemos a leer, ver la televisión ,salir a la intemperie y hacer más actividades para sobrellevar el tiempo. Pronto iba a salir el sol y pronto despertaría Bella, la suerte de levantarse temprano es que la veo por más tiempo. Pero de pronto me sobresalta un pensamiento. Me levanto enseguida y sin brusquedad para no despertar a Bella y salgo corriendo a ver a Rhiannon, nunca ha sucedido que me despegue de Bella cuando está dormida por otra persona pero en este caso puede que sea necesario si es que necesita ayuda. Mientras trato de comunicarme con Sakura por desagradable que sea tener que levantarla pero es necesario ya que puede que suceda algo fuera de lo común viendo como las humanas en esta casa son fuera de lo normal.

Estoy enfrente del cuarto de Rhiannon cuando Sakura ya estaba a mi lado meintras yo daba vuelta a la perilla de la puerta, le cedí el paso a Sakura una vez que abrí la puerta. Rhiannon se movía con brusquedad en su cama como si tuviera alguna pesadilla pero de ahí nada fuera de lo común.

¿Qué es lo que ves en los pensamientos de Rhiannon?- preguntó Sakura con rapidez

El mismo pensamiento que tuvo ayer en la tarde, sigue tratando de alcanzar algo en la oscuridad- de escucharme me sentí avergonzado que posiblemente sea un sueño y yo armé un revuelo pensando en algo más serio para haber despertado a Sakura.

Sakura lo tomó en serio aún para el mismo sueño y no vio que haya sido innecesario que la haya despertado. Sakura se concentró para comunicarse en los pensamientos de Rhiannon, trató de calmarla y los movimientos de sus brazos se calmaron.

Algo quiere decir que Rhiannon tenga el mismo sueño, pero puede que no sea algo muy importante, puede ser desde un detalle personal en Rhiannon. Algo que se reprima pero ella misma verá el significado de lo que sucede o definitivamente es alguna corazonada. Pero eso lo sabremos cuando despierte. Será pronto, de eso estamos seguros.

Sakura se despidió para dormir y aprovechar la última media hora de sueño para luego despertar definitivamente y hacer sus actividades rutinarias. El vestíbulo estaba vacío y parece que nadie se dio cuenta del percance de Rhiannon. Cerré la puerta sin ruido y me encaminé al cuarto de Bella. Cuando entré al cuarto de Bella y cerré la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido otro pensamiento irrumpe con la tranquilidad de mi mente.

_Edward....._

Era el pensamiento de Rhiannon, me quedé confuso al momento, esperaba que durmiera por más tiempo.

_No te alteres, sólo quería decirte que ya desperté y necesito que despiertes a Bella, tengo que decirles algo. _


	46. Chapter 45 Misión

Capítulo 45

Misión

Bella…- muy profundo en la oscuridad escuchaba a Edward, poco a poco se escuchaba más fuerte, más consciente y poco a poco abría los párpados mientras sonreía.

Hoolaa- decía aún dormida pero me percaté de la cara de Edward, se encontraba como consternado.

Queep- antes de terminar la frase, Edward me abraza y me da un beso cerca de mi oreja, sus labios fríos hacen que se me erice la piel.

Rhiannon acaba de despertar, quiere vernos- me dice cerca de mi oreja Edward pero lo único que consigue es que se me alborote las hormonas tan temprano en la mañana. Su tono era un poco serio pero su voz tan melodiosa hace que divague en otro rumbo.

Ahhhh siiii- me levanto de la cama como sonámbula y hago que la capa llegue a mi mano sin tener que concentrarme en el asunto y sólo poder contemplar a Edward mientras sonríe a través del reflejo.

Con una floritura rápida con la capa, me cambio rápidamente y tomo una liga de mi tocador para recoger mi cabello. Salimos del cuarto para ir al de Rhiannon. Con la mente más despejada de la ceguera de los encantos de Edward me pregunté porque Rhiannon nos quiere ver en su cuarto. ¿Seguirá sintiendose débil?

Sin el menor ruido entramos en la habitación de Rhiannon, esperaba que Edward tocara la puerta para indicar a Rhiannon que habíamos llegado pero fue lo contrario. Sin mayor preámbulo, nos adentramos en la habitación y nos acercamos a Rhiannon que estaba descansando en su cama, estaba vestida de forma casual sin su ropa para dormir. Se encontraba sentada con las piernas extendidas en su cama, su cabeza reposaba en una almohada que esta estaba apoyada en el reposacabezas de la cama.

Se veía como si nunca hubiera estado enferma o que se estuviera reponiendo de una fuerte enfermedad.

Le sonreí a Rhiannon y ella a mi pero de un modo algo apagado pero sin evitar sentir ternura y alegría por verme.

Esperé a que Rhiannon o Edward dijeran algo pero sólo había un maldito silencio en la habitación.

-Que p......-no completé mi pregunta porque Edward de pronto me calló cubriendo su fría mano en mi boca y con su otra mano me indicó que guardara silencio.

Aguardé unos segundos...Me di cuenta que Rhiannon se comunicaba en silencio con Edward a través de sus pensamientos; Edward sólo asentía con la cabeza. Su mirada y los gestos faciales mostraban seriedad, algo está pasando o Rhiannon le dice algo, tal vez algo de sus corazonadas o un pensamiento loco de Rhiannon.

De nuevo, Rhiannon se concentra en algo en su mente, cierra los ojos mientras Edward volteaba a verme y con una mirada de aprensión me hizo entender que esta rara conversación acabaría pronto y que aguardara un poco de paciencia ya que me inundaba poco a poco la curiosidad.

No esperamos mucho cuando la sombra de una persona se muestra en la puerta ventanal de la habitación. La persona entra.... era Leona. Y de nuevo entra sin hacer el menor ruido y aguarda a que sucediera algo, está en la misma situación que yo.

Leona era menos paciente que yo, se notaba que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía pero no se movió ni dijo algo. Yo en cambio me sentía ansiosa de estar en el cuarto sin poder hacer algo y nada más que ver que Rhiannon y Edward tramaban algo.

De pronto Edward se apresuró y nos indicó a Leona y a mi que salieramos, de nuevo, sin hacer ruido por donde entró Leona, hacia el pasillo exterior de la casa. No nos despedimos de Rhiannon pero ella nos sonrió tranquilizándonas. Salimos de la habitación sin hablar y Edward nos indicó que entrarámos a mi habitación.

Una vez que entramos, Alice estaba en mi cama sentada y nos saluda con la mano y sin hacer ruido también. Se veía tan impaciente y las tres juntas no aguantaríamos por mucho tiempo el misterio. ¿Cómo fue que Alice está en mi habitación? No lo sé y espero a que eso me lo diga Edward.

De pronto noto algo raro en mi espejo. Edward cerraba la puerta sin ruido, inclusive con la pisadas evitabamos hacer algún sonido. El oído de Sakura es increíblemente fino, pero no absoluto.

Me acerqué a mi espejo.

_Bella:_

_Crea un campo con un sello para bloquear el sonido. Con el menor ruido posible._

_Rhiannon_

El mensaje estaba hecho con vaho en el espejo y como si un dedo invisible hubiera escrito ese mensaje. Bastante ingenioso, nunca hubo la necesidad de que hiciera algún truco así Rhiannon, y para que lo hiciera... me preocupa.

Tomé un papel de mi tocador, cree el sello sin ruido cuidando del resgueo del pincel o cualquier detalle estúpido que se me pudiera ocurrir, todo para cumplir con el deseo de Rhiannon. Lo pegué con cuidado en la ventana de la habitación y lo activé silenciosamente.

Una vez que la luz se disipó del sello, ya era seguro hablar. Leona fue la primera que explotó.

¡¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?!- gritó Leona con libertad de que nadie la escucharía

Edward responde con calma.

Es la corazonada de Rhiannon, la visión de ayer- respiró un poco de aire, no lo necesita obviamente, pero conociéndolo, se prepara para decir algo que no le gustaría- quiere que vayamos a buscar el objeto de su visión.

¿Y cómo piensa que busquemos algo que ni siquiera sabemos que es?- dijo Alice con escepticismo.

Rhiannon está segura de que es la máscara que dejó Sakura en la casa de la familia de Tanya en Denali, la máscara del guerrero tailandés que hizo Bella.

¡Perfecto! ¿Quiénes vendrán conmigo?- dijo con arrogancia Leona, le encanta hacer este tipo de cosa, contrariar a la gente, ponerse en situaciones riesgosas y en muchas cosas que una persona sensata no haría.

Todos los que se encuentran en esta habitación- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Sólo iremos a la casa,tomamos la máscara y regresamos lo más pronto posible- dijo Edward y se dirige a Alice- ¿Ves algo?

Alice cerró los ojos y respondió un momento después.

Veo que llegamos a la casa los cuatro, al parecer sin ningún problema.

¿ Y porque no quiere Rhiannon que nadie nos escuche?- pregunté refunfuñada

Por varias cosas, pero sobre todo por Sakura- responde Edward- ella no nos permitirá salir de la casa, y si nos lo permitiera, Elena no lo haría y sin pensar que nuestra familia se preocuparía demasiado.

Pero es una corazonada de Rhiannon, tal vez lo pensaría dos veces Sakura en que salieramos de la casa- dijo Leona.

Algo le dice a Rhiannon que Sakura no lo permitiría. La preocupación de perderlas de nuevo tal vez, y es preocupante por lo que le sucedió a la familia de Denali que debemos estar lo más juntos posible, hasta yo me siento igual de preocupado por salir. No sabemos que traman los Volturi.

Leona sólo bufó. A ella pocas cosas le preocupan. Pero comprendo el punto de Sakura, aunque es exagerado que no quiera que salgamos de la casa.

Rhiannon se encargará de crear formas exactas de Bella y de ti- indicó Edward a Leona- pero nosotros, Alice y yo no tenemos modo que distraiga a los demás, es por eso que debemos de hacer esto lo más rápido posible.

¿Qué llevaremos Bella?- preguntó Leona.

Deberíamos algunos sellos, el problema es que no hay hechos. Trataré de hacer algunos pero necesitaré un rato- dije a Leona.

Bien. ¿ Entonces, con media hora será suficiente?- me preguntó Edward.

Si.

En media horas nos vemos aquí- dice Leona- yo mismo los llevaré al límite del escudo, así evitaremos hacer disturbios en el bosque.

Quitaré el sello entonces, nos vemos en un rato- Leona de pronto desapareció, quité el sello y Alice ya no estaba en mi habitación cuando me di la vuelta, salió por la puerta de mi habitación.

Me senté en mi tocador e hice que los objetos de mi librero se acercaran a mis manos. Había sólo 6 sellos hechos; me parece bien hacer sólo hacer 10 sellos más o los que alcance en 30 minutos.

* * *

Quiero dar una disculpa a todo mundo!! Perdon por la tardanza!!

Resulta que los problemas que tuve en mi compu dañaron la memoria y lo que más me afectó fueron los capítulos de mi fic. No me preocupé de toda la historia pues están aquí en la pag de fanfiction, pero si me reventó que perdí los capítulos que no había subido a la pagina, que eran 8 y los tuve que escribir todos de nuevo. Agradezco a Hechicera de la Luz por su ayuda en refrescarme la memoria y a Malu-12 por ponerme de nuevo a trabajar en mis capítulos jajaja. Sigan escribiendome mensajitos para recordarme que tengo que escribir jajaja. No se preocupen por este detalle, cueste lo que me cueste, terminaré de escribir el fic.

Gracias por su tiempo y PACIENCIA! Ya me cuentan si les gustaron mis capítulos jeje, ando escribiendo uno eneste momento, sigan haciendome trabajar jajajaja!!


	47. Chapter 46 Pistas

Edward

Capítulo 46

Pistas

A pesar de que Rhiannon me imploró que creyera en su corazonada, me quiero inclinar a lo que haría Sakura. Me aterra la idea de que pueda pasar algo en la mansión de Denali. Más con Bella fuera de esta casa bien protegida, en un lugar en que confío que pueda estar a salvo junto con sus hermanas. A pesar del salvaje y duro entrenamiento, cuidan y protegen mucho a Bella.

Dejé a Bella trabajando, percibo los pensamientos de Sakura, no ha sospechado nada aún.

En el tiempo que esperamos, Rhiannon convence a Sakura de que no entrenen Leona y Bella. Un simple descanso como capricho; como Rhiannon es sensata y no floja o rebelde como pueden ser Bella o Leona en ocasiones, su opinión recae con más fuerza en la decisión de Sakura, y Sakura a veces lo toma como un leve presentimiento de Rhiannon, por lo que accede sin problemas y además de que Sakura le agradó la idea, no anda con muchas ganas. Con este tiempo extra, Leona y Bella podrán concentrarse en otras cosas.

Reorganicé un poco de lo que pudiera necesitar Bella, y parece que sería únicamente su capa y el collar. Observé la tela de la capa, era una textura increíblemente suave a vista, una tela perfecta y con una fluidez como líquida.

Ya no te preocupes, será un asunto bastante rápido, regresaremos, te aseguro, que en menos de 15 minutos- decía Bella mientras seguía concentrada en sus papeles.

Tiene mucha razón ,esperemos que no tardemos tanto.

Después de un rato, Alice llegó a la habitación.

_Le dijé a Sakura que nos quedaremos en la sala de té para leer, tomé unos libros de la biblioteca. Las hermanas gemelas perdidas de Leona y Bella entrarán a las clases como siempre, Jasper ayudará a crear el ambiente y la mentira._

10 minutos después, llegó Leona junto con Rhiannon, Leona cerró la puerta dejando a Rhiannon fuera de la habitación mientras Rhiannon se despide levantando el pulgar de su mano cerrada. Por debajo de la puerta se desliza un papel que se pega a la puerta en la altura de los ojos de Leona. El sello se ilumina y de nuevo se crea un campo que bloquea el sonido.

Rhiannon nos hará el favor de que nos teletransportemos al límite del escudo sin que hagamos ruido. Cualquier cosa o situación que aparezca en el transcurso de la misión, Rhiannon o nosotros nos comunicaremos por vía celular- Leona mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un celular.

Alice se acerca a Leona mientras Leona saca su capa de otro bolsillo y se lo pone. Yo le entrego la capa a Bella junto con el collar, Bella me lo agradece. Leona y Bella junto con sus respectivas capas y collares puestos, nos acercamos y nos tomamos de las manos.

Después de un viaje instantáneo que uno no cree que sucede en tiempo real, estábamos en el límite del escudo, Leona se aleja un poco y abre un hueco en el escudo. Salimos del escudo a la órden de las manos de Leona, apresurándonos a que salieramos.

Salimos del escudo y Leona de nuevo cierra el escudo

Bien, estamos fuera- dijo Leona

Nos acercamos de nuevo y nos tomamos de la mano, de nuevo aparecimos en otro lugar apenas tratando de encontrar sentido en el lapso del viaje, las sensaciones y el esfuerzo que nuestros sentidos esperan captar.

Llegamos a Denali, el paisaje me es tan familiar y conocido. Era un área igual de boscosa en el que estábamos. Teníamos a un costado la casa; era un edificio lujoso, pareciera que no concordaba con el bosque siendo un edificio grande con estructuras de color blanca y vanguardistas pero a su vez despedía un ambiente acogedor y que sobrellevaba el ambiente agreste del bosque. Y de algún modo, era una casa que era parte del bosque siendo tan rara, tal como nosotros los vampiros entre los humanos.

No había algo raro desde fuera del edificio, como si sus habitantes no se hubieran ido aún. Las luces del interior de la casa estaban prendidas. Se notaba a través de las inmensas ventanas

Entramos a la casa, y de nuevo no había algún desórden o algo raro en la casa. Accedimos a registrar el lugar juntos, empezamos por el primer piso y luego por el segundo. En menos de 15 segundos registramos todo el primer piso, en algún momento nos despistamos pues tienen varias habitaciones.

Sabemos bien que quién tenía la máscara era Sakura y la tenía puesta al entrar a la casa la primera vez que llegaron a la casa, que fue por el segundo piso, pero aún cuando posiblemente la máscara está en alguna habitación del segundo piso, buscamos alguna pista sobre la huída de la familia Denali.

Una vez todos juntos, subimos al segundo piso y proseguimos a buscar. El primer piso no tenía ni pistas ni máscaras mágicas.

Las habitaciones del segundo piso son más amplias, los dormitorios. De pronto recuerdo las imágenes de la visión de Alice, cuando entramos en la tercera habitación del piso: la caja con joyas. De pronto, mi intención de buscar la máscara desapareció, hay 3 personas que pueden solas encontrar una máscara perdida. Definitivamente tengo que buscar en una habitación de una mujer. Y por suerte en la habitación en la que entramos era de una mujer definitivamente. Tenía una decoración muy femenina. Las demás habitaciones no tenía cosas ostentosas como joyas y cajas con incrustaciones. En esa habitación, encontré lo que buscaba.

Alice, mira esto- Alice ya estaba a mi lado contemplando la caja, era una verdadera antigüedad, era de plata con incrustaciones. Una verdadera exquisitez de objeto para cualquier coleccionista. La caja desbordaba las joyas, contenía tantas ya que no podía cerrarse con la tapa.

Si, la caja de mi visión- dijo Alice extasiada, sus visiones daban frutos. Pronto se acercaron Bella y Leona con curiosidad.

¿Qué crees que signifique esto?- le pregunté a Alice.

Nada-dijo Leona- no es la caja, si no lo que se encuentra detrás.

La caja se encontraba en el Leona hizo a un lado el tocador para dejar descubierta una parte de la pared que estaba detrás del tocador, varias joyas de la caja se caían al piso por el movimiento brusco de Leona al mover el mueble. Había un pequeño botón del tamaño de una pequeña moneda. Del mismo color de la pared, muy imperceptible, pero lo que verdaderamente quita la atención del botón es la caja de joyas. Leona lo presionó y el librero que se encontraba a un lado del tocador se movió automáticamente mostrando una serie de pantallas.

Videovigilancia.- dice Alice acercándose a los aparatos- La visión no se trataba de la caja de joyas, si no que en la vista de la vampira, de seguro fue de Irina ya que le encanta usar joyas, se trataba del botón, la caja sólo estorbaba en la vista.

Tal vez, Irina, o alguien de la familia pensó en algo antes de su huida, y tal vez en el registro de estos aparatos se encuentre alguna pista de quién o qué provocó la huida- dijo Alice mientras manipulaba con rapidéz los aparatos y prendía todas las pantallas.

Alice se movió con destreza pero las grabaciones no se movían con la velocidad que deseabamos. Nunca en Forks o en alguna otra casa que hemos vivido antes hemos tenido la necesidad de grabar o tener registro de los intrusos que se acercan. No poseemos algo con recelo en nuestras casas, pero en este caso es verdaderamente útil. Y claro que siendo vampiros es difícil que los humanos nos vean con cara de tontos, tratando de entrar a la casa con silencio, nos damos cuenta con una facilidad muy patética.

Alice empezó a revisar las grabaciones de los días pasados por todas las pantallas hasta que llegamos al día en que Elena llegó a la casa.

Inició la grabación en retroceso, el día en la grabación se fue rápidamente, pero de pronto, en cada pantalla se veía las sombras que aparecían y desaparecían. La grabación no lograba captar los cuerpos pero cada quién pudo notar ciertos aspectos logrando reconocer en cada pantalla a cada integrante de la familia que salían huyendo en direcciones diferentes. Lo más seguro es que se encontrarían luego en un lugar determinado. Logré reconocer a todos: Kate, Irina, Tanya, Eleazar y Carmen.

Aguardamos impacientes por el resto. Apareció un cuerpo que salía de la casa, estaba cubierta con una capa y la cabeza la cubría con una capucha, caminaba hacia el bosque hacia atrás, con la vista fija hacia la casa. Antes de que saliera del cuadro de la pantalla de grabación, se quita la capucha, sólo se reconocía una cabellera blanca y larga.


	48. Chapter 47 Infiltrados

Capítulo 47

Infiltrados.

Elena- dijo Alice sorprendida, a mi se me hace un nudo en el estómago y se me cae el alma a los pies.

Nos mintió,- dijo Leona con una voz completamente seca y monótona- dijo que apareció cuando ya no había ningún habitante en la casa.

Pero no sabemos las intenciones de Elena, o de porque huyeron, tal vez les advirtió algo Elena a Eleazar y los demás o que verdaderamente se hayan visto amenazadas por Elena. Además de que Elena se encontraba sola, no podemos asegurar...-decía Edward, aspiró un poco, también se sorprende por la grabación que necesita asimilar lo que ha visto y trata de no tomar ideas apresuradas- lo mejor es preguntar verdaderamente que sucedió. Si estuviera por parte de los Volturi, posiblemente ya los hubiera matado.

Me siento realmente consternada.

¿Por qué Elena no nos...- traté de completar mi pregunta pero me paralizo algo.

¿Bella?- preguntó Leona, me conoce bastante bien- ¿Qué sucede?

Percibo un disturbio en los árboles, hay dos presencias cerca, dos vampiros,vienen hacia acá- dije monótonamente

¿Cómo sabes distinguirlos de una persona normal?- preguntó Leona divertida

Es anormal la presencia de seres...- ni yo tenía idea de como explicarlo y más teniendo a Alice y Edward en el cuarto, tienen para mi vida pero es obvio que sus cuerpos están... me quedé sin completar mi frase. Los árboles no soportan esa...anomalía antinatural.

Nos pusimos en alerta todos, Alice se enfoca en las pantallas para lograr ver a las personas.

Edward se acerca a la puerta y la cierra con cuidado.

Tengo que buscar la máscara. ¿Pero dónde podría estar?- preguntó Leona buscando con la vista

Espera Leona.- dijo Edward- La visión de Rhiannon... se encuentra entre sombras, y poca luz, este cuarto parece perfecto para buscar, las cortinas apenas traspasan un poco de luz, busca debajo de la cama y el clóset. Tampoco no esperaremos a que Sakura haya escondido la máscara

Los tres nos concentramos en las grabaciones mientras Leona buscaba. Desapareció para buscar en las otras habitaciones.

Se acercaban poco a poco a la casa, no se tomaban la prisa del mundo, y para que, si tienen todo el tiempo. Y nosotros no tenemos tiempo. Leona apareció.

La tengo- dijo Leona mientras se acercaba con la máscara del guerrero tailandés en la mano llena de júbilo. Se encontraba debajo de la cama. Alice nos interrumpe en nuestra pequeña fiesta por la bienvenida de la máscara.

Alice logró corroborrar mi percepción, las cámaras podían obtener imágenes térmicas, sus cuerpos tenían temperatura bajas en comparación al de una persona normal. Se acercaban a la puerta principal, estaban a menos de 10 metros. Parece que estas cámaras no estaban para los humanos. Tal vez esperaban algún día que viniera La Guardia por ellos.

Vámonos- dijo Edward con prisa.

No- dijimos las tres juntas.

¿¡Qué?!- dijo Edward con su voz más baja y alarmante que podía para no sorprender a los vampiros que se acercaban.

Veamos que harán- dijo Alice- si son hostiles, nos vamos.

Leona, permite que Bella use la máscara- dijo Edward y me sentí un poco abochornada por los tratos que me da Edward como niña.

Leona le cede la máscara a Edward, y me quito mi capa, la guardé rápidamente en mi bolsillo,así tendré libertad en mis brazos y piernas... en el caso que los necesite.

Póntela, me sentiré un poco menos preocupado- dijo Edward.

Tomé la máscara y me la puse, no quería que me viera con mi cara de los mil demonios.

Los vampiros entraron a la casa, Alice apagó los monitores y movió el tocador. Leona nos apresuró a que entráramos en el closet, Edward me arrastró hacia Leona, Alice presionó el botón y corrió hacia el clóset, cerró la puerta con su increíble rapidez y se acercó a nosotros. Estabamos al final de un corredor, el clóset era realmente grande, casi un dormitorio por si sólo. La puerta se encontraba a veinte pasos y al costado izquierdo. La puerta al abrirla daba con otra pared, pero a su lado derecho se encontraba con los espejos, percheros con ropa y nosotros. Cuando nos sentíamos a salvo en nuestro escondite, se nos cae de nuevo el alma por segunda vez en el día.

La puerta de las pantallas aún no se cerraban por completo cuando Alice llegó con nosotros, sólo se escuchó un rechinido espantoso por en piso de madera, se habían atascado joyas en el hueco en que se deslizaba el librero para ocultar las pantallas. Fatídico error. Los vampiros entraron en la habitación buscando la fuente del sonido obra de alguien más en esta casa.

Leona y yo sacamos un sello, Edward me cubría un costado y Leona trataba de proteger a Alice. Escuchamos como los vampiros aventaban los muebles para buscar que o quién. Escuchábamos que un vampiro se acercaba al clóset. Nos aplastamos más a la pared del corredor, esperando desaparecer en el muro. Escuchamos claramente que se giraba la perilla. La acción fue instantánea, lancé todo el muro que tenía frente a la puerta hacia adelante, expandí todo el muro para que aplastara al vampiro hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Me imaginé como si el vampiro se hubiera puesto encarando frente a un metro subterráneo por si sólo. Leona no estaba en la habitación, aprovechó el ataque para aparecer y atacar al otro vampiro. Un estallido se escuchó en la habitación contigua junto con un alarido de un vampiro. Mi plan funcionó, sentía que el muro o el pedazo de muro retenía un cuerpo frío en la otra habitación que forcejeaba para liberarse de la masa de concreto.

Edward aún no me permitió quitarme la máscara, lo vi claramente con sus ademanes con las manos. Salimos de la habitación, parecía como si hubiera caído una bomba en la habitación, había mucho escombro, debería ser un poco menos tosca con mi manipulación. Salimos por una abertura que antes era la puerta, el muro aún estaba extendido al otro extremo de la habitación. Asé que corté el cuerpo del muro que parecía un gusano gigante y sólo dejé una plasta de concreto pegada para retener el vampiro, el resto retrocedía hacia la habitación del clóset. Me di cuenta que costaba un poco de trabajo retenerlo, era un neófito, tenía una increíble fuerza.

Leona había acabado con el otro vampiro, sólo se encontraban cenizas.

Nuestro vampiro prisionero aún forcejeaba pero era inútil. Sólo sobresalía la cabeza, era un vampiro de cabellos castaños claros, muy joven. Que buen trabajo hacemos Leona y yo. Edward y Alice no se lo esperaban de nuevo.

Leona se acerca al vampiro, tomará ahora el papel de interrogadora.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó secamente pero con un tono de amenaza.

El vampiro no podía hablar, me percaté que el muro lo aplastaba demasiado que no podía tomar aire para hablar, suavicé un poco el área teniendo cuidado de no darle oportunidad para que debilitara el concreto. Si hubiera sido un humano, ya lo hubiera aplastado.

En vez de hablar, sólo lanzó un escupitajo a la cara de Leona. La plasta asquerosa se evaporó a medio camino en el aire hacia la cara de Leona.

Por segunda vez- dijo furiosa Leona.

El vampiro no dijo nada y empezó a carcajearse.

QUE. ¿ME VAS A TORTURAR?- se carcajeaba el vampiro y yo también me reiría si fuera él, que cosa podría hacerlo sufrir, pero si conociera a Leona antes de hacerla enfurecer...

Leona se enfurece como bien esperaba, el cabello se levantó y empezó a ondearse como llamas.

No esperamos mucho para escuchar gritos de dolor del vampiro.

Dinos que haces aquí- dijo Leona más calmada, el vampiro forcejaba y se retorcía por el dolor.

¡¡ORDENES!!. ¡PARA REGISTRAR LA CASA!- el vampiro seguía gritando, apenas podía articular unas cuantas palabras, no podía concentrarse por el dolor- ¡¡SUÉLTAME!! ¡¡ME QUEMO!!

Buscando que...- dijo Leona calmada, a veces da miedo Leona, hacer torturar así sin sentir algo y que haya alguien como Leona que pueda torturar así a un vampiro. Leona lo que hacía era prácticamente al vampiro era quemarlo desde dentro del cuerpo hacia fuera.

¡UNA MÁSCARA!- gritó el vampiro apurado.

Leona se calma, el vampiro se tranquiliza y deja de gritar. Se veía si se podía decir, exhausto o adolorido. Todos nos quedamos callados un momento, de pronto sentí como un vacío por dentro...Elena.

Leona se muerde un dedo, con la sangre que brotaba, creó un sello desde el brazo hacia su mano. El vampiro observó la sangre del brazo y el dedo que brotaba, aún cuando no podía oler la sangre de Leona, la calidez de la sangre brotada sobre su piel. El vampiro de nuevo forcejeaba con fuerzas renovadas, su sed de sangre lo obligaba para poder reponerse de la tortura de Leona. Apliqué más fuerza en el concreto, aplastándolo y aún así veía ciertos hace aparecer la espada de la palma de su mano, la sangre desaparecía junto con el corte de su dedo. Con la espada hace un corte sobre la cabeza, la cabeza no tocó el piso cuando ya se había convertido en ceniza.

Vámonos- dijo Leona, le entregué la máscara y alargó el brazo sin mirarme, sólo veía las cenizas que caían por completo al piso con el resto de los escombros que retenían al vampiro.

Nos acercamos a Leona y nos tomamos de la mano.

De nuevo estábamos fuera del límite del escudo,de nuevo en casa. Leona se acerca al cinturón de árboles. Me sentía rara y el ambiente también lo silencio era sepulcral. Éste alguien le dijo a los Volturi sobre la máscara, tenemos un infiltrado en la casa.

No puede ser-dijo asustada Leona. Nunca la había escuchado así antes, sus manos temblaban, me aterro. ¿Qué pudo ponerla así?.

¿Qué pasa?- dije petrificada.

Leona respondió con esfuerzo:

El escudo ya no está.

* * *

Para :Dianight vampire y Hechicera de la Luz

Dianight vampire: Yo se que estvuo aguado el cap, pero era la calma antes de la tempestad jejeje! no te preocupes por ser exigente, sin ti y Hechicera no escribiría con muchas ganas jajajaja!!

Hechicera de la Luz: No te preocupes por el acoso, de nuevo, me dan ánimos para escribir, y no está de más poder cumplir tu capricho de subir otro capitulo jajaja!

Cuidense y gracias!!

Tuve un monton de cosas por hacer últimamente, ir al concierto de Metallica (XDDDDD!!) leer libros, jugar Bioshock 2 y pues ya ven, el vicio!! Pero gracias a todos por la paciencia y sus reviews, también gracias a ti Beaa por tu review!!!


End file.
